Vivre
by SherryGimlet
Summary: Séphora croyait qu'elle pourrait finir sa scolarité tranquillement et vivre sa vie avec Harry Potter mais c'est sans compté sur Voldemort qui est plus puissant que jamais ...
1. Un hibou Noir et Rouge

1 == Un Hibou Noir Et Rouge.

_C'est comme un poisson qui coule en moi. Je le sens couler dans mes veines, mélangé à mon sang. Je me regarde dans ce grand miroir en me demandant pour quoi cela m'est arrivé à moi. Pourquoi un événement d'ordinaire si joyeux peut devenir si terrible. Je passe ma main dessus et je me dis que ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'a rien demandé, victime d'un pouvoir malfaisant comme tant d'autre dans ce monde. Victime. Comme moi, comme ceux qui m'entourent et qui me pleurent, ou qui me blâment. Oui. Il y en a qui me blâment, mais ils ne savent pas, ils ignorent. Alors, comme s'ils pouvaient m'entendre, je me remémore ma triste histoire, comme si ce n'était pas moi, sentant plus que jamais le mal proliférer en moi._

Quel beau temps il faisait de jour là ! Elle huma les premières odeurs du matin. Comme à l'accoutumé, elle s'était levée tôt, et à travers la fenêtre, elle sentit l'air de la rosé lui chatouiller la peau. Elle jeta un œil dans le jardin voisin soigneusement entretenu et aperçu Sirius, pensif, devant un café sur la table du jardin.

- Coucou Sirius !

- Oh ! Séphora ! Toujours aussi matinale à ce que je vois !

- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ! Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, j'espère qu'il n'y a aucun problème avec Harry ?

- Aucun, ne te fais pas de soucis, cependant c'est Voldemort qui occupe mes pensées !

- Autant que les miennes ! Mais que devient cet abominable sorcier ?

- Justement, c'est là le problème ! Je n'en ai aucune idée, il ne donne plus signe de vie, il prépare un mauvais coup !

- Mon dieu, quand est-ce que l'hécatombe prendra fin ?

Elle soupira. Elle avait peur malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le cacher.

- Harry est-il réveillé ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Penses-tu ! Il dort encore comme un loir, enroulé dans sa couette !

- Mmh, tant pis, je passerai le voir après !

- Je dois rentrer, lui répondit Sirius, passe une bonne journée, moi je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi Sirius !

Il rentra. Elle suivit des yeux ses pas sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois jusqu'à des mois et des mois qu'elle le voyait. Elle l'adorait Sirius. Elle n'avait pas cru à sa réhabilitation quand il en avait parlé sur les ondes ! Et puis il était venu ici, avec Harry !

_Je me rappelle de notre rencontre comme si c'était hier. C'était i an._

Elle avait ouvert la porte en se demandant qu'elle visite cela pouvait bien être. Quand elle avait vu Sirius Black sur le pas de sa porte, elle avait retenu un cri, quelqu'un considéré jadis comme criminel, maintenant innocenté avait tapé à sa porte. Il avait du surprendre son regard étonné car il avait esquissé un sourire. Il s'était présenté comme son nouveau voisin. Elle avait appelé ses parents qui étaient descendu tout de suite, et, contre toute attente, s'étaient jetés dans les bras de Sirius Black. Nullement préparée à cela, elle avait regardé le garçon qui se tenait dans l'ombre de Black et avait reconnu Harry Potter. Elle avait eu immédiatement un battement de cœur. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, ses yeux verts émeraude brillant d'un éclat si intense. Elle avait baissé les siens. Ayant été une personne très extravertie, elle n'avait osé soutenir son regard. Elle avait peur d'être trahi par ses yeux. Sur l'invitation de ses parents, Sirius Black et son neveu étaient entrés, et elle avait appris que Sirius était un ancien ami de ses parents, ainsi que James et Lily Potter. Harry et elle avaient fait vite connaissance. Ils avaient le même âge. Et il entrait comme elle en 6e année à Poudlard, sauf qu'elle était à Poufsoufle. C'est comme ça que leur amour était né. Lui, si timide avec les filles, lui avait avoué un jour qu'ils se promenaient sur le bord du chemin jouxtant leurs maisons qu'il la trouvait très séduisante et qu'il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, et elle de son coté, avait osé lui avouer que dés le premier jour elle avait craqué pour lui. C'était sur ces phrases qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

_Rien que d'y penser j'ai terriblement mal. Et les ténèbres me rongent de plus en plus, mais je continue mon histoire. Peut-être exorcisera-t-elle mes peurs ?_

Séphora descendit doucement les escaliers pour que le craquement des marches ne trouble pas le sommeil de ses parents. Elle se servit un petit déjeuner copieux, elle avait toujours faim le matin. Hedwige se tenait sur la table avec une lettre accroché à la patte et elle comprit tout de suite que c'était de Harry. Elle donna un morceau de biscotte à la chouette et ouvra avec empressement la missive. Elle lu, presque les larmes aux yeux.

_Séphora,_

_Je t'aime de toutes mes forces, j'avais besoin de te le dire à mon réveil car c'est à toi que je pense dés que j'ai les yeux ouverts._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Harry._

Il était tellement attentif Harry ! Mais un hibou noir aux yeux rouge la sortit de sa rêverie. Il manqua de renverser son bol de thé en atterrissant, déposa une lettre et s'enfuit dans un bruissement d'aile. Elle n'eut même pas eu le temps de lui donner de quoi manger pour le retour ! Elle observa la lettre. C'était une grosse enveloppe faite de parchemin jauni. Le nom de ses parents y figurait écrit en lettres noires. Elle la laissa sur la table, elle n'était pas indiscrète en ce qui concernait ses parents. Mais elle se demanda qui cela pouvait être car cela ne venait pas du ministère où travaillaient ses deux parents. Sa mère au service des Usages Abusif de la Magie, et son père au service de liaison des Gobelins. C'étaient peut-être des amis. Enfin, elle verrai tout à l'heure, pour l'instant, elle monta dans sa chambre et alla voir Harry. Elle ouvra en grand sa fenêtre et se pencha. Il n'avait pas ouvert la sienne. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle se baissa et attrapa son rat noir qui trottinait sur le parquet. C'était une fille et elle l'avait appelé Absinthe. Elle la mit sur la gouttière, la rate marcha jusqu'à le fenêtre de Harry et donna de légers coups de patte. Harry du l'entendre car il ouvra sa lucarne et passa sa tête au travers. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes étaient encore cassées.

- Sèph ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, je suis très touché par ta lettre de ce matin.

- C'était rien ! Je ne dis que la vérité, je t'aime ma perle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

Ma perle. C'est le surnom qu'il lui donnait, et elle l'adorait, ce n'était pas commun en tout cas ! Elle entendit le long bâillement de son père suivit de la démarche traitante de sa mère, signe caractéristique du réveil de ses parents un dimanche matin. Sa mère entra dans ma chambre, ses long cheveux d'un noirs de jais dansant autour de son visage où scintillaient ses prunelles ambres. Séphora la trouva magnifique.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement bien maman.

- Mais avec qui parles-tu encore ?

- Avec Harry bien sûr, ironisa son père sur le pas de ma porte. Voyons chérie, c'est l'évidence même !

Son père était grand, les cheveux noirs désordonnés au sommet du crâne, avec ses yeux violets tels qu'il les lui avait légués. Elle trouvait que ses parents formaient un très joli couple. Et eux lui disaient souvent qu'ils avaient fait la plus belle fille du monde. Elle ne les croyait qu'à moitié. Elle n'était pas très grande pour ses 16 ans, elle avait les cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille du même noir que sa mère et les yeux violets de son père. Un joli mélange comme disait souvent Harry. Son corps reflétait son âge, les yeux des garçons de Poudlard s'arrêtaient souvent sur ses courbes au plus grand désespoir de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'adressa à ses parent et dit :

- Vous avez reçu une lettre d'un drôle de chouette, elle est sur la table.

- Merci ma chérie.

Ils descendent et Séphora peut continuer sa conversation avec Harry. Entre niaiseries et mots d'amours, Séphora entend soudain un cri de douleur venant du rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'excusa auprès de Harry et descendit en trombe dans le salon où elle trouva ses parents en pleurs, sa mère ayant la lettre dans la main.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle, affolée.

- Rien, il n'y a rien, répond sa mère en se frottant les yeux.

- Quelqu'un est mort non ? questionna-t-elle encore, elle ne cru pas un mot de ses parents.

- Non Séphora, je t'assure, personne n'est mort ! la rassura son père qu'elle avait rarement vu pleurer.

- Alors qu'est qu'il y a écrit dessus ?

- Rien, cela ne te regarde p…

Séphora fut plus rapide que sa mère qui tenta de cacher la lettre et tonna :

- Accio parchemin !

- Non.. !

Elle l'attrapa et déchiffra une écriture faite à l'encre verte sur un parchemin noir.

_Cher Mr et Mrs Hopkricks,_

_Voila longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu vous et moi. Vous rappelez vous de ma dernière proposition ? Celle de rentrer dans mon camps et rendre encore plus fort l'ordre des Ténèbres. Vous eûtes de la chance ce jour là, le lendemain je disparaissais ; pour revenir encore plus puissant. Je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de me venger. Ce n'est pas la mort qui vous attend, non ! C'est peut-être bien pire de votre point de vue, qui sait ? J'ai souvent observer votre fille, Séphora. Quelle beauté ! Quelle fraîcheur, quelle innocence ! Enfin, quelle belle héritière de Grindelwald ! J'ai l'honneur de vous demandez sa main. D'ailleurs, je ne m'incommoderai pas de votre assentiment, mais il vaut mieux pour vous que vous acceptiez. Je viendrai la chercher ce soir en compagnie de fidèles Mangemorts. Elle n'aura besoin de rien. Elle vivra comme une reine. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous cacher, je vous retrouverez, ni d'appelez quelqu'un à la rescousse car je le tuerai. Dumbledore n'est pas là ce soir, il est en Jordanie, dans une réunion si privée qu'on ne peut le joindre. Si vous fuyez, vous mourrez ! A ce soir à 19 heures._

_Voldemort¤_

Séphora n'arriva pas à imprimer dans sa tête de que disait Voldemort, elle n'y arrivait pas. Quand enfin elle s'en rendit compte, elle tomba évanouie sur la moquette du salon.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle était dans son lit et elle vit ses parents autour d'elle, le regard inquiet. Elle leur demanda :

- Sortez s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'être seule !

Ils ne discutèrent pas et elle se retourna dans son lit et pleura. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit une descendante de Grindelwald ! Elle, comme ses parents étaient hostiles aux forces du mal. Heureusement que Dumbledore l'avait exterminé ! Et voilà que Voldemort allait l'épouser. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais pensa à ses parents et à Harry, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent pour elle. Harry, oh, Harry ! Comment allait-elle faire pour lui expliquer son absence ? Sur le coup de la colère, elle jeta toutes les affaires qu'elle trouva sur son bureau, effrayant son rat qui se blottit dans se cage. Elle s'assit sur son lit en pleurant. Absinthe vint se blottir contre elle et son regard avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme si elle lui disait « apaise toi ». Séphora se leva soudain, s'essuya les yeux avec son drap. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle deviendrai la femme de Voldemort. Rien qu'à cette pensé, son ventre se tordit douloureusement. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Si elle tentait de s'enfuir ou si ses parents voulaient la protéger, il les tuerait. Si elle prévenait Harry, il essayerai de la sauver, mais il le tuerai aussi, même si…

- Je suis plus puissant que tu ne le croit Sèph, lui avait-il confiait un jour de pluie.

- Comment ça ?

- Je, je ne peut malheureusement pas te le dire, cela, cela doit rester secret.

- Je te remercie de ta confiance, lui avait-elle asséné.

- C'est pas ça Sèph, crois moi que je le ferai si je pouvais, mais, je ne peux pas, et pourtant, si j'avais à le dire, tu serai la première au courant !

- Mmh ! Et Hermione et Ron sont au courant je suppose !

- Oui…

- ….Ah ! Ils comptent plus pour toi que moi ! Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu ai des amis, crois le bien, j'adore Hermione et Ron en plus, mais, pourquoi ils sont au courant et pas moi ?

- Parce qu'avec eux on a vécu énormément de choses et qu'ils se doivent d'être au courant !

- Ah parce que nous non peut-être ! Merci, je m'en souviendrai !

- C'est pas ça Sèph ! Je parle de choses dangereuses moi ! Mais ils étaient là quand j'ai appris que, enfin, quand j'ai appris mon secret et… et je ne te connaissais pas ! C'était avant que je n'habite ici ! Mais j'ai fait une promesse Sèph ! Et pas à n'importe qui ! A Dumbledore !

- Je comprend Harry, je n'aurai pas du m'emporter si facilement, je démarre au quart de tour, mais, mais c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de n'être rien à tes yeux.

- Ne redis jamais ça ! Je t'interdis même de le penser ! Tu es une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément ! Ce n'est pas dans ces conditions que je voulais te le dire mais je, je…

Il lui avait pris la main en la regardant dans les yeux, une autre main sur sa joue.

- Je, je t'aime Séphora, et bien plus que tu ne le penses.

_Je me rappelle de ce premier je t'aime, un amour bien au delà de celui qu'il me porte, plus fort que toutes les magie du monde réunies, un amour pur et vrai, pas celui de l'autre…_

Non ! Elle ne préférait pas prendre de risque, elle l'aimait bien trop pour qu'il perde sa vie en voulant sauver la sienne. Mais il fallait qu'elle le voit, elle devait lui dire adieu, car elle avait réfléchi à tout ce qu'IL pourrait lui faire, elle ne le laisserai pas le devancer. Elle ne le lui laisserai pas cette satisfaction. Elle sorti de sa chambre et descendit au salon où sa mère, toujours en pleures, discutait avec son père qui avait un regard bouleversé. Elle les regarda et dit :

- Je vais voir Harry, je reviendrai dans quelques heures, je n'ai pas faim, mangez sans moi !

Telle une tornade elle ouvre la porte puis la claqua avec un fracas épouvantable. Sa tristesse avait fait place à la colère. Elle courut à la porte de Harry et sonna. Dés qu'il ouvrit la porte, Harry vit tout de suite les larmes que Séphora avait tenté en vain de cacher.


	2. Un acte d'Amour

2 == Un Acte D'Amour.

- Sèph ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Harry !

Elle se blotti dans ses bras en pleurant malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite en sonnant à la porte, ne pas sangloter devant lui.

- Viens, rentre et raconte moi, sèche tes larmes ma perle, elles me causent une véritable souffrance !

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil du salon où elle aimait tant se blottir autrefois. Harry attendait impatiemment d'entendre ce qui n'allait pas en faisant les cents pas dans le salon. Il la regarda, un regard qui trahissait l'inquiétude.

- Alors, ma perle, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas !

- Je, je, oh Harry, je dois m'en aller, loin, très loin d'ici, pour très longtemps.

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Moi je ne veux pas que tu parte ! C'est tes parents qui doivent partir ? Si jamais c'est un problème de ce genre, on te gardera à la maison Sirius et moi !

Elle fut tenté de tout lui avoué, mais se retint juste à temps et dit en sanglot entrecoupés :

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça ! Je, je dois partir, c'est une décision irrévocable, je, je ne peux rien contre, nous, enfin tu, va devoir t'habituer à mon absence, tu…

- … où vas-tu ? Où parts-tu ? Pourquoi tu parts ?

- Je, je vais assez loin je crois, je, je ne peux te dire plus mais je, je ne veux pas te perdre, gémit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Arrête, arrête de pleurer, lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, quand est-ce que tu pars ?

- Ce, oh Harry je pars ce soir !

- Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible, pas si vite !

- Si, malheureusement, je viens te faire mes adieux.

- Non, allons voir tes parents, ils comprendront que, que je veux que tu restes ici, ils n'ont pas le droit de nous séparer.

- Non ! Ne vas pas voir mes parents ! Crois-tu qu'une imploration d'un jeune homme comme toi ébranlera une décision bien plus haut placée !

- Bien plus haut placée ?

- Rien, ne cherche pas, je pars ce soir, je venais donc te faire mes adieux.

- Pour, pour combien de temps tu pars ?

- Très longtemps Harry, je ne peux pas te dire de chiffre exact, probablement plusieurs années…

- … années ! Ah non, non je ne veux pas que tu me quittes pour tant de temps ! Tu, tu reviendras pendant les vacances je suppose ?

- Non, répondit-elle, la mort dans l'âme.

- Non ? Comment ça non ? Tu plaisantes là ?

- Non ! Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je pars ! Je reviendrai peut-être plus tôt que prévu, cela dépendra de, de…

- De qui ?

- De toi peut-être, dit-elle en repensant à ses pouvoirs.

- De moi ? Pourquoi de moi, si je peux faire quelque chose alors dis le moi !

- Non ! tu ne peux rien faire, je ne peux te dire que cela, et, s'il te plait, je préfèrerai que l'on n'en discute pas, je veut juste me blottir dans tes bras.

Harry se calma, s'assit sur le grand canapé et lui tendit les bras. Séphora se leva en chancelant un peu puis se réfugie dedans. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, ses mains se baladant sur ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre, on cou ou son visage. Elle le regarda et demanda d'une voix suppliante :

- Harry, j'ai mal aux yeux, tu ne veux pas baisser les stores s'il te plait.

Il acquiesça puis sortit sa baguette en prononçant :

- Lumostoris discroîtes.

Tous les stores se baissèrent et ils se retrouvèrent dans une semi-obscurité. Dans les bras de Harry, Séphora réfléchissait, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle allait demander à Harry, elle n'aurai jamais oser, pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions. Mais nécessité fait loi comme disait souvent sa mère. Elle se leva doucement dans la pièce en tournant autour de la table. Elle ne savait comment s'y prendre. Elle lui tendit la main en l'invitant à se lever. Une fois debout et tout prés d'elle, elle s'adressa à Harry d'une voix timide et contenue :

- Harry, je, je voulais te demander si, si, enfin voila, tu sais que cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble toi et moi, et, et avec tout l'amour que l'on se porte réciproquement, tu sais, enfin, tu sais que je vais partir pour très longtemps ce soir, je voulais te donner quelque chose, de très précieux, en tout cas pour moi, ce, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde enfin, mais avant que je parte, vu que c'est toi que j'aime le plus au monde, vu que nul ne sait ce qui va se passer quand tu sera loin de moi…

- … je ne tromperai jamais ma perle, jamais, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra…

- … s'il te plait laisse moi finir. Voilà. En un an de liaison toi et moi, on a vécu beaucoup de choses c'est vrai mais, ce n'est jamais aller plus loin que de simples baiser, ou de caresses pas très avenantes et, et je t'en prie Harry, fait moi ce cadeau avant mon départ…

Elle s'approcha de lui, colla son corps au sien en le regardant dans les yeux et demanda d'une voix sourde :

- Fait moi l'amour Harry !

- Pardon ? fit celui-ci en s'écartant un peu. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ?

- Oui, et c'est un acte d'amour non ?

- Oui mais, voyons Séphora, c'est tellement important, c'est vraiment un grand pas, et, et pour ça, il faut de l'envie, du désir.

Elle tourna autour de lui à la manière d'un vautour, elle ne pensait vraiment pas faire ça un jour, elle laissa tomber sa robe de sorcière à terre, déboutonna sa chemise en laissant apercevoir une très grande partie de son décolleté avantageux, s'approcha de lui en murmurant :

- Alors désire moi Harry !

Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était en proie à une lutte intérieure. L'amour et le respect qu'il lui portait pour oser répondre à ça, son ébahissement face à son comportement et son instinct d'homme, son envie irrévocable d'accepter sa requête. Voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots, elle lui prit une de ses main et la posa sur un de ses seins.

- Fait le pour moi Harry, fait le pour nous.

- C'est, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant sa voix.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

Alors lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, sa main glissant dans la chemise de la jeune fille, parcourant les centimètre de sa peau qu'il n'avait jamais oser caresser. Séphora sentait ses mains explorer son corps, les doigts de son amant lui glissant dans le dos, ses mains caressant ses fesses, passant par la taille et remontant sur sa poitrine. Elle éprouva un étrange plaisir, une sensation encore inconnue pour elle la prit dans le bas du ventre. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant langoureusement sur son décolleté, et elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle frémit un instant, pendant qu'il détachait soigneusement le reste des boutons de sa chemises. Elle passa une de ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'invitant à se rapprocher d'avantage. Il le fit en la regardant dans les yeux, elle sentit contre son ventre que Harry était aussi ardent qu'elle. Il continuait à embrasser sa poitrine, quand soudain il la prit dans ses bras, en faisant passer ses deux jambes autour de sa taille, et la porta jusque dans sa chambre à l'étage. Il l'allongea sur son grand lit, ferma les volets et ils se retrouvèrent dans un noir complet. Malgré tout ce qui allait lui arriver, Séphora ne pouvait empêcher le désir de s'emparer d'elle, dans les bras de Harry, elle oubliait tout. Elle l'attendait sur le lit, et il la rejoignit en se couchant sur elle et en l'étreignant encore. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos et détacha son soutien gorge. Il ôta sa chemise puis son sous vêtement et embrassa langoureusement le bout de ses seins. Elle avait peur. Elle passa ses mains sous son T-shirt et parcourra son torse puis lui enleva son pull. Il la regarda d'un air où brillait l'envie, l'excitation, il était visiblement possédé par ce désir. Il lui demanda encore :

- Tu es vraiment sur que c'est ce que tu veux ma perle ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment ce que je veux, et puis, on ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas.

- Non, moi je veux.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord.

Il l'embrassa longuement, ses mains parcourant maintenant le bas du ventre de la jeune fille, qui sentait que s'il ne descendait pas plus bas, elle allait exploser. Il effleura délicatement son sexe à travers sa jupe, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir de plaisir. Il descendit encore sur ses jambes, remonta ses mains sous a jupe et caressa encore son sexe, à chaque fois un peu plus prés. Séphora s'était courbée, la tête un peu en arrière, un souffle précipité sortant de sa bouche. Il détacha sa jupe sans la quitter des yeux, et retira doucement sa culotte, elle l'aida à l'aide de ses pieds, elle avait terriblement envie de lui. Cette fois elle sentit vraiment ses mains sur sa peau, sur cette endroit si intime. Il descendit ses doigts, ne sachant quoi faire, la caressant en lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Elle sentait ses mouvements et ne pouvait empêcher des sons de plaisir sortir de sa gorge. Elle sentait son regard sur elle pendant qu'elle fermait le yeux, se laissant aller à cette délectation. Puis il descendit son visage en l'embrassant sur ses seins, son ventre, puis elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son intimité, explorer cette endroit inconnu. C'était divin pour elle, pendant 5 minutes, il lui fit éprouver un plaisir intense. Puis il remonta, jouant à nouveau avec ses mains, hésitant à l'embrasser. Elle le fit pour lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle détacha son pantalon, bouton par bouton. Il l'enleva lui même avec ses jambes, et Séphora glissa ses mains sur son caleçon, découvrant pour la première fois l'intimité d'un homme. Elle les passa ensuite à l'intérieur, retournant Harry sur le dos, touchant son sexe et le caressant doucement. Elle lui ôta son caleçon, l'embrassant indolemment. Il la remis sur le dos, se coucha sur elle. Elle écarta les jambes et les mit autour des siennes. Il la regarda longuement en lui posant une dernière fois la question :

- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie.

Alors tout doucement, il pénétra en elle sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ferma les siens sous le choc, sous l'imperceptible douleur de la première fois. C'était si étrange, sentir Harry en elle, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que certaines de ses amies lui avaient confié. Une larme perla à ses cils, la peine de quitter Harry, et la douleur de cette expérience nouvelle. Harry murmura :

- Ca va ? Tu, tu as pas trop, mal ?

- Heu, un peu, mais, mais t'arrête pas, c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vois, c'est déjà en train de passer.

Pour la première fois, elle lui mentait, elle était si tendue qu'elle avait toujours mal. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit sa meilleure amie Tina, lors de sa première pratique avec Ernie McMillan, il fallait être détendu, zen. Elle le regarda et lui demanda :

- Harry, embrasse moi.

Il s'exécuta et elle senti ses muscles se détendre peu à peu, la douleur disparaître pour faire place à un sentiment de bien être, de plaisir. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et de contentement et, à travers ses yeux mis-clos, elle vit un sourire éclairait le visage de Harry. Elle avait montré son plaisir, et lui, comme n'importe quel homme était fier de lui, c'était pardonnable, c'était un homme. Cela dura encore quelques minutes où le plaisir montait crescendo, puis Harry laissa échapper un souffle rauque de sa bouche, signe que pour lui, c'était fini, elle le sentait en elle et c'était assez désagréable. Il se coucha sur le coté, passant un bras autour de sa taille et enfoui sa tête dans ses longs cheveux. Elle se leva à moitié grâce à son coude et le regarda dans les yeux, ses cheveux tombant autour de leurs visages, rideau d'intimité les coupant du monde. Elle murmura dans un souffle :

- Merci Harry…

- De rien, répondit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux, merci à toi aussi, j'espère que, enfin, j'espère que tu, tu…

- Oui Harry, j'ai aimé.

Il se leva soudain, comme prit d'une inspiration soudaine :

- Sèph ? Tu, tu as pris au moins des précautions ?

Séphora demeura interdite, la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour se protéger d'un quelconque ennui. Elle reprit vite contenance et lui dit :

- Oh oui, bien sur que oui, je, cela vient, des, des moldu !

Dans un sens c'était vrai, Tina lui avait dit qu'elle avait pris la pilule chez un médecin spécialisé moldu, un ginologue où quelque chose dans ce goût là. Elle le regarda. Un soupçon brillait à travers ses lunettes circulaires. Mais Harry ne dit rien. Elle s'endormi quelques minutes mais rêva de Voldemort, s'approchant d'elle avec son rire sonore et glacé, elle, liée sur un mur. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en criant. Harry se leva tout de suite :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ma perle, ça va au moins !

- Oh, rien, juste un cauchemar, je, je crois que je vais y aller, je vais préparer ma, ma valise.

- Si tu veux.

Elle se leva, gênée de sa soudaine nudité, chercha a tâtons ses affaires, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers. Harry la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard en reboutonnant sa chemise. Il arriva par derrière et la prit par la taille :

- Je t'aime tant Sèph, j'ai passé une merveilleuse après midi !

Avait-il oublié qu'elle partait ? Visiblement, tous les événements l'avaient déconnecté du monde présent. Elle le regarda d'un air grave.

- Harry, as-tu oublié que je pars ce soir !

- Non, mais je profite du moment présent.

- Harry, j'ai, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- D'abord, il y en a qui dise loin des yeux, loin du cœur, si, quand je suis loin, tu rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, tu pourras la, heu…

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne t'oublierai et te tromperai Sèph, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, je, tu, tu comptes faire ce genre de choses loin de moi ?

- Oh non ! Ja, jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer, tu es le seul homme de ma vie, retiens le bien, je n'aime que toi et n'aimerai que toi, je…

- Attend moi deux minutes s'il te plait…

Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et redescendit en tenant quelques chose d'étroitement serré dans sa main. Il ouvrit la main et dans sa paume se tenait un étui, un étui de bijoux. Séphora eut soudainement très chaud et son esprit refusa d'imprimer les phrases qu'allait prononcer Harry. Il lui tendit la boite. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique bague en argent sertie d'un grosse pierre d'améthyste. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux sous ce bijoux d'une certaine valeur, il prit la bague, sa main et lui mit l'anneau au doigt en lui disant :

- C'est la preuve de mon amour pour toi, la preuve que je ne t'oublierai jamais et que je t'attendrai même si je dois passer ma vie à ça.

Séphora en eut les larmes aux yeux. Cette déclaration était si belle. Il se mit à genou en posant sa main sur son front et en murmurant presque douloureusement :

- Ma perle, promets moi que le jour où tu reviendras ici, parce que moi je ferai tout pour te retrouver, Sèph, promets moi qu'on se mariera !

Cette fois-ci elle ne put se retenir et fondit en larme. Elle sanglota :

- Oh Harry, oui, je te le promets ! Mais, mais…

- Mais quoi, demanda-t-il soudain soupçonneux en croisant les bras.

- Toi aussi, toi aussi fais moi une promesse.

- Bien sûr !

- Promets moi de ne jamais m'en vouloir, jamais avoir honte de moi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, bien sur que je ne t'en voudrai jamais !

- Promets le moi !

- Mais pourquoi tu veux que je te promette ce genre de chose alors que c'est l'évidence même !

Elle étouffa ses premier soupçon par un baiser langoureux auquel il répondit par des caresses et des étreintes passionnées. Une fois devant l'entrée, après un dernier baiser, elle le regarda plus gravement que jamais dans les yeux en disant :

- Harry, promet-le moi !

- Je te le promet Sèph, mais qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Moi aussi j'ai mes secrets Harry, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux et en rentrant en courant chez elle comme pour laisser sa peine derrière.

_Ce moment là est gravé dans ma mémoire comme si c'était hier, en même temps, tout cela me paraît tellement loin, il a tout gâché, il a tout gâché le soir où il est arrivé, je me rappelle de cette vision de cauchemar._


	3. L'objet du bonheur des autres

3 == L'Objet Du Bonheur Des Autres.

Séphora entra chez elle, ses parents dans le même état où elle les avait laissé, accablés, les yeux rouges. Elle s'assit à coté d'eux et dit d'une voix sourde :

- Je suis dans ma chambre si vous voulez discuter. Je, j'ai à faire…

Ses parents se retournèrent, elle savait qu'ils étaient tellement bouleversée qu'ils n'avaient prévenu personne, unissant leurs douleurs, leurs blessures, leurs déchirures causé par le pouvoir d'un seul homme. Séphora, une fois dans sa chambre regarda autour d'elle, puis elle regarda sa bague et fondit en larme. Elle avait promis d'épouser Harry, mais quand, comment ? Quand serai-t-elle libre enfin ? Elle décida de reporter ces questions à plus tard, ce n'était pas la peine de dramatiser, car à présent, elle le savait, elle ne vivrai que dans l'espoir, même si c'était la pire chose à faire ! Elle sorti de dessous son lit la valise toute neuve qu'elle aurait dû utiliser pour partir en France. Elle farfouilla dans son armoire et sorti toutes ses robes pour en choisir une, et, par défi, elle choisi une robe blanche nacrée, pour voir sa réaction, lui, le seigneur des Ténèbres devait détester le blanc. Elle prit la cage de Absinthe, remis sa rate dedans mais un éclat la fit sursauter, l'éclat de sa bague. Comment allait-elle la cacher. Voldemort ne voudra jamais qu'elle la garde. Elle eut alors une idée. Elle prit son rat, eut recours à un sortilège d'agrandissement, mit la bague autour du cou de Absinthe, et la rétrécie, cela pouvait facilement passer pour un collier. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Tout était si différent maintenant. Ce matin, elle se réveillait heureuse d'être l'une des premières levées, elle regardait le jardin où Sirius buvait son café, présentement, le jardin n'avait plus les même attraits, et Sirius, oh Sirius, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Elle prit plusieurs parchemins pour écrire à tout ceux qu'elle ne reverrai pas, en tout cas, pas dans les conditions actuelles.

_Cher Tina,_

_Par cette présente lettre je te fais mes adieux, qui sais si tu sauras ce que je deviendrai, je ne peux t'en dire plus. Tu as été et tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, mais le secret qui me ronge risquerai de te perdre et je ne veux pas, avec tout ce que je pourrai faire, je te demande de ne pas m'en vouloir, car tout cela est au dessus de ma volonté. Vis ton amour avec Ernie comme au premier jour car tout peux s'arrêter à tout moment, prenez soin de vous, aimez vous et profiter de la vie qui réserve bien des surprises, et pas seulement des bonnes._

_Adieux Tina, sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais._

_Séphora¤_

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je m'en vais, Harry t'expliquera plus que je ne peux l'écrire par des mots. Bien que j'ai eu peur lors de notre première rencontre, maintenant tu es gravé dans mon cœur, comme si tu faisais parti de la famille. Harry, j'ai passé une magnifique après midi, tu ma rendu un service énorme, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne, je te demande juste une chose, ne prend pas de risques pour moi._

_Adieux Sirius, adieux Harry._

_Séphora¤_

_Papa, Maman,_

_Si je m'en vais c'est que je vous aime trop. Trop pour vous voir vous sacrifier pour moi, je m'arrangerai comme je pourrai pour vous envoyer des nouvelles de moi. Ne culpabilisez pas, vous ne me sacrifiez pas, c'est moi qui le fait pour vous, même si ce n'est pas mon rôle. Votre sacrifice serait inutile car il m'aurai quand même alors je préfère que vous viviez dans l'espoir de la fin de son règne et de mon retour. Sachez que je vous aimerez toute ma vie, de tout mon cœur, de touts mes forces, si IL a le pouvoir de tout détruire, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il ne pourra pas démolir._

_Adieux, en espérant avoir le bonheur un jour de vous revoir, et de revivre ensemble les si bon moment que j'ai passé dans vos bras._

_Séphora¤_

Elle appela le hiboux marron de ses parents nommé April et attacha la lettre pour Tina, puis elle déposa la lettre pour Sirius et Harry sur leur table de jardin grâce à un sort d'expulsion. Elle chercha sur sa table de nuit puis fini par trouver une photo de Harry qu'elle cacha en dessous de l'abreuvoir de Absinthe. Elle regarda son réveil, il était 18 heure 50, Voldemort allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Elle descendit sa valise et ses parents la regardèrent d'un air ahuri. Elle se jeta dans leur bras en pleurant. Ils pleuraient aussi mais disaient :

- Séphora, tu ne comptes pas t'en aller avec lui, nous sommes là pour te protéger, nous…

Séphora posa un doigt sur leur lèvres et dit :

- Chuuut, cela ne sert à rien vous le savez autant que moi, si je dois vous demander une dernière chose c'est de ne pas essayer de me retenir. C'est ma dernière faveur, mon dernier cadeau.

Ses parents ne surent quoi répondre. Séphora pleura encore, blotti dans leur chaleur, ce cocon parental qui serai bientôt détruit. Elle eut soudain un frisson dans le dos, l'heure indiquait 18 heure 59. Elle se leva, déposa la lettre destinée à ses parents sous la coupe de fruit du salon et se cacha derrière le mur en haut des escaliers. Dans un pop retentissant, IL apparu entouré de trois mangemort, les têtes encagoulées méconnaissables. Il faisait encore plus peur que dans son cauchemar, grand, les cheveux bruns, de grands yeux rouges à la manière des serpents, des mains d'une dimension surréaliste et blanchâtre, le visage blafard, le nez plat, Voldemort venait d'entrer dans son logis. Il avança lentement dans le vestibule et dit d'une voix glacée :

- Vous êtes là, bien, je vois la valise de Séphora, serait-ce un leurre ? OU EST SEPHORA ?

Pendant que ces parents balbutiaient, Séphora rassembla tout son courage et sortit dans sa cachette, son rat sur l'épaule, en disant d'une voix grave qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

- Je suis là.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et un rictus apparu sur son visage livide :

- Enfin te voilà, plus belle que jamais, je crois que tu as pris la bonne décision de me suivre sans lutter.

- Ce n'est pas par envie que je vous suis, mais par pitié, et par amour pour ceux qui m'aiment.

- Bien, répondit-il, je me fiche de tes raisons tant que tu me suis.

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et regarda en face son tortionnaire, droit dans les yeux, par défi. Il passa un de ses longs doigts incolore sur sa joue en murmurant :

- Quelle délicatesse, en plus tu t'es fait belle.

- Ce n'est pas dans le but de vous plaire, rassurez vous, répondit-elle d'une voix verglacée.

- Quelle insolence, je t'apprendrai l'obéissance d'une femme.

- A votre guise, s'il vous plait de parler dans le vide, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu me provoques, répondit-il, j'aime ça, j'aime les femmes de caractère.

- NON ! cria son père, lâchez là, lâchez là, elle n'a rien fait, laisser là…

Voldemort leva sa baguette mais Séphora s'interposa et posa une main sur le poignet du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je vous suis sans broncher si vous ne les touchez pas, vous l'avez écrit, inutile de s'attarder, partons, mais alors laissez moi le temps de faire mes adieux.

- Sache mon amour — elle frissonna à l'entente de ce surnom — que personne ne donne d'ordre à Voldemort, personne, mais tu es ma future femme et ta voix et ton doux visage me font fondre, alors dépêche toi, je ne te laisse pas plus d'une minute.

Elle courra se réfugier dans les bras de ses parents, les embrassant de toutes ses forces, leur suppliant de ne rien tenter. Elle senti une main l'arracher à l'étreinte de ses parents, c'était un Mangemort, mais Voldemort s'interposa :

- Ne touche pas à ma femme, moi seul en a le droit, pour qui te prends tu !

- Maître je vous fait mes plus plate excuses, excusez le trop téméraire Queudver, je vous suis si dévoué, je…

- Tait toi, ton châtiment t'attend au manoir.

Il prit la main de Séphora qui frissonna à son contact, elle était aussi froide que la mort. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de leur dire un dernier au revoir qu'elle se senti propulser dans les airs, et atterrie dans un très vaste jardin, très bien entretenu, rempli de roses rouges et noires.

- Tu es ici chez toi mon amour !

Horrifiée, Séphora tenta d'arracher sa main à celle de Voldemort qui la tint fermement et dit d'une voix froide :

- Tu n'essayerai pas de t'échapper tout de même. Viens, allons faire le tour du propriétaire, je vais te présenter mes fidèles Mangemorts.

- Je ne souhaite pas les connaître, dit-elle en réussissant cette fois à arracher sa main, l'essuyant sur sa robe en signe de dégoût

- Tu crois peut-être qu'en me provoquant tu réussiras à me faire sortir de mes gongs ? Non. Ton petit jeu m'amuse, répondit-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

Elle recula et se retrouva collée à un arbre, incapable de bouger, lui, approchant avec son rictus au lèvre, comme dans son cauchemar. Il tenta de l'embrasser, ses lèvre pâles approchant les siennes, elle eut une monstrueuse nausée, et, avant de se rendre compte que c'était Voldemort, elle lui lança une gifle tonitruante. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent sous la colère, il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle :

- Moi qui m'était promis de ne pas te faire de mal, ça, il ne fallait pas, tu vas le regretter, endolorissss.

Séphora ressenti alors une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue, elle tomba par terre en criant, se recroquevillant, avec l'impression que ses membres étaient tirés par des cordes, que des milliers de fers chauds étaient collés à sa peau. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

C'était si bien d'être déconnecté de ce monde un furtif instant, mais le visage qui m'a réveillé ce jour là m'a remis les pieds sur terre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, pensant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais elle entendit sa voix :

- Quel charmant sourire, je constate avec satisfaction que tu es heureuse de me retrouver sur mon lit en ma compagnie.

Elle fit un bond en arrière, manquant de glisser sur les draps de soie noire du grand lit à baldaquin. Elle éructa :

- Allez vous-en !

- t, que de mépris pour l'homme qui t'aime et qui a veillé sur ton sommeil.

- Vous pouvez éprouver autre chose que de la haine vous ?

- Pourquoi tant de haine mon cher amour, tu es la seule pour qui j'éprouve cela, tu devrai être fier que je t'ai choisi.

- Jamais ! Jamais je n'irai me venter de m'être trouver ici !

- Ta punition ne t'a donc rien appris. Tant pis, j'ai eu tellement de peine à te faire souffrir, je te promet de ne plus recommencer, tu auras ici tout ce que tu voudras.

- Me trouver ici est comme si le sortilège doloris s'était emparé de moi à jamais, je ne demande qu'une chose c'est que vous me laissiez et que je puisse m'en aller !

- Voyons, voyons, me prends tu pour le dernier des imbéciles, rugit-il.

- C'est pourtant l'impression que vous donnez, ce que vous prenez pour du pouvoir !

- Jolie répartie, nous pourrions continuer cette conversation indéfiniment, seulement, j'ai des amis à te présenter, ils seront à ton service autant qu'il le sont au mien.

- Je n'ai nullement besoin d'esclaves moi, pour faire le travail à ma place, je me débrouille seule.

- Tant mieux pour toi, mais tu verra avec le temps que c'est agréable de se faire servir, que c'est un honneur de s'appeler Séphora Voldemort.

- Je suis et je resterai Séphora Hopkriks quoique vous fassiez. Séphora Hopkriks !

- Voldemort, enchanté ! ironisa-t-il.

- Votre humour en a peut-être fait rire d'autres, mais pas moi, laissez moi !

Elle tenta de se levez mais Voldemort la retint et lui tendit une longe robe de soir noire et lui dit :

- Met ça s'il te plait, le blanc ne vas pas à mon décor.

- Si vous saviez comme je me fiche de votre décor !

- Encore une petite dose de douleur…

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus jamais recommencer…

- Au moins tu as de la mémoire, enfile cette robe, sinon je pourrai t'obliger à le faire devant moi…

Séphora fut abasourdie. Il pourrait, il en serai capable, alors, pour éviter de se rabaisser par l'imperium, elle la prit et claqua la porte au nez. Une fois seule, elle laissa libre cour à ses larmes, et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était sinistre. De grands rideaux noirs empêchaient la lumière de filtrer à travers la fenêtre. Le lit était immense, entourés de grand rideau verts foncés, les drap de soie noire, d'immenses serpents de bois entourant les piliers autour du lit, une grande statue de serpent en pierre ornait l'un des murs, oui, sinistre était le mot le plus approprié à cet endroit. Sinistre et angoissant. Voldemort frappa à la porte.

- J'attend, dit-il.

- J'arrive, j'enfile ma robe.

A tout vitesse, elle se déshabilla et enfila la robe noire qui faisait comme une traîne derrière. Elle sorti. Voldemort eut les yeux brillant quand il la vit. Il sorti de sa robe de sorcier un étui. Séphora eut des souvenirs douloureux. Quand Harry avait fait de même. La situation pouvait être risible si elle n'était pas dans cette posture, Voldemort était agenouillé devant elle, Voldemort, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie, s'abaissait. Elle lui fit la remarque sarcastique :

- Le grand Voldemort s'abaisse devant quelqu'un…

- Tu n'as rien compris.

Il ouvrit l'étui, laissant apparaître une énorme bague en argent, sertie d'une grosse pierre précieuse noire aux reflets verts. La rapport lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit : Serpentard. Il l'ôta de son écrin et la glissa sur son doigt en disant :

- Maintenant nous sommes fiancés.

- Vous peut-être, mais pas moi, je resterai célibataire toute ma vie dans ma tête, mais, mais, où est mon rat, où est Absinthe ?

- Du calme, elle est là.

Il montra la cage du doigt, posée contre le mur. Séphora se dépêcha de la libérer et la mettre à l'abri sur son épaule.

- Allez viens, mes Mangemorts sont impatients de te connaître.

Il eut un rire sonore. Mais elle refusa de bouger. Il se retourna, ses yeux flambant de haine. Il mit son visage à quelques centimètres du siens et murmura :

- J'ai peut-être promis de ne pas te faire de mal mon cher amour, mais ni à tes parents, ni à tes amis…

Elle fut contrainte à le suivre, avec la pensée horrible que si elle désobéissait, ce serait ses parents qui en pâtirait. Pire, Harry… Elle regarda la bague. Aussi sombre que tout le reste. Il la fit renter dans une immense salle, une cheminée crépitait dans un coin, plusieurs fauteuil d'aspect confortable ornait cette pièce qui semblait être un salon. Et aussi une immense télévision. Les sorciers avaient piqué cette idée aux Moldu en ne transmettant que des programmes à transmissions magiques, tel que la chaîne RITM ou la gazette du sorcier présentée par Eléonor Braektime. Un mangemort se tenait au milieu. C'était Queudver, Peter Pettigrow. Il s'inclina en embrassant la robe de son maître, Voldemort s'adressa à lui :

- Peter, je t'en prie, fait de même avec ma, ma fiancée.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres votre excellence.

Il tenta d'embrasser la robe de Séphora, mais celle-ci la retira avec dégoût en disant :

- Jamais les lèvres d'un être putride comme toi ne toucherons des choses qui m'appartiennent.

- Maître ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il voulait savoir que faire dans cette situation.

- Laisse faire Peter, après tout, c'est elle qui décide. Tend moi ton bras !

Avec une grimace, Queudver s'exécuta. Voldemort toucha son tatouage et la douleur était visible dans les yeux du Mangemort. Elle eut un sourire.

- Tu aimes voir souffrir les autres cher amour ?

- J'aime juste voir souffrir ces calamités de Mangemorts, autant que j'aimerai vous voir subir le même sort.

- Quelle attention délicate cher amour…

- Je ne suis pas votre cher amour !

_ L'amour c'est réciproque, le mien, je l'ai déjà donné, et vous n'êtes pas le receveur !

- Comme c'est touchant… Mais regarde qui arrive au lieu de pester.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une quarantaine de Mangemorts étaient là, la figure encagoulé, et tous se baissèrent pour embrasser la robe de leur maître. Certains tentèrent d'embrasser, sur l'ordre de Voldemort, la sienne, mais elle la retira vivement, envoyant des coups de pieds aux plus téméraires. Voldemort semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il prit la parole :

- Chers Mangemorts qui sont avec moi depuis avant ma chute, pourquoi cet anonymat devant moi, après tout, le sort que j'ai lancé autour de la propriété empêche ma fiancée de sortir, aucune fuite vous pouvez en être sûr !

Un a un, une vingtaine de Mangemorts se dévoila. Et Séphora reconnu avec horreur plusieurs collègues du ministère de son père, ainsi que des personnes qui faisaient habituellement bonne figure. Les cheveux platines de Lucius Malefoy lui sautèrent à la figure telle une bombe. Mais ce fut elle qui explosa :

- VOUS ! J'étais certaine que vous étiez un des leurs, avec votre honnêteté bien trop abrupt pour être vraie. Et vous, vous êtes probablement les géniteurs de ces abrutis de Crabbe et de Goyle, j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas collées aux basques de Malefoy comme vos fils sont collés à celles de son fils.

- Voyons du calme cher ange…

Mangemorts, je vous présente Séphora Hopkriks, digne descendante par sa mère du grand et défunt Grindelwald ! Demain, vous êtes tous conviés à notre mariage qui aura lieu dans la petite église du village Poultry St Chaspoule. Tout aura lieu dans les normes, les prêtres se plient autant que les autres à l'imperium. Les désirs de Séphora seront des ordres, à part bien sûr, son désir de s'enfuir où de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Bien, maintenant veuillez nous laisser, que l'on puisse manger en paix.

Les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent tous une dernière fois avant de transplaner, sauf Queudver qui visiblement, vivait ici. Logique, pensa Séphora, car il était recherché. Voldemort renvoya Queudver chez lui, une sinistre bicoque en bois tout au bout du gigantesque parc, comme la maison de Hagrid puis il prit la main de Séphora et l'emmena dans une salle rectangulaire, pourvu d'une immense table rectangulaire aussi. Il la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise tout au bout de la table, et prit place à l'autre bout. Voldemort agita une clochette et appela :

- Le service.

Des tas d'elfes déboulèrent en trombe dans le salle à manger, supportant plats sous des cloches de verres, couverts et paniers de fruits hors saisons. Ils déposèrent le tout en s'inclinant et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

- Elles sont pratiques ces bestioles, je t'en prie, sert toi !

Séphora voulu répondre qu'elle n'avait pas faim mais son estomac la tiraillait. Elle regarda les plats et se servit du salami, des frittes, tout ce qu'elle aimait et mangea gloutonnement. Voldemort sen réjouit et remarqua :

- Tu as faim on dirait.

- Che midi le chagrin m'a coupé l'appétit, répliqua-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Elle fini son repas plus tranquillement et vint l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il se leva, elle dû le suivre, et il lui annonça :

- C'est l'heure de dormir, jusqu'à l'heure qui te plait, n'oublie pas, demain est un grand jour.

- Pour vous peut-être. Pour moi, c'est un jour maudit, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, mais pas dans le sens que vous espérez ! Où est ma chambre ?

- Ici, répondit-il en poussant une porte donnant sur une pièce très luxueuse, passe une bonne nuit.

- Ca m'étonnerai ! répliqua-t-elle en calquant la porte au nez.

La chambre était pourvu d'un grand lit aux draps verts foncées, une tenue pour le lendemain pendant à un mur, et une tenue de nuit en dentelles noires très décolletée était étendue sur le lit. Contrainte à enfiler ça, elle se coucha lentement dans ces draps étrangers et ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Que pensaient Harry, ses parents, Tina, Sirius à ce moment même. Connaissaient-ils sa détresse. Demain elle se marierai. Quelle horreur ! Avec quelqu'un qui n'était même pas un homme. Mais par sécurité pour les gens qu'elle aimait, il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Je suis en quelque sorte l'objet du bonheur des autres, ils ignorent qu'une seule désobéissance de ma part peut faire écrouler tout leur monde.


	4. Chapitre 4

4.== Le Mal Dans La Peau Avec Assumpta Lestrange.

Le lendemain elle fut réveiller par les premiers rayons de soleil de l'aube. Quand elle prit conscience de où elle se trouvait, elle fondit en larmes. Elle n'avait pas mériter cela ! Elle se leva lentement et parti en direction de la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre. Elle fut étonnée par le luxe. C'était pratiquement pareil que celle des préfets, elle était bien placée pour le savoir, elle était préfète. Une cabine de douche était dans un coin. Elle rentra et prit une longue douche en gémissant. Elle maudissait Grindelwald d'être son aïeul, le destin si fatidique qu'il lui avait choisi. Elle attrapa une serviette, s'enveloppa dedans et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle enfila la robe verte bouteille accrochée à son mur et ouvrit la porte tout doucement. Elle glissa dans l'entrebâillement et parcouru à petits pas l'allée menant à la salle à manger. Mais Il s'y trouvait déjà, trônant comme un roi sur son grand fauteuil. Il se leva d'un bond quand il l'aperçu et se précipita pour lui bouger sa chaise. Elle le fit elle même, s'assit sans lui adresser la moindre parole.

- Mon cher amour ! Comme tu es matinale !

Elle mangea silencieusement son porridge sans lever les yeux de son plat.

- Quel mutisme soudain ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? As-tu perdu ta langue durant la nuit ?

- L'ignorance est le plus profond des mépris… dit-elle enfin d'une voix glaciale.

- La violence aussi.

- La violence n'engendre que la violence, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier !

- Comme on est désagréable ce matin…

- Je ne suis pas on, je suis une personne et ne vous appartient pas !

- Tout à l'heure oui, dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle, tout à l'heure nous serons marié.

- Pour moi ce sera juste de la paperasse inutile, on n'achète pas l'amour…

- Tant pis, mais imagine quelle belle descendance nous ferons toi et moi…

Elle fit alors ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas faire. Elle se mit à genoux en serrant les jambes de Voldemort à contrecœur. Elle se mit à geindre :

- Je vous en prie laissez moi partir, ne m'emprisonnez pas ici, je serai malheureuse, ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez je le sais, laissez moi partir, pitié…

- Voldemort n'a pas de pitié, et je te garderai ici, de gré ou de force !

Il prit sa main, fit remonter le visage de Séphora au niveau du sien et tenta de l'embrasser. Elle recula brutalement contre le mur d'en face. Il se rapprocha, menaçant :

- As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier, si tu désobéis, je ne punirai pas toi mais… les autres…

- Non, non ne faites pas ça, tout ce que vous voudrez si vous ne touchez pas aux autres !

- Très bien, je préfère ça, alors embrasse moi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle encore un peu plus, colla son corps au sien, son corps glacé, et posa ses lèvres décharnées sur les siennes. Elle étaient froides et sèches. Il mit ses deux immense mains sur son coup et introduit sa langue. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle se laissa faire et ce petit manège dura à peu prés cinq minutes, cinq minutes pendant lesquelles elle contenait tant bien que mal ses nausées. Il la lâcha enfin et elle courut dehors, incapable de vomir mais s'écroula sur l'herbe en pleurant. Elle avait trahi Harry, elle avait embrassé son pire ennemi. Un mangemort arriva pour la relever, sa cagoule tomba, c'était Lucius Malefoy. Elle se dégagea vivement en ordonnant :

- Ne me touchez pas ! Ne posez pas vos salles pattes sur moi, je vous le défend.

- Je ne cherche qu'à vous aidez moi.

- Et bien si vous voulez vous rendre utile, sortez de mon champ de vision, vous empoisonnez l'atmosphère.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle, dit-il avec un ton mielleux aussi faux qu'insupportable.

Séphora eut alors une idée. Elle rejoignit de quelques pas Malefoy, se planta devant lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix douce :

- Mesure tes paroles Malefoy, et le ton que tu emploie aussi. N'oublie pas que je suis la future femme de Voldemort. Il m'écoute moi, et si par malheur ma langue fourchait, vraiment par mégarde, ça m'embêterez profondément que tu en pâtisse…

Il eut soudain le teint livide et murmura :

- Excusez Malefoy mademoiselle, il se laisse trop emporter.

- Je préfère ça !

Il s'en alla lentement pendant qu'elle pensait. Voldemort voulait s'amuser avec elle, tant pis, elle ferai pareil de son coté. Elle avait les pleins pouvoirs après tout, pourquoi en pas en profiter sur le dos de ces satanés Mangemorts. Toutes ces personnes qui lui gâchaient la vie. Une femme plus d'une quarantaine d'années courra vers elle. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et des paupières lourdes. Elle se présenta en s'inclinant :

- Emma Lestrange, mademoiselle. Le maître m'a ordonné de venir vous trouvez pour vous dire que c'est moi qui vous préparerez à votre mariage.

- Fabuleux… ironisa-t-elle, bien que l'humour ne soit pas au rendez-vous.

- Je suis ravie que le maître est enfin trouvé une femme, ce doit être un grand honneur pour vous.

- Aucunement !

- Et, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendue, je suis ravie car ma fille se sentait un peu seule ces temps-ci, elle aura une amie.

- Si elle vous ressemble, j'en doute…

- Je vais vous la présenter, le maître a été très généreux de lui permettre ça, et de vous accordez de la compagnie. Assumpta !

Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts arriva timidement, elle avait l'age de Séphora. Elle portait la même robe noire que les Mangemorts, elle avait le teint bronzé et de grands yeux marrons qui semblaient empli d'une tristesse inconsolable.

- Allez Assumpta, présente toi ! ordonna sa mère.

- Assumpta Lestrange, murmura la jeune fille, je suis ra, ravie de vous parler enfin et, et le, le, le ma, maître a été très généreux de m'autoriser à vous parler, j'espère avoir le, l'immense privilège de, de, m'entretenir a, avec vous.

Elle avait quelque chose de suppliant dans la voix, de triste, et alors, Séphora comprit. Assumpta était là contre son gré, comme elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire, et Assumpta sembla soulagée, comme si un poids l'avait quitté des épaules. Séphora lui dit :

- Bien sûr, allons donc nous promener dans ce, ce jardin, finit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Assumpta couru presque la rejoindre mais resta distante, comme si elle avait peur.

- Tu es la fille des Lestrange, tu en a de la chance, railla-t-elle pendant qu'elles marchaient.

- Heu oui, j'ai, j'ai beaucoup de chance, d'être ici, et surtout, de parler avec vous. Vous devez être très heureuse d'être la future femme de Voldemort, c'est un, un honneur, et…

- Ne continue pas, tu crois que je suis ici parce que j'en ai envie. Non, tu parles d'un honneur ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi ! Et je sais que toi aussi, je le vois dans tes yeux. Oh, tu peux bien dire que tu es très heureuse par peur que je teste ta loyauté mais c'est faux, j'ai 16 ans, crois-tu que je sacrifierez ma vie pour cette homme, j'avais toute la vie devant moi avant d'être ici. Et tutoie moi, le vouvoiement me gêne terriblement.

- Vous, tu, n'es pas heureuse. Alors très bien, confidence pour confidence, moi non plus…

- Je le savais, mais, où étais-tu avant d'être ici ? Avant que tes parents soient libérés ?

- Avant, répondit-elle, nostalgique, avant j'étais heureuse. Je vivait dans une famille d'accueil en Bulgarie, j'allais à Durmstang. Ma famille était gentille, un peu distante de moi, mais c'était agréable. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai rêvé au retour de mes parents qui se seraient repentis, mais quand ils sont arrivés chez moi, que j'ai vu la lueur dans leurs yeux, j'ai compris. Je n'ai pas voulu venir mais ils m'ont traîné de force, maintenant, je vais rentrer à Poudlard, ils m'ont jeté un sort qui m'empêchera de dire ce que je sais aux autres.

- A Poudlard, je donnerai tout pour y retourner ! Là bas, il y a tous mes amis…

- Je n'y resterai pas longtemps, confia-t-elle, mais parents ont projeté de, de me marier, avec un Mangemort qui a 19 ans je crois, il s'appelle Marcus Flint !

- Lui ! Je le déteste celui là, ne me dis pas qu'il se trouve ici !

- Oui il est là. Il me traque tout le temps, mes parents veulent me marier au plus vite pour que je change d'avis sur l'ordre des ténèbres, je suis ici contre mon gré autant que toi, mais toi c'est pire, pourquoi tu es là si tes parents ne sont pas des Mangemorts ?

- Moi, c'est parce que j'ai malheureusement pour aïeul Grindelwald, j'en ai honte d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai pas le choix, si je fais un faux mouvement, si je ne lui obéit pas, il s'en prendra à ceux que j'aime !

- Moi je pourrai m'enfuir, mais je n'ai pas le courage, je préfère quand même vivre ! D'ailleurs, voilà Flint !

Séphora se retourna, et elle vit arriver à grande enjambées Marcus Flint. Il avait changé. Ses dents proéminentes n'étaient plus en avant, mais il semblait toujours aussi bête. Il sourit en voyant Assumpta, mais d'abord il s'inclina devant elle.

- Ravie de vous voir mademoiselle.

- Comme c'est singulier ! répliqua

Séphora. Toi qui pendant ma cinquième année à Poudlard a essayer de me mener la vie dure ! Tu t'incline, quel revirement de situation !

- Excusez le Flint que j'étais mademoiselle, et qui s'excuse bien bas des problème qu'il a pu vous causer.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas perdu ta langue Séphora, toutes ces mauvaises répliques que tu m'as envoyé à Poudlard… Mais maintenant c'est bien fait, regarde où tu es !

- Marcus tu n'as pas changé ! Et tu es bien sot de me parler comme ça. Voldemort sera au courant !

- N, non ! supplia-t-il, tu sais bien que, que je suis encore jeune, nous nous connaissons, pardonnez mon langage, ne le mettez pas au courant…

Derrière lui, Assumpta suppliait par des gestes de le punir, elle en serai heureuse, Séphora aussi subséquemment elle dit :

- Tes excuses sont inutiles, prépare-toi à être puni !

Elle tourna les talons et chercha des yeux Voldemort qu'elle ne trouva nulle part. Elle demanda à contrecœur des renseignement à Nott qui lui annonça qu'il était en entretient avec Lucius Malefoy dans le petite salle derrière. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et Voldemort la regarda, ahuri avant de s'exclamer :

- Cher amour ! Tu viens donc me rejoindre, que désires-tu ?

- Il faut que je vous parle, en privé, rajouta-t-elle devant Lucius.

- Tout de suite cher ange, Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton glacé, attendez moi ici !

- Bien sûr maître…

Il sorti à la suite de Séphora et lui demanda :

- Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Un Mangemort a fait preuve de beaucoup d'insolence envers moi il y a de cela vingt minutes. Nous nous connaissions, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Qui est ce Mangemort ?

- Marcus Flint.

- MARCUS, hurla Voldemort, hors de lui.

Il parti à sa recherche et le trouva en compagnie d'Assumpta, visiblement tendu.

- J'ai appris ton insolence envers ma future femme, Flint, tu vas le regretter !

- Maître, supplia Flint, je m'excuse maître, je me suis laisser emporter, je…

- Endolorisss, prononça Voldemort avant que Flint ne finisse sa phrase.

Flint cria sa douleur pendant au moins deux minutes, puis Voldemort le laissa endolori sur la pelouse et la prit à part :

- Ainsi donc tu es venu me chercher pour que je vole à ton secours, tu as donc compris la leçon.

- Je n'ai rien compris du tout, je voulez juste qu'il soit puni !

- Bien, répondit Voldemort froidement, nous nous reverrons à midi cher amour.

- Probablement…

Elle s'en alla dans la direction opposé et vit Assumpta tenir Marcus par l'épaule pour qu'il reprenne sa respiration. Elle fut très étonné de cette démonstration d'affection et Assumpta le lut dans ses yeux. Elle appuya Flint à un arbre et dit :

- Désolé si tu prends ça mal, mais je ne veux pas souffrir comme lui, alors, je l'aide un peu…

- Je comprend.

Flint sorti de sa poche un petit flacon et le but. Il alla tout de suite mieux et rejoint les deux jeunes femmes. Il s'excusa de son insolence auprès de Séphora qui répondit :

- Je m'en fiche Marcus, tu peux me parler comme tu veux, seulement je t'ai fait regretter d'être devenu un Mangemort…

Il la regarda méchamment et prit Assumpta par l'épaule. Celle-ci le repoussa en disant :

- Marcus, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés que je sache ! Alors lâche moi !

- C'est sur ordre du maître que tu dois te marier avec moi, fais attention, il pourrai savoir que tu me repousses sans arrêt.

- Et il pourrai aussi savoir des choses sur toi qui n'existent pas, tu pourrai le regretter de nouveau Flint ! dit Séphora en prenant le défense de sa nouvelle amie.

- Tu ne ferai pas ça Séphora ?

- Oh tien, je me gênerai ! dit-elle ironiquement. Jusqu'à votre mariage, après je ne pourrai plus rien, mais jusqu'à votre mariage, fait attention à tes gestes Flint !

- Bien mademoiselle, répondit-il, soudain timide.

Il s'inclina soudain. Voldemort arrivait à grands pas vers Séphora. Il vit Flint et lui demanda :

- Tu t'es calmé j'espère ? Mon cher amour, j'espère qu'il ne t'importune plus.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit celle-ci, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, venez avec moi vous deux, dit-il à Séphora et Assumpta, la marque de ténèbres vous attend. Vous allez être marquées.

Séphora regarda avec horreur Assumpta qui n'en menait pas large non plus. En marchant vers le salon, elle attrapa le bras de Voldemort et le supplia :

- Non, pas ça, s'il vous plait, pas la marque, tout sauf ça…

- Tu feras ce que je te dis ! ordonna le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il la traîna par le bras jusqu'au salon, où un feu noir crépitant abritait une longue barre en fer. Il l'assit dans un fauteuil où des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras. Il remarqua pendant que Séphora se débattait :

- C'est pratique ces fauteuils subtilisés au tribunal magique…

- Laissez moi partir, je ne veux pas… suppliait Séphora.

- Je suis désolé mais il le faut. Assumpta, assied toi !

Celle-ci obéi et regarda Séphora, effarée. Voldemort alla jusqu'à la cheminée et sorti la barre de fer dont le bout était rouge et en forme de la marque des Ténèbres. Il s'approcha et se pencha vers Séphora en disant :

- Désolé cher amour mais il le faut.

Il l'embrassa sans qu'elle puisse rien dire l'espace d'une demi-seconde et approcha le morceau de fer de son bras droit. Elle sentait déjà la chaleur se rapprocher et suppliait toujours :

- Si vous m'aimez ne le faites pas…

- C'est parce que je t'aime que je le fais.

Il posa le fer brûlant sur son bras et elle se mit à hurler. Elle avait horriblement mal, mais il n'appuya que 5 seconde et il le retira. Il posa sur sa plaie une compresse d'eau glacée pour apaiser la douleur, ce fut radicale, elle ne sentit plus la brûlure, mais quand elle appuyait dessus, c'était une véritable souffrance. Assumpta prit sa place et eut la même réaction quand le fer chaud la toucha. Mais contrairement à elle, il ne la soigna pas. Elle le fit à sa place, prit une compresse et la posa sur la bras de son amie. Elle dit simplement à Voldemort :

- J'y ai eu droit, alors elle aussi.

- Il est l'heure, allons manger, répondit-il.

Elle accompagna Voldemort sur un signe de la main à Assumpta, et ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger où tout était prêt. Elle manga avidement les mets sans adresser une parole à Voldemort, se leva pour partir, mais il la retint.

- Attends donc, nous partons maintenant pour l'église, tu te changeras là bas.

Il prit sa main, et comme quand il l'avait arraché à sa famille, il transplana avec elle. Ils atterrirent devant une petite maison en bois et il lui dit :

- Rentre là dedans, Assumpta et Emma Lestrange y sont déjà pour te préparer, tu remarquera que j'ai fait un gros effort pour toi, j'ai accepté que tu ne sois pas habillé qu'en noir.

- Quel effort surhumain, répondit-elle, vous n'auriez pas dû, ça ne rendra pas mon moral plus beau !

Elle rentra dans la masure et claqua la porte. Madame Lestrange était là avec Assumpta, et elle étaient toutes les deux habillé de soie noir piqueté de motifs rouge. Une immense robe de marié était pendu au plafond. un bustier sans manche rouge sang, et une très longe jupe noire à traîne. Un bouquet de roses rouges et noires attendait dans un vase.

- Mademoiselle, commença Madame Lestrange, voici votre robe, le maître a ordonné que vous la mettiez tout de suite.

- Bien, répondit-elle froidement.

Elle se cacha derrière un paravent et enfila la robe. Elle était en soie, très confortable, mais Séphora n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à la porter. Elle sorti et Emma Lestrange eut un sifflet admiratif.

- Vous êtes magnifique Mademoiselle, retournez vous que j'attache les rubans.

Une fois la robe fixée, elle s'assit sur un siège pour être maquillée. Ce fut Assumpta qui s'y colla et elle lui murmura :

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, je serai là, je suis ta dame d'honneur.

- Honneur tu parles, répondit Séphora, mais elle était contente de la phrase de son amie.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Lestrange la coiffait. Elle lui accrocha un voile rouge aux cheveux soigneusement remonté en chignon désordonné. Cela dura longtemps, et quand Séphora put se regarder, elle n'en revint pas. Beaucoup de noir sur les yeux, du rouge sur les lèvres, du fond de teint très clair.

- Tout est prêt à présent, nous pouvons y aller, annonça Madame Lestrange.


	5. La nuit de noce

5 La Nuit De Noce.

Avec un regard inquiet à Assumpta, Séphora sortit de la maison et se rendit vers une petite église. Assumpta tenait la traîne derrière. Elle entra lentement dans l'église. Une multitude de bougies noires flottaient dans les airs. Une chœur chantait une chanson sinistre et le maître de cérémonie attendait derrière l'autel. Elle vit du premier coup d'œil grâce aux Mangemorts qui se tenait à coté que le personnel était soumis au sortilège de l'imperium. Elle avança lentement et fut tenté de reculer et de s'enfuir. Mais la pensée de ses parents la fit continuer. Voldemort se retourna, un rictus aux lèvres. Il avait revêtu une magnifique robe verte foncé aux motif noir et or. Elle le rejoint et il prit sa main. Il s'avancèrent devant l'autel et il la mit à genoux. Le maître de cérémonie commença à parler mais Séphora n'écoutait pas. Elle avait peur. Elle allait être mariée à l'homme le plus horrible de la terre. Elle pensa à Harry et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Au bout de 10 minute, l'homme derrière l'autel demanda :

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Séphora Hannah Hopkriks ?

- Bien sûr, susurra-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Mademoiselle Séphora Hannah Hopkriks, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Ton Elvis Jedusor.

Séphora était soudainement muette. Elle regarda Assumpta qui semblait triste pour elle. Elle regarda Voldemort qui lui murmura « n'oublie pas les gens qui t'aiment… ». Elle tourna la tête et murmura en pleurant :

- Oui…

- Les alliances s'il vous plait.

Lucius Malefoy s'avança avec un petit coussin en velours noir sur lequel était posé deux gros anneaux d'argent gravés d'un Basilic. Voldemort en prit un, prit la main de Séphora, ne fit pas attention à ses larmes et lui glissa l'anneau au doigt. Séphora se rappela de Harry quand il avait fait la même chose. Elle regarda l'anneau qu'elle devait mettre au doigt de Voldemort. Sous le regard appuyé de celui-ci, elle le prit, prit la main glacée de Voldemort et glissa l'alliance à son doigt immense. Il eut un sourire froid, et le prêtre déclara :

- Je vous déclare Mari et Femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Voldemort approcha Séphora de lui, leva le voile qui cachait ses yeux et posa encore ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes. Quand il s'écarta, la salle remplie de Mangemort explosa en cris enthousiastes. Séphora pleurait amèrement et ils se rendirent en transplanant depuis l'église dans une immense salle du palais de Voldemort luxueusement décoré en noir et vert. Celui-ci la prit à part et lui dit :

- Nous voilà enfin mariés, pour la vie, il posa une main sur sa joue, tu peux me tutoyer maintenant que nous sommes unis, pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.

- Surtout pour le pire, répliqua-t-elle avant de s'en aller dans un coin de la salle.

Il alla la chercher et la tira par le bras.

- Reste avec moi, nous allons boire à notre santé.

Elle fut contrainte de le suivre et s'assit à ses coté dans un immense fauteuil vert où il l'attira contre lui, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il lui murmura :

- Tu es magnifique tu sais. J'ai très envie de toi.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux méchant. Elle avait trahi Harry, même si ce n'était pas sa faute, elle l'avait trahi. Elle pleura encore et Voldemort colla son corps contre elle, prit sa jambe et la mit sur les siennes. Elle voulut l'enlever mais il lui dit :

- Pense à tes proches. Et ne pleure pas, embrasse moi.

Elle eut droit à un nouveau baiser écœurant. Il lui tendit un verre de Champagne. Elle le bu d'une traite, sentant la chaleur du liquide se répandre en elle. Elle prit une bière et la bu aussi cul sec, deux bières, trois, encore du champagne, de la vodka, du Whisky. Après ça, elle était complètement ivre. Elle hoquetait un peu. Voldemort lui dit :

- Du calme mon cher amour, tu es un peu trop ivre là, bien que j'aime les femmes comme ça.

- Ah oui ? répondit-elle en écartant les jambes pour se mettre à cheval sur les genoux de Voldemort.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se cola à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait et frottait son corps au sien. Il la prit par la taille et lui dit :

- Si pour être comme ça tu dois être saoul alors vive l'alcool. A table Mangemorts ! ordonna-t-il.

- Encore, suppliait-elle en l'embrassant dans le coup, s'il te plait.

- Manger va te remettre les pieds sur terre.

Assumpta était à coté d'elle et Séphora ne le reconnu pas :

- Ca va ? T'es qui toi ?

- Assumpta. Oh lala, si tu voyais ton état tu n'en mènerais pas large !

Elle ne tint pas compte de cette remarque et en mangeant, elle continuait à boire allègrement. En buvant, elle oubliait tout. La musique s'enclencha à la fin du repas et elle se leva et se mit à danser au milieu de la salle en invitant Voldemort. Il la rejoint et la prit dans ses bras où elle se laissa choir. Il sorti sa baguette, la pointa sur elle et murmura :

- Ennivrum dicuvès.

Séphora se retrouva brutalement claire et dans les bras de son mari. Elle lui lança un regard dégoûté mais continua le slow traditionnel des débuts de mariage. Elle s'en alla retrouver Assumpta tout de suite après qui lui raconta les frasques que l'alcool lui avait fait faire. Elle parut horrifié. Elle avait embrassé Voldemort de plein gré. Marcus arriva et invita Assumpta à danser qui ne put refuser. Elle se retrouva seule et pleura longuement jusqu'à ce que Voldemort vint la retrouver pour une nouvelle danse. Elle le suivit à contrecœur, et la fête sinistre dura ainsi jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Elle passa un bonne partie du temps avec Assumpta à discuter de ses peurs. Elle lui confia :

- J'ai trahi celui que j'aime, et je t'en prie, ne le répète pas, mais c'est Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter, murmura celle-ci, quelle chance, enfin, c'est une manière de parler, je comprend ton désarroi, j'ai laisser mon ami derrière moi, il s'appelait Wladimir Poliakof.

- J'aime encore Harry, j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer cette nuit, tu sais, quand j'ai su que je devais venir ici, j'ai demandé à Harry de me faire, faire l'amour.

- Et alors, vous l'avez fait ?

- Oui, pour que Voldemort n'ai pas la satisfaction de m'avoir vierge.

- Tu as eu raison, commenta celle-ci, moi je n'ai pas eu le temps.

La musique s'arrêta et Voldemort fit un discours :

- Je suis ravie que vous soyez tous venus à mon mariage. Vous et vos femmes, ou vos maris. La prochaine fête sera pour notre premier enfant… La fête s'achève ici fidèles Mangemorts, à demain !

Il descendit de l'estrade sur lequel il était monté et rejoignit sa femme. Il lui prit la main et murmura :

- Allez viens, nous allons dans notre chambre.

Il la tira et elle le suivit tant bien que mal. Il la fit renter dans la chambre sinistre. Des bouquets de fleurs étaient disposées partout. Il la prit dans les bras et lui dit :

- Viens avec moi, je vais t'apprendre des tas de choses qui vont te plaire…

- Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour ça ! l'asséna-t-elle en s'écartant.

- Ah oui, dit-il en la rejoignant, dommage pour moi, mais ça ne fait rien, sur le lit, ordonna-t-il, immédiatement !

- Non ! Je ne veux pas, sois gentil Tom, ne me fait pas ça !

- C'est le travail du marié, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant dans le coup, laisse moi faire, je ne suis pas le petit puceau sans expérience qui m'a privé du plaisir de te prendre vierge !

Il enleva les rubans de sa robe et tenta de la baisser. Elle la retint d'une main, mais il, lui murmura sournoisement :

- Tes amis t'aiment mon cher amour, ce serait bête si…

Sous cette menace, elle se laissa faire. Il baissa sa robe et l'attira en sous-vêtements contre lui. Elle tournait la tête pendant que ses mains glissaient sur ses hanches. Il l'emmena sur le lit et la fit s'allonger. Elle tenta de se relever, mais son regard lui fit clairement comprendre que non. Debout devant elle, il ôta sa robe. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

- Ouvre les yeux sinon… lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et le découvrit en caleçon. Grand, maigre, très pâle, son bourreau la rejoint dans l'immense lit. Il se mit a califourchon sur elle et commença à détacher son soutien-gorge. Elle lui supplia encore une fois :

- Tom, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas…

- Si, tu veux et je le sais. Tu vas voir cher amour comme c'est bon, comme Voldemort sais donner du plaisir aux femmes. Oh que vois-je ! Tu as de très belle formes mon amour.

Il lui avait enlever son soutien-gorge et découvrait, les yeux brillant, les seins de le jeune fille qui se sentait affreusement gênée. Elle se leva brutalement et se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce, les bras cachant sa poitrine. Il la rejoignit, agressif, et dit :

- Lève toi !

- Non, non Tom, je t'en supplie, laisse moi, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, je ne veux pas !

- Tu préférerai le faire sous l'imperium ?

Séphora réfléchi. Non, pas sous l'imperium, ce serai la pire des humiliations. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

- Je ne veux PAS le faire ! Ni sous l'imperium, ni contre mon gré.

- TU FERA CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Il prit sa baguette, jeta un sort qui la fit lever. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et pleura. Il arriva lentement par derrière et fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules en descendant tout doucement sur sa poitrine. Elle lui supplia en gémissant :

- Tom, cela ne te suffit pas de m'avoir épouser, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça…

- Retourne sur le lit, sinon je te préviens une dernière fois, tes parents seront la première cible !

Elle se redressa lentement et alla s'allonger. Il ne toucherai pas à ses parents. Si c'était la seule chose à faire, elle le ferai, pour les autres. Il la rejoignit et repris la position qu'il avait avant. Il l'embrassa dans son cou et descendit sur sa poitrine. Elle sentait ses lèvres diaphanes sur sa peau et avait envie de vomir. Ses mains parcourait son corps et elle se raidit quand elles arrivèrent sur son sexe. Il la regarda et lui murmura gentiment :

- Détend toi, tu risquerai d'avoir mal…

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier mais se laissa faire. Il lui retira sa culotte, mais elle fermait obstinément les jambes. Il les écarta d'un coup et parcoura sa peau de ses lèvres. Il léchait avidement tout ce qui était à sa portée. Elle avait envie de vomir le dégoût que cet homme lui inspiré. Il introduit deux de ses très longs doigts dans son intérieur et elle eut mal. Elle demanda :

- Arrête Tom, arrête s'il te plait ça fait mal…

- Si tu étais un peu plus coopérante tu verrai que tu prendrai du plaisir.

Elle se tut et souffrit en silence. Il arrêta et revint l'embrasser toujours en laissant ses mains la parcourir. Il lui murmura :

- Ne fais pas la jeune fille pure et candide, je sais que tu aimes ce que je fais, hein, dit le moi que tu aimes…

- Non, jamais.

- Ah oui, alors tu vas me donner du plaisir à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Il retira son caleçon laissa apercevoir son pénis d'une taille toute aussi impressionnante que terrifiante. Il agença :

- Met là dans ta bouche mon amour.

- Ah non, répondit-elle horrifiée, ah non pas ça.

- Tu ne veux pas, très bien, alors je t'y forcerai.

Il attrapa sa baguette et elle sentit comme une main invisible sur sa tête, son visage se rapprochant de plus en plus. Elle essaya de lutter en vain mais ne put rien faire. Il la contrôlait entièrement et elle dû se plier à sa volonté. Pendant qu'elle s'exécutait malgré elle, il gémissait de plaisir, elle eut la furieuse envie de la mordre. Puis d'un coup, elle ne sentit plus aucune pression. Elle leva la tête, cracha par terre, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et asséna :

- Tu dois être content maintenant, moi à ta place je ne le serai pas, tu m'as forcer !

Elle avait mal au cou à force de lutter. Il se coucha sur elle et lui demanda :

- On va passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant, et tu vas voir la différence entre moi et l'autre, tu vas la sentir la différence, allez ! Ecarte les jambes !

- Non, non s'il te plait Tom, regarde moi, je pleure et tu t'en fiches éperdument, si c'est ça ton amour alors tu peux te le garder !

- Idiote, tu veux vraiment que ta mère souffre hein ?

- Tu n'oserai pas t'en prendre à elle parce que je refuse tes avances quand même ?

- Mais bien sûr que j'oserai, je suis ton mari, et tu dois faire ce que je te dit, obéis sinon !

- Je t'en prie Tom…

- MAINTENANT !

Elle s'exécuta et sentit quelques secondes après quelque chose de démesuré rentrer en elle. La douleur était atroce, elle pleurait et gémissait mais il n'en avait que faire. Il l'embrassait en soufflant de plaisir, elle implorait :

- Aie, j'ai mal Tom, arrête, j'ai trop mal, Tom je t'en prie…

- Tais toi, je sais que c'est faux, je sais que par respect pour ceux que tu aimes tu cache ton plaisir par les larmes et les supplications inutiles, je sais que tu aimes, alors je te le demande une dernière fois, dis le moi, dis le moi que tu aimes…

- JAMAIS !

- Dis le maintenant où je tue tes parents !

- Tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareil, tu ne peux pas Tom.

- Tu peux dire adieux à ta famille alors…

- NON ! D'accord, d'accord, Tom, je, j'aime ça.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent mais Voldemort lui demanda :

- Tu crois que c'est suffisant, non, moi je veux t'entendre crier, entendre me dire que tu en veux encore, encore plus fort.

- Cela ne te suffit pas !

- Non !

Ses vas et viens devinrent encore plus violents si bien qu'elle cria de douleur.

- Ce n'est pas ce genre de cris que je veux !

- Alors je t'en prie Tom, je veux bien me plier à tes exigences si tu vas doucement, beaucoup plus doucement.

- Très bien.

Il ralenti la cadence et Séphora sentit la douleur s'en aller. Elle gémissait de plaisir sur l'ordre de son mari, et murmurait des paroles dont elle même avait honte. Pendant qu'il s'adonnait à son plaisir, elle pensait. Elle était en train de trahir Harry, encore et encore, plus personne ne pouvait rien pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Est-ce que Harry était au courant à présent. Elle en doutait. Probablement Dumbledore.

Voldemort continua pendant plus de 30 minutes puis gémit de plaisir en fourchelang. Il retomba sur l'oreiller en susurrant :

- Bonne nuit cher amour, j'espère que demain tu seras plus coopérative.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la colla à lui. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, elle se laissa faire et il le remarqua :

- Tu vois, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça…

Il s'endormi d'un coup, exténué, et Séphora aussi, triste et résignée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla et sentit le corps de Voldemort contre elle. Pour éviter de lui dire bonjour, elle tenta de s'extraire du lit doucement, mais il lui attrapa la main si soudainement qu'elle sursauta. Il l'attira contre :

- J'aime me réveiller avec ma femme à mes coté.

- Laisse moi s'il te plait, je vais prendre une douche.

- Attends moi, je viens avec toi.

- S'il te plait Tom, j'aimerai passer un moment toute seule.

- Mon cher amour, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se marie, moi j'aimerai passer un moment avec ma femme, alors choisi, c'est où dans la douche, ou ici.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas. A choisir, elle préférerait se laver seule pour essayer d'enlever les traces de ses mains sur sa peau. Il eut les yeux brillant et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle ne refusa pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle s'était résignée. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude de baisser les bras, mais face à lui, elle n'avait pas le choix. Personne ne viendrai à son secours ici, elle avait bien le temps d'y réfléchir, et autant avoir la vie facile, si elle le laissait faire, il serait moins exigeant, et peut-être finirai-t-elle par s'habituer. Elle avait déjà une amie alors… Cette perspective l'effrayait, mais c'était pour l'instant la seule solution. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement partout. Elle n'éprouvait rien du tout à part la féroce envie de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce pour qu'il arête de la toucher. Ses mains se refirent baladeuses, elle avait toujours aussi mal, et le lui dit :

- Tom, j'ai mal, tu vois bien que je suis plus conciliante qu'hier, je t'en pris, sois aussi plus complaisant, et vas doucement.

- Bien sûr mon cher amour, c'est demandé si gentiment, mais pourquoi tu ne dis rien aujourd'hui.

- Parce que cela ne sert à rien…

- Tu as enfin comprit, dit-il, un rictus aux lèvres. Donne moi ta main.

- Je ne sais pas faire ça, dit-elle pour se sortir de cette situation sans avoir à refuser, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais fait, continua-t-elle en mentant.

- Je suis là pour t'apprendre, je te guiderai…

- Non, s'il te plait Tom…

- Je croyait que tu avais compris, reprocha-t-il méchamment.

- Si tu, tu insistes…

Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son sexe tout en guidant ses gestes. Elle ne regardait pas ce qu'elle faisait tellement ça la répugnait. Il avait les yeux fermés et une expression extatique sur le visage. Finalement il la prit par la taille et la mit sur ses jambes en s'intéressant uniquement à son buste qui lui arrivait au visage. Elle leva la tête en l'air en essayant de penser à autre chose, à se changer les idées. Il la regarda dans les yeux quand elle baissa la tête et lui dit :

- Retourne toi !

- Ah non, répondit-elle épouvanté, non, tout mais pas ce à quoi tu pense, je suis prête à tout sauf à ça, implora-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras et en lui piquetant des baisers un peu partout sur le visage, s'il te plait Tom, s'il te plait, pas ça, pas ça, tout ce que tu veux sauf ça…

Elle savait qu'elle le prenait par les sentiments en étant tendre avec lui pour la première fois. Il craqua :

- Bien, mais viens ici, au dessus de moi, tu vas voir comme c'est amusant.

Allongé sur le dos, il la souleva par les hanches et la mit sur son ventre. Il la pénétra de nouveau, encore la même douleur qui cependant s'estompa plus vite pour faire place au néant total. Il guidait ses mouvements lentement et lui demanda d'une voix lasse :

- Allez mon amour, redis moi les belles paroles que tu m'as dit hier.

Elle se força à le faire et il parut satisfait. Cela dura une bonne demi-heure, et quand cela prit fin, elle fonça tout de suite à la douche. Elle se frotta le plus qu'elle pouvait, le bruit du jet d'eau couvrant celui de ses larmes. Elle entendit la porte coulissante de la douche s'ouvrir et elle sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille, des lèvres embrasser son dos. Elle notifia :

- Tom, tu m'avais dit pas dans la douche !

- Désolé, mais je doit prendre aussi une douche.

- Alors attend que je finisse s'il te plait, ta présence me gêne !

- Bien.

Il se retira comme il était venu, silencieux. Elle se remit à pleurer puis sortit. Elle s'enveloppa d'une serviette de bain verte puis revint dans sa chambre. Elle questionna :

- Où puis-je trouver des affaires pour m'habiller ?

- Dans le placard mon amour.

Elle fouilla puis finit par trouver une robe grise, tout à fait normal. Mais elle regarda son bras. La marque des ténèbres y brillait. Elle soupira. Elle se regarda dans la glace, mit son rat sur l'épaule et se maquilla un peu. Elle laissa ses cheveux pendre et Voldemort entra, sans aucun complexe, entièrement nu. Il complimenta sa femme :

- Tu es magnifique, attend.

Il sorti du tiroir un pendentif en argent serti d'une pierre émeraude. La couleur était la même que les yeux de Harry, pensa Séphora. Son souvenir la rendit triste. Il l'accrocha à son cou et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est très beau, répondit-elle avec l'image de Harry dans sa tête.


	6. Infirmière de mangemorts

6 Infirmière De Mangemort.

Il eut un air réjoui et dit :

- Attend que je sois prêt, les Mangemorts nous attendent dans le salon.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de les voir !

- Pourtant il faudra !

Elle attendit patiemment et ils partirent en direction du grand salon. Il avait insisté pour lui prendre la main avant d'entrer. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, tous les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent, ainsi qu'Assumpta. Voldemort prit la parole :

- Je remercie ceux que j'ai sollicité d'être venus si nombreux aujourd'hui. Nous allons mettre au point la prochaine attaque. Et maintenant je ne suis plus seul, ma femme est avec moi.

Il mit son bras autour de sa taille et lui prit le bras pour leur montrer la marque. Elle lui demanda à voix basse :

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour organiser tes complots !

- Tu auras ton rôle ici comme tout le monde ! Et je compte sur toi pour soigner les blessures de mes Mangemorts, car je sais que tu avais le projet de devenir Médicomage.

Elle ne dit rien car c'était la pure vérité. Soigner les Mangemorts, si elles pouvaient les faire tous mourir… Elle rejoignit Assumpta pendant que Voldemort s'entretenait avec ses fidèles. Elle se dirent bonjour et son amie lui demanda tristement comment s'était passé la nuit. Séphora répondit :

- Ca a été affreux ! Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a obligé à faire ! Des horreurs ! Il m'a fait si mal.

Elle lui raconta tout à voix basse sans oublier le fait qu'elle s'était résignée. Assumpta était resté la main devant la bouche, épouvantée. Elle demanda :

- Tu crois qu'avec Marcus, ce sera pareil.

- Sûrement pas aussi dur, tu sais combien Voldemort est cruel. Oh Assumpta, j'ai tellement honte de moi…

Elle pleura silencieusement.

- J'ai perdu la notion du temps ici, quel jour sommes nous ?

- Le 15 août.

- C'est dans deux semaine la rentrée! Tu es ici la seule à qui je peux me confier, si tu pars…

- Je ne resterai là bas pas longtemps tu sais. Si je ne suis pas à Serpentard, mes parents viendrons me chercher en moyennant une excuse bidon, enfin pas mes parents, tout le monde sais qu'ils sont des Mangemorts, je pense que ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ? Je peux t'assurer que dans moins d'une semaine je serai là, je n'ai pas la personnalité d'une Serpentard.

- Alors j'ai un service à te demander.

- Lequel ?

- Si je te donne une lettre pour Harry, est-ce que tu pourras lui donner ? Tu lui dira que je te l'ai envoyer par courrier, mon hibou ne pouvant faire qu'un seul voyage. S'il te demande où je suis, ne lui dit rien, dis que tu ne sais pas.

- Je veux bien moi, tu, tu voudrais une réponse ?

- Oh oui ! J'aimerai tant avoir de ses nouvelles, c'est gentil de faire ça pour moi. Allons dehors, attend.

Elle marcha vers son mari, lui prit le bras et lui demanda :

- S'il te plait Tom est-ce que je peux sortir d'ici avec Assumpta, nous n'avons rien à faire ici, car j'ai pensé qu'Assumpta voudrai bien me servir d'assistante infirmière.

Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné car il penserai qu'elle prendrai son rôle à cœur. Elle eut raison. Il lui accorda sa requête :

- Bien sûr chérie, allez donc vous changer les idées. Vous mangerez seules, je serai très occupé aujourd'hui, je t'accompagne dehors pour te dire au revoir.

Elle dut accepter qu'il la suive avec Assumpta, et l'embrassa longuement derrière un mur, se collant à elle et lui murmurant :

- J'ai hâte que l'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux…

- Tant mieux, fut sa seule réponse.

Elle et Assumpta marchèrent dans le jardin, puis elle demanda :

- Est-ce que tu saurai où il y aurai un bureau ici, avec des parchemins.

- Oui, ici.

Elle ouvrit une porte où se trouvait un grand bureau. Séphora fouilla dans les tiroirs, trouva une plume et un parchemin et s'assit pour écrire.

Cher Harry,

Je te fait parvenir par la présente de mes nouvelles. J'espère que tu les attendait avec impatience vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai quitté. Ce sera probablement la seule lettre que je pourrait t'envoyer, heureusement que Assumpta est là. Elle ne sais pas plus que toi où je suis, moi même je ne te le dirai pas. La seule chose que je voudrai te dire c'est que tu me manques terriblement, et que je compte les après midi passées sans toi, surtout le genre d'après midi sur laquelle je t'ai quitté. Là où je suis, je ne te cache pas que je suis malheureuse. La vie est dure, on m'oblige à faire pleins de choses, le seul rayon de soleil est que je suis infirmière là bas, comme je l'ai toujours rêvée. J'espère que tu vas passé une bonne année à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'avec mon rat je pourrai encore t'écrire, je ne sais pas si ce sera possible. J'espère que tu vas bien, tout du moins mieux, et Hermione et Ron aussi. Dis leur que je les embrasse. Et toi j'aimerai tant t'embrasser. Fait bien attention à toi où que tu te trouves, si tu vois Tina, dis lui que je ne l'oublie pas, que je l'adore. Ne cherche surtout pas à savoir où je me trouve, peut-être que tu le sauras, ce que je n'espère pas, promet moi dans ce cas là que tu ne m'en voudras pas, que tu chercheras à me comprendre. Oh Harry je t'aime tellement, la douceur de tes lèvres me manquent tant. Toi seul me comprend. Je pense que Assumpta ne restera là pas très longtemps, alors s'il te plait répond moi, mais n'essaye pas avec ta chouette, je n'ai pas le droit de correspondre, et s'ils apprenne que je le fais, je prend de risques énormes, ainsi qu'Assumpta.

Je t'embrasse autant qu je t'aime Harry, ce qui n'est pas peu dire et j'espère pouvoir te revoir bientôt.

Séphora¤

Elle plia la lettre et la tendit à Assumpta. Celle-ci la fourra dans une poche intérieur de sa robe. Elles passèrent l'après midi à parler, cela faisait du bien à Séphora de se confier. Elle posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Qui vont-ils attaquer aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai entendu mes parents parler des Vismouth, une grande famille tu sais.

- Attend, mais je connais leur fille moi ! Elle s'appelle Shirley Vismouth, elle est à Poudlard, à Serdaigle !

- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils vont les tuer, tous, ou alors les ramener dans leur camps.

Séphora avait perdu sa voix. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement Shirley mais elle était tout de même épouvanté. Cette cruauté ! Elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre et pleura en gémissant :

- J'en ai assez, mais si je bronche il tuera ceux que j'aime ! Combien de temps je vais pouvoir supporter ça !

La fin de la journée arriva vite en amenant le retour des Mangemorts. Voldemort était hors de lui. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient blessés.

- Maudits Aurors ! maugréa-t-il, heureusement que l'on a pu en venir à bout, on a eut du mal avec la petite Shirley mais c'est fait. Séphora !

Celle-ci s'approcha timidement.

- Ma chérie, l'infirmerie est au bout, va soigner les Mangemorts s'il te plait.

- J'y vais mais écoute moi bien Tom, tu n'es qu'un meurtrier, elle n'avait pas 15 ans !

Elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à une luxueuse infirmerie très bien fournie en médicaments. Les Mangemorts blessés se succédèrent mais elle ne leur adressa pas un mot. Eux s'inclinait devant elle et la remercier des soins prodigués. Au bout d'une heure, elle eut fini et sorti exténuée. Elle rentra prendre une douche, mit une longue robe de chambre en soie et alla manger. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot.

- Voyons Chérie, tu m'en veux tant que ça ?

- Tuer n'est pas un jeu Tom, tuer ses parents, à ta guise, même si c'est ignoble, mais je trouve ça révoltant de tuer des enfants !

- Chacun a ses propres opinions cher amour, les miennes sont comme cela !

- Et bien laisse moi te dire une chose, tu as tort !

Elle jeta sa serviette de table et sorti de la pièce. Elle entendit ses pas précipités derrière elle et accéléra. Mais il était déjà dans la chambre à son arrivé, allongé sur le lit, il avait transplané. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Ne sois pas si remontée.

Il passa une main sur sa joue, mais elle le repoussa.

- Séphora, menaça-t-il.

Elle se calma et il détacha sa robe de chambre. Elle glissa sur ses épaule et elle se retrouva entièrement nu, à la merci de cet homme. Il l'embrassa longuement en la parcourant des mains. Il l'allongea sur le lit et l'étreignit passionnément, contrairement à son habitude. Séphora, pendant ce temps, essayait de penser à autre chose. Elle pensait à Poudlard, à ces bon moments quelle avait passé là bas. A Tina, à Ernie, à Ron et Hermione qui étaient désormais ensemble et projetaient de se marier, à Sirius et à Harry qu'elle était en train de trahir à l'instant même en laissant les mains glacées de Voldemort courir sur elle. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, mais Voldemort s'en aperçu.

- Qui y a t-il ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Je repense à tous ceux que j'ai laisser pour être à ta merci.

- Je suis sûr que je t'apporterais autant de bonheur qu'eux.

- Sûrement pas.

Une heure plus tard, elle s'endormi endolorie, Voldemort n'avait pas digéré la phrase blessante de Séphora qui avait en plus refusé de crier, et s'était acharné sur elle.

Cela faisait déjà 15 jours que Séphora était là, dans le domaine de cet homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, à la merci des rituels du soirs où elle devait se forcer à aimer ses gestes, à soigner les Mangemorts blessées en se retenant de verser la mauvaise potion dans leur remède, les faisant pourrir de l'extérieur en reflétant leur aspect intérieur, à supporter tous les meurtres commis par son marri Elle restait longtemps avec Assumpta, regardant passer les chouettes au dessus de sa tête en regrettant les mots d'amour de Harry. Parfois, à l'abri des regards indiscret, elle rêvait au jour où elle sortirai de là et répondrai avec franchise « oui » au prêtre la mariant avec Harry, si il voulait encore d'elle.

Ce matin là, elle regardait la Magic-vision, dérivé de télévision, en compagnie de Assumpta qui allait partir pour Poudlard. Un flash info brouilla les ondes, et la présentatrice de la Gazette apparu, bouleversée.

- Vous-savez-qui a encore frappé ce matin même chez les regrettés Wizgard, en tuant Mr Wizgard Matius, sa femme Vianna et leur jeune fils Théo, l'équipe de la gazette du sorcier tient à présenter ses condoléances au reste de la famille. Mais il y a bien pire si cela peut être possible, avant de transplaner devant les Aurors arrivant en renfort, Voldemort a annoncer de sa voix glacée et tonitruante qu'il avait à présent une femme aux pouvoirs puissant qui promettait une descendance digne de son nom qui ferai encore régner la terreur…

Séphora n'écouta pas la fin, elle était affolée, tout le monde savait qu'il avait une femme, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il décline son identité, sinon elle perdrai Harry, à tout jamais, et il ne viendrai jamais la sauver. Car dans son for intérieur, elle espérait qu'il vienne la délivrer de cet enfer en ayant appris sa cachette, qu'il viendrai la sauver en usant de ses pouvoirs cachés, mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire dans la lettre qu'elle avait écrite, elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne des risques comme ça, c'était plutôt hypocrite de sa part et elle le savait bien, mais elle préférerai qu'il le fasse de lui même, pas sur son au secours, elle aurai peut-être moins de remords si jamais… Elle n'allait jamais plus loin dans ses pensées, effrayée d'avance. Elle regarda Assumpta qui allait partir pour son collège tant regretté. Elle lui confia :

- Je ne sais que faire Séphora, supplier au Choixpeau — c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle non — de m'envoyer à Serpentard pour avoir de la liberté pendant quelque temps au risque de devoir rester avec ces horribles Serpentard, où rester sur mes convictions de ne pas vouloir aller à Serpentard car je n'en ai pas les attraits, mais revenir ici dans quelque jours ? La fin sera la même de toue façon, Marcus… soupira-t-elle.

- Si tu sais tant quel sera la fin, hésita Séphora, reste sur tes idées, ne plie jamais sous le pouvoir de cet homme comme je le fais, même si ici tu devra, prouve devant toute une assemblée que tu n'es pas une Serpentard, que tu es digne d'autre chose ! Que même fille des Lestrange peut dérogé à son nom qui ne veut rien dire !

- Tu as raison, souhaite moi bonne chance !

- Bonne chance, murmura-t-elle en voyant son amie partir, la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance.

Elle allait se retrouver seul avec LUI.

J'ai parfois l'impression que ma vie m'échappe. Elle passe à coté de moi, et, comme de l'eau, je n'arrive pas à la garder dans mes mains, ce n'est pas digne de moi. Il a vraiment tout détruit, je le déteste, il menait ma vie à la baguette, au sens propre du terme. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps infirme, une marionnette dont il tirait les fils avec ses long doigts blanchâtres. Il avait remodelé mon personnage, comme on change l'aspect d'une poupée en porcelaine quand on passe un coup de peinture dessus. Je ressens encore la douleur qu'il me faisait subir. Assumpta, je me rappelle tellement de ce moment là, ton départ après lequel j'avais l'impression de revenir dans ce château froid pour la première fois, je n'aurai pas survécu sans toi. Les souvenirs affluent, je ne peux fermer mon esprit à tous ces douloureux événements qui me reviennent en mémoire. Si seulement j'avais le pouvoir de les chasser. Les chasser comme les idées fausses que se font les gens à mon égard. Chasser tout ce qui me nuit, LE chasser de ma vie, comme une mouche que l'on fait s'envoler en secouer sa main. Je le déteste, je le méprise, je le honni, je l'abhorre, je l'exècre, je le hais, je le maudit, je le répugne, je l'abomine, je le vomit, je le dégorge, le régurgite, le crache, l'éructe, je le répudie, je le rejette et bien d'autres adjectifs qui ne me viennent pas à l'esprit, j'éprouve tous ces sentiments abjectes que je n'aurais jamais penser concevoir un jour. C'est un buisson de mauvaise herbe dans mon jardin secret, la pourriture dans mon fromage, le cailloux dans ma chaussure, le virus qui me rend malade que j'aimerai carbonisé à coup de formules que je ne connais pas, le bouton virulent sur la figure d'un adolescent, le chewing-gum qui se colle à la bask, la crasse au fond d'une casserole, la rivière qui croît et qui inonde des tas d'habitations, mon premier cheveu blanc, mais j'ai beau y aller à renfort de métaphore et d'allégorie, rien ne calme la haine qui m'habite, celle que tu m'as transmise, toi, le fils de Satan, le père de la haine, de l'animosité, de la malveillance, de l'inimité, de la rancune, de l'antipathie, de la désobligeance, de l'insulte, de l'invective, de l'avanie, de l'indignité, de l'humiliation, de la dégradation, l'aversion personnifiée, la répugnance humaine, le dégoût matérialisé, l'écœurement incarné, l'inappétence concrétisé, le dédain accompli, tu es tout ça sans t'en rendre compte, mais moi je vois qui tu es vraiment, cet être à la face singulièrement reptilienne. Les détraqueurs sont peut-être capable d'aspirer l'âme des gens, mais toi tu leur aspire le cœur. Une dépression de haine, un anticyclone de malheur, qui ravage tout sur son passage sans le moindre état d'âme. Oui, il y a tout ça, et ce petit truc que je refuse d'accepter, ce sentiment si bizarre…


	7. Langage muet avec Rogue

7 Langage Muet Avec Le Professeur De Potion.

Assumpta se retourna encore vers ce mur si bizarre qu'elle avait traversé et admira la locomotive rouge de Poudlard. Dumbledore était là, elle avait eu la chance qu'il l'accepte, tout en sachant qu'elle vivait avec ses parents et ne pouvait lui dire où était le repère de Voldemort. Elle poussa sa lourde valise à la recherche d'un wagon libre et bouscula un garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, très pâle, ressemblant étrangement à cet horrible Lucius Malefoy, cela devait être son fils, la ressemblance était frappante. Il lui lança un regard méprisant et lui ânonna :

- Tu peux pas faire attention où tu marches !

Deux gigantesques adolescents se tenant derrière, elle ne les avait pas vu et se demandait bien comment elle avait fait pour ne pas les apercevoir tant ils étaient imposants, éclatèrent d'un rire guttural. Il s'agissait sans doute des fils à Goyle et Crabbe. Malefoy changea de regard quand ses yeux la dévisagèrent et il dit :

- Je ne te connais pas toi, tu viens d'où ?

- Durmstang, marmonna-t-elle, honteuse de ses origines dans cette école experte en magie noire.

- Durmstang, répété Malefoy les yeux brillant, on aurai pu s'y rencontrer si ma mère ne pensait pas que c'était trop loin…

- Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit, il parait que Narssisa Malefoy n'est pas très, mmh, maternelle.

- Comment sais-tu ça toi ! Tu es qui d'abord ?

- Assumpta Lestrange.

- Tient, tient, tient, la fille des Lestrange, je vois, la future femme de, mmh, c'est quoi son nom déjà, ah oui ! Flint ? Ouais, on ne pouvait rêver un marri plus mignon !

Assumpta serra les points de colère.

- Maintenant laisse moi passer ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Pas si vite, tu te prends pour qui la nouvelle ? Qui es tu pour me donner des ordres, moi, un Malefoy !

Elle s'approche de lui et lui montra discrètement la marque des ténèbres sur son bras.

- Je suis ça !

- Bien, répondit-il en perdant son envergure, je suppose que l'on se reverra à Serpentard !

- Manquerai plus que ça !

Elle continua son chemin et trouva un compartiment vide d'occupant. Elle s'y assit en espérant une présence en plus. Quelques minutes plus tard une jeune fille blonde arriva en trombe et demanda d'une voix enjouée :

- C'est libre ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je m'appelle Parvati Patil et toi.

- Assumpta Lestrange, enchantée.

Une lueur inquiète traversa ses yeux bleus et elle dit en se tortillant sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise :

- Oh, mais que je suis bête ! Mon amie Lavande m'attend dans un autre wagon, désolé de te fausser compagnie !

Elle s'en alla le plus vite qu'elle put, Assumpta l'entendit même foncer dans son amie Lavande en lui disant « non vient pas ici, y'a une nouvelle et c'est une Lestrange ». Un cri étouffé, des pas précipités sous des gloussements idiots. Si c'était ça son avenir à Poudlard, rejetée de tous parce qu'elle était la fille de Mangemort malgré elle ! Ses doigts buttèrent sur un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. Mais oui ! La lettre pour Harry. Elle se leva brutalement pour partir à sa recherche. Elle ouvrit le premier wagon où se tenait Parvati et son amie, probablement Lavande, et deux autres garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Parvati dit d'une voix gênée :

- Tient, Assumpta…

Elle avait bien articulé son prénom et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle demanda :

- Vous ne savez pas où est Harry Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, demanda courageusement un des garçons.

- Laisse tomber Seamus, murmura Lavande en lui posant une main affectueuse sur le bras.

- Très bien, je vois que vous ne voulez pas m'aider, tant pis !

Elle claqua la porte. Elle entendit les paroles étouffées à travers la porte et colla son oreille.

- Tu crois qu'elle lui veut du mal ? demanda la voix aiguë de Lavande.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Parvati, la pauvre Harry a l'air anéanti, Tina m'a dit que Séphora avait disparu on ne sais où, on ne sais pour combien de temps, il est tellement triste sans elle !

Assumpta continua son chemin, demandant aux autres s'ils l'avaient vu, personne ne dit rien et la regardait d'un air méfiant. Elle fini par passer devant un compartiment dont la porte était à moitié ouverte. Elle aperçu une jeune fille brune avec beaucoup de cheveux, un insigne de Préfet-en-chef cinglant sur son fez. Elle était blotti dans les bras d'un garçon efflanqué aux cheveux très roux. La fille regardait avec attendrissement son compagnon et admirait une bague en or qui miroitait à son annuaire. C'était sans nul doute Hermione et Ron. Ils lançaient parfois un regard inquiet à l'autre bout du compartiment. Assumpta se pencha un peu et vit un garçon de son âge, avec d'épais cheveux noirs de jais, la tête appuyé contre la fenêtre, ses yeux émeraudes brillant à travers ses lunettes rondes perdus dans le vide. Il se tourna vers la porte et elle pu voir sa cicatrice sur son front, c'était Harry Potter. Il se rendit compte de sa présence et se redressa. Elle respira un grand coup et entra. Avec un toussotement discret elle se présenta :

- Heu, salut. Je, je suis Assumpta, je cherche Harry Potter, c'est toi ?

Il tourna son regard triste vers elle, la blessure de sa rupture involontaire se voyant dans ses yeux verts. Un soupçon brilla à l'intérieur:

- Peut-être bien… Tu vas à Poudlard je suppose, je ne t'ai jamais vu, tu es qui précisément.

- Et bien, je suis Assumpta, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dévoiler sa véritable identité, mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

- Assumpta qui ?

- A, Assumpta Lestrange.

La colère bruma son visage. Il se leva brutalement et asséna :

- Dehors ! Sors d'ici, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler !

- Attend Harry avant de me pousser dehors, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

- Tout ce que tu veux, c'est te venter devant Voldemort de m'avoir vu !

- Non ! J'ai ça pour toi !

Elle sorti la lettre et la mit devant ses yeux. En noir, il était écrit « pour Harry » dessus. Il s'immobilisa en regardant :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, une lettre de menace du maître de tes parents ?

- Harry laisse là parler, après tout, c'est peut-être important… murmura Hermione.

- Tu prends sa défense toi maintenant, merci, cria-t-il, c'est aimable pour moi, comme si je n'avais pas assez d'ennuis, il faut que tu protèges la fille de Mangemorts !

- Très bien, dit Assumpta en abatant sa dernière carte, la prochaine fois, Séphora n'aura qu'à faire ses commissions toute seule !

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand une main la retint. Harry, le regard inquiet, lui demanda :

- Sé, Séphora ? Tu, tu as bien dit Séphora.

- Oui, Séphora, mais vu l'accueil, je suppose que tu ne veux pas de ses nouvelles !

Elle savait qu'il prendrai la lettre sous cette menace. Il balbutia :

- Je, je peux, heu, je pourrai, voi, voir cette lettre.

Elle la lui tendit et le regarda s'asseoir en l'ouvrant fébrilement. Dans l'expression de ses yeux, elle vit l'étonnement :

- C'est, c'est bien elle, c'est, c'est son écriture !

Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes et ils s'embuèrent de larmes. Une d'entre elle coula sur sa joue. Jugeant qu'elle était de trop, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand il l'appela :

- Assumpta attend, comment est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

- Je, je, elle m'a envoyé un hiboux, secrètement, en joignant ta lettre, elle ne savait pas si tu me reconnaîtrais, dans, dans le train, alors, alors elle me la donné à moi, enfin, elle me l'a envoyé !

- Où est-elle ?

- Je, je ne sais pas, elle ne me la pas dit, écrit ! se rattrapa-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr que tu sais où elle est, s'il te plait Assumpta, pour elle et pour moi, même si nous ne nous connaissons pas, dit moi où elle se trouve, j'ai besoin de savoir !

- Je, je l'ignore, moi, moi aussi j'aimerai le savoir !

- Alors dans ce cas, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Séphora, si hostile au prétendu sorcier qui m'a privé de mes parents, a sympathisé avec la fille de Mangemort ?

- Ne te fie pas à mon nom Potter ! Un nom de famille, cela ne veut rien dire! Regarde toi ! Etant lié à Voldemort involontairement, tu es son ennemi. Pour moi c'est pareil, ce n'est pas mon sang et mon ascendance qui décide de mon sort, c'est moi qui choisi, j'ai choisi, et si Séphora est mon amie, tu comprendra alors que je suis du même coté que toi !

Elle claqua la porte et partit en courant dans son compartiment. En cour de route elle tomba par terre, et sentit deux bras la soulever, c'était Harry. Il l'aida à se lever pendant que Assumpta s'arranger le plus discrètement possible de cacher sa marque. Il vit son manège, prit son bras avec force et souleva sa manche. Il eut un regard perçant et lui demanda doucement :

- Si tu es du même coté que moi, pourquoi ce tatouage ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Elle s'enferma dans son compartiment pendant qu'il tapait à la porte en suppliant :

- Assumpta ouvre moi, je ne suis pas étroit d'esprit, si tu me parles je peux comprendre.

- Personne ne me comprend !

- Ouvre moi !

- Non, va-t-en !

- Assumpta je n'ai qu'une seule question, est-ce qu'il y a un rapport entre Voldemort et Séphora ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il continua de la solliciter mais elle l'ignora. Il finit par abandonner, réprimander par un préfet qui lui demander ce qu'il faisait en plein milieu du couloir. Le trajet fut paisible après. Elle acheta quelques friandises à la dame qui en vendait. Le voyage fut trop rapide. Elle descendit et se retrouva face à un homme, si c'était un homme, immense. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. A travers sa barbe broussailleuse, il cria :

- Les premières années par ici, ainsi que Miss Lestrange !

Elle suivit l'ombre du géant jusqu'à un lac où flottaient plusieurs barques. Avec réticence, trois élèves de première année prirent place à coté d'elle en essayant d'être le plus loin possible. Elle vit enfin au bout d'un certain moment le château de Poudlard. Immense avec d'innombrable tourelles, le château se dressait, majestueux. Elle mit pied à terre et rentra dans une minuscule salle où un professeur à l'ai singulièrement agacé et au chignon très tiré les attendait. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieur et annonça aux élèves les règles de Poudlard. Assumpta écouta d'une oreille discrète, elle connaissait tout ça pour en avoir parlé avec Séphora.

- Miss Lestrange ?

Elle se retourna à l'énonciation de son nom.

- Miss Lestrange, comme vous arrivez directement en 5ème année ici, vous passerez la dernière lors de la répartition.

- Oui Professeur, minauda-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la grande salle sous un faux ciel étoilé. Le Choixpeau était posé sur un tabouret et attendait les nouveaux élèves. Il chanta une chanson particulièrement originale et McGonagall déplia un parchemin. Elle appela :

- Aclash Rupert !

- Serpentard !

Assumpta priait intérieurement de ne pas être envoyé là bas. Elle attendait avec une boulle au ventre. A la fin, son nom fut appelé et elle s'approcha lentement, sous les regards brillant des Serpentard, et haineux de certains Griffondor. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et l'entendit murmurer :

- Allons, allons, ne sois pas si stressée, je vois beaucoup de choses dans ta tête.

Elle sentit brusquement une grande douleur à sa marque. Elle essaya de masquer la souffrance.

- Tient, tient, tient ! Je sens le mal en toi, je le sens couler dans ton sang, incruster dans ta peau, la fille des Lestrange, je me rappelle d'eux, tous deux à Serpentard, je vais te faire suivre le même itinéraire, je…

- Non, pensa-t-elle fort, je ne suis pas comme ça, si tu te rappelles de mes parents, tu dois te rappeler de Tom Jedusor.

- Exact.

- Il est devenu un très mauvais sorcier, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai cette marque des ténèbres, mais je ne suis pas comme ça, continua-t-elle à penser, je suis autre chose qu'une Serpentard, regarde bien, laisse moi aller ailleurs, n'importe où mais pas là bas ! Je ne mérite pas ça !

- Tu es très sûr de toi, tu me rappelles le jeune Potter. Très bien, si c'est ça que tu veux, ta force de caractère te fera aller à…

- GRIFFONDOR !

Elle baissa les épaules, soulagée, et rejoignit la table des Griffondor où il n'y eut aucun applaudissement. Elle s'assit à l'écart et mangea silencieusement après le discours de Dumbledore. Harry Potter était à l'autre bout de la table, lui lançant parfois des regards, ne touchant pas à une seule miette de son assiette, la lettre de Séphora pliée dans sa main. Après le dessert, elle se leva et partit en cherchant où pouvait bien être la salle commune de Griffondor, mais Harry la rattrapa :

- Assumpta, s'il te plait, répond moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle aperçu Malefoy qui venait dans leur direction et dit d'un voix forte :

- Laisse moi Potter !

- Potter, elle t'a dit de la laisser !

- Ferme là Malefoy, je ne t'ai pas sonné !

Assumpta rejoignit malgré elle Malefoy, pour être débarrassé des questions embarrassantes de Harry. Harry eut un regard interrogateur, puis il partit sans un mot. Malefoy la poussa contre un mur à l'écart des regards, puis murmura :

- Bizarre que tu sois à Griffondor, c'est bien dommage, dommage aussi que tu sois la fiancé de Flint, moi, tu me plais beaucoup…

Il passa une de ses mains pâles sur sa joue, elle le repoussa et partit en courant.

Cours de Potion. Assumpta avait entendu les autres dire que le professeur était une sorte de tortionnaire. Entendu car personne ne lui parlait. Sauf Harry, cherchant désespérément à savoir où était Séphora. Devant sa détresse, elle eut souvent envie de lui dire la vérité, mais le sort de silence l'en empêchait, la brûlant à sa marque des ténèbres à chaque fois. Elle entra dans la « fosse aux lions » comme l'appelaient les Griffondor. Le professeur Rogue, grand avec des cheveux noirs très gras, attendait derrière son bureau, lançant un regard haineux à Harry quand il passa devant lui. Elle se présenta à lui, il sursauta à l'entente de son nom et lui montra une table de travail tout au bout d'un geste dédaigneux. Elle s'y installa seul, tous les couples de travail étant déjà formé, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de binôme, elle avait toujours était doué en potion. Il fit l'appel et appela :

- Melle Hopkriks ! Où est-elle encore cella là ! Que voulez vous Potter ?

Harry avait lentement levé la main.

- Séphora n'est plus à Poudlard, vous devriez le savoir non ?

Il avait l'air triste. Rogue eut un sourire mauvais :

- Oui, je le savais, mais j'avais, mmh, complètement oublié le départ inopiné de votre, petite amie.

Il avait prononcé les deux derniers mots ironiquement, Harry se leva brutalement, comme secoué par un électrochoc. Il parla d'une voix où on sentait l'agacement et la fureur :

- Vous le faites exprès !

- Ca se pourrait, répondit Rogue.

- Ne parlez plus d'elle devant moi ! je pourrai prévenir Dumbledore.

- Votre parole contre la mienne, votre insolence contre mon statut de professeur, qui croira-t-il d'après vous ?

- Il m'a bien cru quand à l'innocence de Sirius Black face à votre récit abracadabrantesque , pourquoi pas cette fois ci ? C'est à croire que vous n'inspirez pas la confiance…

Il avait dit ça d'un ton froid, calme, posé, presque en un murmure.

- Taisez vous Potter, votre irrespect envers moi coûtera 20 points à Griffondor, et une heure de retenue, maintenant, asseyez vous et bouclez là, tout le monde au travail, et immédiatement !

Il se rassit tranquillement, comme si ne rien n'était, ce qui sembla être le comble pour Rogue qui contenait sa colère. Assumpta elle, continuait inlassablement de préparer la potion d'allégresse. Il passa devant elle et regarda son travail d'un œil minutieux et déstabilisant. Elle n'y fit rien paraître et il parut satisfait. Soudain, une douleur lancinante la prit au bras, à sa marque, une nouvelle attaque, elle réprima un cri en se tenant le bras mais remarqua quelque chose de suspect. Rogue s'était retourné vers elle et faisait une grimace de douleur. Il se tint le bras malgré lui et remarqua le trouble de Assumpta qui faisait de même. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux un bref instant et les baissèrent, trop honteux pour en dire d'avantage par ce langage muet.

tous les chapitres sont prêts. Je pensais au début en publier un par jour, mais j'ai 0 reviews pour presque 1000 visites... ça veut dire que vous aimez bien l'histoire, excellent pour l'auteur, mais en quoi une review coûte cher? vous savez juste un : " super j'ai aimé "", ou même "^^" nous satisferait grandement.

merci ^^et à demain .

L'auteur et SherryGimlet


	8. Correspondance secrète

OUiiiiii j'ai eu 3 reviews! merci à vous! c'est pas que c'est vraiment ennuyant de ne pas en avoir, mais je pense que pour tous les auteurs, c'est important d'avoir une petite récompense! ce n'est pas parce que j'ai plus de 1000 visites que vous aimez forcément. Merci beaucoup!

Sheltan : je sais le début est un peu bâteau, guimauve, enfin nul :-) , mais cette fic a été écrite en 2007 et finie en 2008... ça fait un petit moment déjà! elle avait été publiée sur Twwo, qui a fermé depuis un bon moment déjà et en nettoyant mon PC je suis retombée dessus! j'en profite pour la faire partager... mais je constate que il y a encore pas mal de faute qui date de l'époque :/

8 == Correspondance Secrète.

Séphora se promenait dans le grand jardin, absorbée par ses pensées. Assumpta n'allait pas tarder à revenir, elle avait entendu les paroles en colère des Lestrange qui ruminaient sans cesse :

- Mais qu'a-t-on fait pour que notre fille sois à Griffondor ! Quelle honte ! Vivement le mariage avec Flint, qu'elle comprenne où elle vit !

Assumpta vivrai ici, dans un appartement reculé du domaine de Voldemort, dans une attaque récente, les Aurors avaient identifié Flint, il avait tué la jeune Hannah Abbot. Séphora avait beaucoup pleuré, c'était une fille de sa maison, pas une amie, mais une camarades qu'elle appréciait dans ces moment calmes, quand elle n'était pas en proie à ses sautes d'humeur. C'était comme Diggory, ce jeune homme si aimable et si gentil était mort par la faute de l'homme, si c'était un homme (Primo Lévi vous connaissez ? Je trouve une étrange similitude sur ce récit des camps de concentration, parce que pour mon héroïne, c'est un peu ça, souffrance…), de l'homme qui était maintenant son mari. Une brusque agitation se fit voir dans les Mangemorts, Assumpta était de retour. Séphora courut jusqu'à la porte et accueilli son amie. Voldemort s'approcha lentement et dit :

- Je croyait le Choixpeau plus intelligent… T'envoyer à Griffondor quel bêtise ! Un Mangemort à Griffondor ! On aura vraiment tout vu, et ça, tu vas le regretter, à l'avenir, tu comprendras qu'il ne faut pas se croire indépendante en faisant la maligne à Griffondor, la maison de cet imbécile de Godric !

- Non, cria Séphora en s'interposant devant son amie et en s'approchant doucement de son époux, épouser Flint n'est pas suffisant comme punition Tom ? murmura-t-elle.

- Petite folle, tu oses t'interposer ! Pousse toi.

Il la poussa d'un coup de bras qu'elle ne put préméditer car elle croyait qu'encore une fois, il l'écouterai. Il lui fit subir le sortilège Doloris, malgré les supplications de sa femme. Séphora, en désespoir de cause, se mit entre Voldemort et Assumpta et se prit le sortilège impardonnable de plein fouet. Elle se mit à crier l'espace de cinq secondes mais Voldemort arrêta. Il se précipita sur elle en maugréant :

- Idiote !

Elle se leva, un peu endolorie, Assumpta, elle, se tordait encore de douleur, sous le regard inquiet de ses parents qui n'osait rien faire devant leur maître. Elle fit apparaître une civière sur laquelle elle l'allongea, et elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie, sans un regard pour Voldemort. Une fois là bas, elle lui donna une potion pour se remettre et Assumpta lui sourit :

- Je sais que tu attend avec impatience la lettre de Harry, mais ais-je le temps avant de te raconter ma brève entrevue de Poudlard.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Bien, la voyage dans le train a pas été des plus facile, j'ai été seule dans mon compartiment, car une fille avec qui j'avais fait les présentations du nom de Parvati Patil avait répété à tout le monde qui j'étais.

- Je la connaît, Harry, Harry m'a dit un jour qu'elle adorait la divination, et qu'elle répétait tout ce qu'on lui disait, une vraie pipelette.

- Et il n'a pas tord ! Bref, personne, à part ce crétin de Drago Malefoy et ses abrutis de congénères ! J'ai du lui montrer ma marque pour son respect. En tout cas, je suis tomber sur Hermione, Ron, et Harry, tu l'aurai vu, heu…

- Tu peux me le dire tu sais !

- Et bien il était dans un piteux état, les yeux inexpressifs, vides, avec une expression douloureuse, complètement dans les nuages. Quand il a su qui j'étais, il a voulu me mettre dehors avant même de savoir ce que j'avais à lui donner, finalement il a pris ta lettre, et, et il a, il a pleuré… J'ai supplié le Choixpeau de m'envoyer ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, et j'ai atterri à Griffondor, où personne ne me parlait tu sais. Sauf Harry, il voulait savoir où tu étais. Je n'avais pas du être assez convaincante, il a vu que je mentais. De toute façon, à cause du sort qui m'oblige au silence, je n'aurai rien pu dire, même si j'avais voulu. Pourtant il n'a pas arrêté. Puis finalement, hier, il m'a donné la lettre parce-que je savais, je savais que j'allais partir, mes parents m'avais prévenu par hiboux qu'un Portoloin m'attendrai à Pré-au-lard, je m'y suis rendu ce matin. Et je suis là ! Tient, voici la lettre.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin bien plié, avec de la cire rouge coulée dessus, comme pour s'assurer que Assumpta ne l'ouvre pas. Elle la déplia et lut :

_Cher Séphora,_

_J'ai été surpris par ta lettre et en même temps si heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Mais j'ai eu droit à de si tristes nouvelles. Tu a l'air si malheureuse, dis moi, essaye de me dire où tu es. Assumpta Lestrange, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu sympathise avec un Mangemort, j'ai vu sa marque sur son bras. Tout porte à croire qu'il y a un rapport entre ton départ et l'assassin qu'est Voldemort. Je le sens, je le sais intimement, car si tu a tant tenu à me cacher ça, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est dans cette histoire sordide. J'espère que je me trompe. Mais tu me manques tellement. Sans toi, Poudlard n'est plus le même, nos escapades nocturnes me manquent cruellement. Quand reviens-tu ? Quand aurais-je à nouveau le plaisir de te prendre dans mes bras. Hermione et Ron sont toujours fourrés ensemble, je ne peux les empêcher de s'aimer, mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que les voir enlacés me fait si mal. J'ai en tête notre dernier après midi. Si bel après midi, si intime. Je n'arrive pas effacer les traits de ton visage, présent dans mon esprit éternellement. Si seulement je savais où tu es, j'aurai les idées plus libres, où peut-être plus sombre, si tu peux m'écrire, donne moi un indice, n'importe quoi qui me mettrait sur la voix. Je t'aime tellement, je ne pensais pas que l'amour pouvait tant faire souffrir ! Tu manques aussi aux autres, surtout à Tina. Moi qui ai rarement versé des larmes, je pleure toutes les nuits après avoir rêvé de toi. Séphora je t'en supplie dis moi où tu te trouves, je viendrai te retrouver, même si je dois braver tous les obstacles pour ça ! Je t'aime plus fort que tout, tu le sais pour les innombrables fois où je te l'ai répété, avant aujourd'hui je croyais que notre amour était indestructible, que personne ne pourrai l'entraver. Je m'aperçois que non, partir à ta recherche est la plus belle preuve d'amour que je puisse te donner._

_Je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux imaginer._

_Harry._

Séphora était en larme, tenant la lettre de Harry contre son cœur. Elle regarda en direction de Voldemort et eut une haine immense. Il avait tout gâché ! Harry était fou amoureux d'elle, elle aussi, et il avait fallu qu'IL soit là pour tout chambouler. Leur projet de mariage, tout ! Elle se leva brutalement et partit, furieuse dans sa direction en enfonçant sa lettre dans ne poche de sa robe. Elle le prit par le bras et le tira à l'écart des Mangemort. Il se retourna et eut un rictus.

- Oui ?

- J'en ai assez de cette vie morne ici, y'a jamais rien de nouveau, des meurtres, des meurtres, toujours des meurtres ! Zéro animation, c'est nul, je ne t'aime pas, tu me sors des yeux Tom, je veux partir d'ici !

- Très drôle ! Et tu crois que je vais t'accorder ça. Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tant pis, moi oui ! Tant que j'y trouve mon compte. Pas assez d'animation, c'est vrai, à part Assumpta, il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeunes de ton âge ici, très bien, je rapatrierais des fils de Mangemort pendant les vacances! Et des filles aussi. Je les formerai jeune comme ça. Tu n'as pas assez d'occupations, alors très bien, de toute façon, quand tu auras notre enfant, tu seras obligé de t'en occuper, tu auras un enfant de moi Séphora tu le sais, tu seras bientôt enceinte.

- Porter un enfant du même sang que vous, JAMAIS !

- Tu sera bien obliger, et si cela se trouve, tu l'es déjà…

Elle regarda son ventre d'un air affolé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Elle lui tourna les talons et alla se réfugier dans un coin du jardin en compagnie de Assumpta. Les parents Lestrange arrivèrent en courant, il s'inclinèrent d'abord devant leur maîtresse :

- Bonjour Madame. Assumpta ! Comment as-tu oser ! Ta mère et moi avons tellement honte ! Griffondor ! Mais quel horreur, c'est pour les Sang-de-bourbes, les Weasley où encore ces déchets de Potter cette maison !

Séphora se leva brutalement à l'insulte qui avait rassemblé trois de ses meilleurs amis. Elle se retint à tant de dévoiler son intérêt pour Harry et trouva une excuse vraie :

- Il n'y a aucune honte d'être admise à Griffondor ! La honte se serai plutôt Serpentard, cette maison de sales vicieux qui ne pensent qu'aux pouvoirs !

- Je suis désolé Madame, répondit Emma Lestrange, mais le maître avait anticipé cette réaction et m'a ordonné de vous dire que cela ne vous regardez pas.

- Très bien, si Monsieur le maître à l'allure reptilienne l'a ordonné, je ne dirai plus rien !

- Je te prévient Assumpta, continua son père, j'espère que tu vas changer une fois marier avec Marcus…

- … je ne veux pas me marier avec lui ! Je le déteste !

- C'est un garçon bien et tu feras ce que je te dis ! Il te remettra sur le droit chemin ! D'ailleurs, jusqu'à ton retour, nous en avons discuter de ce mariage avec ta mère, nous avons fixé la date, il aura lieu dans cinq jours !

- Cinq jours ! C'est impossible, pas, pas si rapidement, je vous en prie, vous êtes quand même mes parents, mes géniteurs, et votre amour pour moi alors, vous vous en fichez ! Je suis votre fille, votre chair, votre sang, le fruit de votre union ! Je pensais que rien ne pouvais entraver l'amour maternel et paternel, mais je vois que je me suis trompé, être à SON service vous a glacé le cœur !

- Hors de ma vue jeune fille ! De quel droit parles-tu comme ça à ton père !

- Si tu me forces à l'épouser Papa, tu ne seras plus mon père, choisi ! C'est ou lui, ou moi ! Je vais te poser une question, si moi et votre maître sommes en danger, vous ne pouvez en sauver qu'un seul, la mort attendant obligatoirement un des deux, irrémédiablement, vous choisiriez qui ?

- Notre maître, répondirent ses parents, sans aucune hésitation.

Assumpta fondit en larmes et partit en courant à l'infirmerie. Séphora lança un regard féroce à Emma et son mari.

- Je croyait que l'on ne pouvait vivre sans cœur, je me suis trompé !

Elle suivit les pas de son amie.

Ce matin là, Séphora se réveilla avant même le lever du jour, il était 5 heure et demi du matin. Voldemort dormait paisiblement à coté d'elle, il était esquinté, il avait attaqué une famille cette nuit, les Jonhson. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, leur fille Angélina n'avait rien eu, car elle dormait avec ses coéquipiers de Quidditch dans la même équipe que Dubois. Elle se leva lentement, se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillé si tôt, d'habitude elle se réveillait 1 heure plus tard. Elle se souvint soudain. Aujourd'hui, c'était la mariage de Assumpta. Flint ne l'avais pas quitté une seule seconde à part pour les attaques, à bout de force elle s'était laissé aller dans ses bras. Séphora s'habilla en silence, parfaitement réveillé. Voldemort n'ayant pas été là cette nuit, il ne lui avait rien fait. Elle était donc de bonne humeur. Elle prit au hasard une robe verte foncée. Elle remonta ses longs cheveux sur la nuque, mit le pendentif que Voldemort lui avait offert autour du coup. Elle attrapa son rat et la mit sur son épaule, elle savait où elle allait. Elle s'était mis en tête de trouver là où les hiboux dormaient, pour envoyer une lettre à Harry. Assumpta l'avait prévenu que l'accès lui était interdit, mais elle voulait quand même voir où c'était. Elle s'approcha de la pointe des pieds d'une grande salle rempli de hiboux très variés, essaya de rentrer dedans mais un mur invisible l'en empêcha. Elle soupira. Comment faire pour correspondre avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Son rat vint se blottir dans une de ses mains. Pourquoi pas ? Elle pourrait toujours essayer. Elle prit Absinthe et lui ordonna d'aller dans cette pièce. Le rat y entra sans problèmes et revint tout aussi facilement. Voilà comment elle allait faire ! Elle donnerai la lettre à Absinthe qui la passerai à une chouette. Mais les réponse ? Comment obtenir une réponse ? Grâce à un sort puissant, personne ne pouvait savoir où elle se trouvait, même pas les oiseaux. Elle pourrai toujours demander à son rat d'aller quelque part hors de l'enceinte de ce manoir qu'elle ne pouvait quitter non plus. Mais où ? Où se situait ce manoir ? Elle décida d'essayer de demander à Voldemort comme si l'idée venait de germer dans sa tête. Par hasard. Pris au dépourvu peut-être qu'il serai répondrai sans faire attention. Elle résolut de quitter vite les lieux pour qu'on ne l'aperçoive pas ici. Dans la plus grande discrétion, elle se rendit devant la chambre de Assumpta et tapa à la porte. Elle entendit sa voix qui disait :

- Non Marcus, je t'ai déjà dit pas aujourd'hui, crétin ! C'est notre mariage ! Tu me saoules à vouloir tout le temps me dire bonjour !

- C'est, c'est pas Marcus, c'est Séphora.

- Oh pardon, entre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans la chambre de la jeune fille qu'elle allait quitter le jour même. Tout était vert et gris, aussi sordide que sa chambre. Assumpta était assise sur son lit en tenant ses genoux entre ses bras, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle éclata en sanglots.

- JE VEUX PAS, je veux pas l'épouser ! Je ne l'aime pas !

- Je te comprend Assumpta, tenta Séphora avec diplomatie, mais tu sais, j'ai traversé la même chose que toi, moi, tout est arrivé si vite, et sous les menaces en plus, toi c'est pareil, mais tu verras, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… Attend voir, on dirai que je te parle avant d'aller faire une piqûre !

Les nerfs a vifs des jeunes filles les firent éclater de rire. Un rire mouillé. On tapa à la porte et cette fois-ci ce fut vraiment Flint. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement mais Assumpta le rabroua en la mettant dehors. Il ne voulut pas au début, mais quand l'ordre fut donner par Séphora qu'il n'avait pas vu, il s'inclina si bas qu'il faillit tomber et parti en courant. Séphora soupira :

- Si on a la chance de sortir d'ici, on en aura des choses à raconter tu ne crois pas ?

Elle rirent encore et Séphora expliqua à Assumpta comment elle pouvait communiquer avec l'extérieur. Assumpta fut impressionnée et lui demanda :

- Tu vas prévenir du monde alors ? Tu vas leur dire qu'on est là ?

- Tu es folle ! D'abord, on ne sais pas où on est, je me débrouillerai pour savoir dans quelle ville, car même les Mangemorts l'ignorent. Et puis, tu imagines si tout le monde débarque ici, l'hécatombe, je ne veux pas être responsable de ça moi ! De toute façon, l'emplacement de cet endroit doit être protégé par le sortilège de Fidélitas, Voldemort ne me dira pas où il se trouve, juste la ville par exemple, ce serai trop risqué pour lui, il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il en a l'air, mon dieu, je suis en train de faire l'éloge de mon détesté mari, je deviens folle ici ! Allez viens, on va manger.

Assumpta était la seule des Mangemorts à avoir le droit de passer l'heure des repas dans l'immense salle à manger sous la demande instante de Séphora, Voldemort avait plié sous ses regards implorants, comme d'habitude ! Elles ne mangèrent pas beaucoup toutes deux. Séphora ne connaissait que trop bien le sentiment de peur et de tristesse mêlé à celui de rage qui habitait Assumpta à cet instant. Son estomac se tordait d'appréhension pour son amie. Une heure plus tard, Voldemort se leva et demanda instamment à Séphora et Assumpta de lui préparez la potion de Vigorifiante pour le réveiller totalement. Elle se rendit dans l'infirmerie, prépara vite fait cette potion, rigolant sous cape avec Assumpta si par mégarde elle versait un peu de poudre de scarabée dedans, quelques yeux de cafards et un foie de rat moisi, Voldemort se retrouverai avec de gros boutons purulent sur sa figure déjà pas très appréciable. Elle se promirent de le faire un jour, devant un quelconque Mangemort, comme une négligence de sa part, comme ça le Mangemort pourrai certifié qu'elles n'auraient pas fait exprès. Elle lui apporta sa potion qui avait pris une teinte bleue turquoise marbré de vert d'où un mince filé de fumé rose s'échappait. Il a but, se leva, prit Séphora dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu sais ce qui me réveillerai totalement…

- Oh non Tom…

- Suis moi dans la chambre.

- Assumpta, dit Séphora en se tournant vers son amie, je reviens dans pas longtemps, je serai là pour t'aider à te préparez.

- Youpi, ironisa celle-ci.

Elle croisa les doigts dans sa direction, en murmurant :

- Sois forte…

Séphora suivait Voldemort qui la tirait par la main, impatient qu'ils se retrouvent seul à seul. Elle se mit à son niveau et feinta une brusque intérêt pour les agissements de son mari :

- Tout s'est bien passé cette nuit malgré le fait que tu n'es pas réussi à tuer la jeune Jonhson, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop en colère à cause de ça.

Il la regarda surpris de ses paroles, eut un sourire mince :

- Oh, nous finirons bien par l'avoir et tous les éliminer, rien ne me résiste !

- Au fait, où habitaient-ils ?

- Mmh, une petite ville perdu, je ne me souvient même plus du nom, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

- Ici cela ne m'avance pas beaucoup, nous sommes où, dans quelle partie du pays, quelle ville ? Je ne me le suis jamais demandé, c'est curieux…

Elle croisa les doigts sous sa robe pour qu'il réponde.

- Oh, ici on est dans la campagne de Bigfills, un peu perdu.

- Oh Bigfills, oui, j'y suis allé un jour, il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers ici, quelques monuments cachés des moldus qui valent la peine d'être vus, c'est tout, à part ce manoir, il n'y a rien d'intéressant !

- Ah parce que tu trouve ce manoir intéressant maintenant.

- Oui, quand on y regarde de prés, toutes ses salles enchantées où tu es le seul à pouvoir rentrer c'est captivant.

- Oui, je suis plutôt fier de mon œuvre.

- Tu me les dirai les secrets de ton château ? demanda-t-elle en augmentant la pression de sa main sur la sienne et en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il en soulevant un de ses sourcils presque inexistant.

- Parce que, répondit-elle en choisissant ses mots, parce que j'ai beau te connaître sur toutes les coutures physiquement, ton esprit reste un peu flou pour moi, et si je suis ta femme, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu caches, si ce manoir est une de tes œuvres, j'ai le droit de savoir non. Je ne connais rien d'ici, toutes ses salles dans lesquels je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer, tu me les montreras dit ?

- Demain si tu veux je te fais faire un tour du propriétaire, mais juste toi et moi, je te montrerai certaines salle connus de moi seul.

- Oh oui, j'en serai ravie, comme ça on partagera un secret.

- Oui, mais assez bavassé, dit-il en poussant la porte de leur chambre, cette nuit a été vide pour moi.

Séphora se devait de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, si elle se débattait, il ne lui ferai plus rien visiter, et les mystères de ce château l'intriguaient au plus haut point. Elle lui laissa son corps, il l'enlaça tendrement, sûrement ému par son intérêt soudain à ses actions. Il l'allongea sur le lit doucement, se déshabilla lentement. Il lui demanda des caresses qu'elle ne lui refusa pas, même si elle avait un air de réprobation qui se voyait sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il crois qu'il avait gagné la partie, et elle pensa à un proverbe moldu appris en Etudes Des Moldus qui disait « j'ai peut-être perdu la bataille, mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre ». C'était exactement ça qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là, elle ria intérieurement si jamais elle sortait ce genre de phrase Moldu devant son inquisiteur, lui qui détestait tellement les moldus, remarque, il ne saurai peut-être pas l'origine de cette tirade. Elle se laissai faire tout en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrai écrire à Harry. La furtive douleur de la pénétration la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, s'apprêtant à répondre à la question fatidique par un mensonge qu'il posa prêt d'un quart d'heure après :

- Alors ? Ca te plait hein ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle distraitement, en gémissant pour de faux.

L'habitude avait rendu ses muscles intimes complètement insensible à ses actes, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer avoir du plaisir avec un homme pareil, dans ses bras, elle devenait une statue de pierre. Au bout d'un mois à vivre ici, le changement avait été impressionnant sur sa personne. Ses si beaux yeux violets avait perdus de leur éclat et il brillait maintenant à l'intérieur quelque chose de glacé, des yeux froids, inhabituels chez une fille. Mais ce n'était plus une fille, elle allait avoir 17 ans, et après toutes ses nuits passées avec cet homme, elle se considérait comme une femme, une femme avant l'âge, une femme grandie trop vite et trop soudainement, mais une femme quand même, qui risquait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, d'avoir un enfant nourri de sa haine. Quand il eut fini, elle prit une douche, en sortit dans une serviette et il lui montra une magnifique robe noire sertie de motifs rouges. Il lui annonça :

- C'est la robe que tu vas mettre au mariage de ton amie, elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, très.

Et c'était vrai. Cette toilette était admirable, les couleurs lui manquaient tant ! Dans sa garde robe, il n'y avait pas beaucoup le choix, noir, vert foncé, ou gris, plus quelques robes de Mangemort auxquels elle refusait de toucher. Elle lui fit remarquer en reformulant sa phrase de manière à la flatter dans le sens du poil :

- Tu sais Tom, j'aime beaucoup le rouge, je me demande pourquoi il y en a si peu ici, c'est la couleur du sang pourtant, qui plus est la couleur de ma magnifique robe de mariée. J'en ai assez du gris, du vert et du noir, même si ce sont les couleurs de Serpentard, les élèves de Durmstang ont bien des robes rouge sang, pourquoi moi j'en ai pas ?

- J'y penserai chérie.

- Oh Tom, quand tu es venu me chercher chez moi, tu as dit que je ne manquerai de rien, que je vivrai comme une princesse, je ne te demande pas grand chose moi, dis moi oui !

- Très bien, concéda-t-il en souriant.

Ce qui était le plus étonnant ici, c'est que Séphora remarquait qu'a son contact, Voldemort montrait le peu d'humanité qui restait en lui, ses rictus de départ se transformaient en sourire petit à petit, bien qu'il change du tout au tout au contact des Mangemorts. Elle découvrait l'homme qui se cachait sous le masque de froideur et de cruauté de Voldemort, le véritable Tom Jedusor. Bien sûr, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur lui, sur son passé, mais cela viendrai. Elle constatait avec effarement qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, à tout savoir de son changement, à la transition de Tom Elvis Jedusor en Lord Voldemort. C'était un cas psychologique, il ne s'était pas enfoncé dans la magie noire pour rien, ou alors il était complètement déglingué, et des fois elle penchait pour cette option tellement ses réactions étaient imprévisibles. Elle enfila sa robe et sortit. Elle parla longuement avec Assumpta, et alla manger en compagnie de Voldemort.

Aux alentours de deux heures de l'après midi, elle transplana avec son mari dans une petite église en vielles pierres que l'on aurai pas remarquer si il n'y avait rien eut. Elle rejoignit Assumpta dans une petite masure non loin de l'église, et l'aida à enfiler sa robe de mariée, qui était verte et grise. Sa mère se chargea du maquillage en maugréant que Assumpta n'était pas un bon modèle car elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Séphora comprenait son malaise. Les yeux de Assumpta étaient embués de larmes, et sa mère grogna :

- Arrête de pleurer tu vas faire couler ton maquillage !

- Tant pis, plus je serai moche, mieux se sera !

Elle reçu une vigoureuse gifle pour toute réponse. Séphora voulut reprocher à Emma Lestrange sa conduite, mais Voldemort tapa à la porte et lui tendu une longue cape à grande capuche, un des éléments du costume des Mangemort. Elle lui lança un regard méprisant mais il lui dit :

- Mets ça si tu ne veux pas être reconnu par les parents de Flint, ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts, je souhaite les amener dans mon camps, mais on ne sais jamais, c'est une protection de plus.

Elle enfila cette tenue à regret, pour la sécurité. Si jamais les parents de Marcus répétaient à tout le monde qui était la femme de Voldemort, tout l'Angleterre serai au courant et ça, elle ne le désirai pas. Sous la chaleur étouffante de cette cape, elle dit bonjour aux parents de Flint en changeant un peu sa voix pour ne pas être reconnu puis garda le silence. Elle rejoint ensuite Assumpta parmi la masse de Mangemort encagoulés. Ils entrèrent tous dans l'église, des larmes silencieuse coulant sur les joue se son amie pendant qu'elle rejoignait, en augmentant de plus en plus l'échéance, son futur mari Flint. La cérémonie fut le même que pour Séphora, ils échangèrent les « oui » et les alliances sous le regard satisfait de Voldemort. Ils sortirent ensuite tranquillement et tranplanèrent dans une salle du manoir de Voldemort, nettement plus petite que celle de ses réjouissances de mariage, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne le surpasse. Assumpta quitta à regret Séphora aux alentours de 1 heure du matin pour rejoindre son mari dans leurs appartements. Elle suivit elle aussi Voldemort, qui, enhardi par ce mariage probablement, lui fit l'amour une grande partie de la nuit. Une fois son époux endormi, elle se leva silencieusement, alla chercher une plume et un parchemin, et écrit à Harry, à ses parents, et à Tinna :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai enfin trouver un moyen de te donner de mes nouvelles, et un moyen que tu me réponde, c'est risqué, mais c'est la seule solution. Tout est morose ici, je m'ennuie tellement de toi, seul mon travail d'infirmière me permet de me changer les idées, mais mes patients ne sont pas très débonnaire, leur administrer des soins n'est pas une tache facile. Je tue mes journées loin de toi comme je peux, je me suis fait une amie, et tu sais qui c'est, c'est Assumpta Lestrange, contrairement à son ignoble nom de famille, elle est très gentille et nous parlons beaucoup. Mais je préférerai parler avec toi. Je préférerai passé mes après-midi dans tes bras comme si souvent avant. Je regarde parfois la Magic-vision, mais tout ce que je vois à l'écran, n'est qu'un écho des bons moments que l'on a passé. J'espère que de ton coté tu ne prends pas trop de risques par rapport à Voldemort, il ne lésinerai pas sur toi. Je n'ose toujours pas te dire où je suis, mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, te les confier est déjà un grand soulagement car je sais que tu le comprends. Voilà comment tu vas pouvoir me répondre. A Bigfills, il y a un monument qui s'appelle la tour D'esnos. C'est le seul monument que pourra approcher mon rat, tu demandera à Hedwige de lui donner la lettre à cet endroit précis, en prenant bien soin de la rétrécir avec un sort de fraction pour que Absinthe puisse la tenir dans sa gueule. Envoi moi ta réponse le 20 septembre à cet endroit précis, et ne m'envoie jamais de courrier quand je ne t'ai pas donné de date, les hiboux ne peuvent me trouver ici. Je ne pourrai te répondre souvent, je suis assez surveillée, c'est d'ailleurs très gênant, pendant que j'écrit il fait nuit, je suis très fatigué, mais rien au monde ne me ferai le plus plaisir que de m'endormir dans tes bras. La saison de Quidditch a-t-elle commencé ? Qui a remplacé mon poste de poursuiveuse chez Poufsoufle ? Raconte moi un peu ta vie à Poudlard, ce qui s'y passe, je vivrai ainsi dans ce château par procuration. _

_Je t'embrasse Harry. Je t'aime encore plus que lorsque je t'ai quitté. _

_Séphora¤_

_Cher Tinna,_

_Comment vas-tu ma meilleure amie adorée ? Je n'ai pu te donner de mes nouvelles mais les voici maintenant. Je vais bien, je suis en bonne santé, malheureusement je ne peux te dire où je me trouve. J'espère que tout se passe bien avec Ernie. Nos fou rires me manquent tellement. J'ai hâte de te revoir, mais je dois te dire, même si je détruits tes illusions, que ce ne sera pas demain la veille. Je suis infirmière ici, c'était mon rêve tu te souviens ? Tout est luxueux, j'ai tout ce que je demande, à part la correspondance avec ceux avec qui ils croient que j'ai coupé les ponts. Voilà comment tu vas pouvoir me répondre. A Bigfills, il y a un monument qui s'appelle la tour D'esnos. C'est le seul monument que pourra approcher mon rat, tu demandera à ton hibou de lui donner la lettre à cet endroit précis, en prenant bien soin de la rétrécir avec un sort de fraction pour que Absinthe puisse la tenir dans sa gueule. Envoie une réponse le 20 septembre à cet endroit précis et ne m'envoie jamais de courrier sans que je te donne de date, les hiboux ne peuvent me trouver. Je te dirai sûrement un jour ce qui se passe et où je suis, peut-être l'apprendras-tu par toi même ? Je te demande de ne pas avoir honte de moi de ne jamais m'en vouloir, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé, ce n'est pas ma faute, souvient toi en bien ! _

_Avec l'espoir que l'on se revoie bientôt, je te transmet toutes mes amitiés, ainsi qu'aux autres de Poufsoufle et aussi à Ernie._

_Séphora¤_

_P.S : Je te demande de faire attention à Cho Chang, je sais qu'elle a raté son ASPIC et qu'elle est toujours là, j'espère qu'elle ne lui tourne plus autour comme avant, sinon je te donne l'autorisation de la remettre à sa place, je ne veux pas qu'elle touche un seul cheveu de Harry. Elle est complètement démente, tire la sonnette d'alarme des qu'elle est à moins d'un mettre de MON homme. _

_Cher Maman et Papa,_

_J'ai trouvé le moyen de vous écrire, vous me manquer tellement. J'espère que vous n'avez rien dit à Harry ? Je ne voudrai pas qu'il sache où je me trouve donc ne dites rien. Le mariage a été sinistre mais je m'en sors comme je peux, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je me suis même fait une amie, elle s'appelle Assumpta Lestrange et n'est pas du tout comme ses parents, elle est comme moi, prisonnière de Marcus Flint. Ici je joue le rôle d'infirmière, je soigne ces ordures de Mangemorts. Je les déteste. J'espère que vous résistez sans moi. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le centre du monde mais j'espère que je vous manque un peu tout de même. J'ai pensé à quelque chose. L'amour que vous ne pouvez plus me donner, donnez le à quelqu'un d'autre, faites moi un petit frère, une petite sœur, je sais maman que ton horloge biologique n'a pas encore sonnée donc profites en, qui sait, son neveu aura sera peut-être plus vieux que lui ? C'est dans les projets de mon mari. Il n'a pas menti, ici j'ai tout ce que je veux, je vit dans le luxe, un luxe sordide mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Voilà comment vous allez pouvoir me répondre. A Bigfills, il y a un monument qui s'appelle la tour D'esnos. C'est le seul monument que pourra approcher mon rat, vous demanderez à April de lui donner la lettre à cet endroit précis, en prenant bien soin de la rétrécir avec un sort de fraction pour que Absinthe puisse la tenir dans sa gueule. Envoyer le 20 septembre à cet endroit précis, et ne m'envoyez pas de lettre sans que je vous ai donnez une date, un sort qu'a jeté Voldemort fait qu'aucune chouette ne me trouver où je suis. Je suppose que Dumbledore est au courant de ce qui se passe. Dans votre réponse, racontez moi ce qui se passe à la maison, j'ai tellement besoin de vous retrouvez, et par écriture ce sera déjà une partie de notre réunification._

_Je vous aime toujours autant et je vous promet en votre mémoire de ne jamais passer du coté des forces du mal, c'est bien trop cruel._

_Séphora¤_


	9. Ma vie tient sur un fil

9 Ma Vie Tient Sur Un Fil.

C'était dur, tellement dur à écrire, mentir n'était pas sa spécialité. Elle sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et prit son rat avec elle. Elle rasait les murs de peur de rencontrer un Mangemort, elle en croisa plusieurs, mais son extraordinaire souplesse lui permit de passer inaperçue. Elle s'accroupie devant la volière et donna les enveloppes à son rat, une par une. Absinthe amena celle pour Harry à un hibou grand duc qui s'envola, sans savoir qu'il violait la loi du manoir de Voldemort. Les autre envois se passèrent aussi facilement. Elle retourna se coucher et fit mine de dormi lorsqu'à son réveil, Voldemort lui caressa la joue. Elle sentit son souffle glacé sur son visage et les paroles qu'il murmurait avec une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé, presque la voix d'un homme, celle d'un homme qui aurait pris froid où qui se serait jeté le sort d'haleine fraîche.

- Lève toi donc mon amour.

- Je suis fatiguée Tom, laisse moi me reposer je te prie.

- A quel prix ?

Ici, il fallait tout payer, Voldemort n'offrait rien gratuitement, même pas une grasse matinée, mais là il plaisantait, elle savait qu'il était beaucoup plus indulgent avec elle.

- Je plaisante, mais peut-être as-tu envie de voir ton amie Assumpta, il est 10 heure et elle est dehors en compagnie de son mari.

- Dans ce cas…

Séphora se leva comme une flèche, enfila la première robe qu'elle trouva, se coiffa négligemment et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque une évidence la frappa. Où était sa baguette ? Il la lui avait prit à son arrivé et ne lui avait jamais rendu, et si elle voulait lire les réponses de sa correspondance secrète, il faudrait qu'elle puisse agrandir les missives, sans baguette, elle ne pouvait le faire. Elle se retourna en affichant un faux sourire et demanda d'une voix mielleuse :

- Tom, puis-je savoir ce que devient ma baguette magique ? J'aimerai la récupérer !

- Je te l'ai pris et je la garde.

- Voyons, dit-elle en tentant de la raisonner, avec ma baguette, je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec tes immenses pouvoirs, je suis peut-être l'héritière du grand Grindelwald, mais je ne connais que très peu de sorts puissants, tu as peur que je m'enfuis ? Comment pourrais-je briser ton œuvre ? C'est bien trop de puissance ! Et comment ferai-je pour me protéger si jamais un Mangemort osait s'en prendre à moi ? Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais tu as déjà compté des traîtres dans tes fidèles Mangemorts, qui sais si un n'attend pas son heure en m'éliminant, et toi par la même occasion en profitant de ta soudaine faiblesse par ma disparition qui je sais te ferai souffrir un peu quand même ! Réfléchi Tom, une sorcière sans baguette, ce n'est plus rien, veux-tu vraiment que j'ai l'allure de ces Sang-de-Bourbes ?

Elle savait qu'elle engageait des sujet qui lui étaient important. Il sembla réfléchir très vite, puis dit :

- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question ! Il est vrai que je ne veux en aucun cas que tu ressembles à ces moldus ! Mais je suis en train de me demander, dit-il soupçonneux en relevant le menton de sa femme, je me demande si ce n'est pas une ruse, un complot, pour te carapater, même si c'est vrai que mes immenses pouvoirs ne sont pas rivalisable, peut-être que tu mens ?

- Voyons Tom, répondit-elle en essayant de garder son calme, quelle confiance accordée à celle qui commençait à se sentir bien dans ton univers, si tu veux que je t'aide dans ta besogne, j'aurai bien besoin d'une arme, en conséquence, je réclame ma baguette !

- Bien, j'y réfléchirai. Allons manger.

Elle le suivit pour aller déjeuner, ravie de cette petite victoire. En s'y prenant toujours comme cela, en obtenant un peu de liberté petit à petit, elle finirai bien par se libérer de son étreinte. Glisser entre ses longs doigts diaphanes, sans risquer le vie de personne. Elle mangea vite et peu et rejoignit Assumpta dans le jardin, qui se prélassait dans les bras de son nouveau mari, les yeux mis-clos. Flint se redressa et fit une révérence à son arrivé, et Assumpta retomba brutalement sur terre et salua son amie. Sur l'ordre de la maîtresse des lieux, Marcus Flint se retira, et les deux amis s'isolèrent pour parler. Séphora engagea la conversation :

- Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse dans les bras de Marcus…

- Oh, tu sais, je ne le suis pas, je me fais à l'idée de l'avoir toujours collé aux basques.

- Alors, cette nuit de noce, c'était comment ?

- Bien en fait, ce n'était pas si affreux si je dois tout t'avouer. Tu sais, je ne peux pas faire de comparaison parce que, contrairement à toi je n'ai pas d'expérience antérieure, en tout cas, il a tout fait pour que je me sente à l'aise, même si au début je n'étais pas d'accord ! Il s'est approché de moi lentement, m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a embrasser. C'était pas comme les autres baisers de forces qu'il m'avait donnés, c'était comme ceux de Wladimir, il y avait de l'amour dedans, c'est le genre de chose que tu sens. Il a détaché ma robe, et en très peu de temps, debout devant lui, je me suis retrouver nue. J'étais pétrifiée tu sais, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il a passé ses mains sur mon corps, c'était tout nouveau pour moi. J'avais lu peu de choses là dessus, dans les magazines féminins moldus. Il m'as pris dans ses bras, et m'a porté sur le lit. Il a voulu allé plus loin avec ses mains, je me suis débattu, il m'a menacé, je me suis laissé faire. C'est le genre de chose désagréable au début, mais il m'a tellement détendu avec des paroles super gentilles que finalement c'était pas si mal. Et ça a été pareil pour tout, je me débattais, et puis voilà quoi. Même si j'ai honte de me l'avouer, à la fin, vraiment vers la fin, pendant que lui il agonisait de plaisir, faut le comprendre, il était heureux, même si c'était pas sa première fois, enfin bon, je te raconterai ça après, bien à la fin, j'ai ressenti du plaisir. Tu sais, je ne le vois plus comme avant, maintenant je le vois comme un homme, un homme soucieux de mon plaisir.

- Je vois, commenta Séphora.

Elle était déçu mais se garda de le dire. Assumpta était en train de tomber amoureuse de Flint, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais si elle était heureuse, si elle arrivait à concilier les deux, à aimer un Mangemort, et à ne pas être cruelle.

- Voilà, je voulais te demander au fait, tu connais une certaine Millicent Bulstrode ?

- Heu oui, c'est une fille qui est à Poudlard, une idiote, une vraie casse pied, en plus elle est moche comme un poux.

- Et bien voilà, c'était avec elle sa première fois, Flint me l'a avoué, elle était amoureuse de lui, il n'en voulait pas, mais à la suite d'un pari avec ce stupide Malefoy, il l'a fait, il en était dégoûté, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien vu d'aussi horrible.

- Je le comprend, c'était quelque chose la Bulstrode ! Je vais visiter le château aujourd'hui, tu le sais, je vais avoir accès à des choses que même les plus fidèles Mangemort de Voldemort comme Malefoy n'ont jamais vu, je vais bien m'amuser !

- Tu me raconteras ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu m'excusera mais je vais rappeler la promesse faites par mon mari ! A tout à l'heure.

Elle courut à grandes enjambées vers son époux, qui prenait tranquillement un alcool fort en parlant avec Queudver. Elle s'assit en face de lui, le regarda dans les yeux, et supplia :

- Tom, te rappelles-tu de ce que tu m'as promis hier ?

- Oui, effectivement, ma mémoire ne me fais pas défaut, Queudver, dégage de mon chemin, j'ai des choses importantes à faire qui ne te regarde pas, en revanche, je te charge de la mission de dire aux autres que je ne serai pas là de la journée, et de faire attention à ce que l'on nous dérange pas.

- Bien maître, répondit Peter, apparemment ravie d'avoir une responsabilité de son maître.

Voldemort prit la main de sa femme et il prirent une porte cachée, que les plus habiles yeux n'auraient pus déceler. Ils arrivèrent dans un long corridor. Il marchèrent peu de temps et se retrouvèrent devant une haute porte en argent entourée de deux torches murales diffusant une lumière pâle. Il donna un coup de baguette en murmurant des paroles inaudibles, apparemment du Fourchelang, et ils entrèrent tous deux dans une immense bibliothèques. Un simple coup d'œil permit à Séphora de comprendre que ces ouvrages ne traitaient pas d'Arithmancie, et encore moins de Moldus. Les sujets étaient les animaux dangereux surtout les serpents, et plus particulièrement la magie noire. Elle regarda son époux qui slalomait entre les étagère en caressant du bout de ses longs doigts ses livre si précieux. Il croisa son regard et dit fièrement :

- Tu vois, personne excepté le grand mage noir ne peux toucher à ces livres, si quelqu'un osait, il mourrait sur le champs !

- Moi aussi ? demanda craintivement Séphora en retirant sa main d'un livre noir.

- Non, toi, rien ne t'arriverai, mais il t'es impossible d'en retirer un de son étagère !

- Bien.

En fait, rien ne l'intéressait ici. Vraiment rien. Mais elle s'aperçu de la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Voldemort, une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, mit ses mains sur sa taille en susurrant :

- C'est drôle que je n'ai jamais pensé à cet endroit pour nos ébats amoureux.

Il l'allongea sans qu'elle se débatte, cela ne servirai à rien, surtout si elle voulait récupérer sa baguette. Le table était en ébène et le bois était dur et froid. Il écarta ses jambes et, d'un coup sec, lui arracha sa culotte. La tête posée sur la table, elle regardait le plafond en essayant de ne pas sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il la pénétra sans qu'elle eut le temps de s'en apercevoir. Il lui ordonna en la fixant de ses yeux de serpent, de crier. Elle le fit sans grand enthousiasme. Il y mettait du cœur, et Séphora, 20 minutes après, se rendit compte par horreur d'un petit picotement en bas du ventre, le plaisir. Elle eut envie de vomir sur le coup, elle n'acceptait pas de ressentir ça dans les bras de son tortionnaire. Il finit à ce moment là, elle se leva en trombe, et, avisant une corbeille, elle vomit allègrement dedans. Voldemort arriva en courant et la souleva, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lui jeta en sort qui la remit sur pied, enlevant de sa bouche le goût de cette nausée. Il lui demanda :

- Et bien, et bien, d'où vient cette nausée.

- J'ai, j'ai, j'ai eut une très grosse contrariété, je, je ne supportais pas quelque chose.

- Ah… répondit-il en ne cherchant pas plus loin, un rictus aux lèvres.

Ils sortirent en silence, et il lui murmura dans l'obscurité du couloir :

- Je vais te montrer une dernière pièce que tu n'as jamais vu, et après j'aurai une surprise pour toi.

- Fabuleux Tom, et je me demandais ce que tu comptais faire, je te ferai remarquer que je n'ai plus de culotte !

Il fit un geste négligeant de la baguette et elle sentit qu'elle avait un nouveau sous-vêtement. Il lui prit la main et ils revinrent à la lumière. Il l'emmena devant une porte qui semblait être à coté de leur chambre, dans la partie du manoir réservée à Voldemort et sa femme. Il jeta un sort et parla en fourchelang, puis la porte en bois moisie s'ouvrit dans un grincement terrifiant. Elle entra doucement à sa suite et se retrouva dans un cachot, un immense cachot froid, sans rien pour s'asseoir, que des pierres dures, et deux menottes reliées à des chaînes accrochées aux murs. C'était une salle de…

- … torture, oui, c'est une salle de torture, enfin, c'est un bien grand mot, je garde ici les personnes que je sens assez faible pour se plier à ma volonté, c'est ici que je les forcent à devenir des Mangemort, la soumission au pouvoir où la mort !

Séphora ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot mais examinait attentivement cette pièce. Dans un coin, on pouvait voir un os, visiblement un os de bras, recouvert de poussière, puis un autre plus loin, avoisinant les chaînes, où une trace de sang était visible sur la roche. Elle manqua s'évanouir à cette vue. Elle se retint à un mur, où sur la pression de sa main sur une des pierres, un tremblement se fit sentir et le mur s'ouvrit sur une immense cheminée cachée. Elle regarda anxieusement son époux pour savoir si elle n'avait pas fait de bêtise, il eut un rire guttural et lui expliqua :

- Tu as découvert ma cheminée cachée, je m'en sers pour discuter avec des personnes à travers le monde sans que personne ne me dérange, il n'y a que moi qui en suis capable, elle n'obéit qu'au fourchelang.

Il la referma et l'entraîna dehors, dans l'immense jardin, et lui tendit sa baguette d'un geste solennel.

- J'ai réfléchi, récupère là !

Elle tendit une main timide qui se referma sur la bois de houx de sa baguette et sentit un courant traverser ses doigts comme un courant rassurant. Une nouvelle force crût en elle. Elle sourit à Voldemort et lui dit :

- Merci de me la rendre, et merci pour avoir été le guide de cette passionnante visite du manoir. Et si tu le permes, je vais aller rejoindre Assumpta, j'ai besoin de parler avec elle.

- Pas de problème mon amour.

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et disparu en transplanant dans un bruissement de cape. Il réapparu devant elle une seconde plus tard en disant :

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, je vais t'apprendre à transplaner et a jeter le sortilège doloris.

Il repartit dans un « pop » en la laissant cloué sur place. Il allait lui apprendre un sortilège impardonnable. Elle allait violé la loi ! Elle chercha des yeux son amie et finit par la trouver dans les bras de Marcus. Elle lui fit de grands signes, Assumpta, sans un regard pour son nouvel époux courut vers elle en le renversant, ce qui rassura quelque peu Séphora.

- Oui ?

- Voldemort va m'apprendre le sortilège impardonnable doloris… dit-elle pour seul préambule.

- Oh mon dieu ! commenta Assumpta, je suis désolé ! Tien, tu as enfin récupéré ta baguette ?

- Oui, enfin, mais bon, j'ai visité sa bibliothèque de magie noire, d'ailleurs, c'est l'horreur Assumpta parce qu'il…

Elle lui parla de son après midi une bonne partie de la soirée.

Le lendemain, après une nuit plutôt paisible, elle se leva avec une étrange nausée. Elle courut au toilette et vomit copieusement. Elle réfléchi à toute vitesse. Pourquoi vomissait-elle ? Elle n'était pas malade pourtant ?

_Non, je n'étais pas malade, enfin pas malade dans ce sens là, j'avais contracté le plus étrange des virus, le plus étrange, et dans les bras de cet homme, le plus terrifiant… _

Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas çà ! Dans cette affolement, elle n'avait pas entendu Voldemort rentrer derrière elle et dire d'une voix mesquine :

- Une grosse contrariété, non, je ne pense pas…

Elle se leva en chancelant, se rinça la bouche, se regarda dans la miroir, puis s'écroula par terre en éclatant en sanglot et en gémissant :

- Non, non, pas ça ! non…

- Je crois que oui, mon cher amour, le temps est venu que je perpétue ma lignée, Voldemort junior sera bientôt parmi nous !

- NON ! NON JAMAIS !

- Tu ne veux pas me croire, très bien, je m'attendais à ce refus de la réalité !

Il s'approche d'un meuble sous le lavabo, et en sortit un petit bocal de verre, rempli de potion jaune glacée. Il lui tendit :

- Tu sais à quoi ça sert, il te suffit de mettre un de tes cheveux dedans et tu aura la réponse. A toi de choisir…

Elle regarda ce récipient. Oui, en tant que futur médicomage elle savait très bien que c'était une potion de décèlement de grossesse. Au contact d'un cheveux, cette potion, si elle devenait verte, voulait signifier la positivité, si elle devenait bleu, la négativité. Elle la regarda avec crainte, après tout, peut-être était-ce une fausse alerte ?

_L'espoir fait vivre dit-on, des fois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas mourir… L'espoir dans mon cas était la pire des choses… _

Elle arracha lentement un de ses longs cheveux noirs, s'apprêta à le jeter dans le verre et se ravisa. Si elle avait le choix, elle ne voulait pas savoir, mais dans un autre sens, vivre dans l'angoisse… Elle regarda le plafond en implorant un dieu inconnu.

_Qui, dans sa vie, n'as jamais eu cette espoir là, cette foi, qui, si notre vœu se réalisait, serait capable de nous faire faire tous les vestiges du monde en hommage à celui qui nous aurai aidé. Je ne sais à qui j'ai pensé à ce moment là, à quelqu'un c'est sur, mais à qui je ne sais plus. C'est dans ce genre d'événement là que l'on est prêt à croire en tous les dieux du monde. On prit fort quelque chose que l'on ignore, on fait des promesses en l'air à celui qui nous secouera. Je n'avais jamais prié de ma vie, jamais remercié le ciel pour quelque chose à part après mon premier baiser avec Harry. Et là j'implorais le ciel d'un miracle, d'une maladie quelconque, sauf d'une grossesse. C'est drôle, à ce moment là, ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil au sens propre du terme…_

Séphora regarda de nouveau le récipient, et, d'une main tremblante, jeta son cheveux dedans. Une lourde fumée s'éleva du gobelet, une lourde fumée grise enveloppant le récipient, la potion, on entendait, bouillonnait à grosse bulles. Le temps d'attente était de 2 minutes. Les deux minutes les plus longue de sa vie. Voldemort la regarda dans les yeux et posa une de ses mains glacée sur la sienne.

- J'espère que ce sera positif…

- … j'espère que non ! lui cria-t-elle.

Son estomac était très serré, comme si un étaux se refermait sur son ventre, elle commençait à avoir des vertiges, sa tête lui tournait comme une toupie. Une pointe, comme celle d'un poignard, lui appuyait sur la gorge, la faisant déglutir plusieurs fois. Elle manqua de s'évanouir quand elle vit que la fumée se faisait de plus en plus claire. Elle pensa à Harry, que dirait-il si il la voyait dans une luxueuse salle de bain, une expression d'angoisse sur le visage, en compagnie de son pire ennemi qui lui serrait la main de plus en plus fort, assis devant un test de grossesse. Harry… Pour Harry il fallait qu'elle ne sois pas enceinte, il le fallait pour lui… Elle tomba soudainement évanouie.

_Dans cette pièce qui ressemblait à une salle de bain étrange, un homme qui ne ressemblait pas à un homme était penché sur la silhouette frêle d'une jeune femme dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient étalés partout sur le carrelage. Il la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce. Au milieu de cette salle se tenait un verre rempli d'un étrange liquide qui tournoyait sur lui même, un liquide vert…_

POSITIF…


	10. Laisse moi le temps

10 == Laisse Moi Le Temps

Des paupières lourdes difficiles à lever. Une pièce sombre. Séphora ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Ces cils battirent dans le vide. Ces yeux croisèrent ceux, inquiets, de son époux. Les grands yeux noisettes de Assumpta. Et elle se souvint. Elle agrippa son mari avec la force du désespoir, et lui asséna dans un murmure suppliant :

- Je-ne-veux-pas-de-cet-enfant !

- Il faudra mon amour, et je suis le plus heureux des hommes, lui dit-il d'un ton doucereux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu n'es pas un homme !

- Sortez, ordonna Voldemort qui reprit sa voix glacée.

Séphora remarqua dans la pièce Assumpta, son mari, Emma et Henri Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy, Peter Pettigrow. Ils sortirent tous en silence. Voldemort lui lança un regard meurtrier, puis il reprit un regard doux :

- Tu as raison, je suis bien plus qu'un homme…

- Oh, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! J'ai juste une remarque à te faire. Toi qui réfute les sorciers fils de Moldus en les appelant Sang-de-Bourbe, toi même descendant direct de Salazard Serpentard par ta mère, toi tu es à moitié l'un d'eux, ton père, je le sais, était un Moldu, oui Tom, je sais que tu es un demi-Sang-de-Bourbe.

La colère lui avait fait avoué ce qu'elle rêvait de lui dire depuis déjà longtemps. Mais elle se rendit compte de son erreur quand elle vit ses yeux s'enflammer brutalement. Elle avait commencé à gagner sa confiance et elle venait de tout perdre.

Il lui sauta dessus et lui tint les deux bras. Il faisait peur à voir même si en temps normal il n'était pas bon de lui tenir compagnie, à ce moment là, elle eut plus peur que toutes les autres fois. D'une main, il libéra un de ses bras pour mieux lui arracher sa culotte, remonter sa robe et la sienne, écarter ses jambes d'un coup de bras et la re bloqua. Il ignora le regard de panique de sa femme et la pénétra brutalement dans de violent coups de riens et de va-et-vient très douloureux. Séphora pleurait abondamment en criant :

- TOM, LAISSE MOI TOM, VAS-T-EN, J'AI MAL, ARRETE !

Sa phrase était ponctuées de sanglots bruyant. Elle n'avait jamais autant souffert. Avec l'habitude pourtant elle ne sentait rien, parce qu'avant il prenait le temps d'essayer de la mettre en condition. Mais là, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Rien ? Si, elle s'écria :

- Tom, je t'en prie, fais attention à ton enfant…

Il s'arrêta net dans sa course, se retira et la regarda dans les yeux.

- NOTRE enfant, dit-il, nous l'avons conçu tous les deux !

Elle tenta le tout pour le tout pour rattraper les choses :

- C'est vrai, oui j'y suis pour quelque chose, je suis sa mère, ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer, excuse moi de ma réaction, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles. Je n'ai que 16 ans, te rends-tu compte du choc émotionnel pour moi. Enceinte si jeune ! Bien que le fait d'être enceinte ne me gêne pas, c'est juste que je n'imaginais pas être mère si tôt ! Toi passe encore, tu as déjà vécu ta jeunesse bien que tu ne sois pas vieux ! Et le temps a été si court entre le mariage et ce bébé, je ne pensais pas que tu serai si, heu si, fertile. Notre mariage est à peine consommé !

Elle savais qu'elle l'avais pris par les sentiments en le complimentant sur sa soi disant fertilité, elle trouvait de ses mots parfois ! Gagné ! Il posa une de ses mains blanchâtre surdimensionnée glacée sur sa joue et fit courir ses doigts sur son visage en murmurant :

- Dort maintenant, tu as besoin de repos…

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle avais sauvé la mise, c'était toujours ça de gagner. Mais ce bébé, ce bébé qu'elle n'avais pas désiré, c'était une nouvelle part d'inconnu dans son corps. Elle éclata en sanglots, se leva, et commença à donner des coups de poings frénétiques et violents dans son ventre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte contre elle même, elle s'assit sur son lit, essoufflée, la trace de ses larmes séchées sur ses joues pâles. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, même si ce bébé était un descendant de Voldemort, c'était aussi le sien, une part d'elle même dans cette si petite chose, qui pourrait le sauver du destin pré-dessiné que lui promettait son tuteur. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et une sorte de courant électrique lui traversa la main, comme un lien qui l'unissait à son enfant. Non, elle n'avais en aucun droit de lui faire du mal. Cette haine était trop proche de celle de son époux. Elle ne voulais pas être un pâle fantôme de son antipathie. Elle toisa son visage dans le grand miroir de la chambre et se trouva affreusement pâle, même si cela lui coûtait de le dire, mais elle devait dormir comme lui avait conseillé on époux.

Elle se réveilla en s'étirant, et son bras butta pour quelque chose de dur, juste après le coup, on pouvait entendre la plainte « Aie ! ». Elle avait l'habitude que certains meubles ici n'aimaient pas être bousculés, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait frappé le derrière du crâne de Assumpta. Celle-ci, en se frottant légèrement la tête, s'assit à coté d'elle et posa une main sur la main de Séphora. Les yeux de cette dernière se remplirent de larmes.

_C'est étrange comme l'on pleure plus accompagné que seul, car on a au moins un compagnon d'infortune, ou quelqu'un en mesure de vous consoler. Là bas la seule personne apte à comprendre ma douleur, c'était Assumpta…_

Elle pleura encore à chaude larmes en racontant cette triste nouvelle, ces peurs, ces appréhensions, ou encore son désespoir. Assumpta pouvait déployer tous les trésors d'ingéniosité possible et inimaginable, elle ne rendait pas le sourire à Séphora, c'était la première fois qu'elle était si accablée. Elle resta plusieurs jours couchée, sans rien faire, plongée dans une profonde déprime, même Voldemort s'était fait du soucis. En désespoir de cause, il avait fait venir un Médicomage pour l'ausculter et lui prescrire de quoi aller mieux. Celui-ci avait décréter :

- Une dépression ne se soigne pas avec des potions Seigneur, certes, quelques unes pour l'apaiser un peu, mais les ingrédients principaux sont l'amour et l'attention dont elle manque, ce n'est pas en restant cloîtrée la plupart du temps seule qu'elle va se rétablir. En plus en l'attente d'un enfant ! A mon avis elle se sent trop isolée !

Sur ce jugement là, Voldemort l'avait foudroyer du regard, puis ordonné à Queudver de le ramener et de lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie. Séphora était un peu inquiète, elle avait peur que Voldemort voit sa répugnance face à cette grossesse. Si le Médicomage prônait la solitude comme cause, elle le ferai aussi. Voldemort ne posa pas de question au début, puis le jour où il avait pris le temps d'aller la voir et lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle lui avait répondit simplement d'un ton faible mais sans réplique :

- La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase avec tous ces évènements Tom… La nouveauté subite, je ne m'y fais pas ! Laisse moi le temps…

Ce jour là, en se réveillant, Séphora se souvint de la seule chose qui hantait son esprit présentement. Les réponses, si tout s'était bien passé, elle aurait les réponses aujourd'hui. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupé la première nuit ici. Elle s'était couchée là un jour de dépression et y été restée, Voldemort n'avait pas dénigré, craignant beaucoup pour la santé de l'enfant. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa son rat. Elle lui donna les consignes, l'importance de sa quête. Absinthe affirma d'un coup de tête affirmatif, elle comprenait tout, en bon animal magique qu'elle était. La perspective d'un mot de Harry la fit se lever et prendre un bon bain moussant décontractant et revitalisant. Elle enfila une robe de chambre grise lamée propre et sorti de la chambre, en laissant derrière elle un agréable parfum fleuri. Les Mangemorts présents ouvrirent des yeux énormes quand ils virent leur maîtresse enfin levée, puis, la première surprise passée, il s'inclinèrent. Elle fit un léger coup de tête pour leur autoriser à sa relever. Elle n'aimait pas les Mangemorts, mais les avoir à ses pieds la gênait beaucoup moins qu'au début, ils étaient là pour ça, ils avaient choisi leur destins, qu'ils assument et qu'il souffrent ! Elle se rendit dans le grand salon et alluma la MagicVision d'un coup de baguette. C'était encore un Flash info du nouveau présentateur Adamo Vèznews, il avait le visage bouleversé, encore des mauvaises nouvelles ! En effet :

- Vous-savez-qui, dont les agissements avaient ralenti au grand soulagement de tous ces derniers jours, a de nouveau frappé en éliminant cruellement la famille Kranstum, dont rappelons le, le père avait un poste haut placé au ministère. Mais ce n'est pas tout, Vous-savez-qui avant de transplanner, a annoncer que sa femme était enceinte et attendait donc son héritier, nous ne pouvions craindre pire, un enfant nourri de sa haine, quel monstre verra le jour ? Et pour convaincre les septiques, il a annoncé qu'il nous la présenterai bientôt…

Séphora resta cloué à son siège. Il allait la présenter ! Elle pria intérieurement pour que ce soit avec une cagoule et que personne, et surtout pas Harry, ne soit au courant. Elle regarda la sinistre horloge qui ornait l'âtre de la cheminée. Midi. Elle se leva lentement, les séquelles de sa dépression et le choc de la nouvelle lui alourdissant les pas. Elle s'installa à son bout de table réservé, sonna indolemment la cloche en bronze, et une dizaine d'elfes de maisons accoururent pour couvrir la table d'un repas assez copieux pour 10 personnes du gabarit de Crabbe et Goyle. Elle avait l'estomac noué, et grignota juste quelques frittes appétissantes. Elle entendit un grincement de porte qui lui était familier, c'était celui de son époux, car il ouvrait toujours la porte dans un grand fracas, effrayant tous les elfes encore présents. Elle ne bougea pas d'un demi-millimètre et resta droite sur sa chaise, elle aurait du mal maintenant à lui faire croire à son affection, avec un être maléfique grandissant dans son corps. Il marcha normalement et elle sentit ses mains glacées se poser sur ses épaules, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je savais que tu serai là, les Mangemorts m'ont prévenus de ton déplacement ce matin.

Elle tourna se tête et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son marri. Elle avait fait ça de plein gré, il ne lui demanderai donc pas plus, elle le savais. Effectivement, il s'assit tranquillement, un rictus en guise de sourire aux lèvres. Elle le regarda en douce pendant qu'il mangeait férocement une sorte de bouillie marron dont elle ne voulait en aucun cas connaître la composition. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner le nombre de d'année que pouvait compter son existence, il devait être très vieux, mais en fait, faisait la trentaine. Sachant lui même qu'il était plus qu'un homme, il avait fini par refuser l'idée de faire peur par son physique. Il revenait des fois le soir, fatigué, faisant piètrement l'amour à sa femme, car il avait fait maintes et maintes expériences pour retrouver une apparence humaine. Sauf ses yeux de Serpents qu'il voulait à tout pris garder, ces yeux à vous donner froid dans le dos d'un simple regard, ses yeux qu'il gardait comme un signe d'héritier de Salazard Serpentard. Et ces métamorphoses avaient plutôt réussies. Il avait l'air d'un homme. Et cela lui servait pour se transformer à sa guise, pour se balader du coté Moldu et en tuer quelques uns. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle le trouvait séduisant. Elle avait souvent entendu dire que le plus important c'était l'intérieur, mais son intérieur à lui était tellement gâté que son apparence à ses yeux s'en ressentait. Même si malgré elle, elle éprouvait moins de dégoût qu'avant. Elle ferma les yeux et pris la paroles :

- Que comptes-tu faire cet après midi Tom, as tu prévu un meurtre, car j'ai vu que tu as déjà tué les Kranstum à la Magic (Vision), tu dois être fatigué…

Elle feinté l'intérêt de ses agissements pour savoir si elle serai seule cet après midi, si des réponse arrivaient par Absinthe.

- Effectivement, mais j'ai à faire, et je serai d'autant plus rassuré en sachant que tu vas mieux, je vais faire un repérage avec mes Mangemorts, pour savoir où et quand frapper sur le chemin de traverse.

Elle avait failli se lever sous la colère, mais demanda calmement :

- J'ai vu que tu avais annoncer que tu me présenterai au monde, j'espère que je porterai une cagoule…

- Bien sûr, même si tu restes ici, je préfère l'anonymat. Et également un sort qui changera le son de ta voix.

- Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre sans de faire repérer ?

- C'est simple mon amour, je vais faire venir un journaliste ici, le faire filmer, puis lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie, et le renvoyer avec sa cassette dans son bureau, plus une lettre de moi.

- C'est astucieux en effet, maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je voudrai aller me recoucher…

- Dors-tu encore dans cette chambre ce soir, cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour…

- Je reviendrai ce soir…

Elle tourna les talons dans un bruissement de robe.

Quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, le première chose qu'elle vit fut Voldemort allongé sur son lit, il avait transplané, pour la devancer. Elle lui jeta un regard froid puis demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une petite idée ? murmura-t-il, sais-tu ce qui me plairai avant que je parte en mission ?

- Tom, souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Allez viens, tu en as autant envie que moi je le sais… répondit-il avec un ton pervers qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

- Débrouille toi seul ! asséna-t-elle, n'ayant aucune envie de se plier à ses volontés obscènes.

- Oh non, déclara-t-il en se lèvant rapidement et en lui prenant le bras, tu es ma femme, les liens matrimoniaux l'ordonne.

- Je suis enceinte Tom, par conséquent je suis fatigué, très fatigué. Mais, si, si tu insistes… elle avait dis ça car il lui serrait le bras de plus en plus.

Elle se laissa entraîner dans ses bras et balança sa tête en arrière pour offrir sa nuque à ses baisers décharnés. Mieux valait jouer le jeu, si elle voulait vraiment être seule ! Elle sentit sa main glacée passer sous le col de sa robe de chambre et se réchauffer au contact de sa peau. Celle-ci glissa un peu plus bas, caressant son sein droit. Séphora posa son front sur celui de son époux, ses long cheveux encadrant son visage où un grand sourire fit son apparition. Il posa ses lèvres sur les sienne, Séphora s'efforçant de faire croire qu'elle y prenait goût. Elle s'accrocha à son cou en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il posa une de ses mains sous ses fesses, et à l'aide de l'autre, poussa le rideau du lit à baldaquin et allongea Séphora sur le lit. Il défit le nœud de sa robe de chambre, comme un enfant qui déballe son cadeau le jour de noël, les même yeux brillant. Il embrassa ses seins comme s'il savourait chaque parcelle de peau, pendant que Séphora, la tête balancée en arrière, s'efforçait de ne penser à rien. Finalement, elle desserra les liens de sa robe noire en faisant passer ses mains le long du corps de Voldemort, évitant à tout prix ce qu'elle ne voulais pas toucher, mais il guida sa main, et comme à chaque fois, elle du se plier à sa volonté.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Séphora était nue, enroulé dans les draps verts de son lit, Voldemort venant de quitter la pièce visiblement très fier de lui, et ravie d'avoir obtenu ses exigence. Elle n'avait pas lutter pour le garder le moins longtemps possible ici, si Absinthe était arrivée devant lui, elle ne préférai pas pensé au châtiment. Elle se leva lentement, et comme la rappelant à son triste sort, elle courut au toilettes vomir, la tête lui tournant, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe. Elle s'essuya la bouche, et fonça sous la douche . Elle pleura encore, recroquevillée, les bras autour de ses jambes, l'eau ruisselant sur tout son corps. Elle n'avais jamais eu à se plaindre avant non ! De rien du tout.

A part peut-être d'avoir pour arrière arrière grand père Grindelwald. Le jour où ses parent lui avaient avoué cette vérité, dans son salon, avant sa rentrée en quatrième année, elle avait était choqué, puis elle avait oublier, après tout, ça ne la concernait pas, il était mort. Tué par Dumbledore. Tué pour avoir voulu prendre le pouvoir et joué au plus fort. Il avait réussi à trouver une femme aimant sa cruauté et sa folie, son arrière arrière grand mère, Erina Grindelwald, une vielle folle, qui à force de sort était défigurée, et avait sombré dans la folie quand son époux avait disparu, elle était morte quand Séphora était né, le même jour, la même heure, évènement bizarre que jamais personne n'essaya de comprendre. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule fille, elle avait vu une photo, une fille assez laide, et qui paraissait méchante, Edwina Grindelwald. A savoir comment, celle-ci s'était trouvé un mari du nom de Claudius Clautern, un homme de bonne famille, qui était tombé fou amoureux d'elle, sûrement sous l'effet d'un filtre. Elle aussi fini folle enfermé à Sainte Mangouste le jour où en essayant de se jeter un sort très complexe pour se rendre belle, elle avait déplacer son nez sur son front. Mais leur unique enfant devait tenir de Claudius, il était beau et doux, son grand père. Séphora s'en rappelait comme d'hier, un vieux papy au grosses lunettes tellement épaisse, qu'on avait su mal à discerner ses beau yeux ambrés, tels qu'il les avait légué à son unique fille, sa mère, Vahila. Sa grand mère, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir car elle était morte peu après sa naissance. Et Vahila avait connu son père, Armand Hopkriks, et elle était née, et c'était elle que Voldemort avait choisi.

Après avoir enfillé une mince robe de chambre, Séphora retourna dans sa chambre et eu le choc de sa vie. Absinthe était là, sur son lit, tenant tant bien que mal trois enveloppes volumineuse, bien que minuscule, dans sa gueule. Séphora courut prendre les lettres, et, d'un geste négligeant de sa baguette, fit apparaître un festin pour son rat qu'elle félicita et caressa. Son ventre se tordait d'appréhension. Elle prit les lettre et les posa sur ses genoux, en prenant soin de ne pas les perdre, elles étaient vraiment minuscules. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la porte :

- Alohomora !

On entendis le clic caractéristique d'un blocage de verrou. Puis elle pointa sa baguette sur les lettres et prononça :

- Amplificatum !

Trois enveloppe de taille normales était à présent devant elle. Elle reconnu l'écriture soignée de Tina à l'encre bleue sur une grosse enveloppe. Celle de ses parents était en dessous, elle avait l'air épaisse, mais pas plus que celle de Harry. Elle prit dans ses mains la lettre de Tina, décidément de grader le meilleur pour la fin, Harry…

Elle ouvrit l'envelloppe avec soin et sortit un parchemin sertis de fleur, une photo tomba sur ses genoux. Elle l'a pris et reconnu Tina lui faisant de grand geste, Ernie McMillan derrière, la tenant par la taille, affichant un grand sourire. Elle déplia le parchemin et commença à lire.


	11. Je vais t'apprendre

11 == Je vais t'apprendre...

_Cher Séphora,_

_Mais où es tu passée ? Depuis que j'ai reçu cette première lettre avant ton départ je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle de toi. Je suis ta meilleure amie Sèph, tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Promis je ne répéterai rien._

Séphora soupira à cette phrase, Tina était une éternelle naïve, un peu trop d'ailleurs, un brin immature, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Elle continua sa lecture :

_Tu me manque tellement, et à Ernie aussi, à tout le monde, et surtout à Harry, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. T'inquiète pas pour Cho, c'est sûr qu'elle le cherche toujours, mais l'autre fois, il l'a envoyer péter, ha lala, Séph' t'aurai du voir ça, elle était vexée à mort, tellement qu'elle a jeté un sort sur Malefoy, elle a fait perdre pas mal de point à Serdaigle. Mhh, sinon que te dire que l'actualité de Poudlard, tu vois qui c'est Gregory Goyle ? Le crétin qui sert d'ami à Malefoy, ben figure toi qu'il a trouver une petite amie, c'est une troisième année de Serpentard, un peu bête, c'est sur, pour sortir avec Goyle ! Elle s'appelle Luce-Lee Lenmârth, elle est bizarre, et le meilleur, c'était que Goyle s'est disputé avec Crabbe, parce que l'autre pachyderme était jaloux qu'il ai une petite amie. Petite c'est le cas de le dire, elle est vraiment minuscule, et à coté de lui, tu verrai ça ! Justin ma dit que ça faisait comme dans une série moldu, ou il y a un petit maigre, et un grand gros, Orel et Lardi je crois, enfin bon, Malefoy a fini par ramener le calme, tu le connais, en plus il a encore une nouvelle petite amie, c'est Irina Ashnikova, une nouvelle qui vient de Durmstang, elle est grande, blonde, des grand yeux bleus comme des lacs, elle est magnifique, et je te dis, aussi bizarre que cela semble, il sont prêt pour rester longtemps ensemble, ils ont l'air de bien s'aimer tous les deux. Comme Goyle et Lenmârth, je sais parce qu'elle lui trouve, mais bon, l'amour est aveugle ! Je sais pas si t'a des nouvelles de là où tu es, mais as-tu entendue que Tu-sais-qui s'était marié, la pauvre femme, elle dois être vraiment idiote pour faire ça ! Enfin, dis moi vraiment où tu es, ils connaissent les agissements de Tu-sais-qui là bas ? Tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques ! Revient nous vite, à Poudlard, plus rien n'est pareil sans toi, si tu savais comme je regrette ses baffes que tu mettais à Cho ! Même si on perdais des points… _

_Je t'embrasse fort fort fort ma meilleure amie adorée, répond dès que tu en a l'occasion._

_Kiss kiss ma belle._

_Tina¤_

Séphora déposa le lettre sur le lit, Tina resterai toujours Tina. Cette missive avait au moins eu le mérite de la mettre de bonne humeur. Mais sa meilleure amie l'avait traité d'idiote sans savoir, elle avait une vision abjecte de la femme de Voldemort, d'elle ! Elle regarda les autres enveloppes et pris celle de ses parents. Elle ouvrit doucement et commença à lire.

_Ma chère petite fille,_

_Nous avons reçu de tes nouvelles avec joie, même si les nouvelles n'étaient pas joyeuses. La maison est si vide sans toi, nous regrettons chaque jour notre décision de t'avoir laisser partir avec LUI. Nous aurions dû mettre tous les moyens possible en place pour te sauver, nous aurions dû mourir s'il le fallait. C'est de ma faute, Séphora, ma chérie, je me sens si coupable de t'avoir transmis ton appartenance à la lignée des Grindelwald, tout es de ma faute, si j'avais su. Où es tu ? Près de Bigfills apparemment, mais je suppose que le manoir de Voldemort est caché, et bien caché, dis nous où tu es, à moins que tu ne le saches pas toi même. Le mariage… Oh ma petite fille, comme nous sommes triste à l'idée que te voilà unis à cet homme horrible, nous espérons qu'il ne te fais pas trop souffrir, même si cela dois être le cas. Nous n'avons rien dis à personne, sauf à Dumbledore, qui est activement à ta recherche avec une quantité d'espion. Nous espérons qu'il arrivera à te trouver. Tu t'es fait une amie, voilà qui es un peu rassurant, même si c'est une Lestrange, nous savons que si vous êtes dans la même posture, vous vous soutiendrez moralement. Ainsi tu es infirmière, c'était ton rêve, nous nous en rappelons, même si les conditions ne sont pas propices à un épanouissement dans ton nouveau métier. _

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet histoire de faire un nouvel enfant ? Voyons Séphora, nous ne ferions jamais ça pour la simple et bonne raison, que tu vas revenir ici bientôt, j'en suis intimement persuadé, ne nous redis plus jamais ça ma fille, nous t'aimons trop pour oser te remplacer, et cet enfant n'aurai pas un amour complet, étant donné qu'il serai un remplaçant, non, ne comptes pas sur nous pour ça, et essaye comme tu peux de ne pas avoir d'enfant de LUI. A la maison, rien ne se passe, nous attendons ton retour en nous morfondant de plus en plus dans l'ennui. Ma chérie, ne prend pas trop de risque pour nous écrire, nous aimerions beaucoup ré-avoir de tes nouvelles, mais si il te fais mal s'il s'en rend compte, nous nous sentirons encore plus coupable que nous le sommes déjà. Nous t'aimons ma chérie, de toutes nos forces, si ce n'est plus, nous t'embrassons fort._

_Tes parents qui t'aiment._

Une larme coula sur les joues de Séphora, puis deux, puis elle fondis en larmes. Elle ne supportait pas que sa mère se sente coupable, elle leur rendait leur vie impossible en n'étant pas là, elle leur gâchait la vie sans mettre être à leur coté, elle était vraiment pitoyable ! Elle rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe et attrapa celle de Harry, elle avait l'air plus épaisse que toutes les autres. Elle ouvrit fébrilement et sorti un épais parchemin, recouvert d'une encre verte émeraude, comme la couleur de ses yeux. Elle décrypta :

_Ma perle,_

_Pourquoi, pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?_

Séphora eu un instant de panique, avait-il deviné où elle était ?

_Assumpta Lestrange m'a dis que tu lui avais envoyé cette lettre, mais tu me dis dans ta précédente lettre que c'est une amie et qu'elle est avec toi ! Tu te contredis Sèph ! Tu te contredis tellement tu essayes de me cacher la où tu vis, mais c'est pas si difficile, si c'est Assumpta Lestrange, je pense à Voldemort ! Tu n'es quand même pas là bas, tu n'es quand même pas une Mangemort Sèph, je ne te crois pas capable de ça. Mais tu es si loin, à un endroit qui m'es inconnu, je ne sais pas ce que tu deviens et cela me tue, je me torture l'esprit en vain. Pourquoi je devrai t'en vouloir ? Voldemort est ma seule source de contrariété, à part Malefoy mais ils ont un certains lien alors…, il a un rapport avec ça, je le sais, je le sens. Ne me le cache pas plus longtemps, dis le moi, je t'ai fais la promesse de ne pas t'en vouloir, tu le sais bien. Et Dumbledore ne veux rien me dire, je sais qu'il sais où tu es, il ne m'a rien dis, mais je le sais, avec le retour de Voldemort, j'allais souvent dans son bureau, maintenant j'y vais bien moins, pourquoi ? Parce que je sais qu'il s'absente souvent, dés fois même il n'est pas là pour le repas ! Il est arrivé en retard pour le banquet ! Il parlait tout bas à McGonagall, et j'ai entendu ton prénom. Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Est-ce si grave que ça ? Et ma confiance, tu en fais quoi ? Et notre amour ? Non, ma perle je t'en veux pas, mais je m'inquiète tellement, je suis une vraie boulle de nerf, et je suis devenu invivable auprès des autres, surtout qu'un autre pression m'oppresse, la menace que Voldemort ai une femme. S'il fait un enfant ?! Moi je m'exerce, je m'entraîne à pouvoir un jour enfin l'éradiquer de cette planète, mais si quelqu'un viens lui succéder. A toi je fais faire des confidences, des choses que même Hermione et Ron ne savent pas. Tout le monde crois que le grand Harry Potter vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres car il l'a vaincu une fois déjà et a su lui échapper maintes fois. Mais moi j'ai peur, peur de ce qui peux m'arriver face à cette être, j'ai envie de le tuer, mais je n'aime pas cette pression qui pèse sur mes épaules, pour les autres ce serai normal que je le tue, pour moi c'est autre chose, et pas de la fierté, ou un peu comme tout le monde, mais de la satisfaction, de la vengeance. Et personne ne me comprends, personne ne vois ma souffrance d'avoir ce rôle, des fois, j'aimerai me transformer en quelqu'un d'autre, pour que l'on arrête de me dire bonjour dans les couloirs avec les yeux pleins d'espoir. J'aimerai m'échapper de mon enveloppe corporelle. Et tout ça à cause de LUI. Alors m'imaginer que tu respires le même air que lui me tue, Séphora, dis moi où tu es. Tu me manque trop, beaucoup trop, Dumbledore ne veux pas m'aider, bien, je ferai mes recherches seul, je te retrouverai tant bien que mal, mais si tu me donne des indices, ce sera plus facile… Dis moi où tu es, où écrit moi que tu ne veux pas que je te cherche, comme ça je saurais. Moi je t'aime encore plus que quand je t'ai quitté, et ta souffrance là bas, loin de nous, me fais espérer que nous te manquons à Poudlard, moi, mais aussi Hermione et Ron, Tina, et tes gifles doivent manquer à Cho ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peux m'énerver depuis qu'elle sais que tu n'es plus là, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la dernière fois, je lui ai servi quelques phrases bien senties qu'elle a le temps de digérer ! J'espère que tu ne m'oublie pas ma perle, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tant, répond moi dés que tu peux, ou dés que tu veux, j'aimerai avoir de tes nouvelles le plus vite possible._

_N'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que quiconque, que je pense à toi chaque secondes de ma vie qui s'écoule comme mes larmes, lentement quand je suis loin de toi…_

_Harry¤_

Séphora se jeta sur son lit et pleura pendant un temps qui lui paru une éternité, Harry doutait d'elle, Harry doutait d'elle, il la savait avec Voldemort, il avait confiance mais il doutait d'elle, c'était paradoxal mais elle comprenait si bien. Il avait si peur de son destin, il lui avait dis, il lui avait enfin avouer un secret que elle seule connaissait à présent. Une pointe de fierté l'irradia, pour disparaître presque immédiatement , elle était heureuse alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait souffrait de son absence, doutait d'elle, était prêt a tout pour la sauver d'un danger qu'il ignorait, et même si c'était dans le propre de l'homme de tirer profit de chaque évènement (mmmhh, je sors du lycée, un peu d'éco et de philo mélanger sa donne ça !mdr), elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de cette pensée, elle avait peur de devenir comme cet homme qu'elle détestait, une personne jouissant dans la haine et le mal. Elle pris l'enveloppe et y déposa un baiser, il avait toucher cette enveloppe, c'était comme un baiser lointain qu'elle lui envoyait. Elle regarda les parchemins éparpillés sur le lit, elle prit d'abord les lettre de Harry et remarque deux morceau fins de parchemins qu'elle n'avait déplié. Elle les ouvrit et découvrit avec étonnement que c'étaient deux mots de deux autres amis de Poudlard :

_Cher Séphora,_

_Tu nous manques à tous, plus particulièrement à Harry, cela se vois, même s'il est distant et désagréable, nous lui apportons notre soutient comme l'on peut, même si ce n'est pas facile, j'ai beau être une élève studieuse, et préfète en chef de Poudlard, les petits chagrins d'amour des premières année, même de certains septième année sont assez facile à calmer, mais le sien Séphora, ce n'est pas un chagrin, c'est bien plus que ça, je ne connais le mot, tu as vu, c'est peut-être bien la seule fois où tu me verras sécher sur du vocabulaire, je me perds dans mon Anglais tellement j'aime le monde des sorciers ! Bon, je vais laisser ma plume, le devoir m'appel, cette année, deux cinquième année se sont découvert le talent de farceur, pas autant que les frères Weasley qui sont irremplaçables, mais assez turbulent, il faut que je stoppe l'araignée ailée qui se balade à travers la pièce commune en répandant des paillettes fluo dans toute la salle, je vais encore devoir faire un rapport, ça m'agace de devoir faire ça contre Griffondor, mais que veux-tu, Ron dis que je suis aveuglée par ma fonction, en parlant de lui, je vais aller le rassurer, il se tien seul dans un coin en tremblant, tu sais qu'il est terrorisé par ce genre de bestiole._

_En espérant de revoir bientôt, je te transmet toutes mes amitiés._

_Hermione._

_Cher Séphora,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi t'écrire, je n'ai pas le talent d'Hermione pour la littérature, en plus, je tremble, elle était énorme cette araignée, beurk ! Juste pour te dire que tu nous manques à tous, on espère ton retour prochain._

_Toute mon amitié._

_Ron¤_

Séphora rangea les parchemins dans l'enveloppe, ils n'étaient pas obligé de lui écrire, c'était une délicate attention qui avait séché ses larmes pour le moment. Elle rangea les lettres de Tina et de Harry dans un double fond très fin au fond de la cage d'Absinthe et tint encore un moment celle de ses parents, comme s'ils elle voulait leur dire qu'elle pensait à eux. La porte s'ouvra à ce moment là dans un grand fracas, et Voldemort apparu soudainement, juste le temps pour Séphora de cacher la lettre sous l'oreiller.

- Que désires-tu ? demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement possible.

- Je vais t'apprendre.

- M'apprendre quoi ?

- Le sortilège doloris.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de la jeune fille et son corps se figea, retissant au moindre mouvement. Il la tira par le bras de sa force surhumaine et elle se retrouva debout devant lui.

- Viens avec moi…

Elle se contraint de le suivre jusqu'à sa bibliothèque personnelle. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui annonça :

- J'ai annulé le sort qui t'empêche de prendre un livre, cherche donc le livre, quoique non, suis-je bête (oui !^_^), un sort suffira.

Il tendit sa baguette et dit :

- Accio Sort complexes de Magie noire.

Séphora vit alors arriver un livre de la taille d'une énorme encyclopédie, noir et très poussiéreux, avec écrit en lettres dorées écaillées son titre. Il s'ouvrit tout seul sur la grande table et une forte odeur de poussière émana des pages jauni et piquetées d'humidité, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger outre mesure son époux. Il feuilleta quelques pages et tomba visiblement sur celle qu'il cherchait, un sourire mauvais déformant son visage blafard. Il lui tendit le livre en lui désignant du doigt un passage écrit en grosses lettre noires qui avait pour titre, DOLORIS, puis écrit en préambule, _« apprenez le sort de la douleur, riez en regardant souffrir ces autres, si vous en avez les capacités… »_. Elle trembla des pieds à la tête, et Voldemort commença les explications.

- Tu vas lire ce chapitre, ensuite préparer la potion très compliquée qui te permettra d'avoir en toi ce pouvoir, ajoutée à la longue formule qui suit, tu auras l'immense honneur de faire parti des personnes sachant jeter ce sort, il faut bien sûr en avoir la force, et la volonté, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus froid, presque menaçant.

- Tom, supplia-t-elle, j'attend notre héritier, boire une potion si dangereuse, tu ne crois pas que ce sera dangereux pour lui.

- Non, bien au contraire, il saura en plus la jeter…

D'un coup de baguette, il l'a fit s'asseoir brutalement sur une vielle chaise qui grinça de mécontentement. Il tourna sa nuque vers le livre et fit apparaître tout un nécessaire de potions, puis sorti de ses poches les ingrédients qu'il ne pouvait créer d'un coup de baguette. Elle commença une sa lecture, si elle ne savais pas que c'était très sérieux, elle aurait cru à une blague, une blague de mauvais goût.

_Le Sotilège Doloris :_

_Sortilège impardonnable par excellence, le Sotilège Doloris permet d'infliger d'horrible souffrance a n'importe quelle personne, n'importe quel être, n'importe quel animal. En plus du sentiment de domination, vous pourrez bénéficiez de la jouissance de faire la mal…_

C'était vraiment aberrant, elle parcourait d'un œil inintéressé les lignes. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir à quelle occupation vaquait son époux. Il était complètement absorbé par un petit livre vert kaki. Elle sauta ce paragraphe et se concentra sur la potion, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son enfant, mais comment faire autrement ? Elle était très compliqué, mais elle était doué en potions, en voulant être médicomage, il fallais maîtriser cet art difficile, et elle le savais, Rogue était désagréable avec les Poufsouffle, mais il lui avait accordé à contre-cœur quelques points à plusieurs, mais rares reprises pour une potion parfaitement réalisé, et être la petite-amie de Harry ne l'aidait pas à se faire apprécier de ce prof dédaigneux. Elle alluma un feu sur le sol de la bibliothèque, Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil rapide et retomba dans sa lecture, sachant très bien que rien ne brûlerai avec un feu magique. Elle posa en lévitation le chaudron au dessus des flammes incandescentes et commença la potion, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi dure, beaucoup d'ingrédient était très rares et très cher, surtout la pierre d'Andremas, qui coûtait une fortune, c'était l'élément par excellence de la magie noire, une pierre d'un rouge très clair, avec un cœur noir. Elle rajouta des éléments aussi varié que de la poudre de cornes de licorne ou encore un liquide transparent jaunâtre contenu dans une petite fiole qu'elle identifia d'après la recette comme du pus de crabe de feu. La potion arrivant à sa fin bouillonna à grosse bulles, elle rajouta le dernier ingrédient, un œil de centaure, et la potion devint tout de suite lisse comme de la soie, et d'une couleur violette magnifique, même si son utilisation ne l'était pas. Séphora sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et un souffle glacial dans son coup rehaussé d'un murmure qui se voulait romantique :

- La même couleur que tes yeux.

Il prit le gobelet de ses mains et le porta à la bouche de Séphora. Elle ferma les lèvres, mais une pression de la main de Voldemort sur sa hanche l'en dissuada. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche en tremblant de toute part et sentit la potion rentrer dans sa bouche, inonder sa langue. Elle refusa d'avaler, mais un coup de bras sur son estomac lui fit comprendre que son époux s'impatientait, elle sentit donc le liquide couler dans sa gorge, avec un léger goût sucré. Il récita une incantation dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme du bulgare. Tout son corps s'engourdi comme s'il elle avait été pétrifié, elle tomba sans pouvoir rien faire dans les bras de Voldemort et fut pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Et c'était comme si elle voyait la scène d'un autre point de vue que son propre corps, comme si son esprit et ses yeux était sur le plafond et observer placidement la scène, et elle se voyait, tremblant dans SES bras, les yeux blancs retournés dans leur orbites, comme si on voulait lui faire comprendre a quel point ce qu'elle venait de faire était mal. Elle se sentit soudain attiré, et reprit ses esprits. Voldemort la releva et lui dit :

- Tout c'est passé correctement, tu as maintenant en toi le pouvoir de faire du mal, je suis fier de toi…

- Et moi je ne le suis pas et ne le serai jamais !

- Tais toi idiote et écoute.

Il sorti de sa poche un bocal rempli d'araignées, en grossi une démesurément et dit à Séphora :

- Regarde comment on fait, tu tend ton bras vers la cible, et tu prononce endoloris.

Il s'exécuta, et, comme dans le cour du faux Alastor Maugrey, l'araignée se mit à tourner sur elle même, prisme de tremblement frénétiques, puis au bout de quelques minutes, s'effondra, morte.

- J'en ai connu des plus résistantes ! commenta Voldemort. Maintenant, donne moi ton bras, c'est à ton tour.

- Non, non s'il te plait Tom, je ne veux pas faire ça, s'il te plait Tom.

- Tais toi et faits ce que je te dis !

Il attrapa violemment son bras et il lui fourra sa baguette magique dans sa main, après l'avoir chercher dans ses poches en laissant attarder ses mains sur ses courbes.

- Allez, prononce la formule !

Séphora essayait en vain de sa battre pour ne pas le faire, mais la force de son époux eut raison d'elle, et sa baguette fut pointé malgré toue sa volonté vers l'énorme araignée que Voldemort venait de gonfler comme la précédente.

- Allez, dépêche toi, tu vas voir comme c'est facile…

- Endolo… endolor… endo, je peux pas !

- Si tu peux, et tu vas le faire ! Maintenant ! cria-t-il en lui serrant le bras d'une extrême force.

- Endoloris, dit-elle à regret, en se couvrant le visage, pour ne pas voir l'éclair rouge sortant de sa baguette frapper l'araignée de plein fouet et la faire souffrir.

Elle éclata en sanglot, et, au bout de quelques minutes, tomba dans les bras de son époux, effondré par la cruauté dont elle venait de faire preuve, elle venait d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais (N/A : Logique : impardonnable : elle se le pardonne pas ! pffft ! chuis nulle !).

- Pourquoi pleures-tu cher amour, tu as réussi à merveille, la prochaine fois, je t'apprendrai à transplaner, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, allez, sèche donc tes larmes, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer…

A peine avait-il dit ça, qu'elle s'arracha de son étreinte, partit en courant de cette pièce, courant en se frottant contre les murs dans le dédale de ce manoir, griffant ses bras, son visage et ses mains sur les roches, et tomba sur le pelouse du jardin en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. L'odeur de l'herbe fraîche lui emplissait les narines et les lui chatouillait. Elle tappa des poings contre le sol dur et boueux par endroit, si bien que ses mains furent recouvertes de boue en quelques secondes, plus quelques trace sur son visage pâle. Plus que tout autre chose, avoir la capacité ce lancer ce sortilège la blessait. Elle pouvait être envoyé en prison pour ça. Pas Azkaban, puisque cette prison avait été détruite, après le ralliement des Détraqueurs à Voldemort. Ces horribles créatures, d'ailleurs, avaient trouvé une certaine satisfaction auprès de leur nouveau maître. Il leur avait fait don d'une immense grotte dans un endroit inconnu, où les Détraqueurs vivaient quand ils ne partaient pas en mission, et où Voldemort jetait des innocents, souvent des moldus, pour qu'il soient vidés de bonheur, jusqu'à se faire embrasser. Les détenteurs de ce lieu immonde l'avait nommé L'Antre du Désespoir. Elle frissonna rien que d'y penser ; et s'endormi, harassé par l'effort, dans le jardin de ce manoir qu'elle haïssait tant.

Les muscles douloureux, elle se releva lentement une heure et demi après, avec l'idée de pendre une bonne douche pour se laver de ses malheurs et de se recoucher dans son lit, sans donner la satisfaction à son bourreau d'avoir son corps pour ce soir. Elle traversa le jardin sous les yeux étonnés de certains Mangemorts dont elle ignorait l'identité. C'est vrai que n'importe qui l'aurai vu à cet instant aurai ciller. Elle avait une grosse trace de boue sur la joue droite, plus un peu sur son front et sur son nez, plusieurs brins d'herbes dans ses cheveux emmêlés, sa robe froissée en divers endroits par dessus ses mains limoneuses. Elle marchait gauchement quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de point dans l'estomac. Voldemort se tenait sur son lit, et elle n'avait jamais vu un regard pareil. La haine brûlait dans ses yeux de serpents, embrasant son visage ou une grosse veine à la tempe témoignait que le fureur accélérait les battements de son cœur. Chacun de ses vaisseaux semblait contenir un flux de démence torrentiel. A sa vue, il leva sa tête et fronça ses sourcils inexistant, accentuant encore plus son expression irascible, il faisait tourner entre ses doigts une enveloppe que Séphora reconnu comme le lettre de ses parents qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de cacher. Il se leva lentement, donnant l'impression d'avoir une aura de haine autour de lui. Séphora eut une bouffée de panique. Elle balbutia :

- To..To…Tom, y'a-t-il un pro… problème?

Et dans un murmure impressionnant, habité par une colère froide qui faisait encore plus peur que s'il avait hurlé, Voldemort susurra en lui lançant le parchemin à la figure :

- Je vais t'apprendre…

…


	12. Derrière la porte

**12 == Derrière La Porte…**

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ! Cria Voldemort qui libéra sa haine, comment as-tu osé correspondre avec tes parents alors que tu en avais la stricte interdiction !

- Je, je, je, balbutia Séphora sans pouvoir prononcer une seule suite de mots cohérents.

- Je vais te faire regretter ton geste mon amour, ha ça oui, tu peux être sûre que tu vas le regretter !

Il attrapa sa femme par les cheveux et la tira jusqu'à leur chambre commune, ne réagissant pas aux gémissements de Séphora, qui avait l'impression que son cuir chevelu se décollait de son crâne, la douleur qu'elle éprouvait ne pouvait rivaliser avec un Doloris, mais elle était tout de même conséquente et la faisait souffrir.

Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction quand elle sentit sous elle la moquette moelleuse de leur chambre, elle était arrivée, mais elle avait tord. Voldemort prit le col de sa robe et la releva d'un coup brutal, puis, d'un geste du bras et de sa baguette, elle fut projeté violemment sur un des barreaux du grand lit à baldaquin et ses bras y furent attachés à l'aide de menottes, ainsi que ses pieds. Ses vêtements disparurent par magie, il s'approcha d'elle, les yeux brillant, faisant parcourir ses mains sur toute la surface de son corps, et à l'intérieur.

Séphora était morte de frayeur. Ce n'était pas une simple partie de jambes en l'air qui aller calmer sa fureur. Il attendrai plus d'elle, il allait se venger, mais comment ? Quelle idiote, la lettre de ses parents, elle l'avait oublier dans sa précipitation ! Elle allait en pâtir, et ce serai entièrement de sa faute. Pendant plus d'une heure, il glissa ses mains sur son corps , embrassant tout ce qui était à sa portée, usant d'un sort de lévitation pour être à son niveau et ainsi lui faire l'amour sauvagement, brutalement, douloureusement pour elle.

Sans repos aucun, il pris sa baguette et détacha les liens d'un seul coup, et Séphora s'effondra par terre, le nez contre le sol qui se mit à saigner, les membre douloureux. Mais il n'en avait cure, il la reprit par les cheveux, lui infligeant encore une atroce douleur, mais le trajet fut court. Quand il ouvrit une porte dans un grincement sinistre, elle reconnu l'odeur de renfermé qui se dégageait de la salle où il l'emmenait et qu'elle ne pouvait voir de dos, c'était le cachot, la salle de torture… Elle jeta un regard éploré à son marri et le supplia :

- Tom, tu avais promis, tu avais promis de ne pas me faire souffrir, à mon arrivée tu me l'a dis.

- Et tu croyais sérieusement que Voldemort tient ses promesses ! Oui, certaines… C'est trop d'affront et de trahison pour que je ne réagisse pas sur toi ! Nous nous sommes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et là, tu vas connaître le pire…

Elle fut d'un coup envoyé violemment contre la paroi de pierre, et les chaînes accrochées aux murs s'enroulèrent automatiquement sur ses bras poussiéreux, elle cria de douleur. Il pointa sa baguette et prononça ce qu'elle ne souhait plus jamais réentendre pour elle :

- Endolorisssss.

Elle fut prisme de terribles tremblements et de spasmes en criant sa douleur. Ses membres étaient en feu, elle sentait que sa tête allait exploser, que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites.

Il baissa sa baguette et le sort pris fin, enfin. Les muscles de Séphora se relâchèrent, mais les chaînes l'empêchèrent de tomber complètement par terre, leur fer pénétrant dans la peau de la jeune fille, meurtrissant ses poignets. Le sang coulait toujours de son nez légèrement enflé, ses cheveux tombaient de chaque coté de son visage, elle était encore nue et frissonnait dans ce cachot humide et lugubre. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, laissant de larges sillons bruns en passant sur les traces de terre qu'elle n'avait pu enlever.

Elle lança un regard emprunt de buée à son époux qu'elle détestait, avec une haine au fond d'elle, elle lui reprocha en gémissant d'une voix sourde, ses cris l'ayant fait devenir aphone :

- Notre enfant, mon enfant…

Il avait beau en être le père, elle aimait cet être qu'elle portait en elle, elle ne pouvait renier le lien qui les unissait, elle était sa mère…

Elle perçu comme un frisson d'effroi dans les yeux de son marri, il reprit vite son masque insatiable et posa une de ses mains glacées sur le ventre nu de sa femme, elle sentit un courrant brûlant qui lui traverser le corps, une sensation la poignant dans le bas de son ventre, pendant une minuscule seconde, puis plus rien. Son mari daigna lui jeter un regard en disant d'une voix dédaigneuse :

- L'enfant va bien.

Et il parti dans un froissement de cape, en claquant la porte derrière lui, l'air soulevant un grand tas de poussière qui fit éternuer Séphora qui criait même sans voix :

- Tom, revient, ne me laisse pas sans couvertures !

C'était idiot comme réaction, et elle le savait, mais son désespoir lui faisait dire des stupidités. Elle sentait des courbatures dans son dos, là où elle avait été griffé par les murs, elle sentait les gouttes de sang coulait comme ses larmes. Où était Voldemort ? Il l'avait laissé là, nue, dans le froid, sans rien pour se nourrir ni boire, blessée, sale, faible, souffrante, il avait osé la laisser choir à de grands risques pour elle et son enfant. Il n'en avait rien à faire, combien de temps allait-il la laisser ici, combien d'heure, combien de jours, combien de mois ?

_Pendant ce temps, chez les Hopkricks… _

Almandana Hopkricks était assise face à son mari dans le plus grand des silence. Avant, la maison raisonnait des cris de joie de leur fille Séphora. Maintenant plus rien, la monotonie s'était installé en même temps que la tristesse.

Almandana ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser que tout était sa faute, elle aurait dû mourir pour sa fille, mourir pour la sauver, mourir pour éviter de recevoir des nouvelles de sa fille devenu prisonnière, dans un parchemin couvert de lamentations, qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de chevet, qu'elle lisait tous les soirs.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, comme toujours, dans ses silences pénétrants. Elle croisa les yeux de son mari, elle essaya de lui sourire courageusement, mais comme à l'accoutumé, n'y arriva pas, et éclate en sanglot, suivie de son mari, qu'elle avait rarement vu pleurer, mais c'était devenu comme une tradition depuis le départ de Séphora, les larmes du soirs…

Mais là c'était la crise la plus forte, elle serait les mains sur la nappe de la table, mais la déchira avec ses ongles. Elle ne supportait plus, elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'être loin de sa fille, elle ne pouvait plus, elle en avait assez, moralement, physiquement, l'éloignement était la pire des souffrance. Elle se leva d'un coup en tapant se deux poings sur la table et se mit à crier :

- Ma fille, ma fille, Octavius, pourquoi l'avons nous laisser partir ? Je n'en peux plus, je craaaaaaaaaaque, je suis aussi lâche que les Mangemorts, Ocatvius, si c'est la seule solution, je me rendrai à lui, je passerai du coté des forces du mal pour revoir ma fille !

- Al… Almandana ? Tu, Tu es sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr que oui, que préfère-tu chéri, penser à ta fille qui souffre en silence dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien ou souffrir à ses coté, la soutenir dans un rôle qui pèse trop sur ses épaules, comme la culpabilité qui me pèse chaque jour de plus en plus en pensant que j'ai laissé ma fille aux mains de cet homme !

- Je, je… balbutia Octavius d'un ton incertains.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas d'accord, cria Almandana, pourquoi hésites-tu, j'aurai fait la même chose pour toi !

- Maintenant ça suffit, éclata son mari, tu sais pertinemment que je suis aussi accablé que toi, tu le sais très bien, mais ce que tu me dis est si soudain, nous avons besoin d'y réfléchir chérie, ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère !

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi _chéri _! Tu as peur de te retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, si tu es trop lâche pour aller rejoindre ta fille tant pis, mais je croyais avoir épousé l'homme courageux qui me protégeait des blagues de Lucius&Cie à Poudlard ! Je croyais que tu me soutiendrais, jusqu'au bout Ocatvius…

Almandana tomba sur sa chaise, éreintée, ses épaules tremblèrent violemment et son regard se fit lointain, perdu, elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle faisait peur, son mari s'alarma en la voyant dans cet état, il s'agenouilla à son niveau en la secouant:

- Salmandana, chérie, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas changé, je dis juste qu'il faut réfléchir à ça, tu agis sur le coup de l'énervement, mais d'après la lettre de notre fille, Séphora n'est pas en péril imminent. Nous allons méditer sur la question, demander à Dumbledore, et si c'est la seule solution, alors oui, je te suivrai, car je t'aime autant que notre fille.

Sa femme leva les yeux, elle était sortie de la sorte de transe dans la quelle elle était tombé, elle tenait cela de son aïeul Grindelwald, ces transes qui la prenaient de temps en temps quand un sentiment trop fort s'emparait d'elle. Elle regarda son mari et lui tendit la main qu'il embrassa avec tendresse.

- Si tu pense qu'il faut en parler à Dumbledore, c'est d'accord, mais je ne supporterai pas ça encore longtemps, si rien n'est possible, je prendrai ce risque.

- Et moi je le prendrai avec toi.

Octavius Hopkricks se releva et alla s'asseoir à sa place, à l'autre bout de la table, en pensant à sa fille, il serait prêt à tout pour elle, mais il avait une confiance infinie en Dumbledore, et préférait lui en parlé d'abord.

Almandana s'était redressée, oui, son mari avait raison, d'abord en parler à Dumbledore, mais elle avait peur que si elle retardait encore l'échéance, Séphora pourrait avoir des ennuis, elle ignorait tout de la situation de sa fille, heureusement qu'elle ignorait que sa fille était à cet instant même nue, dans un cachot lugubre, gémissant, les mains sur son ventre ou grandissait l'enfant de son bourreau qu'il lui avait infligé de force, sinon ses pleurs redoubleraient, elle se tuerai même, mais elle ne le savait pas, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne laisse que couler cette lourde larme sur sa joue, et qui fut essuyer soudain par une main glacée. Elle sentit un souffle gelé sur sa nuque, et une voix bien trop familière, froide, bien plus pénétrante que le silence de l'absence, lui murmurait à l'oreille :

- Allons Almandana, sèche donc ses larmes, tu n'en versera plus…

Séphora s'était endormie, harassé par la fatigue de la lutte, mais elle se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur au cœur, mais elle en ignorait la cause.

Elle était glacée jusqu'au os, elle avait la désagréable l'impression de ne plus sentir ses membres, depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ici, elle avait l'impression d'avoir subit un long coma, elle était courbaturée de partout. Elle regarda vers la porte qui la séparait du monde des vivants. Elle se mit à pleurer, mais peu de larmes perlait à ses yeux, elle n'avait même plus la force de geindre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Voldemort qui avait une couverture dans ses mains. Elle lui demanda sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot :

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici Tom ?

- Depuis 4 jours, tu as dormi, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai régénéré tes forces pendant ton sommeil !

- Magnifique, ironisa-t-elle, quand est-ce que tu me fera sortir d'ici ? Que pensent les Mangemorts de ne pas me voir ?

- Quand j'aurai décidé que la leçon aura assez porté, et les Mangemorts n'ont rien à dire, ils sont mes serviteurs, rien de plus !

- Je t'en prie Tom, j'ai compris la leçon, je n'écrirai plus jamais, plus jamais à mes parents…

Elle regrettait d'en être arrivé à cette extrême de mentir en le suppliant. Il lui jeta un regard glacé où cependant brillait une lueur de tendresse. Il ne pouvait lutter contre son amour pour elle, Séphora compris à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser contre un sentiment qu'il lui était inconnu, et c'était un atout pour elle, l'amour reprenait sur la haine. Il lui lança la couverture à la figure, et partit en disant d'une voix glacée :

- Tu sera de retour bientôt !

Séphora regarda la porte se fermer en claquant, et attrapa la couverture. Dans une gymnastique incroyable, elle arriva à se couvrir de la couverture malgré les chaînes qui l'a liées au mur. Elle frictionna ses membres un par un, pour permettre à la chaleur de revenir dans son corps, mais rien à faire. Le tissu était rêche, lui griffait la peau, et lui blessait plus le corps qu'elle le lui réchauffait. Mais elle faisait avec, sans bouger, elle avait déjà moins froid, et se rendormi avec l'espoir que demain, elle sortirai d'ici.

_Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu envie de revenir au manoir, pour le première fois de ma vie j'avais envie de retrouver le grand lit que je partageais avec Voldemort, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'attendait là bas... _

Séphora ouvrit les yeux avec un terrible mal de crâne, elle avait mal à s'en taper la tête contre les murs sa tête lui tournait dangereusement, et elle vit qui l'avait sorti du sommeil. Voldemort se tenait à coté d'elle en la secouant. Elle ne pouvait parler, il défit ses liens qui la retenaient prisonnière, et la porta dans ses bras avec une facilité incroyable. Elle le regarda et murmura :

- Tom, je vais, je vais tourner de l'œil…

Et elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

Séphora sentit tout d'un coup une agréable chaleur lui parcourir tout le corps, la sortant de sa léthargie. Au dessus d'elle, elle croisa les yeux de serpent de Voldemort, inquiets, qui s'illuminèrent à la vue de son réveil. Elle était dans un bain, dans un bon bain chaud rempli de mousse bleue, mais extrêmement fatiguée. Voldemort se chargea lui même de la laver, et pour le première fois depuis leur mariage, il n'en profita pas pour la toucher. Quand elle fut totalement propre de bas en haut, il l'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude et la porta jusqu'à leur lit, fit apparaître sur elle une chemise de nuit bien habillée et la couvrit des couvertures ardentes qui lui fit ressentir une renaissance de ses sens. Avant de tomber une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Morphée, elle entendit son mari prononcer :

- J'ai fait venir un médicomage à qui je lancerai un sortilège d'amnésie bien sûr, il viendra te soigner, je crois que j'ai été un peu trop fort avec toi, mais je n'ai pas tes dons pour le médecine magique…

Séphora resta quelques jours au lit pour récupérer de l'épreuve que lui avait fait subir Voldemort. Assumpta était passée la voir et elle avaient discuté longtemps du cachot.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmurait Assumpta, toi, sa femme tout de même, toi il a oser t'enfermer là-bas, nous, les Mangemorts, nous…

- Ah parce que tu te considères comme l'un des leurs maintenant ? rebondis tout de suite Séphora sur cette phrase qui la foudroya sur place.

- Sèph, dis doucement Assumpta, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous sommes marquées, et puis, nous sommes dans Son repère, tu es mariée à LUI, je suis mariée à Marcus, nous vivons dans un monde si sombre, pourquoi donc ignoré la vérité ?

- Je n'ignore rien Assumpta, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, sous prétexte que nous sommes ici contre notre grés, nous devons pliées sous leur joug ! Je ne crois pas ! Donner une illusion de soumission d'accord, mais pas l'être complètement !

- Mais, se défendit Assumpta, ce jeu d'agent double me tue, je n'en peux plus de faire croire, il n'y a aucun espoir, comment veux-tu…

- Si ! Il y a de l'espoir, j'en suis sûr, reste sur tes idées, n'abandonne jamais, quand on me sauvera, je te sauverai…

Séphora riait, jaune, intérieurement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucun espoir, mais elle ne voulais pas que sa seule alliée ici perde le goût à la vie, perde l'espoir, après tout, Dumbledore ou Harry finiraient peut-être par trouver un moyen de l'éradiquer, même si elle ne voulait pas espérer pour rien. Assumpta soupira et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais, la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, elle murmura :

- Si tu savais ce qu'il c'est passé de l'autre coté de la porte Sèph…

- Quelle porte, questionna celle-ci.

- La porte de ton cachot, c'est une métaphore, il ne t'a donc rien dis, c'est bien ce que je pensais…

- On ne perd pas son temps à penser et à philosopher à mon service Mme Flint, rugit soudain une voix froide et puissante, on agit sous les ordres, on réfléchit quand j'en donne l'ordre !

Voldemort se tenait sur le seuil, les yeux enflammés, il tendit sa main, et Assumpta fit un vol plané jusqu'à la pelouse du parc en tombant douloureusement sur le sol, la porte claqua et Séphora ne vit plus rien, elle était dans le noir complet, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle demanda :

- Qu'est que… ?

- Ce n'est rien mon amour, j'ai voulu donné une ambiance sombre en pleine journée…

- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir Tom, lui asséna-t-elle. Je veux savoir pourquoi as-tu mis dehors Assumpta, aurais-tu des choses à me cacher ?

- Bien sûr que non chérie, tu le sais bien, allons, ne te pose pas de question, laisse toi porter…

Séphora sentit sa présence sur son lit, son corps contre le sien, ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres contre les siennes, et malgré la haine qu'elle lui nourrissait, elle n'osait rien dire, elle avait bien trop peur depuis l'épisode du château, elle avait beau blâmer Assumpta, mais elle ne valait pas mieux. Il fit misérablement l'amour à sa femme, il devait être fatigué, où quelque chose le tracassait…

_Si seulement j'avais su la vraie raison… _

Que lui arrivait-il ? Les yeux de Séphora s'était habitué à l'obscurité, et dans les pupilles verticales de son époux, elle voyait briller comme un sentiment de gêne. Voldemort gêné ? Impossible ! Et pourtant… Elle sortit du lit en prenant un drap de soie avec elle et le toisa.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, dis le moi…

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, le même pincement au cœur que durant son brusque réveil dans le cachot. Il s'approcha doucement, tendit une main vers son épaule, elle s'écarta brusquement.

- J'ai, j'ai agit sur le coup de la colère, je…

- Voldemort qui balbutie ça c'est un comble tout de même ! ironisa Séphora avec un faux rire froid, dis moi donc ce que Assumpta n'as pas eu le temps de me dire, quelle colère ? A cause de la lettre, c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr, explosa-t-il, crois-tu que seul un séjour dans un cachot pourri, bien que périlleux, me vengerai, je ne savais pas qu'il serai si dangereux, qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ai pris mes dispositions pendant que tu étais dedans pour que tu ne correspondes plus avec eux, peu importe comment tu t'y étais pris !

- Tom, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Séphora, parcouru d'un frisson, s'attendant au pire.

Dans un murmure impressionnant, il la regarda dans les yeux et avoua :

- J'ai tué tes parents…


	13. te rendre heureuse

**13 - Te Rendre Heureuse…**

Séphora se figea, puis tomba lourdement sur le sol, dans le choc sourd de sa tête contre la moquette, la drap de soie glissant sur sa peau blanche…

_C'était un choc, mais je ne me rappel plus de rien, je les ai pleurés seulement après…_

Pour la première fois depuis un mois entier, les yeux de Séphora se fixèrent sur quelque chose, et le léger voile blanc disparu. Elle vit une tornade noire ouvrir la porte et crier :

- Maître, Maître, la maîtresse reprend conscience !

La bourrasque revint et Séphora reconnu non sans peine à travers ses yeux qui avaient du mal à s'habituer à la faible lumière Assumpta qui posa sur elle un regard très inquiet, elle étendit une main sur le sienne, mais un bras la retira de force, et c'est le visage de Voldemort qui apparu plus clair aux yeux de Séphora.

Avec une lueur jubilatoire dans les yeux. Il ordonna à Assumpta de sortir immédiatement de la chambre et de veiller à ce que personne ne vienne les déranger, Assumpta fit un signe de tête digne, et fière, s'épouvanta Séphora,, fière de se voir confier un ordre de son _Maître _. Elle sentit une main glacée se poser sur son bras, mais elle la retira vivement, essaye de se lever, mais elle était trop faible pour ça. Elle le fixa d'un regard d'intense colère, de profonde haine qui brûlait en elle. Son chagrin était au delà des larmes (ca vs rappelle rien ? Mrs Digorry par ex !). Il tenta de poser une main sur sa joue, mais elle essaya de le mordre, ce qui lui fit faire un pas en arrière en maugréant :

- Si ça continue, je vais devoir te mettre en cage, tu bougeais tellement dans ton sommeil !

- Oui, et bien sache que je préférerai dormir encore que devoir supporter la réalité, et ton visage Tom, et tes mains qui parcourent mon corps, les attouchement d'un monstre QUI A TUE MES PARENTS ! TU A TUE MES PARENTS, JE TE DETESTE, PIRE JE TE HAIS, ENCORE PLUS QUE LA PREMIERE FOIS OU TU A POSE TES MAINS SUR MOI !

Elle tendit le bras et attrapa sa baguette, il l'avais forcé à savoir lancé le sortilège Doloris, très bien, il en ferai les frais! Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et commença :

- ENDOLORI…

- Expeliarmus ! rugit-il avant qu'elle ai finit.

Sa baguette lui vola des mains et atterri dans les siennes. Il lui jeta un regard flamboyant et lui asséna d'une voix doucereuse :

- Allons, allons mon amour, tu n'essayerai quand même pas de me faire du mal, hein ? De toute manière tu sais bien que je suis trop fort pour toi, hein, tu le sais bien…

La colère rendit à Séphora toute la force qu'elle avait perdue en dormant. Elle lui sauta dessus, et commença à lui asséner des coup de poings dans le ventre et crier :

- JE TE HAIS, JE TE DETESTE, TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA !

Il tendit les bras et attrapa ses poignet, et sa force surhumaine la maintenait en l'air, malgré que Séphora continuait à se battre dans le vide avec ses pieds en hurlant :

- JE TE HAIS, JE TE HAIS, JE TE HAIS, JE TE HONNI, JE TE VOMI TOM, TU ES LA PIRE CHOSE QUI A PU M'ARRIVER, TU VEUX TE DONNER L'ILLUSION QUE JE T'AIME EN ME FORCANT MAIS C'EST DU FAUX, JE NE T'AIME PAS, JE NE T'AI JAMAIS AIME, JE T'AI HAÏ DES LE MOMENT OU TU AS SOUILLE MA MAISON DE TA PRESENCE MALSAINE !

Dans sa haine, elle lui cracha à la figure. Il la jeta brutalement sur le lit, et d'un coup de baguette, il essuya le filet de salive de sa femme qui lui coulait le long de sa joue. Séphora, avec tous les degrés de colère dans lesquels elle avait vu Voldemort, n'avait jamais vu cette expression dans ses yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à sonder le sentiment qui parcourait le corps de Voldemort d'un immense frisson. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser la recherche plus loin car il lui sauta dessus et lui bloqua les bras. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait lire ses pensée et dit d'une voix dans laquelle perçait la douleur :

- Tu me déteste tant que ça ? Les autres me haïssent dehors, ce qui est normal, mais toi, chérie, toi, toi à qui j'ai tout fait pour rendre heureuse…

- Je n'ai jamais été heureuse ici Tom, JAMAIS ! Sauf le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre de mes parents, des gens que j'aimais, mais je doute que tu n'as jamais ressenti ce sentiment, moi si, j'ai aimé, et j'aime encore, et ce n'est pas toi !

- Harry, marmonna Voldemort devant le regard atterré de sa femme, ce petit Potter, oui chérie, oui je sais bien que tu étais avec lui, encore un choix subtil pour te prendre toi mieux qu'une autre, ce petit Potter que je n'ai jamais réussi à éliminer, il y a bien trop de protection autour de sa petite personne pour que je ne puisse le toucher…

- TU NE LE TOUCHERAS JAMAIS, JAMAIS TU NE LUI FERAS DU MAL, IL EST BIEN PLUS FORT QUE TOI ET CA TU NE LE SUPPORTES PAS ! OUI J'AIME HARRY, JE L'AIMERAI TOUTE MA VIE !

- Qui plus est Harry Potter me nargue, mais en plus il te vole à moi, murmura Voldemort, il te vole à moi…

Séphora vit alors ce qu'elle n'aurai jamais pensé voir de sa vie, une larme coula sur la joue de Voldemort, traçant un sillon brillant sur sa route. Elle n'en revenait pas, le grand Voldemort, l'invincible Voldemort pleurait ! Elle ne su pas ce qui lui prit, mais elle tendit la main pour essuyer cette larme. Il recula, horrifié de ce qui lui arrivait, et marmonna pour lui même :

- C'est impossible, le, le, le sortilège, le…

Et il partit de la chambre sans autre préambule en courant et en claquant la porte. Séphora resta figé sur son lit, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne avait montré sa faiblesse, l'amour. Et comme il en avait fait allusion à voix haute, il s'était jeté le sortilège très complexe de sèche larme, et son amour pour elle avait brisé le sortilège, un amour plus fort que la magie…

_Quand je pense à ce que je lui ai fait, même si c'était lui, même avec tout ça, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai…_

Séphora se réveilla quand elle sentit une présence dans son lit. Voldemort en caleçon se couchait. Elle croisa ses yeux qu'il baissa automatiquement, comme pris en faute, comme s'il avait honte. Il avait les yeux bleus électriques, sûrement dû à une réitération du sortilège sèche larme. Il se coucha en lui tournant le dos, comme un couple après une dispute ne faisait pas de câlins du soir. elle eut comme une sorte de pitié pour lui. Elle ne sut encore pas ce qu'il lui prit, mais elle tendit le bras et entoura sa taille et murmura :

- Tom, il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer, aucune…

Il la regarda d'un air étonné, Séphora frissonna devant ses yeux occasionnellement bleus. Il passa tendrement une de ses mains immense dans ses cheveux noirs, et elle enfonça sa tête dans son torse en éclatant en sanglots :

- Tu as tué mes parents, mes parents…

Et elle hurla de douleur avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Séphora se leva enfin, son mari étant parti tôt, sûrement pour une mission meurtrière. Elle se frotta les yeux où la trace de ses larmes étaient encore gravés. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction avec Voldemort, pourquoi donc l'avait-elle consolé, lui qui avait tué de sang froid ses parents ? Elle courra dans la douche, et une fois rentrée fut arrêté par deux mains sur sa taille. Elle se retourna et croisa les yeux de nouveau rouges de son mari. Elle se retira vivement, et lui cria à travers ses larmes :

- Je n'ai pas peur qu'on me voit pleurer, MOI !

Et elle fonça se cacher dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit l'eau à se puissance maximale pour qu'il ne l'entende pas gémir. Mais elle ne put ignorer le bruit de l'immense miroir de la salle de bain se craquelé de toutes parts sous la colère de son époux. Elle entendit sa voix glacé à travers la cloison vitrée de la douche :

- Séphora, je t'en supplie, ouvre moi…

- Non !

- Bien, dans ce cas…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Tom Jedusor entra nu dans la cabine de douche pour coller Séphora contre le mur carrelé. Elle sentait contre son corps qu'il avait envie d'elle, et ça ne lui plu pas du tout.

- Tom vas-t-en, j'aimerai être seule…

- Et moi j'ai terriblement envie de toi…

- Et bien pas moi, si tu crois que je vais te laisser me toucher après que de tes mains qui m'ont tant de fois parcouru le corps aient tué mes parents, explosa-t-elle en pleurant.

- Je t'accorde un répit, concéda-t-il en se retirant.

Il la laissa seule et Séphora se laissa glisser le long de la paroi en pleurant. C'était dur, trop dur, avant au moins, elle pouvait imaginer que ces parents pensaient à elle, mais ils n'étaient plus, il n'étaient plus…

Elle sorti après une douche rafraîchissante, et sur le lit trouva une robe rouge sang, longue, avec de grandes manches transparentes rouges et une grande capuche, comme celle des mangemort. Une cape de mangemort personnalisée, quel cadeau empoisonné ! Un bout de papier y était attaché avec l'écriture de son conjoint :

_Te rendre heureuse… _

Il n'avait pas compris que le seul moyen de la rendre heureuse serait de la libérer d'ici. Elle refusa la robe de couleur criarde qui s'offrait à elle et enfila une chaude robe noire, plus un immense voile de la même couleur. Elle accrocha à ses cheveux un minuscule chapeau noir qui retint ses cheveux en chignon banane, puis vit que Voldemort avait lui avait laissé sa baguette confisquée la veille, elle la prit dans ses mains et sorti prendre l'air. Elle était en deuil, en deuil de ses parents, et de sa propre vie…

Dans l'immense jardin qui s'offrait à elle, elle reconnu la silhouette de Assumpta marcher de long en large. Celle-ci se retourna et Séphora s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait, de lourdes larmes coulant sur ses joues. Bien que Assumpta l'ai déçue ces derniers temps, Séphora s'approcha et mis sa main sur son épaule en demandant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Assumpta ?

Celle-ci se retourna avec un regard bouleversé et prononça douloureusement :

- Marcus est parti en mission, il y a eu des blessés d'après les dernières nouvelles, j'ai, j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne revienne pas !

Séphora sentit un courant glacé lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale. Assumpta, sa seule alliée jusqu'à présent s'engluait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres ! Elle se retint de lui dire qu'elle apprécierait plus que tout de voir Marcus à l'agonie dans une ruelle sombre. Mais elle lui lança un regard glacial et dit :

- Ah oui, tu t'inquiètes pour sa petite santé maintenant ? Toi qui étais si accablée au début, je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

- Je, je commence à me faire un monde ici tu sais, Marcus est un mari formidable, je survis ici grâce à lui, je…

- Ah oui, la coupa Séphora, tu aimes ce monde, alors que son protagoniste n'est autre que le meurtrier de mes parents ! Es même pas une parole de soutien ou de réconfort !

- Je, je, balbutia Assumpta, je suis désolé pour tes parents, je ne pensé pas que le Maître ferai ça, je…

- LE MAITRE ! Parce que c'est comme ça que tu le vois, je croyais que tu étais différente Assumpta, mais je me suis trompé comme sur tout le monde ici, tu es comme EUX !

Pendant que Assumpta cherchait ses mots, Séphora scruta l'horizon, une forêt s'étendait à l'autre bout du parc, elle avait déjà envisagé de prendre la fuite par là, mais n'avait vraiment jamais osé, elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se cacher là dedans, mais sa colère l'emporta, elle courut dans la direction de la forêt sombre en pleurant et entra à l'intérieur pendant que Assumpta criait quelque chose d'inaudible à ses oreilles.

Elle courut longtemps en tombant dans les flaques de boues et s'égratignant les bras et les jambes à cause des buissons épineux. Elle se retrouva vite dans un coin sombre, où une odeur putride régnait en maître. De sombres marais verts et visqueux s'étendait de part et d'autres. Elle inspecta l'ombre pour chercher sa route, mais tout d'à coup, un silence mortel se fit. Plus un seul son effrayant, plus aucune feuilles ne bougeaient dans les arbres sous le vent glacial, plus rien. Et en un instant, elle sentit se répandre dans son corps une sensation glacée, désagréable, puis ses oreilles bourdonnairent atrocement. Ce qu'elle vit lui retourna le cœur.

Un Détraqueur se rapprochait d'elle en tendant les bras et en poussant un râle atroce. Elle entendit dans sa propre tête la voix de Lord Voldemort lui dire « J'ai tué tes parents » plusieurs fois de suite, vile comptine résonant dans sa tête avec un rire suraigu, et se sentit tomber. Mais des bras musclé la rattrapèrent à temps, et elle vit Voldemort qui venait de transplaner sortir sa baguette et chasser le Détraqueur en hurlant, la monstre maléfique disparaissant face au serpent translucide qui lui rampait après. Il releva le corps de Séphora et murmura :

- Chérie, chérie ça va ?

- Je, je… furent les seuls mots que Séphora était en état d'exprimer, elle finit par dire, emmène moi loin d'ici…

Elle sentit son corps s'arquer sous les pas de Voldemort et ils se retrouvèrent vite prés de la lisère où il la déposa sur un tapis de mousse et lui tendit un morceau de chocolat. Une chaleur se répandit en elle, et quand elle s'aperçut qu'il tendait sa main pour lui caresser la joue, elle se leva et courut se recroqueviller sous un autre arbre en hurlant :

- Ne me touche plus, ne lève plus tes mains sur moi.

Elle pleurait et tremblait, elle avait une peur panique de lui à présent sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Il s'approcha et dit :

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie…

- TU N'AURAI PAS DU ! lui hurla-t-elle.

Il la fis se lever d'un coup de baguette et la cola contre l'arbre.

- Pourquoi me hais-tu autant, ne vois-tu donc pas que je souffre quand tu me dis cela, j'ai eu si peur pour toi, si peur de te retrouver victime des montres qui se cachent ici, je t'ai chercher après qu'Assumpta m'ai dit où tu étais allée.

Il étendit sa main vers son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, mais elle se protégea de ses bras en pleurant encore plus fort, et confia sans savoir pourquoi à Voldemort :

- Je, j'en a assez, je, je, je peux plus vi, vivre ici, c'est, c'est trop dur, je, je pensais pou, pouvoir m'y, m'y faire a, avec le temps, m, mais j'en peux plus, A, Assumpta me, me laisse tomber, et, et to, toi, TU TUES MES PARENTS ! Tu, tu, tu es là, et tu les tues alors il ne sont plus là, pour, pour au moins que j'imagine qu'il, qu'il veille sur moi, moi je n'ai personne ici, je me sens, sens si, si seule…

Voldemort le regarda dans les yeux puis passa une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux sans qu'elle rechigne, il approcha la tête de sa femme et la calla sur son épaule en confiant :

- Moi aussi je suis seul, je…

- Non, toi tu n'es jamais seul, ergota Séphora à travers ses larmes, tu as une flopée de Mangemorts à tes pieds…

- Tu appelles ça de la compagnie ? Ce sont seulement des disciple avides de pouvoir qui m'admire pour ma puissance, il ne sont pas là pour comprendre mais états d'âme, juste pour servir, grogna-t-il, mais je suis aussi seul que toi, c'est pour ça que tu es là, pour que tu combles ma vie.

Il prit une de ses mais et y déposa un baiser charnu. Elle la retira promptement et s'écarta, sans comprend pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, se rapprochant de Voldemort, en avoir peur, le consoler, ses réactions étaient bizarres, et là, elle le sonda du regard en lui disant :

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas aussi invincible que tes Mangemorts veulent bien le croire, tu as une faiblesse que j'ai découvert Tom, une grande faiblesse…

- Laquelle est-ce ?

questionna-t-il en croisant ses bras.

- C'est moi, murmura-t-elle avant de partir en direction du château.

Elle sentit soudain une main de poser sur son épaule, la sienne. Il se mit en face d'elle et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ce geste hier dans le lit, pourquoi ?

- Je ne le sais même pas moi même Tom, avoua Séphora, maintenant, si tu veux bien, laisse moi partir, je sens la pourriture à dix kilomètre, je vais aller me changer.

- Bien sûr, mais après s'il te plait, rend toi dans ton infirmerie, des Mangemorts blessés vont arrivés.

- Tu ne me laissera jamais tranquille…

Elle se rendit dans leur chambre, et après une douche, sortit et enfila une robe noire classique. Tout en s'habillant, elle se posait des questions. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi donc se lassait-elle allé à ce genre de démonstration de tendresse. Il avait tué ses parents ! Ses changements de caractère l'agaçaient au plus au point, c'était un meurtrier, l'assassin de ses parents, mais elle avait découvert une face caché de son personnage, un coté sensible qu'il refoulait à coup de sortilèges inutiles en face de celle qu'il aimait… elle… Elle avait réussi à faire fondre le cœur de pierre de Voldemort malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait contre. Elle n'avait jamais été la femme idéale. Et pourtant… Et cette tendresse qu'elle ne retenait pas ! La mariage avait tissé entre eux un lien matrimonial, mais était-ce seulement cela ? Il y avait aussi, elle avait l'impression, un lien innommable entre eux, quelque chose qui les unissait imperceptiblement.

Elle eut soudain une crampe au ventre et mit ses mains dessus. Son enfant, mais bien sûr, c'était son enfant, c'était de la faute de son enfant, qui, qui défendait son père d'une manière où d'une autre. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était enceinte. D'après de rapides calculs cela devait faire depuis à peu prêt 1 mois et demi, et il prenait le contrôle, déjà, comme son père. Une immense tristesse l'envahit, son enfant de connaîtrait jamais ses grands parents, jamais, elle n'en avait plus, et Voldemort avait tué les siens. Elle se recroquevilla que son lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas choisi son destin, elle n'avait pas voulu ça.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa un calendrier sur le mur, on était le 1 décembre, déjà, cela faisait si longtemps. Et compta dans sa tête et se figea en constatant qu'elle avait dormi un mois entier, dans une sorte de transe. Elle ne comprenait pas ce phénomène, sa mère y était assujettie quand un trop grand sentiment s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne l'avait vu faire ça qu'une fois quand sa mère avait appris la mort de son père. Elle pourrai chercher dans les livres, il y aurait sûrement une explication dans les nombreux livres de magie noire de Voldemort, mais elle n'avait pas la force de faire des recherches sur ses aïeux. Sans nul doute qu'il y avait sûrement un ouvrage dédié à Grindelwald ! Elle imagina déjà le titre, du genre _A La Gloire De Grindelwald Le Martyr_.

Elle ressorti de la pièce et se promena de long en large dans le parc, se promettant de ne plus remettre les pieds dans la forêt. Elle pleurait de temps en temps, croisait quelques Mangemorts qui s'inclinaient devant elle à qui elle n'adressait pas un mot, et pourtant, elle aurai aimé leur jeter un sortilège, elle avait la main crispé sur sa baguette magique. Son rat se promenait sur son épaule, elle se rappela combien Absinthe lui avait était utile, et eut soudain envie d'envoyer une autre lettre à Harry, mais c'était trop de risques à présent, et dire qu'IL savait, dire que Voldemort connaissait sa relation avec Harry.

Elle ne mangea rien ce jour là, elle s'étonna juste de voir passer des silhouettes encapuchonnées plus petite que la normale accompagnées de plus grandes, sans doute des fils de Mangemort qui n'avait qu'un rêve, suivre les pas de leur père et lécher les bottes de Voldemort. Et les siennes par la même occasion.

Elle se rappela soudain son devoir d'infirmière en voyant passé des mangemorts voûtés, visiblement blessé. Elle courut jusqu'au local, même si elle n'aimait pas soigner des meurtriers, ce travail lui permettait de s'échapper un peu. Le reste de sa journée et une partie de sa soirée fut occuper par des soins. Marcus était en si piteux état qu'elle fut tenté de le laisser mourir de ses blessures, mais elle était bien trop magnanimes pour cela. Assumpta se tenait aux cotés de son époux et lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort en lui caressant ses cheveux sales. Séphora était écœurée par cette scène et de rappelle soudainement d'une chose :

- Dit moi Mrs Flint, il me semble que tu est censée m'aider à ma tâche ici…

- Eh bien, répondit timidement celle-ci, c'est à dire que le grand Maître me donne des missions de repérage, il m'as abstenu de ce poste quelques temps.

- Voldemort hein ? répondit-elle un rictus malfaisant aux lèvres face à leur frisson commun, lui l'a dit peut-être, mais pas moi, n'est-ce pas Madame !

Elle appuyait bien sur le mot madame ironiquement pour communiquer sa froideur à l'égard de celle qui l'avait laissé si lâchement tombé.

- Et puisque moi, continua-t-elle, je n'ai pas donné mon avis, tu va me faire le plaisir de me donner le poudre de Rescapiole posé sur l'étagère tout en haut, sans magie, et _immédiatement_ !

Assumpta frémit à cette froideur inhabituelle chez Séphora, hocha la tête et poussa une chaise pour grimper dessus. Séphora avait fait exprès de lui demandé cela. La poudre de Rescapiole ne lui était d'aucune utilité, mais elle se situait sur l'étagère la plus haute, et elle voulait faire payer à Assumpta le prix de sa bêtise, et de traîtrise… Après maints essais, Assumpta réussi à attraper le bocal de poudre et le tendit à Séphora qui s'exclama :

- Oh, suis-je bête, je n'en ai pas besoin, c'était de la poudre de Cornusac qu'il me fallait !

Elle sourit ironiquement puis pris un bocal à coté de son chaudron, en envoyant le bocal de poudre de Rescapiole à sa place habituelle par un sort d'expulsion. Assumpta serrait les poings, en proie évidente à une crise de colère qu'elle avait du mal à retenir. Un instant, Séphora eut de la peine de sa cruauté et de sa manière d'agir, si proche de celle de son époux. Mais sa mauvaise conscience se volatilisa quand elle vit de nouveaux geste de tendresse entre Mr et Mrs Flint. Ils avaient choisi leurs destinées, qu'il assument et qu'ils souffrent !

Elle soigna Marcus puis prit congé une heure après. Quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, elle fut sciée. Des tas de bouquets de roses noires, rouges et jaunes envahissait la pièce, des bijoux étincelaient sur la commode. Elle s'approcha à petit pas d'un bouquet de roses rouges et huma l'odeur qui en réchappait. C'était exquis. Deux main froides se posèrent sur ses épaules et descendirent sur sa poitrine. Séphora se raidit mécaniquement. Il la prit dans ses bras, un bras sous ses jambes, un autres sous son dos et murmura :

- Ca fait longtemps, tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour.

- Ne me touche plus, répondit Séphora presque en grognant.

- t, bien sûr que oui je vais te toucher, j'en ai le droit, je suis ton époux, regarde l'atmosphère palpitante autour de toi, je vais te faire l'amour, et si tu trouves quelque chose à y répondre, tu aura de mes nouvelles…

Face à cette menace, ou à un autre sentiment qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, Séphora se laissa porter sur le grand lit en sentant l'odeur vanillé d'une bâton d'encens brûlant un peu plus loin. Il l'allongea et la déshabilla doucement, profitant de chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait embrasser. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher, se laissa guider quelques minutes encore une fois, puis il lui fit l'amour avec une ardeur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, sûrement dû à son abstinence. Au bout d'une trentaine de minute, un frisson impressionnant lui traversa le corps, dans une sensation de plénitude étonnante, et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un murmure d'approbation. Il stoppa quelques instants en la regardant, étonné, et lui dit:

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé…

Ses yeux s'allumèrent face à son expression épouvantée dés qu'elle eut compris son geste.

- Oh, je vois, murmura-t-il satisfait, ça y est, enfin tu a eu du plaisir avec moi, depuis le temps que j'attendais…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Séphora pendant que Voldemort finissait son œuvre encore plus galvanisé qu'auparavant. Quand il eut terminé, elle lui tourna le dos et attira son attention sur le bouquet de roses jaunes sur la table de chevet. Il s'approcha d'elle et souffla à son oreille :

- Tu vois que je fais tout pour te rendre heureuse, elle te plaisent tant que ça ces fleurs pour y rester cloué ? Jolie couleur hein ?

Elle répondit sans le regarder :

- La couleur jaune est celle de l'infidélité…*

D'un coup de baguette de Voldemort, les roses devinrent rouges sang, il mit un bras autour de sa taille et murmura :

- C'est bien mieux comme ça, non ? Tu sais bien ma chérie, que je t'aime trop pour ça…

Séphora s'endormit alors avec résonant dans sa tête, le je t'aime de Voldemort… face au si lointain je t'aime de Harry…


	14. retour au pays des vivants

**14 - Retour Au Pays Des Vivants…***

23 jours.

23 jours étaient passés depuis que Séphora avait montré son plaisir.

23 jours depuis lesquels elle se concentrait pour ne rien ressentir, pour l'indifférence. C'était la veille de noël. Le premier noël sans ses parents, un noël sans Tinna… et sans Harry.

Séphora déprimait à l'avance depuis longtemps à l'approche de cette fête qui était sensée être une réjouissance. Mais à quoi s'attendre de la part de son bourreau ?

Qui plus est de Voldemort.

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse, sans pouvoir jamais y parvenir. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer.

Les bijoux, les fleurs, les vêtements, les compliments, rien n'y faisait, elle pouvait voir le désespoir dans ses yeux quand elle ouvrait un cadeau et lançait d'un geste nonchalant le contenu sur un meuble au hasard.

Quelques fois, en lui tendant un nouveau présent, il avait l'expression d'u enfant qui tend son cadeau de fête des mères à sa génitrice.

Cela la faisait hurler d'un rire cruel qui blessait profondément Voldemort, elle le savait, et même si elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir, elle y prenait un certain plaisir.

Mais elle n'avait le cœur à rien aujourd'hui, la veille de noël, la première veille de noël où elle ne serait pas excitée de deviner ses cadeaux. Elle ne niait pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ceux de Voldemort, qui étaient plus luxueux les uns que les autres, mais cela ne la touchait pas plus que cela.

Voldemort arborait un sourire radieux depuis quelques jours, il ne tenait pas en place, marmonnait des choses pour lui même, s'entretenait longuement avec certains Mangemorts.

Il prévoyait peut-être une attaque.

En tout cas, cela le comblait de joie.

Pendant qu'elle préparait de nouvelles potions pour les soins des Mangemorts, Voldemort vient la voir dans ses locaux en enlaçant sa taille par derrière et murmurant à son oreille.

- Ce soir, festin dans la plus grande des salles avec tous mes Mangemorts pour noël, fais toi belle, ensuite, nous aurons toute la nuit pour nous ma chérie…

Séphora frissonna. Une soirée obligée à côtoyer des Mangemorts, et une nuit comme les autres…

Elle se retira de son cabinet de médicomage pour aller dans sa chambre où elle passe une bonne partie de l'après midi. Elle planchait sur un assortiment de casse tête africains magiques que lui avait offert Voldemort. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée puisque cela occupait ces après midi.

Puis elle s'occupa de sa tenue, elle se décida à la soigner, pas pour Voldemort et ses acolytes, mais pour elle même en ce soir de fête. Elle prit une longue douche, s'enveloppa d'une serviette et remarqua que des tas de vêtements de fête de Voldemort jonchaient le sol. Elle détestait le désordre. Elle se pencha pour ramasser ces affaires mais sentit la présence du corps nu et raidit par l'excitation de son mari dans son dos.

- Quelle parfaite petite femme de maison… susurra-t-il.

- Tom, s'il te plait…

Il s'écarta et se dirigea vers la douche qu'il prit en temps record, juste le temps pour elle de choisir une robe. Il enfila la sienne en demanda qu'elle ne regarde pas, il ne la regarderait pas non plus. Il voulait la surprise, quelle idiotie !

Rouge et blanc. Les couleurs de noël. Les couleurs dont elle se parerait ce soir. Pas pour lui.

Pour elle même.

Son cadeau personnel.

Prendre soin d'elle.

Elle chercha puis trouva dans la multitude de vêtements et autres robes de soirées offertes par son époux, une longue robe fourreau en soie rouge aux manches immensément longues mais dénudant les épaules**, cachant ses mains serties de diamants et de saphirs. Elle fit une longue tresse de ces cheveux noirs de jais entrelacé de rubans rouges et blancs (la seule chose blanche que lui avait offert Voldemort). Il n'y avait pas de blanc ici, elle s'était habitué au sombre de ce monde. Un trait d'eye liner blanc nacré (le seule maquillage blanc ici aussi), un rouge à lèvre pulpeux.

Elle enfila pour parfaire sa tenue des escarpins rouges sangs.

Pas de noir.

Pas ce soir.

Même si elle devait passer ce repas entourée de toue ces enflures de Mangemorts. Elle ne voulait pas se fondre dans la masse, surtout pas.

Quel repas fabuleux en perspective !

Trois coups résonnèrent à sa porte. Dans un froissement de soie, elle poussa la lourde porte de chêne et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour tomber nez à nez avec Assumpta. Celle-ci lui dit :

- Le Maître et ses serviteurs vous attendent, Il m'a chargé de vous transmettre le message.

- Bien, si Voldemort et ses sbires me réclament, répondit Séphora d'un ton aigre.

Elle se parfuma, attrapa son châle transparent et sorti en coup de vent en même temps que le craquement sonore du transplanage de Assumpta.

Elle marchait rapidement vers la salle et arriva vite devant les deux immenses portes d'argents gravées de runes anciennes de la plus grande salle du Manoir, celle du repas de ces horribles noces, ce souvenir toujours aussi fort dans son esprit. Magiquement, les portes s'ouvrirent, donnant vue à une table immense décorée de rouge et entourée d'un nombre incalculable de Mangemorts encagoulés.

A la vue de sa femme dans une tenue si sublime, Voldemort se leva, et tous ces serviteurs l'imitèrent. Il les fit se rasseoir d'un regard meurtrier. Ses yeux brillaient de désirs.

Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Mais peu lui importait.

Voldemort tendit son bras pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en bout de table à ses coté qu'il avait agrandi pour l'occasion. Elle s'y rendit sous le regard coulissant de plusieurs Mangemort, elle le sentait, et elle allait en profiter.

Elle s'assit lentement.

Voldemort agita alors une cloche pour demander le repas aux elfes de maisons qui accoururent dés que le tintement de fonte ce fit entendre.

- Tu, tu es magnifique chérie ce soir, lui murmura son époux.

- Oh, je veux bien te croire, tes serviteurs ne font que me regarder, je n'aime pas ça…

Voldemort se leva alors, furieux, tapa de ses immenses mains sur la table et se mit à hurler :

- MANGEMORTS ! REGARDEZ DANS VOS ASSIETTE BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! QUE J'EN REVOYE ENCORE UN QUI POSE LE REGARD LA OU IL NE FAUT PAS ET IL AURA DE MES NOUVELLES ! J'AI EU LA MAGNIFICANCE DE VOUS INVITER A MA TABLE EN CE SOIR DE NOËL ET C'EST COMME CA QUE JE SUIS REMERCIER ! ET RETIRER VOTRE CAPUCHE BANDE D'ABRUTI, VOUS SAVEZ BIEN QU'EN DEHORS DE CE MANOIR VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS DEVOILER LES IDENTITES !

Les Mangemorts tremblèrent, les elfes s'étaient arrêtés en plein élan.

Puis tout repris son cour, les Mangemorts retirèrent leurs capuches et les elfes servirent tout le monde.

La salle était décorée de grands sapins d'un vert éclatant — donnant un peu de vie à la morosité de la salle — ils étaient décorés de grandes guirlandes argentées, un repère digne de Serpentard. Une mélodie aigre jouée à l'orgue parcourait la salle pendant que les assiettes étaient remplies à la demande aux elfes.

Séphora picorait dans la sienne sans faire attention, elle pensait à Harry. Elle y pensait dés qu'elle avait un moment de libre dans sa tête, mais quelque chose la sortit de ses pensées.

C'était la main de Voldemort sur sa cuisse.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il passa sa main sous sa robe et toucha de ses mains l'antérieur de sa cuisse. Elle frissonna, ses mais étaient glacées. Il monta de plus en haut mais elle arrêta son geste de la main.

Il n'en eut cure et continua sa remonté, elle eut affaire à la stratégie pour le faire arrêter :

- Tom, tu ne voudrait pas gâcher la surprise pour ce soir quand même…

Elle n'avait trouvé que ça, et elle savait qu'elle devrait en subir les conséquences ce soir. mais cela portait ses fruits. Voldemort retira sa main et la regarda avec des yeux qui lui laissaient promettre une nuit pas de tout repos.

Elle se ré intéressa à son assiette. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait fondu dans sa chaise, pour oublier ce monde où elle vivait.

Où elle était obligé de vivre.

De survivre.

En fin de soirée, la plupart des Mangemorts avaient trop bût.

Tous offrirent des cadeaux à leurs maître, comme Lucius Malefoy qui avait gracieusement donné un de ces précieux livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle largement fourni en magie noire. Il avait également fouillé dans la boîte à bijoux de sa femme et avait offert à Séphora une rivière de diamant. Non seulement, celle-ci en avait déjà une, de plus elle n'aimait pas le vol, alors du ton le plus aimable qu'elle put trouver, elle lui rendit en affirmant :

- Cela m'arracherait le cœur de voir Narsisa Malefoy déposséder de ses biens et d'une si magnifique parure. Rendez-la lui.

Un sourire mielleux passa sur ses lèvres et il remit l'écrin à bijoux dans une des grandes poches de son costume. Elle se fit offrir des châles, d'autres bijoux, aussi chers les uns que les autres. Elle refusa tout, trouvant une excuse appropriée à chaque fois.

Elle était fatigué. La vodka lui était quelque peu monté à la tête.

Voldemort mit fin à la réception, et une fois tout le monde dehors, la pris par la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la plaqua doucement contre un mur et l'embrassa langoureusement en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

- Fais moi un joli cadeau de noël, mets y un peu du tien…

Elle soupira, mais pour une raison inconnue ne dénigra pas. Elle détacha le robe de soirée de son amant le plus lentement qu'elle put, et la robe chût sans bruit sur le sol. Elle posa ses mains que le peau aussi blanche que celle d'un mort de Voldemort, et se força de l'enlacer par la taille et le regarda dans les yeux. C'était déjà beaucoup pour elle.

Peut être pas assez pour lui car dans un rictus effrayant, il prit sa main et la dirigea là où justement, elle avait tout fait pour éviter qu'elle soit. Mais elle exécuta les ordres de son époux, elle ne voulait pas faire face à une explosion de rage le soir de noël. Au bout de quelques minutes elle stoppa son geste.

Ce fut lui qui prit le relais en embrassant inlassablement son corps, en le caressant en gémissant de bonheur de contempler un corps pareil. Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit, enlevant les derniers vêtements, remparts à son ardeur.

Elle dut supporter une bonne partie de la nuit, les gémissements de Voldemort, haletant dans son plaisir, et dû lutter malgré elle à ne pas sentir ce picotement significatif dans son bas ventre, que pourtant tant de femme aimerait sentir.

Quand il s'effondra à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, il lui susurra dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Demain, j'ai une surprise pour toi…

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillé par son époux et un petit déjeuner au lit somptueux agrémenté d'un rose rouge.

_Si seulement, si seulement cela avait été le regard de Harry à mon réveil ce jour là… _

Elle n'était guère touché de cette marque d'affection. Un verre attira son attention sur le plateau sur pieds en argent, rempli d'un liquide bleu nuit d'où s'échappait un long filet de fumé jaunâtre. Elle interrogea Voldemort du regard qui lui annonça, fier de lui :

- Nous sortons aujourd'hui ma chérie. C'est ton cadeau de noël. Cette potion servira à changer ton apparence pendant 24 heures, elle est d'une difficulté rare. Mais il est nécessaire de faire ça, déjà pour moi, et ensuite pour toi, car nous nous rendons au chemin de traverse !

Elle ne put se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras, envoya valser son plateau que Voldemort figea dans les airs d'un coup de baguette. Sortir ! Enfin, enfin elle allait voir des couleurs, d'autres personnes que ces Mangemorts, enfin, et même si c'était sous une autre apparence, c'était le plus beau cadeau que son époux pouvait lui faire.

Elle récupéra, un sourire au lèvre, une gros beignet rempli à ras bord de chocolat fondant et mordit férocement dedans. La bouche pleine, mais elle s'en souciait peu, elle demanda :

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Dés que tu sera prête chérie.

Séphora sauta de joie, fini son beignet, en dévora un autre, but un grand bol de chocolat chaud arrosé de céréales fourrées au chocolat en une vitesse record (N/A : L'émotion ça creuse !), puis attrapa le verre de potion qu'elle vida en une seconde.

Elle avait un goût de légumes bouillis et un arrière goût d'orange.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire une grimace dépréciative car elle sentit une douleur lancinante dans tout son corps, lui dévorer les os et les muscles, lui brûler la chair, ses os s'allongeaient, son corps se remodelait à la fantaisie de la baguette de Voldemort.

Puis tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que la douleur.

Elle se releva et lança un regard meurtrier son époux. Elle haleta :

- J'ai eu très mal…

- Je sais, répondit-il, mais c'est la seule solution, je te préférai avant par contre, mais que puis-y faire si rien n'égale ta beauté ?

Elle haussa un sourcil puis commença à comprendre. Elle se regarda dans une glace et eut le choc de sa vie, c'était elle, mais ce n'était pas elle. La personne qui la contemplait dans le miroir faisait exactement les mêmes gestes qu'elle.

Son apparence avait singulièrement changé. Elle était plus grande, élancée, malgré la légère bosse trahissant sa maternité, une coupe au carré, ses cheveux étaient blond cendrés maintenant, mais ses yeux toujours violets mais plus clairs.

Elle oublia sa nouvelle apparence pour sauter littéralement sur son armoire et se vêtit d'une longue robe bleue nuit et d'une cape de la même couleur. Elle se maquilla très vite et négligemment, enfila une paire de bottines noires, et se retourna pour voir Voldemort, enfin ce qu'était Voldemort il y avait quelques minutes, il était en pleine métamorphose, et la douleur ne semblait pas l'affecter.

Le changement était radicale et Séphora ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Voldemort avait rétrécit et était un peu plus grand qu'elle, il avait à présent des cheveux châtains clairs, de grands yeux noirs, une peau légèrement plus foncée, et des membres normaux. Il se regarda d'un air critique dans le miroir puis dit d'un ton léger :

- Un vrai couple de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

_Normal _, c'était le mot qu'elle crevait d'envie d'entendre, normal… Oui, le temps d'un après midi, elle aurait l'air d'une personne normale… Enfin…

Elle sauta de partout et attrapa la main du nouveau Voldemort en demandant :

- Alors, on y va ?

Voldemort eut alors un des rares sourires francs qu'il osait arborer. Il était heureux pour sa femme, heureux pour une fois, de la rendre vraiment heureuse. Séphora était radieuse. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre mais il la reteint. Il lui tendit un vieux cousin et dit :

- Nous y allons par Portoloin, je n'ai pas envie de promener sous cette apparence sous le nez des Mangemorts, ils pourraient essayer de m'attaquer en me prenant pour un intrus ces imbéciles. Le départ et dans 10 secondes, touches le portoloin.

Elle s'agrippa à l'artefact comme si l'objet était une bouée l'empêchant de se noyer. Et c'était un peu ça, ce vulgaire cousin allait lui permettre de donner un peu de couleur à sa vie.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, top…

Elle se sentit happer par un crochet invisible, puis quelque seconde après, ce sentit tomber sur une sorte de tapis dans une ruelle adjacente du chemin de traverse.

Elle sentit quelques chose de très léger lui tomber sur le visage.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel blanc nacré et constata avec délice qu'il neigeait.

Au manoir, le temps était toujours le même, gris, impartial, ici le temps était le bon, c'était le vrai, elle laissa son visage vers le ciel quelques instant, le temps de sentir les flocons cristallins de la neige fondre sur sa peau, en mangea quelques uns en tirant la langue pour sentir la fraîcheur de l'hiver au plus profond d'elle même.

Voldemort lui tendit alors la main et lui murmura :

- Ton nom d'emprunt pour aujourd'hui est Yliryo Ashminton, et moi Endrik, tu m'a comprise ? Pas de gaffe…

- Bien sûr, _Endrik_…

Ils franchirent alors les quelques pas qui les séparaient de l'artère principale du chemin de traverse. Séphora regarda le rue noire de monde, de sorciers qui avaient choisi le bon camps. Elle était enfin de retour, de retour au pays des vivants…

_Rien que sentir l'air de l'extérieur m'avait fait plus de bien que n'importe lequel de ses cadeaux, il avait tout prévu, tout… sauf ça… _

Tenant la main à _Endrik _, Séphora buvait du regard tout ce qui se présentait à elle, n'importe laquelle des devantures de magasin était pour elle source de bonheur. Voldemort lui annonça :

- J'ai bien envie d'aller faire un tour sur l'allée des embrumes…

- Ah non, pas avec moi, je n'y mettrai pas les pieds ! s'offusqua Séphora.

Voldemort capitula et ils entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtement féminins. Elle devait malheureusement se contenter des rayons de noirs, de bleu foncé ou de rouge, Voldemort lui ayant fait clairement comprendre par un regard qu'elle ne devait pas s'intéresser à autre chose que ces couleurs.

Pour tuer le temps, elle acheta, ou plutôt se fit payer par Voldemort des tas de vêtements assez chers. Arrivé au comptoir pour payer, Voldemort ne fut guère étonné par le prix exorbitant des achats, et sortit l'argent nécessaire d'un énorme sac de gallions. Surpris par tant de richesse, il proposa à Séphora une magnifique robe blanche nacré, probablement très chère, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'admirer car Voldemort poussa un juron de dénégation et l'entraîna dehors, dans la neige et le froid de l'hiver.

Il lui proposa quelque chose pour se réchauffer qu'elle accepta chaleureusement. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

Dés qu'ils furent assis à l'intérieur, elle devant son énorme choppe de bierraubeure et lui devant son triple whisky pour feu, elle demanda à se rendre au toilette. Il la suivit des yeux pour être sur de sa destination, et elle, elle s'enferma dans une cabine et fit apparaître dut matériel pour écrire, un parchemin et une plume et écrivit :

_Chez Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, tu passera le bonjour à Tinna, dis lui qu'elle me manque énormément. C'est aussi ton cas, je ne peux t'écrire longtemps, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aimais, que je pensais à toi tous les jours. La douleur de te savoir loin de moi me tue, je donnerai tout pour revoir l'éclat de tes yeux. Cela m'est actuellement impossible et je le regrette un peu plus chaque jour. Répond moi par hibou de la même manière que la dernière fois, envoie ta lettre le 2 décembre, mon rat se chargera du reste._

_Je t'embrasse en nourrissant l'espoir vain d'une prochaine réunification._

_Je t'aime de toutes mes forces, de tout mon cœur, je t'en prie Harry, ne porte jamais de faux jugements sur moi quoiqu'il arrive, un jour tu comprendra…_

_Séphora¤_

Elle fit apparaître une enveloppe et mit cette lettre sous sa robe, avec un peu de chance… Elle sortit de la cabine en prenant l'air le plus naturel possible et retrouva Voldemort en train de lire un journal intitulé « Des Nouvelles Du Mal ». Elle lui demanda quelques gallions pour une autre bierraubeure. Il s'apprêtait à se lever, mais elle lui tint le bras et lui dit :

- Donne moi l'argent chéri, je m'en charge, tu en fais déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Sans se rendre compte de l'énorme mensonge qu'elle venait de proférer, il lui tendit négligemment une dizaine de gallions et se replongea dans sa lecture. Séphora se rendit au comptoir en sortant le plus discrètement possible la lettre de sous sa robe, et s'adressa d'une voix sonore à Florian, le barmaid :

- Bonjour Monsieur, une bierraubeure s'il vous plait.

Puis elle ajouta en baissant très bas le ton et en faisant glisser la lettre sur le comptoir assorti de 2 gallions :

- Postez cette lettre pour moi je vous en prie c'est très important, elle n'a rien de maléfique, lisez la si cela vous chante, mais postez la moi, je vous paye 2 gallions de dédommagements, mais je vous en prie, envoyer là…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en attrapant aussi vite qu'il le put la missive en posant une bierraubeure d'un bruit sonore :

- 10 Mornilles s'il vous plait.

- Gardez la monnaie, répondit-elle en posant un gallion. Merci.

Elle retourna à sa table, tentant de dissimuler son bonheur, glissa l'argent da ns la poche de Voldemort en lui disant :

- Merci !

Après l'avoir siroter, ils se levèrent et repartirent. Le vent s'était levé et la température était descendue de quelques degrés. Elle grelotta en maugréant :

- Fichu vent, j'ai les mains gelées !

Il l'emmena dans une boutique où il lui acheta une paire de gants noirs auto chauffant. Puis il l'entraîna dans un commerce de matériel de potion en lui demandant de prendre ce qu'il manquait dans l'infirmerie.

Une fois entrée, elle eut un choc.

Son ancien maître des potions, Severus Rogue, se tenait dans l'entrée. Pile à cet instant, il se tint violemment le bras gauche, retenant une grimace de douleur. C'était un ancien Mangemort, elle le savait. Voldemort voulait depuis longtemps le capturer. Il semblait d'ailleurs en proie à une lutte intérieur, sous ce déguisement, Rogue ne le reconnaissait pas mais que faire. Il regarda d'un air méfiant Séphora en murmurant :

- Fais tes achats, je vais envoyer une lettre par hibou express, ne bouge surtout pas, si tu tentes quoique ce soit, tu sais bien ce qui arrivera…

Il partit en coup de vent pendant que Rogue balayait la foule du regard, probablement à la recherche de Voldemort. Et Séphora savait où il était parti, il était parti prévenir ses Mangemorts de la présence de son professeur des potions sur le chemin de traverse. Elle se faufila dans le rayon de Rogue sans imaginer ce qu'elle faisait et murmura à toute vitesse :

- Si j'étais vous, je partirai d'ici tout de suite, c'est trop risqué, IL vous recherche, ses sbires seront bientôt là…

Il lui lança un regard surpris en demandant sur le même ton :

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Quelqu'un que vous n'êtes sensé jamais avoir rencontré, croyez moi, je sais que vous êtes un ancien Mangemort, et Voldemort vous recherche, vous risquez votre vie en vous rendant ici aujourd'hui.

- Mais… mais, balbutia son ancien professeur.

Il frissonna à l'entente du nom de son ancien maître et c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait chercher ses mots.

- Vous mentez, vous ne savez rien de moi.

- Si je ne savais rien, j'ignorerez qu'à l'instant votre marque vous brûle et que vous chercher sa présence, alors partez, partez maintenant, vos heures vous sont comptées…

Pour donner plus de crédit à son récit, elle lui montra furtivement sa marque des ténèbres qui commencer à chauffer. Il écarta ses grands yeux sombres, les plissa puis dis :

- Vos yeux me rappellent quelqu'un, votre expression aussi…

- Oubliez mon visage et allez vous en, répondit-elle en balayant son regard de mèches blondes.

Dans un dernier regard et un bruissement de cape, il paya ses achats et sortit en faisant rentrer quelques flocons.

Séphora reprit un air normal et rempli ses bras de produits rares ou très usuels, Voldemort revient à cet instant, un air réjouit sur son nouveau visage. Il paya les ingrédients et ils sortirent.

Il la traîna dans une boutique de vêtements pour femmes enceinte du nom de « Maman Magik' ». Ce magasin était rempli de vêtement de maternité. Elle y choisi quelques tenue anthracites et ils partirent. Il lui annonça joyeusement :

- Ah, enfin je vais avoir l'infâme traître Severus… Enfin…

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas faire un attaque aujourd'hui sur le chemin de traverse, c'est noël !

- Justement… répondit-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Elle le regarda d'un regard empli de dégoût, il allait lui gâcher sa journée. Puis elle se sentit coupable, elle pensait à sa journée alors que des innocents allaient mourir…

Pour lui changer les idées probablement, il lui proposa alors de se rendre à Fleury et Bott si elle voulait de la lecture. Elle accepta du bout des lèvres.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle verrait en entrant dans la célèbre librairie.

Une flopée d'élèves de Poudlard se tenait à l'intérieur, et elle reconnu son amie Hermione Granger plongée dans un énorme livre d'arithmancie.

Rogue était là et chuchotait à l'oreille d'un jeune homme dont la silhouette lui était familière, trop familière.

Harry…


	15. Que le spectacle commence

**15 -Que Le Spectacle Commence…**

Harry…

Harry était là, devant elle, et elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir. Après le murmure de son professeur de potion, celui-ci se retourna et croisa les yeux de Séphora. Il cilla puis mit soudain sa main sur sa cicatrice. Voldemort se retourna. Ses yeux redevinrent rouges à la manière des serpent en fixant Harry et il murmura en pointant sa baguette sur lui même.

- Potter… _Finite incantatem !_

Il reprit son apparence originelle et eut un rictus malfaisant et sonore que tout le monde entendit… et reconnu. Séphora ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit, mais elle se mit devant la baguette en criant :

- Harry, Harry va-t-en, va-t-en ou IL va te tuer ! Allez vous en tous, TOUS ! MAIS PARTEZ BON SANG BANDE D'ABRUTI !

Harry avait sorti sa baguette à la vitesse de la lumière. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens en paniquant, la plupart des élèves transplanèrent, c'étaient tous des septième années. Harry restait immobile, les yeux fixés tantôt sur Séphora, tantôt sur Voldemort. Il plissa les yeux comme pour chercher un détail sur son visage.

- MAIS VA-T'EN BON SANG HARRY ! TU ES EN DANGER !

Voldemort attrappa le bras de Séphora et la poussa violemment contre une étagère, d'où les livres s'écroulèrent sur elle dans un immense fracas. Elle avait atrocement mal au dos, mais elle s'en fichait, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était effroyable. Voldemort se tenait devant Harry, derrière lequel se cachait le propriétaire du magasin, et à coté duquel se tenait Severus Rogue.

- Deux pour le pris d'un, mais en voilà une promotion… siffla Voldemort. Mais d'abord toi Harry, je ne vais pas te perdre encore une fois, surtout pour un minable petit maître des potions que j'aurai tout le loisir de torturer quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. ENDOLORIS !

Harry s'écroula par terre en hurlant. Séphora eu une idée subite, elle prononça _finite incantatem_ et retrouva sa force normale. Quand elle sortit de l'amoncellement de livres, Harry était toujours par terre, et Severus Rogue était tenu prisonnier par ses ex-camarades Mangemorts arrivés en renfort.

Même dans la douleur, Harry la reconnu, et malgré la force du sortilège de douleur, il se leva, brisa la magie qui le faisait souffrir et murmura :

- Séphora…

- OUI C'EST MOI ! MAIS MAINTENANT VA-T'EN JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! Pour l'amour que tu me portes, transplane.

D'un coup de baguette, elle désarma les Mangemorts qui neutralisaient Rogue. Voldemort tendit sa baguette en hurlant :

- C'EST LA FIN POUR TOI POTTER ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair vert jailli de sa baguette, Séphora hurla, mais le sort n'eut pas le temps de toucher Harry qui transplana au moment même avec Severus Rogue, et toucha le vendeur de livres qui s'écroula mort. Voldemort hurla de rage et se retourna vers Séphora.

- TRAITRESSE ! SALE PETITE GARCE ! ON S'EN VA, annonça-t-il soudain, lui prenant le bras.

Ils transplanèrent, et Séphora eut juste le temps de voir les Mangemorts affolés devant un arrivage massif d'Aurors.

Elle atterri lourdement sur le sol et sentit soudain la main de Voldemort lui gifler le visage. Elle recula à tâtons en restant sur le sol de la chambre, effrayé. Il la fit voler contre le mur en hurlant et en lui donnant des gifles d'une force surhumaine :

- POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA, PETITE DEPRAVEE ! Comment as-tu osé !

Il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de poing dans son ventre mais elle hurla :

- NOOOOOON ! Mon bébé Tom !

Il arrêta aussitôt son geste, fit apparaître des chaînes autour de ses bras et une couverture sous ses pieds, puis parti en courant d'air en claquant la porte, ignorant les cris de Séphora qui hurlait :

- Non Tom ! Ne recommence pas !

_Pourquoi ais-je fais cela ce jour là, pourquoi me suis-je laissait emporter ? Tant de souffrances, tant de morts par ma faute…_

Cinq jours passèrent lentement, où Séphota était accroché aux murs, un elfe revêche lui apportant de la nourriture et la lui donnant à la cuillère, comme on nourrit les malades. Elle était esquintée, ne rêvant que du lit matrimonial qui se dressait devant elle, où Voldemort n'était plus venu depuis leur dispute. Il avait comme disparu de la surface de ce manoir. Si seulement elle n'avait pas était accrochée à ce mur, elle aurait aimé se balader dans cette chambre, sans avoir peur de donner son corps encore et encore à son bourreau. Sa baguette était posé sur un bureau au loin, elle la regardait avec envie quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Voldemort tuméfié.

- J'ai besoin de soin, tu vas me soigner ! exigeat-t-il.

- Mais c'est que j'aimerai beaucoup, malheureusement quelqu'un m'a attaché à ce mur d'une manière peu orthodoxe, et si son orgueil n'était pas aussi grand que ces pouvoirs, il aurait peut-être l'amabilité de défaire mes liens… répondit-elle de façon ironique.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard de colère, mais d'un coup de baguette, il la libéra. Séphora se leva avec difficulté, ces courbatures pesant sur ses muscles endoloris, et jugeant qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas après son aventure sur le chemin de traverse, lui dit :

- Suis-moi, je n'ai pas le matériel ici, il est dans mon local.

Il avancèrent en silence dans la cour, où déjà une file de Mangemort attendait d'être soigné, certains même dans l'urgence. Voldemort passa négligemment devant eux, tous les Mangemorts se baissèrent, sauf un bien trop atteint, qui gémissait de douleur. Face à l'affront de ce Mangemort, Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres lui lança un doloris qui laissa sa victime à terre.

- Tu n'aurai pas du faire ça, il est déjà en si piteux état.

Voldemort ne dis rien, et la suivit pour avoir ses soins. Elle les lui donna sans rechigner, ce n'était pas grand choses, juste des sorts d'Aurors encore inexpérimentés et les derniers coups de victimes au bord de la mort. Elle eut vite fait d'éponger ses plaies, apaiser ses hématomes.

Quand il partit, il lui ordonna de s'occuper des autres, de se laver et de la rejoindre dans la grand salon. Elle obéit, regarda dans la file des blessés qui aurait découragé n'importe quel docteur, pour appeler le plus mal en point. Elle le fit s'allonger et constata les dégât avec un dégoût qu'elle eut du mal à cacher. Il avait reçu de plein fouet un sort de gangrène qui avait attaqué toues sa jambe droite qui était à présent violette, la seule solution était l'amputation, elle se refusa de le faire, elle avait de la peine pour ce Mangemort. Il était jeune, maximum 21 ans. La peur remplissait ses yeux bleus et il lui raconta d'une voix éteinte qu'il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune. Elle appela d'une voix forte :

- Lucius Malefoy !

L'homme aux cheveux platine sortit de la file et elle le toisa de toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

- Allez dire à votre Seigneur qu'un de ses patient à besoin d'être transporté d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste pour amputation !

- Bien, Madame, répondit-il d'un ton mielleux en s'inclinant d'une façon horripilante.

Pendant ce temps, elle appliqua un onguent sur la jambe pourrie du blessé et soigna les autres. Travail fastidieux qu'elle supportait de moins en moins.

Lucius arriva soudainement en lui annonçant presque triomphant que le Maître avait ordonné qu'elle fasse le travail elle-même car c'était sa tâche de soigné les blessés. Il rajouta que Voldemort avait donné un ordre et qu'elle ne pouvait y remédier. Séphora sentit la bile remonter dangereusement dans sa gorge et prétexta une absence de matériel spécialisé pour ce genre d'opération.

- J'en informe le Maître, répondit Lucius.

Voldemort arriva quelques secondes après, et matérialisa devant elle une sorte d'outil thérapeutique, un objet en fer muni d'un gros bouton rouge qui se terminait par un disque surmonté de petites lames, comme les picots d'un couteau à steak, en acier. Il appuya sur le bouton et le disque ce mit à tourner. Elle compris et hurla :

- Il est hors de question que je le fasse, fais le toi, puisque tu es si fort ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi !

- Oh si tu vas le faire, comme une grande médicomage que tu es, tu vas le faire parce que sinon tu le regrettera amèrement…

- Non ! NON NON NON ! Non et NON !

- Bien, puisque tu refuse, on va employé la manière forte… _impero_

Séphora sentit sa tête se vider soudainement, et ses gestes étaient à présent dicté par son bourreau, mais étrangement, elle avait pleinement conscience de ses actes, c'était bien cela le plus effrayant.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur ce qui servirai à couper la jambe du Mangemort, son doigt appuya sur le bouton de marche et le disque se mit à tourner à une vitesse impressionnante.

Elle entendait comme des cris lointain de supplice qui n'étaient qu'autres que ceux du Mangemort terrifié. Malgré toute sa force mentale, elle sentit ses mains approcher de la jambe et enfoncer la lame dans le membre pourri du patient. Un filet de sang s'en échappa pour lui exploser au visage et lui couler le long de la nuque. Les cris sourds de douleur lui résonnaient aux oreilles pendant que son geste s'amplifiait et qu'elle coupait la totalité de la jambe sous une pluie de sang. Le membre tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd, arraché, mutilé, amputé…

Séphora pleurait sous la douche, l'eau dans le bac était rouge, elle nettoyait le sang qui souillait sa peau, le sang de ce Mangemort que Voldemort avait tué après en prétextant qu'il ne lui serait de plus aucune utilité avec une jambe en moins. Elle avait vomi son dégoût et sa haine à ses pieds, et s'était enfermé dans la douche depuis maintenant 10 minutes. Le sang coulait encore de son corps. De tout ce que son bourreau avait pu lui faire vivre, cela avait été l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie.

De plus, elle avait craqué, comment, elle l'ignorait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que dans son dégoût, une bonne partie de l'infirmerie avait explosé et un arbre proche déraciné.

Mais elle se foutait de la nature à cette instant. C'est plutôt sa propre nature qui l'inquiétait. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

Et Harry… Il savait maintenant où elle était, viendrai-t-il la sauver ? Lui pardonnerai-t-il de porter depuis maintenant deux mois et demi l'enfant de son pire ennemi ? Et si elle sortait d'ici vivante, oserai-t-elle le regarder en face, croiser son regard émeraude sans penser à toutes les fois où elle avait concédé aux caresses du propriétaire d'yeux rouges sanglants si différents des siens… Un étrange trio coloré, les yeux verts de Harry, les fentes rouges de Voldemort, et son regard améthyste.

Harry.

La couleur de ses yeux lui manquaient tant…

Se battrai-t-il pour elle ?

Elle sorti de la douche, sécha ses cheveux et enfila une robe sinistre, informe et moche, tout ce qui pouvait déplaire à Voldemort, qu'elle devait rejoindre dans le salon, lui plairait à elle. Elle traversa le jardin, les cheveux encore mouillés, frissonnant dans l'air glacial de l'hiver, poussa les lourdes portes du salon, entra sans rien dire et sans regarder son époux. Lui par contre ne l'ignora pas, d'un coup de baguette, il modifia son accoutrement. Elle sentit les élastique de sa robe se resserrer sur sa taille, ses cheveux se remonter en chignon.

- Je préfère comme ça, oh, mais quel charmant petit ventre !

Elle regarda ses formes, et c'était vrai qu'au bout de seulement deux mois et demi, le renflement de son ventre annonçait un bébé costaud, elle l'aurait tant aimé en être fière !

Elle s'assit en silence quand son mari annonça :

- Demain soir, nous fêtons le nouvel an, maintenant, toi qui a l'air si fatigué de ces mondanités, je te propose de faire une simple apparition et ensuite de faire ce que tu veux, nous allons fêter l'entrée dans l'année de mon règne par une chasse aux Moldus.

- Tu as raison, je ferai une brève apparition dans le début de la soirée, je ne préfère pas voir la tuerie que vous organiseraient, soûls à en vomir, et tu me fera le plaisir d'insonoriser le terrain de chasse, je ne tient pas à attendre les cris.

- Bien, si tu es si déterminé, je te demanderai par contre de te faire belle, pas comme ce soir par exemple, je veux montrer de toi une image de reine des Ténèbres, Madame Lestrange s'en chargera…

- Non merci, je me débrouillerai seule, il me suffira de me maquiller à outrance en noir, de pleurer un coup, et ça coulera, et pour les larmes, ce ne sera pas dur. Où comptes-tu donc trouver des Moldus ?

- Ce n'est pas dur, il arpente les rues de Londres à cette période de fête, et j'irai piocher du coté du chemin de Traverse quelques Sang-De-Bourbes en vacances…

- Tu es ignoble !

- Mange donc un morceau, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation en lui désignant tout un amas de plats aussi délicieux qu'inutiles.

Elle se servit abondement, sa grossesse lui donnait faim. Elle pensa alors à l'horrible jeu qu'était la chasse aux Moldus. Voldemort lui en avait souvent parler avec enthousiasme.

Cela consistait à lâcher des Moldus et autre sorciers fils de Moldus (elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les nommer Sang-De-Bourbes), dans une partie de la forêt sécurisée, enfin, à l'abri des monstres et autres loup-garous, mais à la merci des Mangemorts qui étaient parfois plus primitifs qu'un ours et plus cruels qu'une Acromantule. Les Moldus couraient donc en tous sens dans la forêt et cherchaient à se cacher, tout en se sachant très bien condamnés. C'était du Voldemort tout craché, un reflet de sa haine.

Il éviscérerai ses victimes, les regarderaient s'éteindre à petit feu, sans scrupules, sans regret, elle imaginait déjà son rire glacé devant les yeux terrifiés d'un Moldu baignant dans son sang, et sa satisfaction plus que jouissive quand sa l'âme de sa proie se séparerait définitivement de son corps…

Cette image lui coupa définitivement l'appétit, et elle sortit de table pour aller s'écrouler dans son lit, rêvant de corps désartibulés. Il ne lui fit pas l'amour cette nuit là, il bougeait sans cesse dans le lit, comme impatient des meurtres du lendemain, et tant mieux s'il jouissait plus en tuant que dans son propre corps…

_Comment ais-je pu penser cela ? J'aurai dû préférer supporter ses caresses que souhaiter la mort d'innocents, qui était le plus coupable véritablement ?_

Le lendemain soir, alors que Vodemort était parti en compagnie de ses fidèles Mangemorts chercher des innocents, qui ne se doutaient pas qu'il ne vivrai pas cette nouvelle année, Séphora arpentait la chambre, vêtu comme l'avait souhaitait Voldemort, d'une longue robe noire à motifs rouges, d'une coiffure compliquée qu'elle avait confectionné d'un coup de baguette sans savoir comment arrivé à ce résultat, et maquillé de noir, beaucoup de noir, un trait partant du centre de son œil droit jusqu'à son nez, un rouge à lèvre rouge passion, bref, un accoutrement qu'elle aurait jadis porter juste pour Halloween.

Elle entendit soudainement du bruit à l'extérieurs et des cris. Les Moldus, et les sorciers jugés impurs par son mari étaient là, comme partant pour l'échafaud. Elle frissonna, mis sa cape de Mangemort et sorti. Elle pris cette précaution pour être sûr de ne pas être reconnu, si jamais quelques sorciers s'avéraient être connu d'elle. Et elle eut raison.

En file indienne se succédaient une cinquantaine de personne, dont quelques visages familiers de Poudlard, des sorciers auxquels elle regrettaient de n'avoir jamais parlé, et à son grand damne, des personne de sa propre maison, comme Justin et ses parents, ou encore Dean de Griffondor accompagné de son père, se débattant avec la force du désespoir pour casser les liens qui le retenait à la personne le succédant.

Ils étaient tous attachés comme des prisonniers, se dirigeant en pleurant et criant, vers une grande salle désaffecté munis de nombreuses chaînes aux murs, auxquels les Mangemorts attachaient leurs futures victimes. Elle ne pût supporter cette vue plus longtemps, et se réfugia dans sa chambre, ou elle tomba nez à nez avec Voldemort. Il lui sourit et se déshabilla sans aucune gène pour vêtir une robe de soirée aussi sombre que la sienne. Elle voulait partir, mais c'était soit son époux nu, soit une file de futurs morts. Elle préféra rester.

- Il y a dans ces personnes, des gens de ma connaissance Tom, ne pourrait-tu pas les sauver ?

- Non, ils ont vu le château, ils doivent mourir…

- Et un sort d'amnésie ?

- Dumbledore n'est pas fou comme l'on cru beaucoup de personnes, il saura briser le sortilège…

A court d'argument, elle se tut et s'assit sur le lit. Il la regarda et un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vas aller donner à manger à mes jouets, je ne voudrai pas qu'ils soient trop vite essoufflés !

- Alors là tu rêves, si tu en es capable bien sûr !

- Bien, si tu refuses, je me verrai obliger de t'imposer la présence de mes Mangemorts toute une soirée et mon jeu nocturne !

Séphora en eut le souffle coupé, et après réflexion, acquiesça douloureusement, plutôt offrir les dernières paroles de réconfort à ces personnes que leur arracher leur dernier souffle…

_Les cris résonnent encore dans ma tête… Tant de cris… _

Séphora se rendit à contre cœur dans la salle des prisonniers, supportant de ses bras quelques sacs de pains, suivit par des elfes revêches portant divers plateau de nourriture peu ragoûtante. Il régnait dans la salle une odeur douceâtre de moisissure et d'urine, beaucoup n'avait pu se retenir face à la peur.

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers elle, les supplices des Moldus, et les insultes des sorciers qui la reconnurent comme le femme du Lord.

- Comment avez-vous pu sceller votre vie à cette être abjecte qui ose nous tuer, comment osez vous nous imposer votre présence !

- Charogne, vous n'êtes qu'une charogne, le jour où vous mourrez, même les vautours ne voudront pas de vous !

- Sauvez nous ! Ayez du cœur !

- Où sommes-nous, répondez !

Séphora s'immobilisa, elle n'avait jamais voulu tant de haine ! Ne pouvait-ils comprendre à quel point elle souffrait, tout ce qu'elle sut dire fut :

- Je suis prisonnière ici au même titre que vous, seulement moi je ne mourrai pas physiquement, c'est mon âme qui paye.

Un silence se fit dans le salle. Puis le brouhaha recommença, elle tenta de ne pas écouter en distribuant du pain, des œufs, et d'autres aliments dont elle ignorait la consistance. Mais elle caqua quand elle vit Justin. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Les larmes coulaient abondement sur son visage, sans qu'il les voit. Elle murmura :

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ma faute, même si je suis indirectement coupable, je suis tellement désole…

Justin la regarda étrangement comme s'il reconnaissait sa voix, puis elle s'avança jusqu'à Dean qui se débattait comme le lion qu'il était. Ce fut quand elle se pencha que le pire arriva, d'un coup de pied fendant l'air, Dean lui retira se capuche, et lui ainsi que Justin et autres élèves de Poudlard la reconnurent, et ce furent pire que tout.

- Sé…Séphora ! Et dire que j'ai consolé Harry alors que toi tu te pavanais au bras du grand Lord Noir !

- Dean je t'en pris ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Dean a raison, grogna Justin, tu nous as tous trahi, comment as-tu osé…

Le mépris coulait de sa bouche, le dégoût aussi, elle se redressa et cria :

- Je vous en prie, arrêtez vos injures, je suis ici contre mon gré, tout comme vous ! La mort vous fais peur, sachez que je préférerai mourir que de devoir donnez naissance à celui qui perpétuera les massacres, et qui tuera vos enfants !

Justin cilla, puis vomit son morceau de pain.

- Tenez tous bon, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous sauvez, mais je vous jure que justice vous sera rendue une fois la fin de ce calvaire, je me battrai pour le salut de votre âme, pour que votre mort ai servi au combat, pour que ceux qui n'auront pas connu la guerre, connaissent votre nom et votre courage, priez pour les derniers combattants une fois là haut !

Un silence régnait à présent dans la salle, parfois quelques sanglots, quelques gémissements. Elle partit mais se retourna, sous une inspiration.

- Justin, tu peux m'aider si tu le veux, je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour trouver ce moyen, souviens-toi seulement de ces paroles sur le chemin de la mort, et je te promets que je trouverai un moyen de te renvoyer !

Justin écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension, puis Séphora sorti, elle posa sa cape de Mangemort dans sa chambre et rejoignit Voldemort au repas, il avait insisté pour qu'elle mange avec eux. Un silence s'installa aussi quand, mais pas le même silence que dans la salle des morts, là c'était un silence admiratif, elle en avait assez du mutisme qu'elle provoquait, elle craqua :

- C'est fini ces regards oui !

- Mon ange noir, viens donc te joindre nous, nous t'attendions…

- Les proies sont-elles terrorisées Maîtresse ? demanda d'une voix rauque un Mangemort déjà visiblement soûl, une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu à la main.

- Je le serai à leur place, si moi aussi devait sentir l'odeur de votre haleine fétide au devant de ma mort !

La salle explosa en rire gutturaux. Visiblement, l'alcool circulait bien, et elle supporta le repas sans rien dire d'autre, répondant par des borborygmes aux questions de Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait rien avaler. Elle se leva soudain, amorça son départ puis se retourna et s'adressa à Voldemort devant toute son assemblée :

- Tom, fais moi une faveur…

- Tout ce que tu voudra Maîtresse, rigola-t-il, soûl.

- Quand tu tueras tes victimes, fais le par derrière, je ne voudrais pas que leur dernière image de leur monde soit ton visage de Serpent !

La surprise se lut sur la visage de Voldemort. Il dessoûla soudainement, puis reprit une bouteille de Vodka Neige, but au goulot, s'essuya la bouche et dit :

- On en reparlera plus tard…

Séphora sortit en trombe de la pièce, bouillante de colère, elle voulait s'en aller, elle se dirigea vers les portes d'entrée tout en sachant très bien que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec. Une barrière invisible l'empêcha de traverser l'arcade qui permettait l'accès au manoir. Elle s'appuya contre et contempla la nature alentour.

Des jeunes courraient dans les herbes, il ne la voyait pas, la château étant doté des sorts de protection les plus puissants. Elle les regardait faire un feu de camp, fumer des choses illicites, boires des Bierraubeures alcoolisées. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de faire partie de ces jeunes insouciants dont le but principal aujourd'hui était de fêter la nouvelle année en espérant la fin de la guerre ? Alors qu'elle comptait les secondes en vivant cette guerre de l'intérieur.

Elle les regarda longtemps, se raconter des histoires d'horreurs assortis de joli sort effrayant pour eux. Mais que connaissaient-ils de la frayeur ? De l'angoisse. Rien. Il vivaient, heureux d'être encore là, pour savourer ce qu'il restait de beau dans ce monde en ruine. Et elle les regardaient, toujours, comme pour vivre une soirée par procuration…

Ils étaient vraiment soûl, et la soirée dégénérait plutôt en orgie. Séphora reconnu le visage extatique de Cho Chang à la lumière du feu de camp, tandis qu'un garçon dont elle ignorait l'identité satisfaisait ses besoins.

Puis elle se retourna, Voldemort et ses acolytes étaient un petit peu plus loin, les Moldus et Sorciers courant en tous sens vers la forêt, vers leurs morts…

Une horloge sonna quelque par les douze coups de minuit en même temps que Cho criait son plaisir. Voldemort leva sa baguette et il retentit un bruit assourdissant.

- BONNE ANNEE !

Elle put, même de loin, voire scintiller ses pupilles verticale rouges tandis qu'il criait :

- MES AMIS, QUE LE SPECTACLE COMMENCE !

Elle s'effondra alors par terre en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles, et pendant plus de deux heures, entendit quand même les cris atroces que provoquaient le déchirement des peaux, le sang coulant de longues plaies, la douleur de la mort…

C'est en rampant que Séphora revient dans sa chambre pendant que continuait le massacre, en rampant et priant

- _Justin, Justin je t'en supplie, ne m'oublie pas…_


	16. les fantômes du coeur

**16- Les Fantômes Du Cœur…**

Séphora était penché sur un chaudron où elle préparait un remède contre la gangrène purulente, le sortilège de gangrène étant de plus en plus utilisé par les Aurors. Un livre — couvert de signes et de croquis qui auraient révulsé n'importe quel Griffondor — devant les yeux, elle mélangeait et re-mélangeait divers produits pour obtenir un résultat vain pour le moment. Tout à-coup, elle sentit comme une présence dans son dos, elle attrapa sa baguette et se retourna pour faire face à…

- Justin ! Oh Justin, j'avais si peur que tu n'es pas compris !

Elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais son corps de fondit dans l'ectoplasme de son ancien ami, c'était un fantôme, c'est vrai. Depuis quinze jours elle attendait son retour, en espérant qu'il ai compris son message. Il lui dit avec une pointe de remord dans la voix :

- Oui, je suis revenu, avec un peu de retard car c'est la cohue là-haut, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'avoir fait refusé le paradis et que tu vas trouver un moyen de me renvoyer là-haut !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Justin, les livres de Voldemort regorgent de magie noire, je ne doute pas qu'il y ai un moyen. Tu as donc compris qu'il fallait que tu reviennes pour me venir en aide !

- Oui, j'ai compris une fois là-haut, j'ai repensé à ce que nous avait dis le Moine Gras sur la mort et les fantômes, et je t'ai cru, j'ai cru que tu étais innocente, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé !

- Oh non, je t'assures que tu es dans la vérité ! Tu sais, il m'a demandé de force, car je suis une descendante de Grindelwald.

Elle lui raconta l'histoire depuis le début, non sans mal.

- Il est même tombé amoureux de moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire amer.

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Oui, je porte le fruit du mal en moi…

- J'ai appris la mort de tes parents, cela m'a bouleversé de mon vivant…

- Ne parlons pas de ça veux-tu, je préférerais parler de ce que je veux que tu fasses…

- Bien, expose moi ton plan…

- Il est simple mais à la fois compliqué. Tu es un fantôme, Voldemort ne sais pas que tu es là, je voudrai que tu ailles prévenir Dumbledore, moi qui avait tenté de cacher ma présence ici je craque, j'ai besoin d'aide, je t'en prie préviens-le, et dit à Harry que je l'aime, à Tinna aussi, dis lui toute la vérité. Dis leur où je me trouve, quelque part dans BigFills, dans un grand champs, dis leur aussi que ce manoir est doté des sortilèges les plus évolué pour le cacher, mais je t'en prie, dis leur de me sauver… Dis leur de le tuer…

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot. Justin fit un geste de réconfort mais parvint tout juste à lui faire croire qu'un glaçon avait été posé sur son épaule.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne me fait pas encore à ma condition de fantôme. Que feras-tu en attendant mon retour ?

- Je chercherai un moyen de te renvoyer là-haut !

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais y aller, je vais aller les prévenir, fais en sorte de trouver, sinon je te hante jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

- Je te promet de trouver Justin. Fais attention à toi, il y a de la surveillance, rase les murs…

- Quelle idée ! Je peux les traverser moi !

Séphora eut un rire chevrotant, le premier rire depuis des mois… Elle s'agenouilla devant Justin et dit :

- Merci Justin, merci de me rester fidèle même au delà de la mort…

Il lui lança un regard compatissant, rentra dans un mur, puis parti. Elle retomba dans sa chaise avait de se rendre compte que sa potion fonctionnait, la morceau de chaire pourrie était comme neuf.

Maintenant, il y avait un espoir, un espoir nommé Justin…

- Tom ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr mon ange, répondit celui-ci en levant ses yeux de son assiette.

C'était l'heure du repas, elle avait attendu d'être en tête à tête avec lui pour mettre à bien son plan.

- Tu sais Tom, même si je soigne les Mangemorts, le reste de la journée, je ne fais rien, et toi tu n'es pas là, honnêtement je me fais chier seule, pourrais-je avoir libre accès à la bibliothèque, je suis certaines que tu as des livres intéressant sur la création de sortilège, j'était la meilleure des Poufsouffle dans la classe à Flitwick et…

- … tu voudrais créer des sortilèges ? De magie noire j'espère…

- Bien sûr de Magie Noire, mais j'ai besoin de ton accord pour cela.

- Ne chercherais-tu pas à me duper, à chercher des moyens de te sortir d'ici dans mes livres ?

- Ne sois pas idiot Tom, je sais bien que tu tiens à distance tout ce qui me permettrait de m'échapper ! Je voudrai juste apprendre à créer de nouveaux sortilège, ainsi que me documenter sur la… mort.

- Sur la mort ? Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tu sais comme moi que la mort est omniprésente dans ce paysage, j'aimerai juste approfondir mes connaissance sur ce sujet, peut-être cette science nous permettra de ne nous trouver enfin un point commun…

- Mmh, admit Voldemort, oui bien sûr, je peux te permettre ceci, si tu trouve ta vie trop monotone, ces recherches me serviront peut-être…

- Oh merci, Tom, merci !

- Bien sûr, continua-t-il, il faudra être gentille, très gentille avec moi…

Séphora tiqua. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas concéder à ses envies sans demander quelque chose en retour c'était certain. Elle mis un certain temps à réfléchir. _Très gentille_… Que se cachait-il il sous ces deux mots ? Du sexe bien évidemment, mais il y avait droit presque toutes les nuits de toutes façon ! Même si en ce moment, exténué par ses meurtres à répétitions à présent, il se montrait plus distant intimement.

Mais une promesse était une promesse, elle ne pouvait pas dire non, cela signifierai qu'elle n'aurai aucune chance de renvoyer Justin, et si elle sortait vivante d'ici, avec la mort de ses parents, avoir interdit en quelque sorte le paradis à Justin la hanterai plus que son fantôme.

- Je serai gentille Tom, c'est d'accord…

Séphora était dans la chambre vêtue d'une longue robe noire en satin. Après son assentiment à être _gentille_, Voldemort l'avait emmené dans la chambre nuptial et lui avait ordonné d'enfiler une jolie robe et bien se coiffer. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, si il voulait lui faire l'amour, la robe et la coiffure ne lui servirait plus à grand chose…

Tom Jedusor sortit de la salle de main avec pour seul vêtement… rien ! Il était nu comme un ver. Il s'assit sur le lit, les jambes écartées qui laissaient voir son anatomie, pris sa baguette et la fit tourner dans les airs. Soudain, en réponse à l'enchantement, une musique aguicheuse retentit dans la pièce.

_Non, pas ça non…_, pensa Séphora

- Mon ange, tu vas me faire un joli striptease, allez, pour ton petit mari adoré…

Séphora se figea, un striptease, où était-il encore aller chercher cette idée tordue ?

- Séphora, fais le, _tout de suite_.

Il y avait une sorte de menace dans sa voix qui se perdit dans le son mélodieux de la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme cherchant de l'aide, cherchant une aide invisible, une aide qui n'arriverai pas. Voldemort interpréta sa réaction autrement.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis mon ange, il n'y a que nous… Allez, vient sur moi et excite moi en te déshabillant langoureusement.

Séphora hésita, mais sous la pression du regard pervers de son époux, elle se rendit sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur ses jambes qu'ils avait toujours écartées, et commença à défaire les lacets du haut de sa robe qui fermait son décolleté. Elle prit tout son temps, cela excitait Voldemort, et cela lui permettait à elle de ralentir son striptease. Elle frottait son bassin sur le sien et sentit bien vite que cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il prit son lacet entre ses dents et le tira. Son décolleté s'ouvrit. Séphora baissa très doucement les bretelles de sa robe de soie, puis laissa voir sa poitrine engoncée dans un soutien gorge avantageux. Il la retourna pour n'avoir que son dos à sa vue. Elle comprit le message, et souleva sa robe pour laisser apparaître ses fesses et un bout de string qui rendit Voldemort fou d'excitation.

Elle se leva alors pour laisser tomber sa robe à ses pieds, et Voldemort perdit tout contrôle.

Il se leva, la prit par la taille, l'allongea sur la moquette et lui arracha ses sous-vêtements. Puis il la pénétra violemment, sans aucun préliminaire, Séphora en gémit de douleur, mais il n'y fit pas attention, prenant peut-être ses gémissements pour un signe de plaisir. Cela dura cinq minutes avant qu'il ne se vide.

Séphora se leva tant bien que mal, alla s'allonger dans le lit et se tut. Voldemort la rejoint et dit :

- Pardonne moi mon ange, je, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, tu étais si belle sous cette musique…

- Voldemort qui s'excuse, railla-t-elle, le grand Voldemort, tu ne leurs a pas adressé tes condoléances à ceux que tu as tué le jour de l'an ! J'ai bien mérité le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque !

Elle regarda l'horloge et se mit à rire.

- Cinq minutes, tu as duré cinq minutes Tom, et c'est ça que tu appelles de l'excitation, laisse moi rire.

Elle lui tourna le dos et dis avant de feindre le sommeil :

- Et éteins cette musique nom d'une gargouille, elle me donne mal à la tête !

Séphora était penché sur de très vieux grimoires empestant l'humidité, dans la sombre ambiance de l'immense bibliothèque de Voldemort. Autour d'elle s'entassaient des livres de création de sort, si jamais Voldemort arrivait par hasard, ce serai un prétexte. Mais à cet instant, elle avait les yeux rivés sur un paragraphe d'un livre intitulé _Les secret de la mort_ :

_Les fantômes ont depuis toujours terrorisés les Moldus et beaucoup de sorciers par leur transparence, et leur présence parmi nous malgré leurs morts […] Beaucoup regrettent le fait de ne pas être aller au bout, ne pas avoir accepter la mort, l'immortalité sous forme d'ectoplasme leur faisant regretter le paradis […] Pour ramener un fantôme au monde où il n'a voulu aller, il n'y a qu'un solution…_

La suite expliquait comment s'y prendre et c'était vraiment dur. Une potion d'une incroyable difficulté, puis une litanie à réciter dans des conditions particulière. Elle arracha la page du livre et la mit dans sa poche. Ce serait difficile, très difficile, mais elle devait ça à Justin.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle cherchait dans les livres et elle avait enfin trouvé. Il lui suffirai de mentir à Voldemort pour quelques ingrédient rares et précieux. Elle n'était plus à un mensonge prés…

Celui-ci entra soudainement, elle ferma le livre discrètement et porta son regard sur une ligne d'un livre de création de sort où elle n'eut le temps de lire que _…forces intérieures…_ car deux bras descendaient sur sa poitrine et une voix froide susurra à son oreille :

- Alors, intéressant ?

- Mmh, je ne trouve pas grand chose tu sais, j'ai bien compris le fonctionnement, il est à la porté de n'importe quel sorcier puissant, mais si l'on y réfléchi bien, il n'y a plus grand chose a inventer, les seuls nouveaux sorts sont les imbécillités que l'on retrouve page _Sortilège_ dans le _Chicaneur_ !

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton dégagé, elle avait l'habitude de mentir à présent, mais là, elle tremblait intérieurement, l'enjeu était trop grand pour qu'elle se permette un seul faux pas, c'était sa fuite qu'elle préparait grâce à Justin.

- Bien, je te laisse à ta lecture, j'ai une attaque à préparer.

- Prépare-la donc, répondit Séphora nonchalamment.

Tant mieux s'il partait, elle avait senti la présence de Justin, elle avait reconnu le bruit ectoplasmique de son corps traversant les murs, après six ans à d'études à Poudlard où les fantômes étaient une habitude, il était normal qu'elle sache reconnaître les subtiles différences entre une brise d'hiver et un spectre.

Dans un bruissement de cape, Voldemort sorti de la bibliothèque. Séphora attendit quelques minutes que son époux s'éloigne, puis elle se leva et inspecta entre les étagère en hélant :

- Justin, j'ai senti ta présence, Voldemort est parti, tu peux te montrer.

La tête transparente de son ami apparut entre les reliures de deux gros volumes.

- J'ai des réponses de _l'autre monde_, attaqua-t-il en préambule.

Elle savait qu'il parlait du monde extérieur.

- J'ai parlé à Dumbledore, continua-t-il, et à Harry…

Séphora se figea. La réaction d'Harry, quelle était-elle ? D'un signe incertain de la tête, elle lui intima de continuer.

- Dumbledore m'a tout de suite cru, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne me croirait-il pas ? Il planche actuellement énormément sur la question, en passant il t'adresse tous ses vœux, c'est bien Dumbledore ça… Il m'a dit que lui et les personnes mises au courant avaient un plan, et qu'ils devraient bien sûr agir discrètement maintenant qu'ils connaissaient le repère de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce qui lui fait un excellente arme contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, celui-ci n'ayant pas prévu que cela se sache, les Mangemorts étant liés à lui au sortilège du silence par leurs marques maintenant que sa puissance est à son apogée. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il fallait, une fois arrivé là bas, qu'il détruise les sort de dissimulation du manoir du Mage Noir, ce qui ne devrai pas être tellement dur pour lui, on sait tous de quoi il est capable.

Il s' arrêta un peu puis continua son récit :

- Il m'a dit également qu'il avait une arme contre Tu-Sais-Qui, que c'était quitte ou double, que c'était Harry Potter.

Séphora sursauta et elle demanda précipitamment ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Justin était là.

- Harry ? As-tu pu lui parler ?

- Harry est la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai mis tant de temps à revenir te voir, car je suppose que tu m'attendais. Harry… Déjà j'ai eu du mal à le trouver dans la château, la plupart des étudiants semblaient ignorer où il se cachait, car depuis l'attaque du chemin de traverse, et donc la révélation de ton identité, il est entré dans une déprime profonde, et je l'ai finalement localisé grâce à Dumbledore qui savait évidemment où il se trouvait, c'est à dire tout en haut de la tour ouest de Poudlard. J'ai enfin pu lui parler.

Séphora ferma les yeux d'appréhension et Justin le remarqua.

- Oh, tu as raison de faire ça, car tu aurais été là les premiers jours tu n'aurais pas supporté, comme tu dois t'en douter, Harry a très mal supporter ta trahison, et a dit tout un tas d'horreur sur ton compte.

Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue de Séphora, puis plusieurs à espaces de plus en plus réduit quand elle entendit la suite.

- Remarque, il est normal qu'il t'en veuille, à ce moment là il ne savait rien, et j'avais peur que son jugement sois inflexible. Tu le connais bien mieux que moi, et tu connais donc son caractère emporté et butté, encore plus depuis ton absence. Je lui ai dit que je venais de ce manoir, que c'était toi qui avais demandé mon aide, et que j'avais un message de ta part. Au début il m'a dit de déguerpir au plus vite car j'étais sûrement comme toi un traître agissant pour le compte du Mage Noir. Je l'ai suivit pendant au moins huit jours pour lui faire réviser son jugement, tout du moins sur moi en premier lieu. Et Dumbledore ne s'en ai pas mêlé et m'a laissé faire, il m'avait dit qu'il n'interviendrai que quand Harry reconnaîtrait ton innocence seul, car il devait le faire seul. Harry a finalement accepter de m'écouter, après les plaintes de Hermione et Ron, qui étaient de mon coté, et je lui ai raconter ton histoire. Mais il était ferme, il voulait te croire coupable, sinon sa souffrance n'aurait plus de sens, trop mortifié par ton départ, il ne voulait rien entendre. Il disait que tu avais joué la comédie quand tu étais allée le voir en larme avant ton départ, pour lui faire croire que tu étais réellement triste, et pour, enfin pour, je sais pas si je dois te le dire…

- Tu vient de dire ce qu'il ne fallait exactement pas dire justement, _je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire_ implique forcément que oui, alors continue, ordonna presque Séphora.

- Hum, il a dit que tu étais venue juste pour avoir une expérience, une fois dans le lit de Tu-Sais-Qui…

Séphora balaya violemment la table de tous les livres qu'elle supportait, en criant :

- MAIS C'EST FAUX ! Entièrement faux !

Elle bouillonnait de colère contre Harry, elle l'aimait mais était indigné de sa réaction. Justin ne dit rien et la laissa s'énerver. Après quelques minutes de fureur, elle s'assit sur une des rares chaises qu'elle n'avait pas renversée en essayant de se dire qu'elle aurait pu avoir la même réaction. Elle pleurait maintenant sans discontinuer. Justin reprit :

- Puis il a dit que tes lettres étaient du faux, qu'en fait tu allais l'attirer ailleurs pour pouvoir le livrer à Tu-Sais-Qui. Et que moi tu m'avais fait croire toute cette histoire abracadabrante pour te faire plier, qu'en fait le jour où tu lui avais presque sauvé la vie à Fleury et Bott n'était que pour continuer à lui faire croire que tu souffrais et raviver sa douleur. J'ai bien sûr omis de lui dire que tu était enceinte, ce qu'il verra bien un jour de toute façon, parce que là c'est dur de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Séphora regarda son ventre arrondit par sa grossesse de quatre mois maintenant.

- J'ai donc mis en suite beaucoup de temps pour lui faire accepter la vérité, en pesant le pour et le contre, en lui mettant des arguments infaillibles devant les yeux, mais rien à faire, son esprit tordu lui renvoyait des raisonnements plus fous les uns des autres. Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Ginny Weasley m'ont cru après quelques hésitations, mais eux avaient gardé leur esprit logique, malgré leurs profondes rancunes à ton égard face à la souffrance de leur meilleur ami. Ils s'y sont mis aussi, et tu connais Hermione Granger, elle qui a pourtant tous les trucs et une logique imparable, et bien ce jour là elle a séché, je crois même que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle échoue. Alors j'ai laissé Harry face à lui même parce que je sais que de toute façon, il ne penserai qu'à ça, et qu'il finirai par réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dit. Je l'ai laissé comme ça pendant une semaine, et en comptant que j'avais mis huit jours à pouvoir lui parler, une semaine au moins à essayer de te défendre et que je l'ai laissé seul une semaine, cela faisait trois semaines que je me battais contre sa stupidité. A bout de nerf je lui ai dit que Dumbledore était de notre coté, que si on ne croyait plus Dumbledore alors on ne pouvait plus croire personne, que de toute façon, même si tu étais coupable, je savais où se cachait Voldemort et je pourrais l'emmener lui et les autres pour aller le détruire une bonne fois pour toute, que tu sois là bas ou pas, qu'au moins il y aurait un point positif dans cette histoire, que s'il ne le faisait pas pour toi il le ferait pour le monde, qu'il suffisait qu'il établisse un plan en compagnie des autres et qu'ils me suivent où qu'il te fasse passer des messages, et que de toute façon je n'avais aucune raison de mentir étant donné que j'étais un simple fantôme.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a réfléchi quelques jours et est venu me voir moi et le directeur pour dire qu'il serait prêt à me suivre car de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre.

- Merci, par merlin merci…

- Ne t'emballe pas Séphora, reprit Justin, il a dit qu'il serait prêt à te croire que si il entendait ce récit de ta bouche, que pour l'instant, il restait neutre dans ce combat.

Séphora se leva pour arpenter la pièce et remercia le plus qu'elle put Justin. Celui-ci se renseigna :

- Au fait, tu as trouvé le moyen de me renvoyer là haut ?

- Oui, annonça-t-elle triomphalement, j'ai trouvé ça une dizaine de minutes avant ton arrivée ! Mais c'est extraordinairement compliqué !

- Tu pense y arriver j'espère ?

- Je ne vois pas le problème Justin, je suis une experte en potion, tu te souviens ? Rogue m'avait enlevé une seule fois des points par exaspération de ne pas m'en enlever, en me reprochant d'avoir éternuer trop fort ! Pour ce qui est du reste, la formule est écrit là, le vrai gros problème se pose à la cérémonie, si tu veux partir avant la fin des combats je me débrouillerais pour trouver un créneau horaire, si c'est après, je le ferai sans problème, mais si je meurs — Séphora eut un frisson — je ne sais pas, je te ferai probablement un double de la potion, je doute que tu trouve une formule ailleurs que dans ce livre, sinon, ça se saurait !

- Merci Séphora, maintenant je dois aller préparer un plan en compagnie de Dumbledore et les autres. Tu sais, il a dit aux élèves qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit absent quelque temps, qu'il ne reviendrai peut-être pas, et la plupart, sauf peut-être les Serpentards, ne sont pas idiots, ont deviné qu'il y avait un rapport direct avec la guerre, et finalement, ils ont dit au directeur, j'exclue évidemment toujours les Serpentards, le jour où il s'engagerons dans un combat ce sera sous une cagoule noire, enfin bref, certains élèves sont venu dans son bureau pour lui dire qu'ils combattraient avec lui, qu'ils n'allaient pas rester gentiment à attendre le dénouement en apprenant bien sagement leurs leçons, que ça ne servirai à rien si jamais Tu-Sais-Qui prenait le pouvoir, ils ont dis qu'il voulaient se battre pour leur avenir…

Séphora essuya une énième larme sur sa joue, elle était émue par le dévouement de ses anciens condisciples de Poudlard, par leur courage.

- Et le ministère, demanda-t-elle, est-il au courant ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu connais Fudge, ce vœux gâteux en ferait une maladie, il enverrai toute la troupe des tireurs d'élite de baguettes magiques et tous ces Aurors, et avant qu'il ai eu le temps de dire ouf, Le Mage Noir et toi seraient déjà loin, averti depuis longtemps par ses Mangemorts infiltrés au ministère, à commencer par Lucius Malefoy, tu verrai l'air de triomphe que balade Drago Malefoy à Poudlard, il est devenu insupportable, il se croit intouchable !

- Poudlard, murmura Séphora doucement, je perd pied ici, je donnerai tout pour me trouver à cet instant dans la grande salle à rire et a profité du reste de gaieté de ce monde en guerre…

- Tu sais Sèph, les rires à Poudlard se font plutôt rares à présent, la menace des Ténèbres plane là bas aussi, même les tableaux se taisent. Tiens au fait, j'ai aussi parlé à Tinna.

- Tinna ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

- Tinna m'a tout de suite cru, elle a confiance en moi, et en toi aussi, elle te connais, je n'ai eu aucun mal avec elle, elle m'a demandé de te transmettre tout son amour, elle a tant pleuré quand je lui ai raconté, elle m'a dit que tu n'aurais pas du vivre ça, j'ai eu peur tu sais, une dangereuse lueur de vengeance s'est allumé dans ses yeux, je t'assure je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, la si douce, si gentille, si naïve Tinna ne vit à présent que pour venger ta douleur, elle fait partie de ceux qui veulent se battre.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Qui ?

- Ceux qui veulent se battre…

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je peux te dire que Dumbledore examine sérieusement la question, je crois qu'il va accepté leur aide, du moins les plus doué, ils ont besoin d'aide, ils ont besoin de sorciers, de jeunes sorciers car généralement les soupçons se portent sur les grandes figures du monde magique comme Dumbledore, McGo', le seul jeune visé et évidemment Harry, le directeur dit qu'une des faiblesses de Tu-Sais-Qui est de croire que les jeunes sont terrorisés, grave erreur, ils veulent se battre ! Cette action va se faire dans le secret, ils ne doivent pas faire d'erreur, et Dumbeldore sais que les jeunes seront capable de garder le secret, quand on voit comment agit le ministère et comment ils se révoltent ! J'aurais aimé faire partie de cette guerre…

- Tu en fais partie Justin, tu es même l'élément clef, sans toi, il serai dur de mener à bien un projet d'extermination du mal.

- Merci, maintenant, je dois vraiment partir, si tu le veux, dans deux ou trois semaines je t'amènerai une liste de ceux qui participe à la guerre, enfin, tout le monde participe, mais en tout cas ceux de l'opération.

- Avec plaisir, si on peux appeler ça comme ça, vite va-t-en, j'entend quelqu'un qui arrive.

Le spectre de Justin disparut dans un souffle, par où était-il parti peu lui importait, tant qu'on ne découvrait pas sa manigance ! Mais elle était tout de même consciente d'être la plus grande incertitude, il fallait à tout pris qu'elle évite de sa trahir. C'était dur en ce moment. Elle jubilait intérieurement, en fait, elle jubilait de peur.

Joie et peur.

Ces deux sentiments contradictoire lui lançaient des décharges mentales de millier de volts et elle avait bien du mal à se tenir en place. Elle suivait tant bien que mal l'elfe désagréablement agréable qui la conduisait dans le salon où Voldemort la réclamait pour dîner.

Elle rentra dans la salle à manger et son humeur passa tout de suite en apercevant la pâle copie qui lui servait d'époux, contre son gré. Une frisson glacé parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille. Comme toutes les fois où elle le voyait, elle ne s'habituait pas à l'idée de lui être liée. Il afficha un rictus radieux en la voyant apparaître. Elle répondit par une grimace, mais pour une toute autre raison.

_Si tu savais ce qui se prépare dans ton dos mon cher mari, ton sourire disparaîtrait aussitôt… _

_Tom, tu as eu de nombreuses faiblesses, et surtout celle d'ignorer la puissance des fantômes du cœur…_


	17. Ne plus avoir peur

**17- Ne Plus Avoir Peur…**

_Tom, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui m'arrive, ce qui m'est arrivé, tout le mal que tu m'as fait…_

Séphora était penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et rendait son petit déjeuner. Maudite grossesse ! Elle rentrait dans son cinquième mois et était extrêmement fatiguée et sur les nerfs. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était Voldemort, derrière elle, à la regarder vomir en tirant une certaine satisfaction.

Elle tira la chasse, se rinça la bouche, et se retourna enfin vers son époux en lui assénant :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi non d'une gargouille me regarde-tu à chaque fois que je vomis !

- J'aime ça, répondit-il de sa voix froide, j'aime ça car cela signifie que mon descendant vis en toi…

- Je m'en passerai bien, si je pouvais le vomir…

Séphora ne le pensait bien sûr pas, du moins pas tellement, c'était aussi son enfant, mais la rancune qu'elle portait à son mari prenait souvent le dessus. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne supportait pas ce genre d'allusion. Il l'attrapa par le bras de sa compagne et lui cria :

- De quel droit te permets-tu de menacer mon enfant !

- C'est aussi le mien je te ferai remarquer ! Et puis lâche moi, tu me fais mal, je suis une personne fragile, et tu pourrai faire du tord à ton _descendant… _

Elle appuya bien sur le mot descendant pour le faire enrager, et qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça. Elle se faisait peur des fois de tant d'agressivité, mais elle se consolait en se disant que tout était SA faute, qu'elle n'en serait pas à lui jeter des sarcasmes à la figure si il l'avais laissé tranquille. Elle n'aurait même pas à lui parler du tout.

Parfois la nuit, elle s'imaginait ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans lui.

D'abord elle aurait encore ses parents, pour veiller sur elle, une adolescente trop vite grandi et trop vite mère. Elle pleurait silencieusement à chaque fois en pensant à eux, même si elle savait que Voldemort l'entendait. Puis elle aurait Harry, elle aurait encore les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait autour de sa taille, sa voix lui susurrant _Ma perle_ à l'oreille. Ensuite elle aurait tous ses amis. Tinna, Justin, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Ernie. Elle aurait aussi l'ambiance de Poudlard, les tableaux lui intimant de se cacher à l'arrivée de Rusard quand elle sortirai en cachette le soir pour voir Harry. Elle aurait la vie si facile finalement.

La main de Voldemort sur sa taille la sortit de ses rêves. Il l'attira d'une pression dans le dos contre son corps et écrasa ses lèvres charnues contre les siennes. Il adorait la prendre par surprise. Elle détestait ça. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle détestait ça aussi. Il l'entraîna vers le lit, elle supplia :

- Tom, je t'en prie, pas maintenant…

- Oh si maintenant, chuchota-t-il d'un ton pervers qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Son ton n'était pas seulement pervers mais aussi menaçant. Il savait faire passer des messages subliminaux dans sa voix.

Il l'allongea sur le lit nuptial et commença à dégager ses épaules du tissus de sa robe. Ses lèvres sèches parcouraient avidement chaque parcelle de sa peau, et descendaient vers sa poitrine où ses mains s'étaient déjà depuis longtemps aventurées. Il titillait de sa langue ses mamelons et lui retira entièrement sa robe. Il mettait tant de délicatesse à le faire que cela la surpris. Il la manipulait comme si elle était de cristal à cause de sa grossesse, et rien que pour ça elle pouvait remercier l'enfant, plus de partie de jambe en l'air n'importe où, n'importe comment, il la caressait avec dévotion et…_tendresse_. Oui c'était somme toute ça le plus étonnant dans sa vie d'ici, la transformation de Voldemort à son contact. Prés d'elle, parfois, il devenait un vrai marri, en s'inquiétant de sa santé, mais très rarement, il le cachait, elle le savait.

Elle fut sorti une nouvelle fois de ses pensées par la présence dans son corps de Voldemort.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr dans ces moment là, où, comme à l'instant, il suait au dessus de son corps en essayant de lui arracher une quelconque satisfaction.

Le pire était qu'elle en ressentait, de la satisfaction, avec sa grossesse, ces sens étaient surdéveloppés et répondaient rarement à ses ordres. Des soupirs involontaires sortaient de ses lèvres et son époux jubilait en s'excitant d'avantage.

Ce matin là, après s'être vidé en elle, il passa sa main gigantesque et glacée sur son ventre rebondi en murmurant :

- Quel nom ?

- Pardon ? questionna Séphora.

- Quel nom va-t-on lui donner à cet enfant ?

- C'est ton problème pas le mien, répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Oh si c'est le tien aussi mon ange, ce sera ton enfant à toi aussi, par conséquent tu dois m'aider à choisir.

- Je te laisses le choix.

- Non, propose un nom !

- En tout cas, ce ne sera pas Désirée !

- Oh, mais quel humour ! J'y ai pensé moi figure toi !

- Ah parce que tu penses maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça…

- Ca suffit maintenant ! s'énerva Voldemort, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes sarcasmes à répétition, tu es peut-être enceinte, qui plus est de mon enfant, mais l'un n'excuse pas l'autre !

- J'en ai assez moi aussi ! Assez d'être enfermé ici !

- On dirai les disputes d'un vieux couple, railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Impossible, répondit Séphora la rage plein la voix, pour être un couple il faut être deux à le vouloir, et tu es seul, comme toujours !

La main démesurée de Voldemort fendit les airs pour gifler Séphora qui tomba à le renverse sous la violence du coup. Elle se leva, les yeux rouges de fureur en lançant :

- Ca tu n'aurai pas du Tom, tu le regrettera toute ta vie, si tant qu'il t'en reste un peu !

Elle courut s'enfermer dans la douche pour y verser sa douleur.

Sa douleur morale.

Ce n'était pas une gifle qui allait changer la donne, non, la douleur physique, depuis son arrivée au manoir, elle connaissait, bien sûr. C'était le fait d'être enfermé qui la torturait, loin de ceux qui jadis avaient rempli sa vie de rire, et même parfois de larmes. Mais des larmes bien différentes de celles de rage qui se mêlaient à l'instant dans l'eau savonneuse de la douche, délivrance qui lui coulait le long du dos.

Elle sortit de la cabine, s'habilla en un temps record et fonça vers son laboratoire-infirmerie, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

_Tu es toujours seule…_ lui intima sa conscience.

Elle recommença à pleurer, à crier seule dans une pièce où personne ne l'entendait, à évacuer son mal-être, sa souffrance, ses épreuves.

Mais elle n'était pas seule. Le souffle glacé de son époux caressa sa nuque tandis qu'il lui murmurai ces mots d'une voix contrite mais un peu forcée :

- Je suis, je suis désolé.

- Tom, ergota-t-elle entre ses larmes, je serai toujours étonnée de te voir te repentir, de te voir t'écraser…

- Je ne demande que tes excuses, répondit-il d'un ton raide et froid.

_Il faut toujours savoir tirer profit des situations, même les plus hasardeuses…_ avait dit un jour la mère de Séphora.

Pourquoi cette phrase lui revenait-elle en mémoire maintenant ? Son esprit s'éclaira soudainement, elle chercha dans sa mémoire ce dont elle devait se rappeler.

_Je ferai honneur à ta science, Maman…_ pensa la jeune fille avant de se retourner vers son bourreau en lui murmurant :

- J'aurai besoin de l'aide de l'un de tes sbires, Tom.

- Volontiers, répondit-il un peu trop fort, trahissant son soulagement, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Je dois me fournir de quelques ingrédients pour une potion qui ne sont pas facile à trouver et vraiment hors de prix, je craint que ce ne soit que dans l'allée des Embrumes qu'on puisse trouver ça.

- Et puis-je savoir à quoi vont te servir tous ces ingrédients visiblement dangereux ? questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Et bien à préparer des potions, expérimenter, ce genre d'ingrédients pourraient permettre de fabriquer des potion très intéressantes, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Voldemort réfléchissait visiblement à toute allure. Et Séphora connaissait le fond de ses pensées. Pas besoin de s'appeler Trelawney pour ça !

Il avait encore une fois des doutes qu'elle s'échappe. Et il avait raison ! Ces ingrédients étaient indispensables au bon retour de Justin dans le monde qui était maintenant le sien. Mais elle se garda bien de lui dire. Elle comptait bien sur le fait de la précédente dispute encore fraîche dans leurs esprits pour tirer de lui ce qu'elle désirait.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je m'enfuie ? Voyons Tom, je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis persuadée que tu as caché ou interdit d'accès tout ce qui pourrai me permettre de partir, et bien qu'étant une sorcière puissante, si j'en avais déjà eu l'occasion, je serai loin d'ici depuis longtemps, maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je m'investisse dans le soin de tes Mangemorts et dans la vie du manoir, libre à toi !

Elle lui avait lancé un ultimatum, sois il refusait et sa femme serait encore plus furieuse contre lui, sois il acceptait, elle retrouvait sa bonne humeur et s'investirait plus que jamais.

- Montre moi la liste des ingrédients, grogna-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr, tient.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin où depuis longtemps elle avait noté tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Du sang de licorne ? Pourquoi faire ? questionna-t-il, méfiant.

- Je te l'ai dis Tom, c'est de l'ex-pé-ri-men-ta-tion, il est connu qu'il redonne la vie même aux plus blessés, une potion qui annihilerait les effets néfastes du sang de licorne tout en gardant ses avantages pourrait être utile sur un champs de bataille !

Elle avait sorti cette phrases sans l'avoir préparé, de la complète improvisation, qui fit son effet.

- Depuis quand te soucis-tu du sort de mes Mangemorts ?

Une réplique brûlait les lèvres de Séphora. _Je n'ai pas dit de quel coté — bon ou mauvais — sur un champs de bataille_. Voilà ce qu'elle crever de lui dire. Bien sûr l'utilisation du sang de licorne était un mensonge inventé de toutes pièces, mais peut-être pourrait-elle essayé, un jour, si jamais il y avait la guerre, en aidant les combattant pour la paix ? Mais pour l'instant, c'était l'élément principal de la potion de Justin. Elle se secoua mentalement pour se remettre les idées en place et annonça :

- Oh tu sais, tes sbires je m'en contrefiche, mais je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire, alors autant m'intéresser aux branches que la science des chaudrons n'a pas encore éclaircies.

Il la regarda de haut en bas comme si il pouvait déceler un indice sur son corps. Il plia la liste d'un geste sec et appela d'une voix sonore :

- Lucius Malefoy !

Celui-ci arriva en transplantant juste à coté de Séphora en s'inclinant devant les deux et en demandant d'un ton mielleux :

- Que désire le Maître ?

Il lui tendit d'un geste brusque le parchemin et répondit :

- Tu vas aller acheter tout ça, sur l'Allée des Embrumes je suppose.

- C'est que, Mon Seigneur, je dois aller travailler au ministère, et en ce moment, tout le monde est suivit et…

- Je m'en fiche, et depuis quand ton prestige n'est plus suffisant pour t'accorder une certaine intimité ? Oh et puis ON NE DISCUTE PAS UN ORDRE !

- Oui Maître, bien sûr Maître, je passerai acheter tout ça à mon retour du ministère Seigneur !

Il parti sans tourner le dos à son Maître pendant que Séphora affichait un sourire réjouit. Ce n'était pas une victoire mais deux ! Rien n'était plus plaisant pour elle que de voir le Grand Lucius Malefoy s'abaisser devant une autre personne que lui même.

- Au fait mon ange, le prénom, tu y as pensé ?

- Ah, parce que tu penses que j'ai eu le temps de me laisser aller à ce genre d'état d'âme juste après que tu m'ais lancer une gifle ?

- On ne va pas recommencer, alors s'il te plait, fais moi le plaisir de choisir un prénom, sinon ce sera à moi de m'en faire un en prévenant Lucius de ne pas faire les achats !

- Et à quoi te servirai une telle action ? questionna-t-elle.

- A rien, juste au plaisir de voir ton visage se froncer de colère…

- J'y penserai durant la journée ! conclut-elle, exacerbée.

Voldemort se retira l'air ravit. Séphora, elle, s'assombrit. Elle se fichait complètement du plaisir sadique et pervers que prenait son époux à la voir en colère, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il s'éloigne, et il fallait de plus qu'elle écourte cette conversation de peur qu'il n'éveille quelques soupçons.

Elle se retira de son cabinet pour aller manger. Quand elle entra dans la salle personne ne s'y trouvait, mais des mets appétissant alourdissaient la table et un mot était collé contre un vase de roses rouges à l'odeur enivrantes où y étaient jetés quelques mots à l'encre rouge :

_Mon ange,_

_Ne m'attend pas pour ce repas, je n'ai pas le temps de perdre du temps à manger. Rejoint moi aux alentours de cinq heures dans la chambre, j'aurai quelque chose à te montrer._

_Voldemort¤_

Elle ria jaune face à ce mot. _Je n'ai pas le temps de perdre du temps_ ! Quelle philosophie ! Si il croyait qu'elle allait l'attendre pour manger en plus ! Sa grossesse démultipliait son appétit et elle se jeta sur ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Repue, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et se coucha sur le lit, elle était exténuée, son future bébé lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Elle sentit tout à coup comme un coup dans son ventre. _Son bébé bougeait !_. Elle posa sa main dessus et sentit encore comme un léger coup de pied, son enfant manifestait sa présence ! Elle eut les yeux piquant d'humidité. Malgré son père, malgré la manière dont il avait été engrangé, cet enfant était le sien et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le renier. LE ou LA au juste ? Elle ne connaissait rien du sexe de son enfant. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil, les seuls instants où, quand ils n'étaient pas peuplés de cauchemars, ses rêves lui apportaient un peu de délivrance…

Une main glacée sur sa joue la réveilla en sursaut, celle de Voldemort qui essayait de la réveiller en douceur, mais qui, comme d'habitude, n'arrivait qu'a lui faire faire un bon dans ses draps.

Elle le regarda à travers ses paupières mis-closes encore ankylosées de sommeil, jeta un œil à la grande horloge sinistre qui occupait une place de choix contre le mur et s'aperçut qu'il était cinq heures et quart. Elle se leva sur ses coudes et demanda à son époux :

- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu voulais me voir ?

- Pour apprendre quel était le sexe de notre futur enfant ! annonça-t-il en tendant devant lui une fiole où ondulait une substance verdâtre.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle à voix haute.

- Pourquoi, tu voulais savoir ?

- Oui, car il ou elle a bougé tout a l'heure.

Elle vit alors une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux de Voldemort. _Du bonheur ?_ Non, elle déraillait ! Il n'était pas capable d'exprimer de genre de chose là !

Il tendit la main pour toucher son ventre rebondi mais elle recula vivement. Il soupira et tendit un de ses longs doigts vers sa bouche, et elle le regarda d'un air de totale incompréhension.

- J'ai besoin de ta salive pour faire fonctionner cette potion ! expliqua-t-il, irrité.

En bonne Médicomage qu'elle voulait devenir, elle ignorait totalement l'existence de cette potion, les examens obstétriques se réalisant avec du matériel Moldu même dans les hôpitaux sorciers la plupart du temps. Elle laissa entrer le doigt de Voldemort dans sa bouche tout en pensant :

_J'espère qu'il n'a pas mis ses mais n'importe où avant !_

Elle s'en voulut tout de suite d'une remarque si idiote et puérile. Comme si l'hygiène de son mari était son principal problème !

Voldemort fit glisser une goutte de la salive de Séphora dans la fiole et la substance commença à bouillonner. Cela rappela un désagréable souvenir à la jeune femme. Le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Le liquide continua à buller quelques secondes et se teinta de rose. Voldemort annonça :

- C'est une fille !

_Que j'étais heureuse quand j'ai apprit que tu serai une fille mon enfant ! Mon futur enfant ! Je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance tu ne ressemblera pas à ton père !_

Voldemort jeta le récipient de verre dans la poubelle et posa une main sur le ventre de Séphora qui ne dit rien cette fois-ci. Elle le laissa faire. Il était peut-être son bourreau mais aussi le père, elle n'y pouvait rien. Il soupira :

- Une fille, cela me va très bien, mais j'aurai peut-être préféré un garçon, il aurait mieux su se servir des pouvoirs que je lui ai légués…

- Tu ne peux pas décider de son sexe et de toute façon, c'est fait, c'est fait ! Et en quel honneur te permets-tu d'affirmer de la sorte que les garçons sont plus doué que les filles !

- Parce que c'est le cas !

- Macho !

- Féministe !

Un éclat de rire vint briser la voix de Séphora. Elle avait rit ! Sa bonne humeur d'avoir une fille s'était propagée et elle avait rit avec Voldemort ! Elle s'en voulut tout de suite de s'être laissé aller. Non mais quelle idiote ! Que cet enfant pouvait la rendre folle par moment !

- Alors, un prénom !

- Ma parole, c'est une idée fixe chez toi !

- Tu avais dit que tu y réfléchirais !

Elle souffla d'exaspération. Puis, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi cette inspiration lui venait maintenant, elle murmura :

- Yliryo…

- Pardon ? demanda Voldemort.

- Yliryo, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

- D'où vient ce prénom ?

- J'en sais rien moi, ça m'est venu tout seul !

- C'est peut-être notre fille qui décide déjà ! railla-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la refroidir quand il employait des pronoms personnels l'englobant lui et elle.

- Alors va pour Yliryo ! conclut Voldemort.

Séphora baissa ses yeux sur son ventre. Lui donner un nom conformait à son enfant une certaine identité. Comme s'il commençait à exister pour de bon. Et cela lui faisait peur…

_Reste au creux de moi mon enfant,_

_mon tout petit, reste au creux de moi,_

_le voyage n'est pas fini._

_Je sens que tu es là enveloppé de nuit._

_J'écoute sous mes doigts_

_mon ventre qui frémit._

_Je ne sais pas encore_

_Où cognera le fruit_

_Ni le cris de mon corps_

_En t'arrachant la vie._

_Je suis ton horizon_

_Ta bouche et ta chaleur_

_La plus belle chanson_

_C'est le pas de ton cœur._

_Et quand revient le soir_

_Tu m'offres la douceur_

_De ton sursaut bavard_

_Et je t'apprends par cœur._

_Tu glisses à travers moi_

_Jusqu'à l'orée du jour_

_Où tu t'échapperas_

_A force d'être lourd._

_Tu es le prisonnier_

_De mon toit de velours_

_Et je ne peux manquer_

_Ton rendez-vous d'amour._ [1]

Une semaine plus tard, Séphora se promenait dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lui murmurer :

- Sèph, Sèèèèph, bouge toi nom d'une gargouille, ou rejoint moi à la bibliothèque plutôt ! J'ai à te parler !

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se cachait derrière cette voix. Rien que l'intonation lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait de Justin. Elle couru à la bibliothèque, par chance Voldemort n'était pas là, il était parti organiser une attaque en compagnie de ses Mangemort.

Elle ralentit en entendant un pas difficile au coin du mur où elle se trouvait, et elle se retrouva face à Assumpta. Celle-ci se baissa pour s'incliner, mais Séphora lui leva le visage en plaçant sa main sous son menton. Assumpta Flint avait le visage défait, et un de ses yeux présentait une ecchymose conséquente. Oubliant ses rancunes contre celle qui jadis avait accueilli ses secrets, elle la prit par le bras en lui demandant :

- Assumpta ? Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?

Celle-ci lui lança un regard où aucune lueur de sympathie ne brillait :

- Je croyais que je n'étais pour vous que _Mrs Flint_, et puis je ne souhaite pas vous répondre, ce sont mes affaires privées !

Séphora tiqua un instant. Elle pourrai, si elle en avait la réelle envie, la punir de tant d'effronterie. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle souffrait déjà assez comme ça. A court d'arguments elle lança à tout hasard :

- Venez me voir ce soir après dîner dans mon local Mrs Flint, je vous donnerai les soins nécessaires !

- Non merci !

Séphora souffla d'agacement, prit sa baguette et jeta sur Assumpta un maléfice du saucisson. La jeune Mrs Flint s'immobilisa, et d'un autre sort, la future maman ralentit sa chute en arrière. Les yeux de Assumpta bougeaient sans cesse et Séphora lui expliqua :

- Vous ne vous laisserez pas soigner si je m'y prends autrement !

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir à elle quelques flacons de son local et soigna la blessée. Elle la délivra juste après :

- _Finite incantatem !_

Assumpta se leva mais se recroquevilla soudainement au passage de son époux. La conclusion se fit seul dans l'esprit de Séphora.

- C'est Mr Flint qui vous a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Assumpta s'enfuit. Elle la regarda courir en soupirant. Assumpta n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, après tout, elle avait été acceptée à Griffondor, mais sa naïveté et son manque de caractère l'avait fait sombrer plus vite dans les ténèbres, voilà tout.

Elle continua sa route, rentra dans la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit face à son mot de passe :

- _L'ordre des Ténèbres vaincra_…

Elle détestait, à juste titre, ce mot de passe. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Justin qui avait les bras croisés.

- Dis donc, t'es une rapide toi, y'a pas à dire !

- Désolé, marmonna-t-elle, je devais soigner quelqu'un.

- Bon, je vais faire vite je n'ai pas tellement le temps.

Il lui montra un morceau de parchemin.

- J'ai ici, comme je te l'ai promis, la liste des élèves de Poudlard participant secrètement bien entendu — imagine si les Serpentards le savaient ! — à l'attaque qui se prépare.

Séphora tendit la main, mais Justin suréleva le papier de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attraper.

- Facile de faire la malin quand on peux voler ! lui asséna-t-elle en riant.

Cela lui faisait du bien de retrouver leur ancienne complicité. Mais Justin se renfrogna :

- Je te cède ma place quand tu veux !

Elle se mordit les lèvres de son imprudence, quelle idiote !

- Laisse tomber, concéda Justin, de toute manière, cette guerre n'a rien d'amusant !

Séphora se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en caressant machinalement son ventre. Justin s'y attarda :

- Cet enfant ? Que sais-tu de lui ?

- Hum, répondit Séphora, j'ai appris la semaine dernière que c'était une fille, et je suis enceinte de bientôt cinq mois complets, c'est tout.

- Oui, dit Justin, bien, de toute façon ce n'est pas le sujet. Dumbledore m'a demandé de te dire que l'intervention commencerai normalement dans trois mois. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne sont pas pressés, mais il faut le temps d'entraîner les volontaires de Poudlard, il faut perdre le moins possible de vies humaines…

- Dis lui dans ce cas que j'attendrai, même trois mois, la pensée que vous faites quelque chose m'aide à supporter ce que je vis ici. Et puis je ne suis pas a plus malheureuse…

- Je dois y aller, s'excusa Justin, je ne dois pas me faire remarquer ici, cela ferai tout tomber à l'eau. Bonne lecture, lui souhaita-t-il en déposant le parchemin sur la table devant laquelle Séphora était assise.

Le spectre de Justin traversa le mur. Séphora se pencha sur le parchemin et commença à lire les nom et prénom de ceux qui aiderai à mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Aux différences d'écriture, la jeune femme vit tout de suite que chacun des jeunes guerriers avait rajouté son nom au fur et à mesure.

_Brown Lavande,_

_Patil Paravati _

_Patil Padma,_

_Chang Cho [2],_

_Londubat Neville,_

_Finnegan Seamus,_

_Granger Hermione,_

_Weasley Ron,_

_Weasley Ginny,_

_Amberyns Tinna,_

_McMillan Ernie_

_Dwat Efigénie_

_Bones Susan_

_Boot Terry_

_MacDougal Morag_

_Turpin Lisa_

Et en dernier sur la liste, ajouté visiblement à la va-vite, même si certaines formes de lettres laissaient prédire une hésitation, le nom _Harry Potter_ était inscrit. Une bouffée de confiance envahi Séphora.

_Maintenant je n'ai plus peur_


	18. Femme de Voldemort

**18 -Femme De Voldemort… **

_Maintenant je n'ai plus peur_

Certes, Séphora avait pensé cela au début, mais, penchée au dessus de son chaudron en confectionnant une potion de régénération de sang pour les Mangemorts blessés, elle réfléchissait intensément.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait su le nom des élèves participant à la guerre, au début elle avait crané, un peu pris la grosse tête en imaginant tout ceux qui venaient pour la sauver, et puis s'était ressaisie en pensant que c'était pour détruire le mal et non pour elle que des sorciers étaient prêts à risquer leurs vies. Elle avait peur pour tout ceux qui laisserai leurs destins dans ce combat, elle avait peur pour la potion qui rendrait Justin aux cieux qui mijotait dans un coin de son local, protégé par de nombreux sorts de dissimulation.

Elle avait peur d'être découverte.

Un gémissement de douleur le fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était le Mangemort du nom de Nott, étendu sur un brancard, qui gémissait. Il avait la jambe droite couverte d'un gros bandage et d'un tas d'onguent magique. Dans une attaque vaine au ministère, il s'était fait ouvrir profondément la jambe et avait perdu une grande quantité de sang. Non seulement il l'agaçait avec ses pleurnicheries mais en plus il l'empêchait de veiller sur sa potion secrète. Et elle s'amusait sournoisement à lui faire peur en changeant ses bandages.

- Hum, il vaudrai mieux que vous vous rétablissiez vite, je ne sais pas si le Seigneur des Ténèbres acceptera de vous garder dans cet état, l'autre fois il a bien tué un Mangemort inutile car amputé, ce sera peut-être votre cas.

Le regard de Nott devint flou puis la panique agrandi ses pupilles, il bougea sa jambe qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

_Bien fait !_ pensa Séphora.

Depuis quelque temps, elle n'avait plus honte d'avoir ce genre de pensées et de ressentiments. A quoi bon se repentir de toute manière ? Elle avait le droit de passer ses nerfs de femme enceinte sur les autres, après tout ils le méritaient.

Elle resserra plus fort que nécessaire les bandages autour de la blessure de Nott au moment où trois coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Elle ordonna d'entrer. Assumpta apparut sur le seuil mais ne parla pas, visiblement gênée par la présence du blessé. D'un claquement de doigt, Séphora fit apparaître une paire de cannes anglaises qui fit comprendre à Nott qu'il pouvait prendre congé. Difficilement, celui-ci sorti de la pièce en murmurant un _Merci Madame_ à Séphora qui prit un malin plaisir à le voir déambuler avec incertitude sur ses béquilles.

Assumpta prit enfin la parole avec anxiété :

- J'aurai besoin d'une potion…

- Laquelle ? questionna Séphora froidement.

- Et bien c'est à dire que j'aimerai avoir accès à un livre qui enseignerai sa préparation pour pouvoir la faire moi même…

- Désolé, coupa-t-elle, ce qui concerne la santé des Mangemorts me concerne, par conséquent je me dois d'être au courant de vos problème de santé. De plus, je n'ai pas le droit ni l'envie de vous donner accès à ce genre de choses.

Assumpta baissa les yeux. Séphora soupira :

- Mrs Flint, tout ce qui se dira ici ne sortira pas de cette pièce, vous avez ma parole.

La jeune fille tordit ses doigts dans ses mains puis annonça d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Je, je désirerai avoir une potion de grossesse.

Séphora ne laissa rien voir de sa surprise, chercha un livre et trouva la page qu'elle désirait. Elle sortit ensuite un chaudron de taille standard et mélangea plusieurs ingrédients en les faisant mijoter à feux doux pendant que Assumpta s'enfermait dans son mutisme.

Séphora avait acquit avec le temps une dextérité incroyable en matière de potion qui ferai enrager Severus Rogue. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle plongea une fiole dans le chaudron rempli d'une substance jaune glacée puis demanda :

- Donner moi un de vos cheveux s'il vous plait.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et arracha un de ses cheveux bruns puis lui tendit. Séphora le fit tomber dans la fiole.

- Vous serez fixée dans quelques minutes.

Assumpta regarda fixement la fiole comme si la réponse était inscrite dessus. Séphora repensa à sa terreur le jour où Voldemort et elle avaient alors attendu le verdict. Aujourd'hui rien n'était pareil mais elle comprenait l'horrible attente, ces longues minutes à patienter pendant que la potion bouillonnait à grosses bulles. Puis la substance arrêta de bouillir soudainement pour faire place à un liquide vert.

- Vous présenterez de ma part toutes mes félicitations à votre époux, ironisa-t-elle.

Assumpta bégaya :

- Je, je…

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous plus vos règles Mrs Flint ? demanda Séphora d'un ton professionnel qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

- De, depuis deux mois je crois.

- Et bien oui, vous êtes enceinte de plus de deux mois !

La future mère s'enfuit en courant du local, une main plaquée contre sa bouche. Séphora la laissa partir. A quoi bon de toute façon !

Elle s'assit lentement sur sa chaise, en proie à un affaiblissement que lui infligeait parfois sa grossesse. Elle sentit soudain deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et amorcer un début de massage. La voix de Voldemort déchira le silence :

- Tu te sens mal chérie ?

- Tom, souffla celle-ci, évite ces entées surprise et enlève tes mains de là ! Non, je ne me sens pas très bien mais c'est tout à fait normal, tu peux retourner vaquer à tes sombres occupations à présent.

- Vois-tu non, nous allons chez un spécialiste incognito pour vérifier que tout va bien car je ne suis pas un professionnel, et je te préviens, si jamais tu tentes quoique ce soit, ce sera pire que tout de que ton imagination fertile peut se permettre de créer !

Séphora se leva lentement et ne discuta pas les dires de son époux. Prendre l'air lui ferai le plus grand bien. Ah si seulement Justin avait été là pour qu'elle le mette au courant !

Elle avala la potion de métamorphose que lui tendit Voldemort et examina sa nouvelle apparence. Elle avait perdu quelques centimètres, ses yeux étaient verts et elle avait une épaisse chevelure rousse. Son cœur se serra. Des rares photos qu'elle avait vue dans la chambre de Harry, elle avait les mêmes traits physiques que Lily Evans Potter.

Elle revêtit une robe noire où l'on pouvait sans mal discerner son ventre de femme enceinte et suivit son mari avec un Portoloin pour atterrir dans la sale d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

- J'ai prit rendez-vous, la renseigna Voldemort en lui désignant une chaise.

Elle s'essaya à ses cotés. Tom Jedusor était maintenant un brun aux yeux noirs, pas très séduisant. Il lui tenait la main en serrant fort comme si elle voulait s'enfuir. Quelle idée ! Elle ne mettrait pas en danger la vie de centaines de patients déjà blessés, et même si l'idée lui avait traversée l'esprit, ce serait peine perdue et complètement inconscient.

Elle regarda l'hôpital où, quand elle avait encore le droit de choisir, elle avait rêver de travailler. Un enfant se tenait recroquevillé sur lui même en plein milieu en chantonnant une chanson bizarre. Un autre patient avait la moitié du crâne brûlé et se rendait au service des accidents de chaudrons.

Puis elle eut un coup au cœur.

Merlin, pourquoi cela arrivait ENCORE !

Hermione Granger venait d'entrer en compagnie de Ron Weasley et s'essaya à coté d'elle. Séphora s'efforça de tenir en place. Voldemort ne les avaient pas reconnus, il ne les avaient aperçu que de rares fois et c'est vrai qu'ils avaient changé. Hermione était devenu une vraie jeune femme, ses cheveux s'étaient disciplinés avec les années, et un léger maquillage apparaissait sur son visage. Quant à Ron, il s'était laissé pousser un bouc aussi roux que ses cheveux qui vieillissait son visage qui avait pris des traits plus anguleux. Il avait également pris encore quelques centimètres et dépassait de bien loin sa petite amie qui semblait minuscule à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, lui dit alors Hermione avec un sourire rayonnant.

Séphora se retourna quelques secondes vers son mari comme pour lui demander son autorisation. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et la jeune fille répondit enfin :

- Bonjour.

- Vous venez aussi pour le service obstétrique ? questionna Hermione.

- Oui.

- Mais quelle idiote, forcément oui, quand on voit votre ventre…

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées avec un léger sourire aux lèvres puis continua :

- Vous venez consulter quel Médicomage ?

- Heu, je, quelle est le nom du docteur déjà To… euh, chéri ?

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom d'emprunt de son époux et encore moins le sien.

- Le spécialiste Wagner, répondit Voldemort d'un ton ennuyé.

- Comme moi, répondit avec enthousiasme Hermione, hein mon amour ?

Ron Weasley adressa un sourire engagent à Séphora qui frissonna. Quelle étrangeté de parler à ses anciens amis comme à des inconnus !

Puis son mari se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ton nom est Kilia Borhn, le mien Atonius.

Séphora fit mine de rire pour se donner contenance. Hermione lui dit :

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger future Weasley, et voici Ronald Weasley !

- Kilia Borhn, répondit poliment Séphora.

- Vous êtes enceinte de combien de mois ?

- 6.

- Oh ! Et vous connaissez le sexe de l'enfant si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- C'est une fille, nous allons l'appeler Yliryo.

- Oh, moi je vient chercher les résultats de mon test de grossesse, annonça Hermione visiblement ravie d'en parler à quelqu'un.

- Oh, j'espère qu'il sera positif.

_Arrête de me parler Hermione !_ pensait fort Séphora.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle pourrait discuter en toute innocence avec une jeune femme qui avait tenu une place très importante dans son cercle d'amis et qui ne la reconnaissait pas, qui la voyait seulement comme une future mère épanouie.

Son estomac émit un bruit sonore. Elle s'excusa de couper court à la conversation puis demanda à Voldemort :

- Atonius, pourrais-tu me donner quelques galions, il y a une vendeuse de friandise en face de nous et je meurs de faim !

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, lui murmura-t-elle exacerbé.

Il lui tendit une dizaine de gallions et de mornilles qui firent agrandir les yeux de Ron. Elle se leva et alla acheter une grande quantité de chocolat en tablette puis revint. Tout en retirant le papier enveloppant une appétissante tablette de chocolat au riz, elle écouta Hermione qui continuait la conversation.

- Vous avez des envies de chocolat visiblement !

- Oh oui, répondit Séphora la bouche pleine.

- Je suis étudiante à Poudlard, j'espère que si le test se révèle positif, il n'entravera en rien la fin de mes études ! Et vous que faites vous dans la vie ?

Séphora échappa de justesse à cette question embrassante par l'arrivée du Médicomage Wagner. Hermione s'excusa et suivit presque en courant l'homme en blouse blanche. Sa réaction fit rire Ron.

Une dizaine de minutes et quatre plaquettes de chocolat plus tard, Séphora vit ressortir une Hermione plus que rayonnante qui lui adressa un sourire radieux. Séphora y répondit franchement. Elle aurait aimé lui sauter dans les bras en lui adressant toues ses félicitations, comme l'aurait fait une amie proche, mais inutile d'y penser.

Son ancienne amie disparu de sa vision. Décidément, c'était vraiment la saison des grossesses ! Normal, c'est le printemps aurait dit Tinna.

- Mr et Mrs Borhn s'il vous plait !

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! cria Séphora, hors d'elle.

- Je n'aime pas prendre de risques inconsidérés chérie.

Séphora tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Au début, dans le bureau du Médicomage Wagner, tout c'était bien passé. Il lui avait fait faire une écographie pour voir comment se portait l'enfant et elle avait pu apercevoir les début de ce que serai plus tard sa fille. Elle en avait d'ailleurs frissonné. A présent, son enfant avait une existence à part entière. Puis à la fin de l'examen, Voldemort l'avait tué et transplané tout de suite, tué sous prétexte qu'il en savait trop alors qu'il ignorait la véritable identité de son assassin.

Elle en avait vomi sur le sol de sa chambre et des elfes de maisons s'étaient précipité pour laver le tout. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de donner un coup d'escarpin dans les fesses de ses bestioles mais elle avait trop de respect pour les êtres, humains ou non, pour se laisser aller à de telles démonstrations de violence gratuite. Elle se contenta alors de continuer d'hurler sur Voldemort :

- Des risques, des risques ! Ils ne nous auraient pas reconnus, tu es content de toi je suppose ?

- Oui, j'avais envie de tuer… se contenta-t-il de répondre en regardant les ongles de sa main droite.

- MAIS TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE ! cria Séphora.

- Comme tu y va ! Je suis juste moi…

- C'est bien ça que je te reproche !

Voldemort resta sans voix devant l'indéniable insulte que venait de proférer sa femme. Celle-ci lui annonça qu'elle allait dans son infirmerie se préparer à l'arrivée de la délégation sûrement blessée de Mangemorts qui étaient allés attaquer Londres.

Arrivée dans son dispensaire, Séphora sortit un parchemin de son bureau, une plume d'aigle qu'elle trempa dans un pot d'encre verte et commença à parcourir la feuille de sa pointe :

_Harry,_

_Je ne pensais pas t'écrire cette lettre, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles tellement de mes nouvelles après ce que tu a appris. Mais je te dois des explications plus que nécessaires. _

_Ce n'est pas ma faute Harry crois moi, ce n'est pas ma faute, même si je suis coupable dans cette histoire. Justin t'a raconté, mais laisse moi te narrer ce que je n'ai jamais osé lui dire, ce que je ne peux dire qu'à toi. Je peux te jurer Harry, que forcée dans les bras de ton ennemi, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est un soulagement pour toi où si tu le prends mal, mais si tu doute à présent de mon amour, sache que pour moi il est toujours une certitude. _

_Et puis autant tout avoué, et je t'en supplie ne jette pas cette lettre quand tu aura lu ces trois mots. _

_Je suis enceinte. _

_Enceinte de Voldemort. Je ne l'ai pas choisi. J'ai souffert et souffre encore de savoir que grandi en moi l'enfant du meurtrier de tes parents. J'ai souffert de sentir ses mains sur mon corps pour m'infliger son descendant au lieu des tiennes si douces auxquelles je n'aurai jamais dis non. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai pas eu la force de mettre un terme à cette grossesse quand il en était encore temps. Tu peux comprendre Harry je suis sûre, que même vivant avec l'être le plus abjecte que porte cette terre, je n'ai pas pu m'abaisser au niveau de sa cruauté en enlevant une vie aussi infime soit-elle. _

_Je te demande pardon. _

_Si tu savais comme cela me ronge, si tu savais comme je m'empêche de craquer pour préserver le peu d'amis qu'il me reste. Car il tue autour de moi si je me montre trop insolente, il a tué mes parents à cause de moi. Mais que puis-je faire contre lui qui ne te nuira pas à toi et aux autres ? Car quoique tu ai pu penser Harry, j'ai toujours été de ton côté. Tu te souvient du jour où je t'ai vu chez Fleury&Bott, tu te souviens que je me suis mise entre vous aux dépend de moi même. Je ne veux pas dire par là que j'ai été héroïque, je suis tout sauf ça, mais je veux te prouver Harry que j'ai tout fait pour te protéger. Je le ferai toujours. Maintenant tu as le droit de déchirer cette lettre, tu as aussi le droit de m'en vouloir, de me maudire. Je t'aime Harry, même si tu en doute, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te le prouver le jour où vous attaquerez. _

_Et tant pis si je meurt, tu as tous les droits sur mon cœur [1]_

_Séphora¤_

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu es allée à Ste Mangouste pour un test de grossesse avec Ron et que tu as parlé avec une jeune fille du nom de Kilia à coté de toi. _

_Normal, c'était moi. _

_Il est très fort Voldemort pour faire changer les apparences, car c'était lui à coté de moi, il voulait l'avis d'un spécialiste. _

_Tu es une fille très intelligente, à bien y réfléchir j'aurai du te faire passer quelques messages subliminaux que tu aurai compris. Je n'ai pas su, et pas pu. Promet moi de faire attention aux gens que tu rencontres à l'extérieur maintenant, en tout cas aux couples car IL ne me laisse jamais seul, cela peut être à tout moment moi, et LUI. Dis aux autres de ne surtout pas me répondre, je prends trop de risques. Je te félicite pour ta grossesse. Je te remercie aussi de me croire. Savoir que tu crois en moi m'aide à supporter ce que je vis. Dis à Ron que je lui transmet toutes mes amitiés. Et à toi aussi._

_Séphora¤_

_Tinna,_

_Je tient juste à te dire merci. Merci de croire en moi, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour._

_Ta meilleure amie qui pense à toi, Séphora¤ _

Séphora posa sa plume, plia les trois parchemins, les rétréci d'un coup de baguette et les donna à sa rate qui savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle soupira.

Elle avait tout dis, et elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Elle se leva pour jeter un œil à sa potion secrète qui évoluait plus que parfaitement bien, plus commença à s'assoupir dans son fauteuil quand Voldemort apparu sur le seuil en lui tendant sa robe de Mangemort, la rouge aux manches transparentes qu'elle détestait porter. Il lui annonça :

- Un journaliste de la gazette télévisée vient te filmer, je veux montrer à tout le monde que nous attendons un enfant.

- Tu n'es pas le ministre de la magie, tout le monde s'en fiche, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu te trompes mon ange, car notre enfant est une menace pour tout le monde sorcier, et maintenant cesse de chercher à me contredire, et habille toi !

Séphora ne dis rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle ria même jaune en elle même, elle allait passe à la télé. Mais ce n'était pas un rôle qu'elle jouerai, ce serai la pure vérité.

Elle sorti ainsi vêtue de sa robe rouge et d'une cagoule qui non seulement cachait son visage, mais aussi modifiait sa voix. Elle aperçu le fameux journaliste visiblement sous le sortilège de l'imperium. Il avait l'air tranquille et un peu absent d'un sorcier n'ayant plus toutes ses facultés mentales après un accident de chaudrons.

En plein milieu du jardin de roses, elle s'assit sur un lourd fauteuil en cuir à coté de son époux et _l'interview_ commença :

- Madame, nous pouvons voir que vous êtes enceinte, de combien de mois ?

- 6, répondit Séphora lentement.

- Et comment va s'appeler cet enfant ?

- Ecoutez Monsieur, il me semble que c'est une interview, pas un faire-part de naissance, non ?

Voldemort eut un rictus carnassier devant la remarque de sa femme. Celle-ci était ennuyée de se trouver ici, elle ne voulait pas donner une affreuse image d'elle malgré ce que penserai les gens, elle voulait juste que cela finisse.

- Hum, oui effectivement, se reprit le journaliste, peut-on au moins connaître le sexe de l'enfant ?

- Féminin, répondit Voldemort à sa place, une fille qui aura la beauté de sa mère, et la cruauté de son père, sans même parler du pouvoir conjugué de ses deux parents à la fois !

- Bien, continua le journaliste comme si ce qu'il avait appris n'avais rien de plus étonnant qu'une explosion de crabe de feu, depuis combien de temps êtes vous mariés ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit Séphora plus qu'impatiente.

- Septembre, rattrapa Voldemort, visiblement énervé par l'indifférence de Séphora.

- Bien, bien que nous ignorons votre identité Madame, puis-je connaître votre âge ?

- 17, souffla le jeune fille.

- N'est ce pas un peu jeune ? demanda le journaliste.

- Nous ne sommes pas non plus dans l'émission de débat de Anita Jorkins, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne !

- Sur ce point tu as tord chérie, coupa Voldemort, faites un gros plan sur moi. Bien. Maintenant, nombreux sorcier et sorcière qui nous regardez, et aussi Sang-de-Bourbe et Cracmols, je peux vous affirmer, qu'avec ma future héritière, mon ascension n'a pas fini de grimper, mon règne n'est pas fini, tremblez devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa descendante, rien ne nous arrêtera, et qui osera se croire assez sot pour se mettre entre moi et le pouvoir paiera de sa vie. Et le premier meurtre qui confirmera mon indéniable pouvoir sera Harry Potter !

Séphora sursauta devant ces dires. Puis elle chercha à se calmer.

- Maintenant un gros plan sur le ventre de ma femme. Regardez bien, vous tous assis confortablement devant votre Magic-Vision, regardez bien où se cache votre futur cauchemar ! Et pour ceux qui croirait à un canular, je vais vous prouvez que c'est bien moi !

Il mis en lévitation la caméra qui filmait le couple, appela le journaliste qui fit un coucou complètement idiot à la caméra, le plaça devant lui, retira sa cagoule pour faire apercevoir son visage blafard, tendit sa baguette et prononça :

- Avada Kedavra !

Séphora s'efforça de ne pas trembler de dégoût et d'horreur devant le corps inerte du journaliste mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

- Coupé, ordonna Voldemort visiblement très fier de lui et de l'effet qu'allai produire cette vidéo.

Il entraîna Séphora à part pour lui asséner :

- Tu aurai pu te montrer plus coopérative !

- Tu voulais quoi ? Que je me fasse passer pour la femme bien méchante et bien cruelle que tu aurai aimé avoir, et bien c'est raté ! J'ai déjà été assez conciliante de me faire filmer sans faire de scandale alors n'en rajoute pas je te prie !

Voldemort se retourna pour accrocher la caméra au corps du mort et le faire transplaner, probablement au siège de la gazette.

En parlant de Magic-Vision, il y avait bien longtemps que Séphora ne s'était pas laissé aller à la plénitude d'un abrutissement de surdose d'image et de soaps dégoulinant d'acteurs jouant faux. Elle se dirigea vers le grand salon et s'installa devant le volumineux objet magique. Elle prononça :

- _Intra_ CDM.

La CDM était la **C**haîne de **D**ocumentaire **M**agiques. Quand elle vivait encore chez elle, Séphora appréciait les documentaires sur le monde sous-marins, les mariages de sirènes, les combats de strangulots et autres évènements qui rythmaient le quotidien de la faune et la flore magique ainsi que quelque fois la vie des sorciers illustres. Elle fut étonnée de voir apparaître sur l'écran de transmission magique le blason de Poudlard et Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci s'exprimait avec toute sa bienveillance, bien que l'éclat mutin de ses yeux s'était terni aux rythme des meurtres de Voldemort.

- Bien le bonsoir aux magic-spectateurs qui me regarde sur CDM. J'espère que ce reportage sur Poudlard permettra aux jeunes sorciers bientôt dans notre collège d'apprécier déjà leur futur domaine éducatif !

Puis Séphora replongea dans les couloirs dédaléens qui avait cadencés son adolescence. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, elle regarda un cours de Métamorphose de première année qui lui rappela des années de souvenirs, de rires et de larmes. Puis vint une interview de Minerva McGonagall :

- Je demande à mes élèves une grande rigueur ainsi qu'une grande discipline dans ma matière qui n'est pas des plus facile. La métamorphose est très compliquée, elle demande beaucoup d'effort.

- Vos élèves apprécient-ils vos cours ? questionna la voix de son interlocuteur invisible à l'écran.

- Je pense que oui, je leur donne le goût de cette matière comme je peux, répondit la sous-directrice de Poudlard.

Suivit ensuite le reportage d'un cours de potion où Rogue se montra peut-être plus indulgent que d'habitude avec des cinquièmes années mais ces remarques restèrent toujours aussi cinglantes. Et il se prêta de mauvaise grâce à quelques questions pendant qu'il corrigeait plusieurs copies d'examens :

- Vos élèves sont-ils au niveau que vous attendez d'eux ?

- J'attend un très haut niveau dans mes cours, et malheureusement, peu pour ne pas dire aucun se distinguent par leur dextérité à manier l'art de la potion, ce privilège n'est pas réservé à tout le monde. Vous auriez dû venir dans mes cours de septième années, il n'y a en effet dans ses classes que des élèves sachant a peu prêt préparer correctement certaines potions. Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'aimerai être seul pour corriger avec toute mon attention les copies de mes élèves, merci.

Après cette agréable manière de mettre dehors l'instigateur de sa tranquillité, Rogue traça un gros D sur une copie. Un élève allai encore devoir souffrir des sarcasmes du maître des potions. Puis vient une interview de Flitwick aussi courte que les jambes du professeur d'enchantement, pour finir par un tour de Poudlard, et plusieurs entretiens avec des élèves dans la grande salle.

Séphora reconnu Malefoy et Pansy qui n'arrivaient pas à cacher leurs joies de se faire voir. Puis certaines têtes inconnues, mais dont les noms lui furent familier. Par exemple Turpin Lisa, une jeune fille petite, blonde, aux grands yeux bleus, accompagnée par son amie MacDougal Morag, une petite blonde également mais aux yeux ambrés répondirent à quelques questions avant de regarder l'heure et prétexter des révisions pour rejoindre, Séphora eut un coup au cœur, un groupe composé de Tinna, de Hermione et des jumelles Patil, c'est à dire des jeunes volontaires pour la guerre. Lui revinrent à l'esprit que les noms Turpin et McDougal étaient présent sur la liste que lui avait donné Justin. Elle vit clair dans leur jeu, certes c'étaient des révisions, mais pas de métamorphose, plutôt des cours intensifs de défense contre les forces du mal.

Et le caméra se tourna vers Harry pour l'assaillir de questions idiotes concernant la guerre. Séphora admira son visage où, tout comme Ron, avait poussé un léger bouc. Il avait remplacé ses lunettes par d'autres à la forme rectangulaire qui lui faisait perdre le peu de l'expression d'insouciance enfantine qui lui restait. Elle vit tout de suite que ses yeux verts avaient perdus de leurs éclats. Avant même de laisser à son interlocuteur le temps de finir de poser ses questions, il coupa court à l'interview en maugréant :

- Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de répondre à des questions ridicules qui vont comme d'habitude tourner autour de moi et de Voldemort. Je vous en prie ne tremblez pas comme ça vous allez faire tomber la caméra. Si j'ai un jour la subite et complètement kamikaze idée de vous informer d'événements concernant ma vie, je vous préviendrais…

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Séphora sourit, Harry n'avait pas perdu sa haine contre la presse, c'était toujours ça.

Puis soudainement un flash spécial apparut en plein milieu de la diffusion du reportage. C'était son interview.

La voix anxieuse d'un reporter annonçait un message de _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_. Et elle vit avec effrois l'image qu'elle renvoyait à des milliers de gens assis devant leur Magic-Vision, l'image d'une femme à la voix froide, aux paroles dures, même si on ne voyait pas son visage.

L'image de la femme de Voldemort…


	19. tu n'as jamais été la seule

**19 - Tu N'As Jamais Eté La Seule… **

Le mois de mai venait de commencer.

Séphora avait peu à peu perdu la notion du temps, mais quand elle vit ce matin là la date du 3 Mai sur le calendrier du grand salon, une certaine nostalgie l'envahie. En ce moment même, plusieurs élèves de Poudlard étaient sûrement sortis dans le parc pour faire leurs devoirs et réviser leurs examens sous les agréables premiers rayons de soleil chauds d'un milieu de printemps.

Et elle ne profiterai pas de ce temps.

Au manoir, le temps s'obstinait à la grisaille, et si un timide rayon de soleil osait éclairer l'antre de l'Ombre, il était aussitôt recouvert par un épais nuage gris. Voldemort n'avait probablement pas le pouvoir de contrôler l'atmosphère, seul Grindelwald en avait eu ce dont, elle était bien placé pour le savoir, mais il semblait que les nuages se complaisait dans cette ambiance morbide.

Ce matin d'ailleurs, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur la parc amenant une fraîcheur inattendue. Enveloppée dans une écharpe en laine, Séphora se tenait péniblement devant une table et essayait de passer le temps en lisant quelques ouvrages qui se dévoilaient être aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Sa potion pour ramener Justin au ciel était finie et reposait dans un coin solidement fermé de son bureau et elle n'avait plus grand chose à faire. Dans une heure, elle irait sûrement soigner les Mangemorts blessés, mais pour l'instant, rien à faire. Généralement, elle se rabattait sur l'ouvrage le plus instructif pour elle, qui se révélait être la biographie de son aïeul Grindelwald. Mais son histoire était écrite par un sorcier bien peu soucieux de l'objectivité car tout dans ses mots trahissait sa vénération pour ce Mage Noir, et la gravité de ses actes en étaient plus que tronqués.

En repensant aux pouvoirs de Grindelwald, Séphora se remémora un souvenir d'avec sa mère. Celle-ci avait essayé de lui apprendre à changer le temps. Sa défunte mère ne pouvait à l'époque que changer qu'une petite partie du ciel qui l'entourait, et ne le faisait généralement pas, c'était bien trop réglementé et dangereux. Elle avait essayé de transmettre ce don à sa fille et Séphora s'était montré assez doué. Elle se rappelait combien elle avait été fière à l'époque de montrer à son père comment elle avait pu diminuer la pluie qui inondait leur jardin. Depuis elle n'avait jamais plus rien tenté. D'abord le code de restriction de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle avait fortement agit sur le fait, puis même après, en faisant partie du second cycle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention des Moldus avoisinant sa maison en faisant illuminer son logis pendant que les fenêtres de ses voisins tinteraient au son de la pluie.

_Mais maintenant je ne risque rien…_ pensa Séphora.

Après tout il fallait bien qu'elle s'amuse un peu non ? Elle se concentra alors sur sa magie et imprima dans son esprit le temps qu'elle voulait voir apparaître. A sa grande surprise, elle sentit alors un délicieux rayon de soleil lui lécher la peau, puis d'autres illuminer l'unique lucarne de la sinistre bibliothèque. Pendant cinq minutes, elle se plut à admirer les grains de poussière voler en tous sens, mais la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrant à la volée, elle oublia sa contemplation pour observer le visage furibond de Voldemort.

- Est-ce toi la responsable de ça ? demanda-t-il en montra de ses grands doigts la lumière de la lucarne.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit alors que je suis pratiquement la seule dans le monde à pouvoir le faire ? répondit-elle en souriant d'une manière méprisante et ironique.

- Des Mangemorts sont venus me voir en me demandant pourquoi un morceau de ciel bleu était visible et envoyait sa lumière seulement en direction de cette fenêtre. Arrête moi ça tout de suite !

Séphora soupira comme une enfant à qui l'on interdisait son caprice, claqua des doigts, et elle et son époux se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité de la salle.

- Te rends-tu compte que cette excès de magie pourrait nuire à notre enfant !

- Allons donc, se moqua-t-elle, parce-que tu crois peut-être que notre fille va se formaliser d'un changement de temps et d'une formule magique alors qu'elle même est une future sorcière puissante ?

- Ne recommence pas à me provoquer… grogna-t-il.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me frapperai, alors que dans mon corps grandi ton unique héritier depuis plus de sept mos ?

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça Séphora, et maintenant suis mois, des Mangemorts blessés sont arrivés, j'ai d'ailleurs à discuter avec toi de ton poste d'infirmière.

De mauvaise grâce, Séphora se leva et suivit Voldemort jusque dans son infirmerie. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ici. Elle avait peur qu'il découvre sa potion caché. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas sa première intention que de chercher à savoir si elle le trahissait. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir et ouvrit la porte en tonnant :

- Mangemorte Flint !

Assumpta Flint approcha à petits pas de son maître, et sous ses ordres entra dans la pièce. Quand Voldemort ferma la porte, il donna ses directives.

- Mangemorte Flint, en plus de vos missions de repérage, je vous ordonne à présent d'être avec ma femme aux heures de soins. Sa condition de femme enceinte serait mis à l'épreuve si il s'avérait qu'elle souffrait d'une certaine fatigue durant son travail. A partir de maintenant, vous l'aiderai donc à soigner les blessés si besoin est.

Puis il transplana en coup de vent. Séphora regarda Assumpta. La jeune femme et future mère à présent, baissait les yeux.

- Et bien asseyez vous Mrs Flint, je requerrai votre aide quand j'en sentirai le besoin. Au fait, votre époux est-il au courant de votre futur enfant ?

- Oui, murmura Assumpta.

- J'aimerai voir votre visage quand je m'adresse à vous — Assumpta leva la tête tout en gardant les yeux baissés — Bien, je vois que votre grossesse n'a pas calmé ses ardeurs.

En effet, Assumpta Flint avait une trace bleue autour de l'œil droit et une égratignure sur la lèvre qui témoignait d'un récent choc. Séphora soupira, se baissa avec difficulté, son ventre de femme enceinte la pénalisant dans ses gestes de la vie quotidienne, puis attrapa un flacon vert qu'elle lança à la jeune femme.

- Appliquer ça, la douleur passera et ce soir plus rien n'y paraîtra.

Assumpta n'en fit rien, mais au moment où Séphora se retourna pour prendre sa baguette elle la vit glisser le flacon dans sa poche.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et un heureux hasard fit que Marcus Flint était le premier blessé. Assumpta fit un bond en voyant l'état de son époux. En effet, ses plaies n'avait rien d'enviable. Sur son bras gauche, on pouvait distinguer trois égratignures très profonde qui s'étiraient sur une vingtaine de centimètres, et une partie de son visage avait été brûlée. Séphora sorti de son armoire un pot de pâte orangée. Elle l'ouvrit et une odeur rance s'en échappa. Elle enfila des gants en plastique fins et se prépara à appliquer cette substance quand Assumpta sortit enfin une phrase :

- S'il vous plait, puis-je le faire ?

Séphora lui tendit le pot. Après tout, appliquer une pâte puante sur un Mangemort, même avec des gants ne l'enchantait guère, encore plus sur Marcus Flint. Elle s'occupa donc de son bras. Sans ménagement, elle prit le membre blessé et le tourna vers elle. Marcus grimaça de douleur. Effectivement, les plaies étaient profonde d'un centimètre à peu prêt. Assumpta interrogea son époux du regard. Celui-ci grogna :

- Une Moldue complètement folle avec des ongles acérés qui a voulu s'accrocher à moi pendant un Doloris…

D'un sortilège d'attraction, Séphora fit venir à elle une longue fiole au contenu violet. Elle la déboucha, regarda alternativement la blessure du Mangemort, Assumpta, femme soumise, qui appliquait la pommade sur le visage de Flint, le visage plissé par la concentration et bruni par les coups de son mari, pensa à la malheureuse Moldue qui avait laissé ses dernières trace dans le bras de Marcus, puis versa allègrement le liquide légèrement pâteux sur le bras blessé. Elle regarda la substance violette rentrer dans les égratignures pendant que Marcus Flint hurlait de douleur :

- Ahhhhhhhh, mais ça fait mal !

- Oh, excusez moi, je suis un peu tête en l'air, j'avais oublier de vous prévenir que ce soin pourrait vous être un peu douloureux… répondit-elle avec satisfaction.

Le Mangemort plissa les yeux sous sa colère contenue puis finit par exploser sur sa femme :

- Et toi abrutie, t'aurais pas pu me prévenir !

Assumpta fit un bond en arrière. Séphora cria :

- Ne vous énervez pas sur votre femme, Mangemort ! De plus, je vous rappelle qu'elle est enceinte ! Maintenant, allongez vous sur la couchette là bas et attendez que les soins fassent effet pour que je commence un bandage.

Marcus s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, suivit de près par Assumpta.

Séphora, passablement énervé, fit ensuite entré d'autres Mangemorts accidentés qu'elle soigna sans prudence, jouissant de la douleur qu'elle leurs infligeait pour les guérir. Puis elle entoura le bras meurtri de Flint avec force, ce qui lui arracha encore quelques grognements de douleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rendit dans le parc et fit apparaître un fauteuil. Sous la pluie diluvienne dont elle s'était protégée par un enchantement _Para-Piove_, elle se concentra et arriva à être baigné dans un soleil, certes pas très chaud, mais réconfortant, sans une goutte de pluie. Il était agréable d'observer la pluie tombant tout autour de son fauteuil, pendant qu'elle était à l'abri dans sa capsule chaude. C'était comme un rideau ondée.

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination de son époux. Voldemort arrivait en effet en courant sous la pluie et la força à se lever.

- Eteint moi ça, grogna-t-il à son intention comme si le soleil n'était qu'une simple torche.

Séphora claqua des doigts, et une minute après se retrouva dans le grand salon, sous les cris de son marri :

- Tu es folle ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ce genre de démonstration de force magique, cela en vas de votre santé à toutes deux.

Il désigna du doigt le ventre de sa femme.

- Alors tu m'interdis de m'offrir la détente dont a besoin une femme enceinte comme moi ! Crois-tu que cela me plaise de voir tomber la pluie alors que nous sommes en mai et que partout ailleurs le soleil commence à réchauffer les murs !

- Je te demande juste de ne pas mettre en danger mon enfant !

- Non mais je rêve là ! Désolé de te contredire, mas je ne vois pas le risque !

- Moi je le vois !

- Ha, laisse moi rire ! Depuis quand es-tu un expert en obstétrique ?

- Depuis que…

Il se tut soudainement. Mais dans les yeux rouges de son époux, Séphora crut percevoir le temps d'une demi-seconde de l'amertume. Elle n'en tint pas compte :

- Depuis quand alors ? Sois tu n'y connaît strictement rien, c'est vrai, qui prendrai le risque de mettre au monde son enfant devant toi, ou alors as-tu peut-être des choses à cacher ?

Mais même face à l'insolence de sa femme, Voldemort restait silencieux. Il semblait être absorbé par ses souvenirs. Bien qu'elle se fichait complètement de l'état de son époux, Séphora ne put s'empêcher de lui asséner le coup de grâce :

- Et puis depuis quand te soucis-tu de la santé d'une autre personne que toi ?

Voldemort attrapa alors son épouse parle bras et cria :

- Crois-tu seulement avoir été la seule ?

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Séphora n'arrivait pas à se fixer et tremblait un peu devant la fureur du Mage Noir qui semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure.

- Le seule à quoi Tom ?

Mais Voldemort ignorait sa question et lui avait tourné le dos.

- Tom ? redemanda Séphora, déboussolée par l'attitude de son mari.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloigna de quelques pas et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Sa posture semblait être moins majestueuse.

- La seule a qui j'ai pu porter un tant sois peu d'attention, pour qui j'ai pu éprouver des sentiments, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Hein ? fut la seule phrase que put prononcer Séphora.

Le vérité était que même si elle savait que Voldemort lui portait beaucoup d'estime et d'affection, elle n'avait jamais pût se résoudre à imaginer un être comme lui être doué de sentiments.

Oh, elle aurait pût se venger encore plus en riant sur le fait que l'autre femme avait du mourir d'ennui dans un endroit comme celui là ou sur d'autres plaisanteries de mauvais goût. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. D'abord elle était fatiguée par sa grossesse qui avait effectivement souffert de sa magie à outrance, ensuite, voir Voldemort parler de son passé l'intéressait au plus haut point. Souvent elle avait essayé de s'imaginer l'enfance qu'avait pu avoir un sorcier comme lui pour en être arriver là, mais aucune de ses hypothèse ne lui avait parut plausible. Elle tenta alors une ouverture en s'asseyant en face de lui et en demandant :

- Tu me caches des choses sur ton passé Tom, je ne connais rien de ton enfance, toi tu connais tout de moi, et comme je suis ta femme, je fais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, je te demande de me raconter ton passé.

- Et en quel honneur je te narrerais les événement qui ont rythmé ma vie il y a des années ?

- Peut-être alors pourrait-on mieux se comprendre ? répondit-elle.

- Et bien, commença Voldemort, je…

Il se coupa dans sa lancée. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se laisser aller à ce genre de sentimentalisme pensa Séphora. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant et contre toute attente, celui-ci maugréa :

- Bien…

Il se replaça dans son fauteuil de la façon dont lui seul savait le faire pour se redonner toute sa superbe. D'un coup de baguette, il insonorisa la pièce

- Si tu tiens vraiment à savoir… Ma mère est morte quand je suis né, mon père l'avait déjà quitté quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. J'ai donc été transféré dans un orphelinat, comme seul les bas quartiers de Londres savait les faire à l'époque, c'est à dire insalubre et pauvre. Tous les jours là bas j'ai maudit mon géniteur d'avoir abandonner ma mère. J'étais exclu de tous les groupes. Je ne savais rien de mes pouvoirs, mais j'étais tellement bizarre. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'extérieur quand je n'étais pas à l'école du quartier. Je me plaisais bien à imaginer que d'autres personnes me ressemblaient quelque part…

Voldemort croisa ses longues jambes et posa son visage sur une de ses mains.

- Un jour j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, j'y ai tout de suite crut. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore est venu en personne me chercher à l'orphelinat en prétextant être mon oncle. Et comme il arrive à tout, il m'a emmené vers Poudlard où je vivrai désormais toute l'année. Autant que je m'en souvienne, j'étais heureux parce que tout le monde était comme moi. Même si j'étais peut-être un peu plus bizarre et ambitieux. D'ailleurs ce vieil amoureux des Sang-De-Bourbe semblait me porter beaucoup d'attention. Je n'ai compris sa méfiance envers moi que plus tard. J'avais quelques amis là bas, qui me suivait un peu partout, j'avais la chance de jouir d'un certain pourvoir dans les cachots de Serpentard. Tu te doutes bien que c'est là bas que j'ai été envoyé, le Choixpeau n'a même pas eu besoin d'être posé entièrement sur ma tête.

Séphora essayait d'imaginer Voldemort en Maître de Serpentard, suivit pat deux ou trois lèche-bottes, elle n'en avait d'ailleurs aucun mal. Il était déjà à l'époque un meneur.

- Je m'amusait particulièrement à terroriser plus petits et plus grands que moi parfois, par je ne savais qu'elle hasard, j'avais plus de dextérité que quiconque à apprendre, et bien plus de puissance. Je faisais un peu peur. Et comme à cet époque le collège était dirigé par Armando Dippet, j'avais toute l'école pour moi, on ne peux pas dire que c'est été un excellent directeur, et encore moins un expert en matière de discipline. Le seul devant qui j'ai toujours écrasé durant mes années d'études, c'était le professeur d'enchantement, Albus Dumbledore. C'était un grand sorcier et il semblait savoir beaucoup de chose sur moi que j'ignorais…

Il poussa un long soupir, comme pris par son récit et continua :

- Mais j'ai fini par faire des recherche sur mon passé, et comme rien ne me résistait à l'époque, c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs — il eut un rire froid — j'ai enfin découvert que j'étais l'unique héritier de Salazard Serpentard. Grâce à des livres obtenus à l'extérieur par des étudiants plus vieux que moi, j'ai réussi à parler le fourchelang et percer le mystère qui entourait la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Je me souviens tellement bien ma satisfaction quand le Basilic a tué cette idiote et curieuse Sang-de-Bourbe de Mireille Fritch, il paraît d'ailleurs qu'elle hante encore les couloirs de Poudlard sous le gentil diminutif de Mimi Geignarde. Mais Dumbledore était trop méfiant, alors je me suis tenu à carreau jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Je crois que j'ai été le plus brillant élève de tout Poudlard, j'ai obtenu Optimal à tous mes ASPICS. Après je me suis fait oublié, je suis parti visiter le monde et la magie noire de tous les pays, je voulais me venger, je voulais à nouveau faire régner toute la puissance de Salazard, mon aïleul, je voulais faire payer à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas cru en moi, je voulais le pouvoir, c'est dans les gènes je crois. J'ai tué mon père, et mes grands parents. Petites représailles sur cette famille qui ne m'a jamais reconnu.

Il racontait ça d'un air un peu ennuyé, comme si le fait d'avoir tué toute sa famille du coté paternelle n'était qu'une simple formalité.

- Je me suis imprégné de toutes les sciences occultes apprise dans mon voyage et suis revenu en Angleterre avec une intention, que je poursuis toujours, éradiquer la race des Sang-De-Bourbe de la surface de la planète. Comment laisser ces fils et filles de Moldus apprendre la magie ? Et c'est là cher ange que tu n'es plus seule, parce que j'ai rencontré Angie Littlestep…

- Comment était-elle ? S'enquit Séphora, complètement prise par l'histoire comme une enfant à qui on raconterait la légende du Père Noël.

Voldemort eut un rictus.

- Elle était blonde, avec de longs cheveux comme les tiens mais les yeux ambrés, comme ta mère. Grande, fine, majestueuse, c'était ce qu'on appelle une beauté froide. Elle recherchait le pouvoir elle aussi mais d'une autre manière, elle voulait être ministre de la magie. On s'est rencontré dans les rues de Londres. Elle est passée à coté de moi et a senti l'énorme aura de pouvoir que je dégageais. Elle avait une hypersensibilité magique qui m'a beaucoup servie. Elle m'a invité à boire un verre et notre histoire a commencé. A l'époque je n'étais pas très connu, mais j'avais une dizaine de partisans à ma cause. On s'aimait elle et moi. Mais mes ambitions l'effrayaient quelques peu. Alors, pour elle, je les ai revues à la baisse. Nous nous sommes mariés en petits comité, elle était orpheline aussi, et elle est tombée enceinte. Nous étions heureux d'attendre notre petit garçon qui aurait dû s'appeler Salazard…

- Aurait dû ? questionna Séphora.

- J'avais pas mal d'ennemis, car même en l'aimant, je continuais certaines de mes actions dans le dos de ma femme. Et un jour, un Sang-De-Bourbe travaillant au ministère, j'avais tué son frère, du nom de Edgar Frieman est venu chez moi pour un règlement de compte. Il était jeune, inexpérimenté, et espérait en plus de sa vengeance, me ramener au ministère, mort ou vif, étant pas mal recherché. Quel naïf, il croyait pouvoir m'avoir ! Mais il m'a eu sans faire exprès d'un coté. Quand il a voulu me lancer un Avada Kedavra que je n'aurai eu aucun mal à contrer, Angie s'est mise entre nous et ce l'est pris de plein fouet. Elle était enceinte de 8 mois. Le sort n'était pas très violent, Edgar était un jeune Auror, elle a survécu, mais l'enfant, lui, a péri, trop faible pour supporter un sort pareil. Elle a accouché d'un mort-né. Nous l'avons fait incinérer. Puis Angie est morte de chagrin, aucune magie n'a pu la sauver… Elle avait été la seule femme de ma vie, c'est elle que j'avais aimé comme ma mère et mon père qui n'avaient jamais été là.

Voldemort se leva, ennuyé, et tourna autour de son fauteuil.

- J'avais bien entendu tué et déchiqueté le plus possible Edgar, ils ont mis du temps à l'identifier car même son empreinte magique avait souffert de ma vengeance, mais je n'avais plus aucun moyen de me venger. Alors j'ai rajouter cela dans mes ambitions de pouvoirs, et j'en suis là.

Séphora avait sa main devant la bouche et une expression horrifié.

- Alors écoute moi bien cher ange, ne met pas mon enfant en danger, j'y tient trop pour laisser encore s'échapper ma paternité.

- Et, et Angie ?

- Angie est morte, je l'ai faite incinérée, si tu veux savoir, les deux urnes mortuaires se trouvent dans une salle de ce manoir fermé à tous, je n'y suis plus jamais allé depuis que tu es là.

- J'aimerai y aller, dit Séphora sans savoir ce qui la poussait à prendre une telle décision.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, j'en éprouve le besoin.

- Comment fais-tu pour éprouver le besoin d'aller devant l'urne d'une femme décédé il y a des années, et d'un mort né.

- C'est un peu de toi il me semble, ils étaient innocents, je suis une femme sensible, j'aimerai leur rendre hommage. Et puis je suis enceinte, il ne faut pas me contrarier !

- Bien, si tu y tient tellement, tu as vraiment des idées bizarres en ce moment, on va mettre ça sur le compte de ta grossesse, je t'accompagne pour t'ouvrir la porte mais ne viens pas avec toi à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas remuer les vieilles choses.

Séphora ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prit, peut-être avoir enfin compris que Tom Jedusor pouvait ressentir des choses, il n'en fut pas moins qu'elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Voldemort sur les lèvres. Celui-ci a regarda d'un air plus qu'étonné et annonça :

- On va mettre ça sur le compte de la grossesse aussi, allez on y va.

- Je vais me changer cinq minutes, dit Séphora puis elle partit en courant vers sa chambre.

Arrivée à l'intérieur elle se cala contre un des murs et touche de ses doigts ses lèvres. Comment avait-elle pu ? En fait elle le savait, elle avait eu pitié, c'était comme pour le remercier de lui avoir confié tout ça. Mais plus jamais ça…

Elle oublia ses pensées en pensant à Angie Littlestep.

_Pauvre femme…_

Elle se vêtit de noir de pied en cap et se rendit discrètement dans le jardin de roses. Puis elle revint vers son époux qui l'attendait et qui l'emmena dans la tour la plus haute du manoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vielle porte en bois qui rejetait néanmoins beaucoup de magie. Voldemort prononça quelque chose en Fourchelang, puis se livra à plusieurs incantations magiques inconnue pour elle qui lui semblaient terriblement compliquées. Il se retourna vers elle et dit :

- Tu peux entrer, la protection se reformera quand tu fermera la porte alors tâche de ne rien oublier.

Séphora, avec beaucoup d'appréhension, poussa la porte qui grinça en un gémissement plaintif, et fut très étonnée. Alors qu'elle pensait rentrer dans une pièce plus sombre que la normale, elle pénétra dans une salle extrêmement éclairée. Pas par des torches, mais par les rayons du soleil. Elle leva la tête et vit une gigantesque coupole auréolée de magie noire. Et elle compris pourquoi le peu de lumière du ciel n'éclairait que rarement le manoir. Tout était aspiré par cette coupole et retransmis ici. Sur le plafond était tracées des runes. Pour avoir pris à Poudlard comme option Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Etude des Moldus et Etudes Des Runes, elle arriva à déchiffrer, avec beaucoup de mal tout de même, l'inscription. Cela disait :

_A celle qui fut ma lumière,_

_A celui qui fut mon avenir,_

_J'offre le clarté ma terre,_

_Et la chaleur sous laquelle vous auriez dû vivre._

Séphora fut bouleversée par cette poésie, si courte et pourtant si belle, si touchante, elle ne savait pas que Voldemort était capable d'écrire des choses pareilles.

Elle détourna son regard du plafond pour observer la pièce. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol et l'unique fauteuil à velours rouge qui ornait la salle. Une cheminée très ancienne contenait les cendres et les braises d'un feu qui n'avait pas brûlé depuis des années. Et sur l'âtre de la cheminée, deux urnes. Une moyenne, jaune avec un liseré vert, et une minuscule, bleue et rose pâle, celle de l'enfant. Séphora ne sentait pas ses larmes lui couler le long de ses joues. Cette scène l'impressionnait tellement. Deux photos se tenait derrière les urnes. Un portrait de Angie se tenait derrière son urne. C'était effectivement une belle femme blonde, majestueuse, une beauté froide comme disait son époux. Puis derrière l'urne de l'enfant, une photographie animé de Angie enceinte, qui souriait, apparemment comblée, sans savoir que bientôt plus rien ne serait pareil.

Séphora se mit à genoux devant la cheminée et sortit de sous sa robe un bouquet de roses noires et rouges qu'elle posa devant l'âtre, à coté de ce qui visiblement avait été un bouquet de fleur mais qui était plus que fané. Une tige marron et extrêmement fragile était visible dans la poussière. Puis elle parla :

- Angie, qui sais, peut-être que de là haut tu m'entends ? Si j'ai émis le besoin de te voir, ce n'est pas pour faire mon intéressante, loin de là. C'est parce que je pense que toi et moi aurions pu nous comprendre. Si tu me vois, tu dois m'en vouloir, moi qui sans faire exprès a pris ta place. Je me sens tellement idiote, tellement cruelle. Tu as pu observer de là haut l'évolution de ton ancien époux. Tu as bien vu qu'il allait dans le mauvais chemin, sans ce Edgar tout serait peut-être a peu près normal. Mais maintenant on ne peut plus rien changer, j'en ai bien peur. Je suis tellement idiote, qu'à force de rester là et de voir Voldemort se forcer à me faire plaisir, j'en tirais la satisfaction d'être la seule à avoir été capable de lui faire aimer quelqu'un. Idiot n'est-ce pas ? Car j'apprends que j'ai tout faux. Il t'a aimé bien plus que moi avant. Je ne suis pas jalouse, tu n'es plus de ce monde et la jalousie résulte de l'amour, ce que je n'éprouve pas pour Tom. Peut-être que c'est mon orgueil qui en a pris un coup. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Moi qui maudissait Tom tous les jours alors que je ne connaissais rien de lui. Mais il a fait tellement de mauvaise choses, il mérite de payer pour tous les meurtres qu'il a fait, il mérite de payer pour toute la souffrance de ceux qui ne sont pas morts mais qui ont perdu un être cher dans ce combat, comme lui vous a perdu. Le comprends-tu ? Je souhaite donc que tu ne m'en veuilles pas le jour où il te rejoindra là-haut. Car tu sais sûrement ce qu'il va se passer, ce que je prépare avec l'extérieur. Ne m'en veux jamais, toi qui l'a aimé. Peut-être te rejoindrai-je avant la fin des combats, qui sais ce que moi et ma fille vont advenir ? Mais pense que si au moins tout se fini avec son règne, vous serez tous réunis enfin, ensemble, là haut, dans l'amour que Vodemort a toujours eu du mal à trouver…

Séphora se leva pour partir, puis se retourna au dernier moment.

- Excuse moi Salazard, mais tu reverras ton père si nous gagnons… Ne m'en veux pas non plus…

En refermant la porte derrière elle, Séphora se sentit libérée d'un certain poids. Elle avait parlé de ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Certes c'était à une morte qu'elle s'était confié, mais qui mieux que Angie pouvait la comprendre ? Séphora s'était sentit obliger de lui faire des excuses, car elle sentait que le combat approchait, et savait en elle même que tout pouvait finir d'un jour ou l'autre.

Descendue dans le jardin, elle sentit les mains de Voldemort se refermer sur sa taille et la voix glacial de son époux retentit à son oreille :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé tout à l'heure ?

Séphora se dégagea de l'étreinte de son marri en maugréant :

- Oublie ça !

Il la retint par le bras et réitéra sa question :

- Allez, dis moi pourquoi… Aurait-tu un faible pour moi à présent ?

- N'importe quoi ! Un faible pour toi et puis quoi encore ? C'est surtout que tu me fais pitié ! Tu me fais pitié en tuant tout le monde pour un combat perdu d'avance, pitié parce que le seule femme qui a su t'aimer, tu n'as même pas su la protéger, tu l'a mise en danger et elle et son fils sont mort par ta faute. J'ai pitié de toi et de ta tronche de Serpent qui se croit plus haut que tout le monde en jouant les sorciers puissant qui prône les Sang-Purs mais qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un Sang-mêlé ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Elle avait sortit sa d'une traître, fulminant de colère, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu prétends me connaître mieux, pitoyable cher ange…

Elle resta coïte devant cette réponse imprévue. Après l'avoir observé plusieurs fois après maintes scènes de ménage, elle pensait le voir se mettre dans une colère noire, où être démoli, par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais il était resté de marbre, et avait trouvé le moyen de lui renvoyer la balle. Elle ne le supportait pas. Maudit orgueil qui même dans les situations les plus saugrenus trouvait le moyen de ressortir.

Voldemort lui tourna alors le dos et disparut dans un bruissement de cape.

- Au contraire, je crois que je t'ai très bien cerné, se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se reposer quelque peu. Sa future enfant la fatiguait beaucoup. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en observant son ventre qui grossissait de jour en jour. Elle passa sa main dessus. Elle fut surprise à ce moment là de sentir quelque chose de glacé sur son bras. Mais elle poussa une exclamation de satisfaction quand elle s'aperçut que c'était Justin qui l'avait effleurée. Elle s'assit sur le lit, ses jambes battant d'impatience comme une petite fille, qu'elle était encore malgré elle, et questionna l'ectoplasme de Justin.

- Alors, que se profile-t-il à l'horizon ?

- Prépare toi Séphora murmura alors le fantôme, c'est pour bientôt…


	20. Entre deux feux : le début de la fin

**20 - Entre Deux Feux : Le Début De La Fin…**

_Prépare-toi Séphora, c'est pour bientôt…_

Cela faisait deux semaine que cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Séphora, étrange litanie lui laissant espérer une possible libération. Ou peut-être la mort ? Mais dans ce cas, la mort ne serait-elle pas une certaine libération ? Elle laissa ses pensées philosophiques dans un coin de son cerveau et continua de tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

Quand cela prendrait-il donc fin ?

Son ventre la faisait souffrir, Yliryo bougeait, se retournait sans cesse, comme pressée de sortir, comme si elle savait que ce qui se préparait à l'extérieur n'était pas bon pour elle.

Il était tard et elle n'avait pas vu Voldemort de la journée. Loin de s'en plaindre — qu'il était agréable de pouvoir déambuler sans avoir Jedusor sur le dos ! — elle se faisait du soucis. Queudver était venu tôt le matin pour le réveiller. Passée la monstrueuse colère de Voldemort et une bonne dose de Doloris pour cause de trouble du sommeil, Peter Pettigrow avait réussi à sortir Voldemort du lit pour lui communiquer une _très sérieuse information_.

Et si ?

Et si on avait appris la demi-existence de Justin, ou le complot qui se tramait à Poudlard ? Une pointe d'angoisse serra le cœur de Séphora. Et Yliryo ne sembla pas apprécier ce stress car elle reçu immédiatement un grand coup de pied dans le ventre.

Une cloche sonna quelque part. Elle appelait généralement les Mangemorts encore présents ou vivant ici dans la salle à manger spécialement réservée pour eux.

Il était l'heure de manger.

Et Voldemort n'était toujours pas rentré…

Erreur, juste à ce moment là, un Mangemort dont le nom lui était inconnu apparu devant elle, s'inclina respectueusement et lui dit :

- Le Seigneur vous attend dans la grande salle à manger Madame.

- Bien, j'arrive.

Dans un bruissement de cape, le Mangemort disparu et elle se rendit rejoindre son époux.

Elle le trouva assis à un bout de table, et il lui intima d'un geste du menton l'ordre de s'asseoir. Une fois devant le surnombre de nourriture qu'avaient préparé les elfes, elle poussa un soupir, elle avait tellement faim, mais ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas là. Elle avait depuis cet après midi envie de manger un sandwich saumon-framboise, n'en déplaise aux grands gastronomes. Elle fit part de sa demande à Voldemort, qui terrorisa les elfes pour que ceux-ci se dépêchent de répondre à la requête de sa femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Séphora vit apparaître devant elle un plat d'au moins une dizaine de sandwichs au contenu rose. Elle mordit férocement d'en l'un deux en soupirant d'aise devant un Tom Jedusor visiblement dégoûté :

- Mhh, du chucré-chalé, comme chest bon. Franchement, le chaumon che marrie admirablement bien avec la framboiche.

Voldemort eut un rictus d'écœurement. Puis il fronça les sourcil en disant d'un ton énervé :

- Sais-tu quelle information voulait me délivrer Queudver ce matin ?

- Non.

- Et bien sache qu'il m'a dit qu'après une enquête minutieuse, des choses étranges se passaient à Poudlard.

Séphora recracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Voldemort fit la moue en voyant atterrir prés de lui une masse informe beige et rose dégoulinante puis reprit contenance :

- Et bien, et bien, et bien, qu'est-ce donc que ces manières ?

- Que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ?

- Des choses bizarres… Certains élèves semblent absorbés par des révisions qui n'ont rien à voir avec les ASPICS…

Une angoisse sordide monta à la gorge de Séphora. Cette fois non plus Yliryo n'apprécia pas et donna encore un coup assez fort dans le ventre de sa mère qui lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Voldemort s'inquiéta, chose qui était par ailleurs paradoxale, et questionna :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, c'est Yliryo qui bouge sans cesse depuis quelques jours, elle frappe, elle se retourne, un vrai démon.

- Digne fille de son père, ironisa le Seigneur Des Ténèbres.

- Tu ne me le fais pas dire, maugréa Séphora.

Elle croqua à nouveau dans son sandwich, elle n'avait plus faim et le sandwich commençait à montrer ses limites en matière de mélange douteux, mais c'était une manière pour elle de se donner contenance, en espérant que la conversation sur les mystères de Poudlard s'arrêterai là. Espoir vain, Voldemort continua :

- Il me semble clair que ce qui se prépare à Poudlard ne présage rien de bon… L'informateur n'est autre que le fils Malefoy, digne fils de son père lui aussi, tu le connaissais ?

_Tu le connaissais…_. Il parlait de sa vie à Poudlard au passé, comme si la coupure entre elle et son ancienne vie était irrémédiable, elle détestait cela, néanmoins, elle répondit :

- Qui ne connaît pas cette sale fouine de Drago Malefoy ? Un espèce de petit arrogant qui croyait et sûrement croit toujours que porter le nom de Malefoy tire d'un rang royal !

- On dirai que ce n'était pas la grande joie entre vous, c'est dommage, il vient ici de soir te porter compagnie…

- Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ? cria Séphora en se levant soudainement de table.

A ce moment là, une pluie diluvienne se mit à frapper avec force les carreaux de la salle à manger. En proie à une douleur au ventre, la jeune fille s'assit. A ce moment là un éclair fendit le ciel et l'orage éclata avec force.

Puis aussi soudainement que la tempête, une plume de phénix apparut dans les airs et vint se poser sur les genoux de Séphora.

- Fumseck… murmura la future maman.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'étouffa Voldemort.

Mais Séphora n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer, un grand fracas se fit entendre, et ce n'était pas l'orage…

- Ils sont là, murmura Séphora.

Voldemort se leva et courut à la porte, la jeune fille le suivit et ce qu'elle vit à l'entrée du manoir lui coupa le souffle.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'explosion, mais un groupe de sorcier dont l'aura dégageait une force extraordinaire.

Dumbledore était devant, et Séphora eut un coup au cœur, à coté de Harry. Derrière eux se tenait une ligne de sorciers et sorcières déjà adultes, Maugrey Fol Œil, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, à son grand étonnement Sybille Trelawney, Severus Rogue, tous les professeurs étaient là, même Madame Bibine. Il y avait aussi des anciens amis de ses parents, Molly, Arthur, Fred, Georges, Bill, Perçy, Charly Weasley, puis des têtes inconnues. Et plus loin une troupe massive d'élèves de Poudlard. Ses yeux glissaient sur chacun des visages à la vitesse du son. Elle reconnu Hermione et Ron, Tinna dont l'éclat des yeux n'avait plus rien de sympathique, Ginny Weasley mais ne put en voir d'avantage. Voldemort cria :

- Nott, Crabbe, et Malefoy fils, emmenez tout de suite Séphora dans la salle de verre et ne la laissaient surtout pas s'échapper !

- Il en est hors de question Tom, je reste ici !

- Espèce de… maugréa Voldemort.

Elle voulu courir vers ses sauveteurs, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres la poussa d'un coup de bras dans le ventre et elle tomba par terre. Anéantie par la douleur, elle ne vit pas trois hommes se diriger vers elle mais se sentit transporter ailleurs. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait transplané dans la salle de verre. _La salle de verre_. Elle ne s'y était rendu que de rares fois. Elle portait son nom de part le fait que le mur donnant sur la cour ne soit fait que de verre, donnant ainsi une vue imprenable sur l'extérieur.

Deux bras solides la relevèrent et la firent s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Elle se leva comme si le siège était brûlant pour se coller contre la vitre et apercevoir l'extérieur. Mais une voix la sorti de sa contemplation du parc encore vide. Une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis bien des mois et qu'elle n'aurait jamais aimé ré-entendre.

La voix de Drago Malefoy.

Elle se retourna vivement pour voir Malefoy fils qui trônait royalement sur la chaise en rotin de la salle. Il arborait un de ses sourires hautains et méprisants dont seul lui avait le secret. Elle l'apostropha d'une voix d'outre-tombe presque inaudible où perçait la menace :

- Dégage…

- Pardon, questionna Malefoy en haussant un sourcil, comme s'il était en cour et qu'il n'avait pas bien compris une question.

- DEGAGE ! hurla cette fois Séphora, hors d'elle.

- Et de quel droit ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je te rappelle Malefoy, que je suis toujours l'épouse de ton sale Maître repoussant et de ce fait, ici j'ai tous les droits, y compris celui de te faire bouger tes salles petites fesses de gosse de riche de cette chaise !

Les Mangemorts Nott et Crabbe tournèrent la tête vers le fils du plus haut des Mangemorts. Celui-ci se leva avec un soupir d'enfant gâté et s'approcha d'elle.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas me prosterner, je n'ai pas pris encore l'habitude de servir une misérable Poufsouffle, encore moins l'ex petite amie de Harry Potter.

Séphora bouillonnait de rage, mais décida de profiter de son statut.

- Misérable Poufsouffle peut-être, mais héritière de Grindelwald et femme de Voldemort je te le rappelle. Tu sursautes à l'entente du Maître de ton cher père ? Je te croyais plus courageux que ça Malefoy, même pour un Serpentard. Sache qu'ici, tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne, et même si je dois rester enfermé avec toi, tu es sous mes ordres, demande aux collègues de travail de ton père si je n'ai pas raison.

Malefoy se retourna vers eux. Les Mangemorts hochèrent misérablement la tête.

- Alors prosterne-toi…

- Pas question ! tonna Drago Malefoy.

- Bien sûr que si, ici j'ai tous les droits je te l'ai dis !

- Fais ce qu'elle te dit Drago, sinon le Maître sera au courant sois en sûr, conseilla Nott.

- Si c'est pour le Maître alors, souffla d'exaspération le concerné.

Séphora laissa alors l'effroyable combat imminent de l'extérieur, et savoura intérieurement une victoire amère vielle de plusieurs années, voir Malefoy l'écraser devant quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Un rictus carnassier étira ses lèvres et ses yeux glacés pétillèrent de satisfaction. Son principal défaut, l'orgueil, avait refait surface, et une ressemblance d'expression étrange avec Voldemort bruma son visage. Mais elle ne put goûter longtemps ce plaisir car Malefoy se redressa aussi vite qu'il avait courbé l'échine et lui conseilla :

- Si j'étais toi Hopkricks, je regarderais ce qu'il se passe de l'autre coté…

Séphora se retourna et couru se coller à la vitre. Un spectacle étrange s'offrait à ses yeux. Voldemort entouré de ses sbires faisait face à Dumbledore et Harry entourés de leurs fidèles. Le Bien contre le Mal. Le combat était proche. Son avenir se déciderait de l'issue de cette bataille.

- t, quelle frustration de devoir regarder sans pouvoir rien faire le Grand Harry Potter si cher à ton cœur et ton époux, le Grand Seigneur Des Ténèbres qui vont s'affronter… ironisa Malefoy.

Séphora se tourna vers Drago, les yeux pleins de haine, et courut vers la porte, avec l'espoir fou de cavaler assez vite pour s'enfuir et combattre pour le Bien. Mais c'était peine perdue. Crabbe, d'un coup de baguette la fit revenir en arrière en maugréant :

- J'aimerai pas vous faire du mal Madame, le Maître serai mécontent, m'obligez pas à utiliser trop souvent la magie, je dois respecter les ordres du Seigneur et vous empêcher de sortir mais je voudrai pas blesser l'héritier.

- Oh mais c'est vrai que tu vas enfanter Hopkricks n'est-ce pas un peu trop jeune ?

Cette fois il était allé trop loin. Séphora tira sa baguette de sa poche et visa Malefoy qui avait fait de même. Mais celles-ci s'envolèrent dans les mains de Nott qui objecta :

- Pas de combat ici.

Elle n'avait maintenant plus que sa haine pour faire payer à Malefoy son arrogance. Elle voulut lui sauter dessus mais s'abstint au dernier moment. elle était enceinte et ne devait pas l'oublier. Elle abandonna donc la lutte et retourna se coller à la vitre.

Que faire sans baguette, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour elle de s'en aller.

Séphora regarda la scène qui se déroulait dehors. Aucun des deux camps ne faisaient un geste. Ils attendaient chacun qu'un sorcier ose lancer un sort. Séphora put détailler à sa guise chaque visages. Ginny Weasley avait la figure plissée par la concentration et la peur. Comment Molly avait pu la laisser participer, elle était si jeune, 16 ans ! Mais à son humble avis, pour une fois Mrs Weasley n'avait pas du avoir son mot à dire. Elle sentit qu'on la regardait. Et elle croisa le regard de Tinna. Une immense joie l'envahit de revoir sa meilleure amie. Mais Tinna avait l'air d'être sur des charbons ardents. Elle lui adressa cependant un faible sourire et leva imperceptiblement le pouce en signe de victoire. Séphora eut un rire discret. Son amie ne changerai jamais, toujours optimiste, même en guerre. Elle tenait la main de Ernie McMillan qui lui ne lui accorda aucun regard.

Puis elle retourna se concentrer sur Harry. L'homme de son ancienne vie était entouré d'une aura de puissance hors du commun. La baguette serré dans sa main, il se tenait prêt à combattre le meurtrier de ses parents, celui qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de tant d'autres

Elle n'entendait pas le moindre son de ce qui se passait dehors. Pas même le bruit du vent. Elle crevait d'envie d'écouter les bruits de la bataille. Mais elle assistait, passive, comme si elle était à une représentation de théâtre muet. Quelle frustration ! Malefoy avait raison !

Elle allait mourir si elle ne pouvait que regarder.

Elle se retourna alors vers un Mangemort et lui dit :

- Si je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette que tu tiens si fort dans ta main, accorde-moi au moins le plaisir d'entendre ce qu'il se passe dehors.

- Je sais pas si je peux, répondit Nott.

- Et pourquoi te serait-ce interdit ? Je ne te demande pas grand chose Mangemort, je pourrai être beaucoup plus exigeante, que je sache, je ne t'ordonne pas de me masser les pieds ? Alors obéit !

- Mais le Maître…

- Le Maître ? Il est mon époux je te rappelle, et ne t'as pas ordonné, que je sache, de m'empêcher d'entendre, juste de m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Et il a visiblement jugé en t'envoyant me garder, toi et Crabbe, que vous ne méritiez pas de vous battre à ses côtés. Ne voudriez-vous pas savoir alors vous aussi ce qui se passe dehors ?

Nott plissa les yeux de concentration. C'était apparemment un effort ultime que de réfléchir. Inutile de parler de Crabbe, il était apparemment comme son fils et faire de la réflexion ne devait pas avoir été programmée dans ses gènes. Malefoy s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Nott se réveilla :

- Vous avez raison Madame, y a rien de mal à faire cela.

- Comme si tu connaissais la différence entre le bien et le mal… Enfin passons, fais-le !

Nott s'exécuta et Malefoy intervint trop tard :

- Crétin, elle t'a embobiné !

Séphora ne réagit même pas. Elle se mit à genoux devant la vitre et écouta. La pluie battait avec rage et le vent soufflait fort. Plusieurs capuches de Mangemorts étaient tombées, dévoilant l'identité de ces meurtriers. Puis au moment où Dumbledore prit la parole, il sembla que le vent cessa de souffler fort, se contentant de faire se tordre les brins d'herbe du parc, pour que la voix du directeur de Poudlard soit entendue de tous :

- Tom Jedusor. Le mystérieux étudiant de Poudlard a bien changé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te penses si fort. Regarde-nous Tom, tu crois peut-être que la haine battra le désir de vengeance qui nous anime tous ?

- Ta sagesse te perdra Dumbledore, elle t'a toujours perdue… Même si tu a réussi à me retrouver, je ne me défilerai pas devant toi, et encore moins devant Harry Potter !

Les yeux rouges du Mage Noir glissèrent lentement en direction du visage d'Harry, contracté, comme s'il se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Harry, cela fait si longtemps que je cherche à te revoir, ici tu n'a plus aucune protection tu le sais… Quelle folie de venir ici…

- Et moi cela fait si longtemps que je cherche à te tuer, et je le ferai ce soir, sois en sûr… murmura rageusement Harry.

- Oh non, je le ferai bien avant !

Voldemort visa Harry de sa baguette en criant :

- Avada Kedavra !

Séphora poussa un cri. Pas ça ! Mais Harry, d'un geste ample de la baguette arrêta le sort d'un bouclier bleu. Elle n'arriva pas à y croire, Harry avait arrêté un Avada Kedavra aussi simplement qu'un maléfice du saucisson ! Un rire froid prit la gorge de Harry :

- Crois-tu donc Tom que je ne m'étais pas préparé ?

Et le combat commença. Comme dans les films de guerre où chaque camps se fonçait l'un sur l'autre. Mais ici ce n'était ni le feu ni les flèches, c'était la magie, et les sorts commencèrent à jaillir de tous les cotés. La puissance était telle que Séphora du plisser les yeux pour voir, pour distinguer les silhouettes. Harry n'était pas là. Mais où était-il ?

Dumbledore éliminait et neutralisait les Mangemorts osant s'en prendre à lui comme on chassait une mouche d'un geste de la main. Certaines silhouettes tombaient et ne se relevaient plus.

Puis soudainement, une masse corporelle vint heurter le mur de glace qui la séparait de la guerre.

Un immense vide se fit à ce moment là dans la tête de Séphora, un gouffre abyssal.

C'était Tinna.

Elle cria le nom de sa meilleure amie, et courut vers Nott qui ne compris pas ce qui se passait. Elle arracha sa baguette de ses mains et ouvrit la porte d'un sortilège. Avec une rapidité hors du commun pour une femme enceinte, elle passa l'entrée, et un sort se fracassa sur la porte en la fissurant de toute part jute au moment où elle l'avait claquée derrière elle. Elle fonça vers sa meilleure amie et secoua son corps inerte couvert de boue.

- Tinna, Tinna réveille toi je t'en supplie Tinna !

Nott et Crabbe arrivèrent à ce moment là, mais sans qu'elle sache comment, Séphora dressa autour d'elle et son amie un puissant mur de protection. Les sorts ricochèrent contre ce mur sans même le lézarder. Elle reporta son attention sur Tinna qui ouvrait lentement les yeux.

- Sephora, j'ai mal, si mal.

- Je vais te soigner ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas. Quel sort as-tu reçu ?

- Je crois que tu ne peux plus rien pour moi, c'était un sort violet, nous l'avons étudié, un sort de mort différée.

- Non, non, NON !

Séphora secouait la blessée comme un prunier. Elle fit appel à un sort d'attraction, et fit voler à elle à une vitesse impressionnante une grande quantité de potions médicinales. Mais Tinna haletait :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sèph, j'irai rejoindre mes parents, IL les a tués aussi. Et puis au moins je t'ai revu, j'espère que tu seras sauvée…

Séphora ouvrait toutes les fioles de potion, espérant en trouver une adéquate en parlant à toute vitesse et en suppliant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi moi ? Je n'ai déjà plus mes parents, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

- Tu as encore Harry, murmura la jeune fille, moi Ernie est mort aussi, laisse moi partir, arrête de me couvrir de pommade qui ne font que prolonger ma souffrance.

- Et moi ? Et moi Tinna, tu penses à moi ?

- Je te demande juste de me venger, tue-le…

- Qui ? Voldemort ?

- Non, celui qui m'a fait ça, Peter Petigrow.

- Mais je n'aurai pas à te venger, tu vas vivre par Merlin, tu vas rester avec moi !

- J'ai été heureuse, murmura Tinna d'une voix presque éteinte, je suis heureuse que ce soit ton visage que je vois en dernier. Et n'oublie pas, gloire aux Blaireaux !

Sur un dernier sourire, le visage de Tinna s'éteint, et ses paupière se baissèrent. Séphora criait, hurlait son nom, en proie à une immense panique, en versant dans sa bouche des tas de potions qui ne firent à Tinna qu'un spasme.

Le dernier.

C'était sa faute. SA faute ! Si seulement elle avait créé cette potion à base de Sang de Licorne !Mais non !

_Gloire aux Blaireaux_. C'était la devise des deux jeunes filles à Poudlard de part leur appartenance à Poufsouffle…

Séphora ne pleurait pas, oh non. Elle en avait quelque peu perdue l'habitude et sa colère surplombait son chagrin. Le mur de protection se brisa, elle en reforma un autour du corps inerte de Tinna. Une aura rouge se forma autour d'elle. Elle traversa le champs de bataille sans que personne n'ose la viser. Les combattants du bien étaient là pour la défendre, et les Mangemorts n'avaient pas le droit de la toucher.

- Queudver…

Le Mangemort à la main d'argent se retourna vivement, la baguette tendue, la baissa et minauda :

- La Maîtresse désire quelque chose ?

Un rire froid sortit de sa bouche. Stupide Peter, il avait l'air d'un pauvre elfe de maison terrorisé, il ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Séphora n'aurait pas dû être là.

- Peux-tu me dire quelle est la formule du sort de mort différé ?

- Certainement Madame, c'est _Aste Célédad_.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Queudver ouvrit les yeux d'incompréhension quand Séphora décocha le sort en mettant toute sa souffrance dans sa magie. Peter Petigrow fit un vol plané et son corps gras alla se fracasser sur un arbre proche. Elle s'approcha de l'agonisant qui souffrait visiblement terriblement. Elle susurra d'une voix suave :

- Souffres-tu ?

- Oui Madame… exhala Queudver.

- Tu as trahi les parents de Harry, tu as tué ma meilleure amie. Aucun crime ne reste impuni…

D'un coup de talon, elle enfonça son pied dans le visage de Queudver qui vint s'éclater contre une pierre pointue en faisant jaillir un flot de sang.

Elle continua sa route sans une once de remord et marcha sur le corps inerte de Goyle. Puis soudain, elle trébucha sur un autre corps.

Celui de Sirius.

Elle se baissa devant le corps du parrain de Harry et ferma ses yeux agrandis de stupeur. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues mais elle ne gémit pas, elle voulait juste faire payer à tous ceux qui avaient tué les être chers à son cœur. Alors elle aperçu Hermione, tordu devant le corps de Ron Weasley, encore en vie mais ayant une plaie profonde à la jambe droite. Elle courut vers la meilleure amie de Harry. Elle la pris dans ses bras et sorti les nombreux flacons qu'elle avait gardé sur elle. Elle jeta un œil sur le membre sanguinolent de Ronald.

- Un sort de gangrène, maugréa-t-elle.

Hermione secouait la tête comme pour nier l'évidence. Séphora lui mit deux flacons dans les mains, un pot d'onguents et une bande magique.

- Hermione, je n'ai pas le temps, je vais retrouver Harry. Use d'un sort de découpage et coupe au niveau de son genou, puis applique cette onguent sur la plaie, puis cette potion, bande son genoux, et met cette potion encore après.

- Non, NON ! Mais Séphora je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Tu le feras, si tu ne le fais pas, la gangrène va se propager dans tout son corps et là on ne pourra plus rien faire…

- Mais, mais, répétait sans cesse Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, maintenant, à toi de voir si tu veux ou non un père pour ton enfant Hermione.

Elle partit sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre. Sur son chemin, elle entendit des cris, des larmes, et un hurlement de douleur commun aux deux amant. C'était fait, il était sauvé.

Puis elle le vit. Harry était posté devant Malefoy qui ironisait :

- Alors, on a peur que le grand méchant loup te mange ?

- Provoque-moi encore et tu le regretteras Malefoy !

- Oh j'ai peur, tu va me tuer ? Tu sais, moi je n'ai pas peur de tuer, j'ai déjà tué ici plusieurs personnes, alors une de plus ou une de moins… Et bien répond Potter, tu vas me tuer ?

- Oh non je ne te tuerai pas ! Pourquoi ? Parce que quelqu'un d'autre va le faire à ma place voyons… Dans ce combat nous sommes tous égaux. Tu croyais peut-être que les Serpentards étaient les seuls à attaquer par derrière ?

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, un sort vert lui ricocha dans le dos et il s'effondra, mort. Séphora, à l'abri dans l'ombre d'un arbre chercha des yeux l'instigateur du meurtre. C'était Terry Boot. Un camarade de Poufsouffle.

- C'est le grand méchant loup qui l'a mangé lui, grogna celui-ci.

Il se tenait le bras droit où se dessinait nettement une morsure profonde et irrémédiable de loup garou. Effectivement…

- La seule personne que je tuerai ce soir sera Tom Jedusor… murmura Harry en se retournant.

Elle voulu courir le rejoindre tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Mais elle fut retenu par une main. Elle se retourna, Cho Chang était là, à demi inconsciente, traînant dans la boue.

- J'ai jamais été sympa avec toi Séphora, mais aide-moi s'il te plait, aide-moi.

- Comme si les vielles rancunes comptaient maintenant, attends, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Mais pendant qu'elle fouillait dans ses poches, Cho s'effondra, morte. Séphora regarda devant elle. Lucius Malefoy était là.

- Mangemort Malefoy, de quel droit…

- Et toi petite traîtresse, de quel droit sauves-tu une combattante du Bien, hein, c'est ta faute s'ils sont tous là, les Aurors…

Il lui prit le poignet et la força à se lever, puis la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche.

- Mais je ne t'en veux pas, murmura-t-il, on ne peut en vouloir à une fille si belle et si puissante, on peut dire que le Maître a bien choisi… Mais il n'est pas là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerai…

Les mains de Malefoy Senior commencèrent à glisser sur le corps de Séphora et ses lèvres s'avancèrent. Prise de panique, la jeune femme oublia la magie et lui envoya un coup de genoux dans les parties intimes. Lucius se plia de douleur, voulu se lever, mas un courant d'air glacial les tint immobile. Un Détraqueur se tenait dans l'ombre d'un arbre ou plutôt, il faisait de l'ombre à l'arbre. Mais pendant qu'elle commençait à entendre dans sa tête les voix de Voldemort — _J'ai tué tes parents…_ — et celle de Tinna, Séphora reprit conscience et cria au Détraqueur en lui montrant sa marque des Ténèbres.

- Je suis la femme de Voldemort, c'est un traître, tue-le, ou plutôt embrasse-le !

Le Détraqueur tourna sa cagoule vers Malefoy qui maudit :

- Mon fils se vengera sale petite traînée !

- Ton fils est mort, ria-t-elle.

Puis elle courut à toute jambe vers sa chambre où elle avait vu se diriger Harry. A un mètre de la porte, elle entendit des bruits. Elle regarda dans l'entrebâillement. Harry et Tom se tenait face à face, seuls et se parlaient, ou plutôt se hurlaient dessus. Harry éructa :

- Rien que ta naissance a fait crever ta mère !

- Et moi j'ai fais crever tes parents ! répondit avec délectation Voldemort.

- Sale serpent, tu vas le regretter.

- Non, hurla Séphora sans se rendre compte qu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce.

Puis aussi soudainement, elle se retrouva ceinturée des bras de Voldemort.

- Mais c'est Séphora, elle aussi tu veux la venger hein Harry ? Regarde son ventre, mon héritier grandit dedans…

Les yeux verts de Harry regardaient Séphora d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Harry, supplia celle-ci.

- Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas Potter, c'est qu'elle m'aime, hein mon ange tu m'aimes ? Elle prend du plaisir avec moi, regarde un peu, et admire avant de mourir.

Tom Jedusor fit lentement glisser ses mains sur les courbes de sa femme en s'attardant sur ses seins. Puis il en passa une sous sa robe et la glissa dans sa culotte.

- Tom, lâche-moi ! rugit-t-elle.

- Tu as vu Potter, elle m'appelle même par mon prénom, c'est pas mignon ça, regarde là, elle prend son pied, tu l'a perdue comme tu vas perdre cette guerre.

- Harry je t'en prie… fut la seule chose que put prononcer Séphora.

- Mais regarda là dans le yeux, je lui ai fait un enfant, j'ai été encore le plus fort Potter, incline toi !

- Séphora, murmura Harry avec douleur.

- Oui c'est moi, aide-moi Harry je t'en supplie…

- Je ne sais pas, grogna celui-ci, en proie au doute.

- Tu vois, tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais plus ! se félicita Voldemort en envoyant Séphora contre le mur.

Celle-ci regarda la scène comme une étrangère. Tom Jedusor d'un coté, son époux, le père de son enfant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le meurtrier de ses parents ainsi que ceux de Harry, et Harry Potter de l'autre, l'homme de sa vie, celui à qui elle avait promis sa main, qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Mais Harry la fit revenir soudainement dans l'action en proposant un ultimatum :

- Choisi Séphora, c'est lui, ou c'est moi…

Séphora regarda alternativement les deux hommes. Cette question lui posait un véritable cas de conscience. Il y a quelques mois, sans hésiter, elle aurait crier Harry, mais là…

Elle s'en voulu de penser ça, surtout de montrer à Harry son hésitation et de perdre du temps. Voldemort n'hésiterai pas à attaquer. Mais que faire ? Elle aimait Harry, oh oui, passionnément, il était toute sa vie. Et il y avait Tom Jedusor dont elle avait récemment percé les secrets, apprenant sa vie antérieure, ses souffrances, sa peur pour sa fille, son amour pour cet être qui grandissait en elle. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier, il était le père de son enfant, elle était mariée à lui. Elle se secoua la tête. Après tout, il l'avait fait tellement souffrir ! Il avait tué ses parents, indirectement sa meilleure amie. Puis comme un signe de la providence, sa rate Absinthe lui grimpa sur le bras et l'éclat violet de la pierre d'améthyste de sa bague de fiançailles offerte par Harry avant son départ pour ici, rétrécie au coup de son rat, étincela. Elle se dépêcha de l'agrandir et l'enfila à son doigt. Juste à côté de la bague que lui avait offerte Voldemort. Que faire ?

Puis la solution lui vint, une merveilleuse échappatoire providentielle. Elle croisa les bras et annonça :

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je ne suis pas dans cet histoire, je ne vois pas où mènerai la réponse à une question pareille. C'est tellement logique de toute façon !

Elle les regarda. Chacun penserai sûrement que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi.

Puis la gravité du problème lui retomba dessus. Ils allaient s'entretuer. En même temps que la gravité, il revint à Séphora tous les morts qui s'entassaient dans une marre de sang à l'extérieur. Une colère sordide l'étouffa. Et Harry proposa d'une voix froide qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

- Je te défi en duel Tom Jedusor, dans le parc.

Tous deux transplanèrent sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Elle courut jusqu'au parc et les trouva en position de combat réglementaire. Il s'inclinèrent. Un décompte se fit jusqu'à trois. Puis le combat commença. On ne voyait plus grand chose. Les sorts fusaient à une telle puissance qu'ils illuminaient le parc. Elle sentit soudainement la pluie traverser sa cape. Elle avait oublié le temps qu'il faisait, dans sa fureur, elle n'avait rien sentit.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait non loin d'elle à regarder, confiant, le duel. Elle courut vers lui et se permit de secouer son ancien directeur :

- Mais regardez par Merlin, Dumbledore ! Ils vont s'entretuer !

Le vieux sorcier ne sembla pas s'outrager d'une telle attitude et se contenta de dire :

- C'est le combat final. Seul Harry peut LE vaincre. Laisse les donc faire…

Séphora fut outré par l'attitude lointaine du grand Mage Blanc. Il avait l'air plus vieux que jamais mais il gardait son flegme légendaire. _Vieux fou !_ pensa Séphora.

Elle regarda le duel. Harry et Voldemort disparaissaient dans des tourbillons de volutes de différentes couleurs. Elle vit apparaître Harry à quelques mètres d'elle, avec son aura de puissance, et toute sa vengeance dans sa baguette. Puis en face Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur mais tellement moins impressionnant. La réponse à la question lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit.

_Harry_.

Bien sûr que c'était Harry qu'elle choisissait! Elle se plaça alors tout près des combats, prête à se sacrifier pour Harry, malgré les cris des Aurors, des élèves. Elle sentait l'odeur du sang récemment coulé envahir ses narines, chaude et rance. Elle sentait bouillir sa magie en elle. Elle sentait une chaleur lui envelopper le corps. Elle ne sentait plus la pluie ni le vent. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur, la perte.

Elle sentait juste la colère, et la vengeance.

Harry et Voldemort se retournèrent vers elle pour la regarder. Entourée d'une aura rouge, la jeune femme s'avançait vers le combat.

- N'approche pas, hurlèrent-ils tous les deux au même moment.

Et en même temps aussi, le temps d'un regard, les deux puissants sorciers décochèrent un sort mortel. Séphora vit tout au ralenti. Elle ne distinguait plus les couleurs. Même plus les formes. Juste une lumière blanche qui l'entourait pendant qu'elle tombait en arrière en hurlant :

- NOOOOOOOOOON !

_Je m'étonne encore à me rappeler ce genre de détails… Qui aurait cru ? Qui aurait pensé qu'en quelques secondes tout était fini, et que tout recommencerai…_


	21. Epilogue

**voici le dernier chapitre. Cette fic a été écrite il y a presque 10 ans et il n'y a pas de suite. Je remercie les personnes qui sont venues lire cette histoire. Malgré le nombre très limité de reviews, cette fic a eu son petit succès en terme de visite. Je voudrais juste souligner que si l'histoire n'avait pas été écrite au préalable, je ne pense pas que j'aurais continué. Une review ça ne vous coûte rien, c'est quelques secondes, peut-être minute si vous avez l'âme d'un écrivain et si il y a beaucoup de critiques à faire ( ce qui est normal :D ), mais une review c'est ce qui motive l'écrivain. Ce sont des petites attentions qui font que ça lui donnera envie de continuer. Je trouve ça juste dommage que le travail n'est pas vraiment récompensé.**

**Ceci étant dit, voici le dernier chapitre comme je l'ai écris plus haut. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu :-)**

**21 - Epilogue : Yliryo… Le Secret… La Délivrance… La Solution… **

Blanc.

Entièrement blanc.

Elle ne voyait que du blanc.

Alors c'était ça la mort ? Pas de quoi paniquer ! Elle tourna la tête et la couleur changea.

Rose.

Rose saumon.

Tient, y'avait-il un chemin par-là?

Elle essaya de se lever mais sa tête tourna et sa vision se fit plus nette. La couleur rose se crépita en millier de petit points.

Du crépi ?

Elle releva la tête.

Ce n'était plus blanc, il y avait un point noir. Un moustique.

Un moustique ?

Elle essaya de regarder encore plus à gauche et se retrouva face à face avec une barre en fer. Celle-ci étant reliée à une autre barre de fer.

Un lit ?

Elle essaya péniblement de se dresser sur ses coudes. Une douleur provenue d'on ne sait où lui déchira le corps et elle hurla.

Ainsi elle n'était pas morte.

Une chambre d'hôpital. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Sainte Mangouste.

Son cri avait alerté des infirmiers. Une demi-douzaine de Médicomage en blouses vertes frappées des armoiries de Ste Mangouste entrèrent en trombe. Ils s'affairèrent autour d'elle en la tapotant avec des objets bizarres d'analyse. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien. Enfin, une femme au visage agréable consentit à lui adresser la parole en lui destinant un sourire bienveillant :

- Vous sentez-vous bien, Mrs Jedusor Hopkriks ?

- Ca va à peu près… murmura-t-elle dans le seul filet de voix qui acceptait à sortir de sa gorge.

- Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser avec Monsieur, nous serons avertis en cas de complications.

Monsieur qui ?

Complications de quoi ?

On lui cala un coussin moelleux dans le dos et elle put voir l'intégralité de la pièce, bien que sa vue lui fasse encore quelque peu défaut. Et elle aperçut _Monsieur_. L'homme dont lui avait parlé la médicomage. Il avait le dos tourné et la tête recouverte d'une cape. Qui étais-ce ?

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, le mariage forcé, le sexe, ses parents tués, les disputes, son enfant, les pouvoirs, le combat, les morts, la bataille finale, et elle…

Que faisait-elle ici ?

Qui était cet homme qui se tenait si droit sur la chaise ?

Voldemort ?

Harry ?

Mais allait-il daigner se retourner et mettre fin à l'attente ? Une étoile filante passa devant la fenêtre.

Une étoile filante ? En plein jour ? Cela devait provenir d'un feu de joie.

Un feu de joie ?

Alors cet homme…

- Tu es enfin réveillé Séphora…

Les mots prononcés part le plus que célèbre Harry Potter résonnèrent dans la pièce en déchirant le silence. Des mots froids. Il avait prononcé _Séphora_ sans aucune émotion dans la voix. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme.

- Harry ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Voldemort ? Tu aurais peut-être préféré !

- Bien sûr que non idiot, et laisse moi m'éclaircir l'esprit avant de m'accabler de reproche. Je suis convalescente et je suis fatiguée.

- Hum, c'est sur, un enfant ça fatigue… ironisa-t-il.

Séphora n'avait pas la force de lui répondre, de lui hurler la vérité. Pour l'instant elle voulait juste savoir.

Juste savoir.

- Avant que tu règles tes comptes, serais-tu en mesure de me raconter depuis quand je suis là et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu es là depuis quatre jours, tu dormais.

- Et ? insista-t-elle, sentant dans sa voix une certaine réticence.

- Et d'après toi ? Tu sais encore réfléchir au moins, tu as sans doutes compris que Voldemort était mort !

Elle ne répondit pas à son insulte. Elle était sonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Bien sûr en voyant Harry elle avait comprit. Mais cette annonce presque officielle mit définitivement fin au mythe.

Voldemort.

Le grand méchant Voldemort n'était plus.

Et il avait emporté dans sa tombe une partie d'elle.

Comment expliquer cela ? Comment donner un sens à ce sentiment de perte qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment la ?

Une question lui échappa des lèvres :

- Comment ?

- Comment quoi ? Comment il est mort ? Au moment même où une aura lumineuse s'est formée autour de toi. Mon sort a été le plus fort, JE l'ai tué.

- Pourrait-tu me regarder quand tu me parles s'il te plait ?

Elle avait posé la question d'une voix calme, en essayant de contenir son émotion. Et sa colère. Sa colère contre cet homme qu'elle aimait malgré tout et qui lui montrait tant d'indifférence et de mépris. Il fit tourner son siège. En fait, c'était un siège roulant. Un cri se coinça dans sa bouche. Harry avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, et une profonde fatigue était figée sur son visage. Il fit tourner les roues de son siège et se rapprocha du lit. Elle croisa alors ses yeux verts. Leurs éclats étaient ternis.

- Le bilan ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le bilan des morts ? Tu ne te souviens plus ? Tinna, Sirius, Drago Malefoy, Flitwick, Hagrid, Bibine, et des tas d'autre encore. Padma Patil, Chang, Dwat, Turpin. Et des dizaines que je ne connais pas. Toute la famille Weasley est restée miraculeusement au complet. Mais Ron a perdu une jambe, Charly est aveugle et Mrs Weasley boitera le reste de ses jours. Hermione a failli perdre son enfant et a le bras gravement brûlé. Terry Boot est maintenant un loup garou, Lucius Malefoy a subit le baiser du Détraqueur et est donc hors service, Maugrey a perdu quelques doigts et Lupin a une grave blessure à l'estomac. Quant à Trinista, elle est en fauteuil roulant, elle est paralysée des jambes.

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Vivant. Pas une seule égratignure. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il en ai encore pour longtemps. Il en a trop vu. Comme moi…

- Et toi, hésita à demander Séphora, comment vas-tu, c'est provisoire le fauteuil ?

- Ah tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est gentil ça. Moi je vais bientôt pouvoir quitter ce satané fauteuil, un sale sort de ton défunt époux m'a immobilisé jusqu'à présent dans ce siège de malheur…

- Ne l'appelle pas mon époux, prononça-t-elle avec une once de menace dans la voix.

- Et que veux-tu que je dise ? Ton regretté mari exemplaire Tom Jedusor ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! craqua-t-elle. J'en ai assez de t'entendre me parler comme si j'étais un déchet de la société ! Tu crois que j'ai été heureuse, tu crois que je l'ai voulu ? Tu crois peut-être que j'y ai pris du plaisir comme se complaisait à te faire croire Voldemort ! Tu le crois plus que moi ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes mots Séphora, ce sont tes gestes qui t'ont trahi…

- Pardon ?

- Quand tu as hésité, devant lui et moi, ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant ?

- Je croyais que tu avais compris que c'était toi ! C'était toi que j'avais choisi, personne d'autre Harry !

- C'est tellement facile de s'excuser après…

- ARRETE ! hurla-t-elle, folle de rage.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Les larmes se coinçaient dans sa gorge pour déferler par centaines sur ses joues. Elle avait du mal à respirer. La médicomage au sourire bienveillant arriva. D'un coup de baguette médicinale, elle débloqua la gorge de Séphora qui put respirer à son aise. Et elle invectiva Harry :

- Monsieur Potter, bien que reconnaissante à votre immense service rendu auprès de la société sorcière, je vous rappelle que Madame doit se reposer, et que vous aussi ! Cela fait deux jours que vous ne dormez pas pour rester à son chevet alors que dans votre situation c'est formellement interdit et dangereux !

- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, maugréa le concerné.

- Tu as veillé sur moi ? questionna Séphora une fois la médicomage partie.

- Qui l'aurait fait ? fut la seule excuse qu'il se trouva.

Séphora tendit une main qu'elle posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci se raidit mais ne se retira pas. Il se contenta juste de demander :

- Comment as-tu put me faire ça ?

- Parce que tu crois encore que je suis parti vivre là bas de mon plein grès Harry ? Tu crois que j'ai supporté les coups, les insultes, le sexe avec le sourire ? Tu crois que ça me plaisait, de soigner les Mangemorts, d'être obligée de vous écrire en cachette ? Crois-tu que j'ai ris en apprenant que celui qui m'avait forcé à être sa femme et bien d'autres choses encore avait tué mes parents ? Crois-tu que j'ai pleuré de joie en apprenant que j'étais enceinte ?

- Parlons en ce cet enfant… Que vas-tu en faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ? Mais voyons Harry, je vais l'élever, comme n'importe quelle mère le ferait avec son enfant !

- Mais c'est la fille de Voldemort !

- Peut-être pas…

- Peut-être pas quoi ?

- Peut-être que c'est la tienne après tout… murmura-t-elle.

Elle était en train de lui confier ce qu'elle n'avait jamais oser penser, du moins jusqu(au bout.

- Pardon ? s'insurgea Harry.

- Nous avons couché ensemble je te rappelle!

- Tu avais pris tes précautions !

- C'était un mensonge.

- Encore un…

- Je te rappelle aussi que je venais d'apprendre que j'allais vivre avec Voldemort pour peut-être le restant de mes jours, j'étais ben trop bouleversée pour penser à ce genre de chose !

- Et alors, ça change quoi ?

- Ca change que comme, comment dire ça, entre nos rapports, et les, et les autres, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps, je suis très vite tombée enceinte.

Harry avait pris son visage entre les mains. Après cinq minutes de silence, il leva les yeux et croisa les siens. Séphora éprouva alors encore plus d'amour que d'ordinaire pour lui. Et la question qui la tiraillait depuis son réveil s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher :

- Harry. Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci au bout de quelques longues secondes.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Et bien à ton tour d'essayer de me comprendre Sèph, met toi donc un peu à ma place. Un jour tu débarques dans ma vie et je tombe fou amoureux de toi, puis un autre, tu viens m'annoncer que tu parts pour une durée indéterminée, je déprime plus que ce que tu ne peux imaginer, puis je reçois une lettre, d'une certaine Assumpta, et puis une autre, à laquelle je dois répondre d'une drôle de manière. Puis plus de nouvelles pendant des mois. Et puis encore un autre jour, Justin réapparaît sous les traits d'un ectoplasme qui me dit que tu es mariée au meurtrier de mes parents et des tiens et que tu attends un enfant !

- Justin, murmura la jeune femme. La fiole ! s'affola-t-elle, j'ai dans ma poche…

- Il s'est servi, souffla Harry, il est reparti chez lui. Mais est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Je veux bien te comprendre Harry, si tu consens à faire de même. Enfin, je te comprends tellement bien. Maintenant, toi, mets-toi à ma place.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il fit tourner ses roues et annonça :

- On en reparlera plus tard… Je dois aller me reposer…

La porte s'ouvrit magiquement en laissant place à Albus Dumbledore, la mine joyeuse mais fatiguée. Ce drôle de contraste vieillissait encore plus le puissant sorcier aux yeux bleus. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et demanda :

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Aussi bien qu'une femme dans ma position peut se le permettre.

- Effectivement, ria le vieil homme. Maintenant, je suis sûr que tu as des questions à me poser…

- Que, qu'est-ce, enfin, comment se fait-il que ce soit Voldemort qui sois mort, alors qu'il avait lancé le même sort ?

- C'est en partie grâce à toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi, Séphora, tu te souviens, tu as dégagé une aura de pouvoir hors du commun à la fin du combat. C'est Grindelwald qui t'a transmis le pouvoir d'extérioriser de la sorte tes sentiments. Avec une magie très puissante. Ta magie s'est mélangée à celle de Harry. Cela a pu être le cas car tu fais partie de la vie de Harry, et la vengeance et la douleur qu'il a puisée au fond de son cœur se sont additionnées avec ton amour, ton amour qui lui a rappelé combien il tenait à toi, ce qu'il avait eu tendance a oublié. Tout ça ensemble a permis à l'extermination de Tom Jedusor, et à l'annulation de son sort.

- Ah, fut la seule chose que Séphora put dire.

- Tu voudrais peut-être savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Assumpta Flint Lestrange ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, sa mère et son père ont été tué par Neville Londubat, c'est étonnant comme la vengeance peut dévoiler bien des choses. Quant à son mari, il est mort aussi. Et elle a perdu son enfant et est devenue à moitié folle, aveuglée par la douleur de toutes ses pertes.

- Ah, répondit encore une fois Séphora.

- Maintenant je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin, tu ne dois surtout pas bouger.

L'homme à la longue barbe se retira, les yeux pétillants, comme toujours. Et Séphora commença d'essayer de se lever. C'était formellement interdit et alors ? Les interdits sont fait pour être brisés.

Elle se mit en face d'un miroir qui ornait sa chambre de convalescence.

_C'est comme un poisson qui coule en moi. Je le sens couler dans mes veines, mélangé à mon sang. Je me regarde dans ce grand miroir en me demandant pour quoi cela m'est arrivé à moi. Pourquoi un événement d'ordinaire si joyeux peut devenir si terrible ? Je passe ma main dessus et je me dis que ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'a rien demandé, victime d'un pouvoir malfaisant comme tant d'autre dans ce monde. Victime. Comme moi, comme ceux qui m'entourent et qui me pleurent, ou qui me blâment. Oui. Il y en a qui me blâment, mais ils ne savent pas, ils ignorent._

Il fallait qu'elle s'asseye à présent. Son dos la faisait souffrir par de multiples courbatures. Elle était fatiguée. Et l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était guère flatteuse. Ses cheveux secs pendaient autour de son visage blafard et d'immenses cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux violets pâles.

Voldemort.

Voldemort, Tom Jedusor était mort.

Bien qu'elle refusait encore de l'admettre, Tom Jedusor avait rythmé pendant des mois sa vie, et elle y tenait bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Mr Tom Jedusor.

Oui, Monsieur.

Pour elle à présent il méritait ce titre, car elle avait découvert au fil des jours qu'il avait des sentiments humains. Que malgré ses meurtres, ses défauts, les horreurs qu'il avait commises, il méritait d'être reconnu pour être mort pour ses idéaux, même si ceux-ci allaient à l'encontre de la vie humaine.

Que faire maintenant ?

Que faire ici, dans ce monde qu'elle avait oublié, dans ce monde où à présent elle se sentait comme une étrangère ?

Que faire dans une société où la plupart des sorciers la considéreraient probablement comme une traîtresse ?

Tous les gens à qui elle tenait, excepté Harry, Hermione et Ron, étaient morts, par sa faute.

Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle. Une larme sèche qui lui brûla la peau. Elle risqua un œil au balcon du fond de sa chambre malgré ses courbatures. Et ce qu'elle vit l'étonna au plus haut point et en même temps le contraire. Une horde de journaliste était là, dans le parc de Ste Mangouste, prêt à déclencher leurs flashs pour le moindre mouvement. Elle voulut retourner dans son lit mais ne put pas.

Une douleur atroce lui prit dans tout son ventre, puis une autre sous laquelle elle vacilla. Assise sans vraiment le vouloir à même le sol, elle regarda le plancher et s'effraya de voir une flaque transparente se former entre ses jambes, un liquide qui lui coulait entre les jambes humidifiait ses cuisses.

Elle perdait les eaux.

Elle paniqua et tenta de se relever.

Le liquide amiotique coula de plus belle, et, accrochée au cadran de son lit, elle hurla pour appeler quelqu'un à son secours.

Un jeune infirmier arriva en trombe en demandant l'objet de ses cris. Elle balbutia :

- Ma fille, ma fille, elle vient, elle arrive !

L'infirmier, sans penser une seule seconde à aider la jeune femme, courut et quelques instants plus tard, Séphora se retrouva assise dans un fauteuil roulant. On l'emmenait dans une salle de travail.

Une autre douleur lui prit encore. Elle s'agrippa violemment au jeune infirmier en haletant :

- Prévenez quelqu'un, je ne veux pas être seule, je ne sais pas moi, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Harry.

- Qui je préviens alors, demanda le jeune homme, effrayé.

- N'IMPORTE QUI ! hurla Séphora en accentuant sa poigne.

L'infirmier grimaça de douleur et courut dans le sens opposé. Pendant ce temps, on allongea Séphora dans un lit aux draps roses et on fit flotter ses pieds en l'air à l'aide d'un Wingardium puissant. Elle paniqua à l'idée que le personnel médical voit son intimité dans une très mauvaise posture, mais oublia ce détail somme toute futile face à une nouvelle contraction.

Car oui, c'était des contractions et cela la faisait terriblement mal. C'était inimaginable. Comme le fait de donner la vie pouvait être aussi douloureux ?

Puis elle vit Harry déboulé dans la pièce, déboussolé, les cheveux en pagaille, comme à tous ses réveils. Pendant un instant, elle crut être revenue en arrière. Puis sa souffrance la rappela à l'ordre. Par Merlin qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal !

- Harry, souffla-t-elle.

- Je suis peut-être un sale con, mais je te ne laisserai pas toute seule dans ce moment là, même si c'est SA fille, répondit-il.

- Madame, votre col est assez ouvert, il va falloir pousser !

Séphora paniqua encore. Et si elle refusait ? Ben sûr elle n'y pouvait rien, mais elle avait peur de l'enfant dont elle allait accoucher dans les prochaines secondes.

- Madame quand je vous le dirai, il faudra que vous poussiez de toutes vos forces !

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut à la porte Hermione au ventre quelque peu arrondi et au bras en écharpe lui adresser des encouragements. Derrière elle se tenait Ron, qui essayait vainement de cacher la jambe qui lui manquait, se tenant péniblement sur une paire de béquille anglaises.

- Une piqûre, une péridurale je vous en prie, haleta Séphora en s'agrippant à une infirmière proche d'elle.

- Je suis désolé Madame, le travail est trop avancé pour ça.

Elle souffrait ! Elle sentait une pression lui tirailler le bas ventre avec une force extraordinaire.

- Mais par Merlin vous n'avez pas de potion pour ça ?

- Rien ne serait efficace au stade où vous en êtes Madame, vous pensez bien sinon que ce serait fait depuis longtemps…

Séphora tourna son regard vers Harry. Mais lui ne la regardait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le tissu qui l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait du coté du bas ventre et sa main tenait un des barreaux du lit. La future mère sentit qu'on lui mettait des cousins dans le dos. Elle sentit une douleur arriver et entendit :

- Maintenant Madame, POUSSEZ !

Malgré la douleur barbare, Séphora ne le fit pas. Elle avait si peur !

- Harry, j'ai si peur Harry !

Celui-ci la regarda, lui tendit machinalement la main comme s'il l'avait vu dans un film, mais ne répondit rien, ses yeux verts étaient à nouveau obnubilés par le ventre de la jeune femme, un éclat d'effroi et de panique les agrandissait.

- Oh par Merlin mais qu'est-ce que ça fait maaaaaaaaaal ! hurla-t-elle.

- Madame, il faut pousser, sinon vous souffrirez encore plus !

- Mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas !

- Madame vous prenez des risques non seulement pour vous mais aussi pour l'enfant !

Séphora eut un instant de flottement. Elle avait peur, tellement peur mais elle n'avait pas le droit de faire mettre en danger la vie de sa fille qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Madame, une contraction arrive, je vous conseille vivement de pousser sinon vous aurez à faire à moi !

C'était l'infirmière au regard si doux il y avait encore une heure.

- Maintenant ! ordonna celle-ci.

Séphora ne put plus longtemps endurer la douleur et celle de son enfant, elle poussa de toutes ses maigres forces qui lui restaient pour donner la vie à sa fille qui n'attendait que ça.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaa !

La douleur était encore pire que toutes ses contractions réunies. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau à vif, ce qui était probablement le cas. Elle se surprit à gémir comme une enfant :

- Maman, je veux ma maman !

Mais sa mère n'était plus là pour la soutenir, et elle dut pousser encore, broyant vraisemblablement la main de Harry mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle hurlait de toutes ses forces, poussait de toutes ses forces pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures, et elle avait l'impression que rien ne se passait. Elle jura :

- Mais putain d'merde, quand est-ce ça finit, fais chier !

- Du calme Madame, on voit sa tête, poussez encore, allez-y !

Elle puisa au fond de ses forces, percevant des gouttes de sueur lui couler partout sur le visage, pendant qu'elle sentait quelque chose d'énorme pour l'étroitesse de son intimité, sortir de son corps. Puis elle sentit encore qu'on tournait l'enfant dans son corps et qu'on le tirait. Elle poussa encore plus fort et tout à coup plus rien.

Plus rien ?

Si.

Un cri.

Et même plusieurs cris de nourrisson.

Ils envahirent la salle et elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir sa fille. Elle entendit un coup de couteau sur le cordon ombilical et l'infirmière lui apporta dans un linge rose pâle, un enfant.

Son enfant.

Sa fille.

Yliryo.

Petit être de chaire qu'elle prit dans ses bras en pleurant. De douleur ou de joie, elle l'ignorait. Elle tendit sa main sur sa fille et sentit de minuscules doigts se refermer sur un des sien. Puis une voix. Encore celle de l'infirmière :

- Vous pouvez être fier, Mr Potter, elle a vos yeux…

Séphora donnait le sein à Yliryo pendant que Harry avait la tête collée contre la fenêtre de la chambre de l'hôpital.

- Alors c'est MA fille ?

- On dirait oui, murmura la jeune maman, le hasard fait bien les choses non ?

Harry était assis sur une chaise près du lit de Séphora et celui, minuscule, de Yliryo. Il avait sur les épaules, tout le poids d'un homme qui vient d'apprendre qu'il est père, à 17 ans.

Papa.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Seph…

- C'est tellement facile de s'excuser après… la paraphrasa-t-elle avec emphase.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

Un rire joyeux sortit de la gorge de Séphora. Oh oui elle le croyait…

- Sèph, tu vas venir à la maison, toi et Yliryo, et on va former une famille, MA famille…

Dans ces paroles, la jeune mère sentait le bonheur pour Harry d'avoir enfin une famille. Elle regarda sa fille ouvrir difficilement les yeux du haut de ses deux jours. Des yeux minuscules, mais tellement verts. Elle la lui tendit :

- Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ?

Harry hésita et tendit les mains. Avec beaucoup de précautions, il calla l'enfant contre son torse et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- On va tout recommencer…

- Tout reconstruire ? Tu crois que l'on pourra ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais on essayera…

Séphora se leva doucement du lit en compagnie de Harry, sa fille dans les bras, pour se rendre sur le balcon. Dans le parc l'attendait une centaine de journaliste.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Dumbledore te l'a dit lui-même…

Oui, Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'il avait convaincu la plupart des sorciers de son innocence, de sa souffrance. Mais elle savait que beaucoup resteraient septiques, et certains même refuseraient de lui adresser la parole. Tant pis.

Elle avait là l'occasion de parler un peu et de se faire pardonner.

De quoi ?

Elle ne savait pas tellement.

Tant pis aussi, elle était mère de l'enfant de Harry qui était là à ses coté. Rien que cela ferai son bonheur face à ceux qui ne le croiraient pas.

Harry.

Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait douté, énormément douté, peut-être même avait-il essayé de se convaincre qu'il ne l'aimait plus durant une période critique.

Elle avait peut-être le pouvoir d'extérioriser magiquement ses sentiments mais pas ceux des autres. Elle n'était pas Légilimins, donc elle ne saurai jamais. Ce manque de certitude, au lieu de lui faire peur, la rassurait un peu. Car elle aussi avait douté, dans les bras de Voldemort.

Voldemort.

Il avait été enterré dans un grand terrain traité anti-moldu, une tombe monumentale. Séphora avait exigé que les gravures sur sa tombe ne soient pas trop critiques. Dumbledore avait suivi sa demande et était allé chercher les urnes de Angie et Salazar pour les mettre à coté.

La famille Jedusor réunie, c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle sortit enfin au grand jour, surplombant le parc du balcon de sa chambre d'hôpital, aveuglée par les flashs qui jaillirent en surnombre. Elle prit du temps avant de parler, les laissant vider leurs pellicules sur Harry, sa fille et elle. Que pouvait-elle bien leur dire ? Il y avait devant elle des familles de victimes. Que leur dire à eux ?

Elle ne pourrait pas s'excuser à la place de Tom. Impossible. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne se serait jamais excusé.

Finalement, elle prit une grande respiration et annonça :

- Je sais bien que la plupart de ceux présents aujourd'hui voudrai que je parle de Tom Jesusor. Mais je sais aussi que je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça. Je pense que certaines personnes peuvent me comprendre, et que bien sûr certaines ne me comprendront pas. Que vous dire que vous ne sachiez pas ? Que c'est enfin la paix dans le monde des sorciers ? Je ne pense pas. J'ai vécu dans l'ombre assez de temps pour savoir qu'il y aura toujours une personne aux mauvaises intentions. Mais nous avons la chance de vivre un certain répit, qui, je l'espère, durera longtemps. Car je peux vous apprendre que ma fille est une Potter et non une Jedusor, du moins, tout nous le prouve pour le moment.

Séphora posa sa fille dans un couffin à ses coté.

- Je ne sais quoi vous dire d'autre. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de m'excuser à la place de celui qui vous a tous fait souffrir, même indirectement. Vous avez tous souffert de cette guerre, certains ont perdu un frère, une sœur, leur famille entière même. Beaucoup ne s'en remettrons pas. Beaucoup ont vu leurs vies brisées. Nous avons tous enduré des années de peur, d'angoisse. Nous sommes tous marqués à vie, certains même physiquement. C'est pourquoi je vous demande ceci aujourd'hui.

Elle se pencha un peu plus au-dessus du balcon.

- Les personnes et les amis que nous avons perdus, ou les rêves qui se sont envolés… Ne les oubliez jamais. [1]

Ce que Séphora ignorait, c'est que pendant ce discours, Yliryo s'agitait dans son couffin, et le temps d'un battement de cils, on put percevoir briller dans ses yeux, une lueur rouge, rouge sang, comme les yeux de Tom Jedusor…


End file.
